


《半魂》

by yosii



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 169,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※死神同人‖CP：日番谷冬狮郎 x 黑崎夏梨。白梨※原作风‖HE本故事完结于2011年8月，首发百度白梨吧。
Relationships: 白梨





	1. 第一话 遗尘

第一话 遗尘

“我想，我看见了，更多的东西。”  
黑崎夏梨趴在桌上，轻轻挑起眉睫。手中的铅笔在日记上留下一行行文字。  
“一哥，那是你和露琪亚，都不曾看到的吧。那个有几分像一哥的面容，曾经站在屋子中对你们微笑的男人。穿着和你们一样的黑色和服，左臂上，戴着一个臂章，写着「十三」。  
你们熟视无睹……故意忽视？绝对不是……那个男人的眼中，一直是感激，是欣慰，是亲切，他看着你们的脸上一直挂着笑容。  
你和露琪亚，没可能对那样温柔的表情不置可否。  
我知道，这个世界上有两种灵魂，整，和虚。普通魂魄都是整，丢掉了心的就是虚。  
一哥，露琪亚，你们都是死神，可你们为什么看不见那个人。  
他到底是什么人……”  
夏梨侧目间发现游子已经睡了，于是悄悄关上灯，躺在床上盯着天花板，一弯细眉抿了起来。  
自家哥哥动不动就玩失踪也不是一次两次了。她当然明白又是那些无法抽身的事情。又是那个叫做尸魂界的地方。  
她知道自己的哥哥去了虚圈要救井上回来。  
她知道石田雨龙和茶渡泰虎也一同前往。  
她知道浦原喜助不为人知地在空座四角架起了高大的柱子。  
她知道自家老爸背着她们的表情早就仿佛变了个人般严肃。  
她知道传说中的冬季大战就要开始了。  
……她其实一直都知道。  
游子在梦中喃喃着叫哥哥。夏梨扭头看了眼旁边的少女，轻轻叹了口气。那些事情，还不能对她讲。  
看不见魂魄的人，就应该安守本分地过这个世界的日子。  
随意插手到自己目不可及的地方，只会一点点弄丢了自己。  
于是夏梨曾经和浦原喜助立誓，决不泄露尸魂界的任何事情。  
誓言。是的。  
她去浦原商店找过那个身份奇特的店长。   
她去打听过尸魂界的事情无非是为了哥哥那莫名其妙的失踪。  
她去问过那个一哥和露琪亚看不见的人究竟是什么人。  
再然後。  
她没有看见浦原帽檐遮挡下的面容猛地风云变色。  
她没有看见门後黑猫金色的瞳中复杂至极的锐利。  
她没有看见身後一语不发的铁斋大叔眉心渐渐收拢。  
……她也没能知道，自己无意中提及了一个神明都无法插手的领域。

“喜助，我要去趟尸魂界，确认一下。”夏梨刚一离开，四枫院夜一就从门後现身。语气中竟是鲜见的压抑。  
“我以为这样的人是不可能出现的。如果黑崎先生知道那个可能出现的诅咒或者说是结局，一定会掀了整个静灵廷的……”浦原捏着下巴，可惜本是戏谑的话却再也无法用调侃的语气说出口。  
夜一很想说这会不会仅仅是个巧合，然而那终究不可能。  
因为夏梨描述的那个人，是那女孩子从未见过的已故的十三番队副队，志波海燕。

这世上其实还有第三种灵魂，称为半。那是某些灵体消逝後会出现的形态。其中部分死神，强烈的灵力和执念会让魂飞魄散的灵子在一些罕见的条件促成下汇聚在一起，恢复原形。但是，只有千年不遇的适合者才能看得见。  
但那种所谓的适合者，即便在尸魂界的全部历史上，也只是个传说。所以谁也不记得那个人会伴随着怎样的诅咒。是的，诅咒。这个世界不会平白无故的予人力量，拥有半魂的视力，就会身负那个诅咒作为补偿。但那究竟是什么，因为太过遥远，一直都被死神们丢在记忆最深处。只有大灵书回廊最古老的记载才能让他们对这种虚幻飘渺的知识加以肯定吧。  
黑崎夏梨，真的会是那个适合者么？  
“半魂究竟有没有可能出现在现世？”夜一像是在询问，又像是自言自语。  
“不知道啊，毕竟，关于半魂的资料实在是太少了。”浦原敲了敲自己的脑袋，“我们也不知道半魂出现的条件和契机到底是什么……”  
山本总队长忙着部署冬季之战无暇关注其他。惯于查找书籍的浮竹和京乐也在布置冬季之战的各项相关事宜，而浦原喜助和四枫院夜一在接下来的时间里要共同负责空座的转界结柱，这个鬼道需要一个完美的空座复制品，也不是一时半会就能完成的任务。所以那件事就被暂时搁置了下来。若到冬季之战结束还能留得性命在，那时再考虑也不迟。  
关于，半魂。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

冬季之战似乎是骤然间就硝烟四起。  
一护他们还有几名前往虚夜宫支援的队长都被蓝染困在了虚圈。护廷十三番其余的队长与副队长，全部赶往模型空座，战斗的光芒大概是瞬时而起，就划破了整个天空与各色的瞳孔。  
真正的空座早已按照浦原的计划陷入沉睡并用转界结柱悉数搬到了流魂街的近郊。而浦原和夜一暂时坐镇尸魂界技术开发局，在後方负责真正空座的维护与模型空座的灵压监测与分析。  
“报告！模型空座突然出现灵压上限异常。”负责监控中央显示屏的阿近突然大叫起来。红色预警的光芒闪烁不定，震慑了整个大厅。  
浦原喜助拍案而起，屏幕上显示的灵压值正在疯狂飙升。这种程度，绝对不是任何一个死神或是破面可以达到的力量……绝无可能！空座，到底发生了什么？！  
浦原的瞳孔猛地收缩，冷汗自他的额角滑落。作为一个对这场战争的源头再了解不过的人，他难以自控地想到那个原因。  
难道……是……崩玉……么……  
“报告！消失……灵压消失了！……山本总队长，狛村队长，日番谷队长，碎蜂队长，浮竹队长，还有……所有死神的灵压反应都消失了！”鸭州的声音响起来。  
与此同时，另一侧的壶府也大喊起来。“报告！蓝染，市丸，东仙，还有十刃的红色反应，敌人的灵压也全部消失了！”  
浦原死死盯住中央显示屏上的灵压值，那个数字，依然在疯狂的飙升。  
如果自己的推断无误那么……是崩玉的力量失控了！  
突然，灵压值停顿了一下，所有人的心跳都几乎跟着同时停掉一把，紧接着就是急速下降。在不到两秒的时间内，数字就变成了零。那让人心神不宁的红色警报停了下来，厅里的人们却没有丝毫轻松下来的感觉。死一般的沉寂和压抑。  
“现在重新搜索灵压。”壶府紧张万分地操作着电脑，片刻之後，“报告。没有反应……”  
鸭州飞快地输入一行行指令代码，得到了意料之中却是此刻最不想看到的结局。“报告！已排除本事件是仪器故障引起的原因。”  
也就是说……  
……  
全……灭？  
阿近也在疯狂敲击着键盘，然後宣布自己的结论：“空座的平均灵压分布上升了4790%。”  
“喜助，去空座。”四枫院夜一的神色无比凝重。她只落下这一句，转身离开。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“乌尔奇奥拉，一护，停下你们那无谓的争斗吧。”  
这个声音吸引了所有的人。虽然朽木队长等人早已集中在虚夜宫的正厅，但除了一护和乌尔奇奥拉两个人，其他人都只是在一旁观战，并不曾出手。  
“夜，夜一姐？”一护愣在了那里。  
四枫院夜一的出现，说明浦原喜助已经重新打通了一个黑腔，他们可以返回空座参加战斗了。  
“乌尔奇奥拉，蓝染他们已经消失了。”一语惊人。夜一的神色沉稳严肃，不着一丝笑容与得意。即便是头脑单纯如一护般，也觉得那压根不是得胜的表情。  
乌尔奇奥拉停了手没有说话，墨绿的眸却牢牢锁住突然出现的这个女人。  
“你在为谁战斗，乌尔奇奥拉。蓝染消失了。”  
“没可能。”  
“如果是崩玉的力量呢。”  
那恐惧的，未知的，无比强大的力量，谁能保证那只叫做崩玉的野兽可以被轻易地驯服。  
即便那个人是虚夜宫的王，蓝染惣右介。

被困在虚夜宫的众人跟着夜一回到模型空座的时候，浦原正背对着他们，独自站在废墟中。周围是一片死寂，没有一个人影。旁边高楼上坍塌下几块瓦砾，激起烟尘四溅。这样的背影，站在这个地方，似乎有那么一点点的……悲凉。  
“不是说……其他队长都在这里么……”一护四下打量着这个面目全非的空座。谁能想象这个破败的城镇就曾经是他们生活的地方。  
“是。蓝染也到了这里。”浦原依旧背对着他们。  
“夜一说蓝染消失了……那么，是我们胜了？”露琪亚小心翼翼地问。  
“……两败俱伤。”浦原的短暂沉默令人不安，可他的回答更是让所有人的心都跌至谷底，“身在空座的所有人都消失了。”  
“消失，是指……”卯之花温柔的声音响起。至少，还抱有一丝能挽救那些同伴的希望。  
“崩玉的力量失控了，夺走了在场所有人的灵子。之後大概是受不了太过密集的灵压而爆炸了。他们消失了。”

消失了。  
所有的人都震颤于这突如其来的噩耗，一如空谷的回音，万劫不复。  
人类一旦死亡，至少还可以留下躯体。可死神原本就是灵子构成的身体，一旦死亡，就意味着魂飞魄散，什么都剩不下了。所以人们见到的复制空座，一无所有，他们见不到曾经站在那里的任何一个人。死去的灵体，灵子都会化作那个世界的尘埃。  
你大可以去找个人问问一个一个分子和细胞是怎样从无到有地组成一个人的。  
如果你能做得到，那他们就可以回得来。  
冬季之战，就这样以一个意料之外的惨痛结局而无以为继，就这样告一段落了。身在空座的人悉数殒命。可纵观全局，虚夜宫只剩下乌尔奇奥拉，牙密两名十刃，死神一方至少还留有好几名队长。从某种程度上讲也算是静灵廷一方压倒性的胜利。然而这样的结局，总让人觉得，太过压抑。若不是崩玉，也许，根本不需要那么多人送上性命的。  
应浦原喜助的要求，转界结柱撤掉了之後，那个模型空座就留在了流魂街的郊外一直没有被毁掉。  
真正的空座恢复了生机，形形色色的人们在街上走着跑着，一如既往。谁也不知道曾发生过怎样的故事，怎样的结局。一如他们根本不知道自己曾怎样的沉睡。  
除了，极个别极个别的人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

护廷十三番的总队长身故，现如今的总队长暂由六番队队长朽木白哉代理。一下子损失了那么多队长，静灵廷也正在忙着进行各项善後与调停工作。朽木露琪亚暂时返回十三番队工作。黑崎一护则继续担任驻扎空座的代理死神。世界都渐渐重回正轨。  
“夜一，记得之前被打断的事情么，现在，应该去查查了吧。”浦原商店还是那副老样子，仿佛什么都没变。  
夜一的眸子闪过一丝金色的光。“莫非，你要求留下那个模型空座，是希望……”  
“阿。虽然不知道促成条件究竟是什么。”浦原端起茶来咂了一口。  
谁都知道，这一场战斗，代价太大了。浦原喜助更是清楚，发明了崩玉的自己才更应算是罪魁祸首。如果是在以前，除了哀悼与自责便没有其他办法。但是现在……  
黑崎夏梨。  
虽然还不能确定她究竟是不是，那个适合者……如果她是，那就有了希望。谁也不能断定适合者没有办法唤回半魂。正因为没有人了解那种力量。  
“好。那么我现在就动身去尸魂界。”夜一起身，消失在漆黑的夜色中。  
浦原将面容藏在折扇後，出神地思考着。  
那个适合者的诅咒，到底是什么……如果她真的是适合者，那么自己面前摆着两条路：一是让她行使自己的力量与职责，那就简直一定会被诅咒；二是隐瞒下去，但这样也无法保证她就一定能避开那个诅咒……那么，要选择哪一条路呢。  
还是，交给她自己去选择？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎夏梨打了一个呵欠，合上了日记本。夜深了，还是赶快睡吧，明天还要出去玩呢。她刚刚记下了一个很长很长的梦。  
她从那个莫名其妙的梦中醒来就隐约觉得也许自己念念不忘的那件事情已经在未知状态下结束了。  
她在街上走的时候看到身边的路人都沉浸在自己的心情中行走着又恍惚觉得那也许真的只是个梦境。  
她在那天晚上开了门见到自家哥哥用出门旅行很久的语气说着我回来了可惜脸上那好死不死的笑容只能骗骗游子。  
她在心里纠结了好长时间终于下了决心要去问一哥那一场大概只有惊天地泣鬼神才能形容的风云变幻究竟是怎样才得以终结的。

“一哥，冬季之战结束了是么。”不是问句，语气是在陈述。  
“夏梨你在说什么呀……”满脸堆笑，这表情就像那次问他是不是死神却因为乌尔奇奥拉的到来而推脱着跑掉一样。  
“别再瞒着了，一哥，”眼见一护的脸上写满了胡说八道一般的不可能，夏梨叹口气揉了揉眉心，“我早就知道了……又不是只有你一个人认识浦原喜助。”  
听到这个名字，一护的眼神立即深邃起来。浦原喜助。他打的算盘，一向都是不到关键时刻谁也不会了解。那个男人，可以波澜不惊地掩藏起全部的内心。可他告诉夏梨尸魂界的事情是出于什么目的，又想做什么？  
然而夏梨的问题没有再让他有时间思考。  
“你们赢了，是吧？”  
如果不是静灵廷取得胜利，这个空座是不会恢复原形的。  
但是，为什么一哥你要带着那样的表情，又壮烈又悲切。  
别问我是怎么看出来的第一我不是白痴第二我也绝不是游子那种只看得见你笑容的人。  
我知道尸魂界正值怒涛翻滚危机四伏。  
到底，你们出了什么事。  
“算，算是吧……”不过那样的结局，真的能算是“赢”么……一护的眼神越过窗户，落在外面浅橙色的路灯上。  
夏梨，“你们”这个词，你知不知道现在还剩下几个人可以共同使用……  
“浦，浦原先生？！”一护突然大喊起来。真是说曹操曹操到。那路灯下面的身形，数九寒天的还折扇轻摇，不是那店长又能是谁。  
“阿咧，晚上好。我觉得是时候走一趟你家了，黑崎先生。”依旧语气戏谑。浦原把表情掩在扇子後，语气一下子从戏谑跳成了严肃，“不过我这次来，是要和黑崎小姐仔细谈谈的。”

是的。那件事情结束了，但也许这件事情，才刚刚开始。  
我需要更仔细的了解，关于半魂的情报。  
请原谅我不打算把这事情瞒下去了。  
最後的结局还是应该让你自己来选择。   
我觉得以你的性格，应该是希望命运掌握在自己手里的吧。  
你来选择。接受，或者是，拒绝。  
不是么，黑崎小姐。


	2. 第二话 裂空

第二话 裂空

她并不曾深入尸魂界，不可能知道死神的所有事情。正如她不知道死神不是长命百岁，也是会死的。于是在听到那个全灭结局的时候每一根神经都冻结在了那里。那一个瞬间，好像凝固了几亿万年。心脏都可以化掉成灰了。  
是玩笑吧。  
告诉我是玩笑好吧。  
至少在她的心里，有那样一个人，应该说是很强大。毕竟那个人救过自己，打败了那么高大那么厉害的虚。哦用一个专业点的词来形容那叫做秒杀。  
那个很拽很酷很可靠的人叫日番谷冬狮郎。  
他为什么也不在了。

在这句话的前面加上一个“可是”吧。  
那其实是个很心疼的转折关系。  
女孩子立在那里，面无表情。应该说是，好像丢掉了表情。许久，才张了张唇，吐出一句简短的话来。  
“阿，下雪了。”  
是。下雪了。  
一护和浦原的目光投向窗外。浅橙色的灯光映出了大片的雪花，安静地落。  
这个季节所特有的东西。  
那种白色的冰冷的东西。  
稍微触到温暖就不复存在的东西。  
脆弱的让人不敢伸出双手的东西。  
她突然就想起那个人的头发。雪花一样干净纯洁的颜色。她突然胡思乱想如果那个时候自己没有伸手在那柔软的发梢乱揉一气，会不会那一片雪花就永远不消融。就算自己看不见他，至少他还在也是件好事。  
不过这又和自己有什么关系呢。毕竟自己能做的事情就是在转界结柱的时候和着这个城市一起做梦。冬季之战不是自己能够插手的范围吧。再说了，那个家伙是就算自己用尽全身的力气把球踢过去也不会受一点伤的人。那样的话，需要自己做什么呢，又能做什么呢。  
女孩子觉得自己的脑袋坏掉了。一定是这样。翻翻滚滚的一直都是那个影子，满心纠结的也不知是当初的自己不该放手还是不该伸手。丢了一句我先去睡了就匆匆上了楼。留下一脸诧异的浦原和一护不知道她为什么会受到这么大的刺激需要跑掉才可以承受。在他们眼中夏梨应该不认识那些死神吧。高尚得急世界所急想世界所想么开什么玩笑。  
问题就在于……  
可是他为什么也不在了。  
为什么。  
为什么为什么。  
她在楼梯拐角捧住自己的脑袋。黑崎夏梨，你为什么要这样难过。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四枫院夜一在迷宫般的大灵书回廊中翻阅着一本又一本尘土堆砌的厚重史书。  
“你们两个，真是辛苦了。”夜一看着帮自己一起查找资料的仙太郎和清音，在电脑上一次又一次的搜索，在书架间一回又一回的穿梭。  
“没，没什么的。”清音抬起头来笑了笑，表情很苦涩。因为最敬爱的队长已经不在了，就用艰苦的工作把自己埋起来，像从前一样，仿佛还在彻夜为浮竹队长工作。  
叹了口气，夜一又拿起了一本书。她一向不是个喜欢看书的人，更何况那种最古老的史书都是手写的，歪七扭八得像中了苍火坠的蚂蚁……那帮古人就不知道写整齐点么。  
“整，在这里……虚，在这里……半……未知魂魄……”又是什么都没写。夜一啪地一声合上手中厚重的纸页，心说我真佩服浮竹他们可以窝在这种地方查上三天三夜的资料。  
“夜一小姐，这本可能有您想要的内容。”仙太郎搬过来一本更加厚重的书。  
“切那是我先搜索到的你不要抢我台词！”  
“阿你才要闪一边去！还不是我从书架最顶上那层搬下来的！”  
吵着吵着就没了下文。那个会温和笑着看他们吵的人不在了吧。还能向谁抢着邀功呢。  
捧着那本书，夜一的瞳中闪过一丝光芒。从书名那个根本就非人的拼写能看出这是本用密码撰写的书，普通内容都是正常的，而一些重要的内容都是加密文字。而密钥，大概就藏在本书中。里面的一段简介出现了半这个词，才让清音搜索到了。可惜下一段大概是要解释的地方却被加了密。  
也许，线索已经捧在手里了，只是，何时才能解读明白呢……  
“今天先到这里吧。辛苦了。”四枫院夜一十分洒脱地将书一合，紫色的长发一甩离开了大灵书回廊。  
她要去找个能解读的人。若论才智卓绝的书呆子，夜一第一个能想到的无非就是……

“哟白哉小弟。”  
“抱歉没空。”还是老样子的冷酷。不过现如今身为总队长代理的朽木白哉也确实很忙，被相当多的队务工作压到动弹不得。偏生他还是个严肃认真一丝不苟的人。  
“你知道什么关于半魂的事情么？”  
白哉手中的毛笔停顿了一下，接着不带感情的声线响起。  
“不知道。”  
“那你见过这本书么？”那本厚重的书被摆到桌上。  
白哉轻轻瞥过一眼。“没见过。”  
“你家的藏书里有没有关于半魂的？”朽木家乃是尸魂界四大贵族之首，所藏之书也非同小可。也许在那里能找到更多的线索……  
“叫露琪亚陪你去。我很忙。”  
“有你这话就行，谢了，白哉小弟。”扬了扬手，夜一穿窗而出。  
如果查不到更直接的结果，就带着这本书回去找浦原喜助好了。毕竟那个技术开发局的第一任局长，也是凭借头脑吃饭的人。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

留在静灵廷的露琪亚像仙太郎和清音一样把自己埋进了厚厚的文件堆，她接下了很多十三番队的队务。她的视线关注着眼前的文件，手中的毛笔也在不停地书写着回应。可是她的脑袋里像炸了一样在不停回想这个世界应该有的一举一动。哪怕只是空气中最细微的灵压流动。空气中被抽掉了好多内容。于是一下子空了。这间屋子也是，胸口某个地方也是，空落得令人心悸。  
如果是以前，也许坐在这里翻看文件的，就是浮竹队长。现在，只有自己一个人了。  
明明可以在这里陪队长，仙太郎，清音一起喝茶赏月。  
明明可以听着乱菊姐讲日番谷队长的事情而掩嘴偷笑。  
明明可以听到日番谷队长大吼着松本暴跳如雷却又无可奈何。  
明明可以跟恋次吉良修兵出去喝酒虽然为了不让大哥发现自己会滴酒不沾。  
……明明不想少掉任何一个人的。  
战争很残酷这没人否认。所有的战士都做好了英勇赴死的准备这也没人否认，但是。  
是说但是。  
你可以试试长时间的在某些东西身边。一旦哪一天它不见了，你会不会心痛。  
死去的人，和活着的人，哪一方更痛苦。  
你有没有想过。  
指尖轻轻颤抖起来，没有拿稳的毛笔跌落在纸面上。墨汁浸润了纸面。混合着咸涩的液体，字迹渐渐晕染……到模糊。  
不能再问为什么了，这件事没有为什么。  
它已经发生了已经不能改变了已经不需要你再去问为什么了。  
你还想要怎样的答案，至少活着的人还都活着。  
太丢人了，弄成这副样子。  
我还有未完成的工作要干呢。  
这是我要为队长完成的工作。  
我要用千百倍的努力回馈过去。  
感谢于他曾明灯一般照亮我的舛途。  
所以，请一定要提起精神来，朽木露琪亚。  
露琪亚抹了两把脸颊，咬了咬牙，正襟危坐，重新提起笔来。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

现世的今天，正值圣诞。虽然这是从西洋流传过来的节日，却意外的受欢迎，就像情人节一样热门。一到这种日子，商店里就挂满了红色和绿色的挂饰。到处都贴着某个长长胡子，带着红帽子的老头，一脸憨态可掬的笑。驯鹿，雪橇，槲寄生，圣诞树，各色的礼物盒子，风中灌满了专属的颂歌，浪漫的人总会觉得，是不小心走进了哪个童话吧。  
夏梨和游子一起去买礼物。准备在这个一年一度的节日中准备个礼物送给家人。  
都说，每年的12月25日，能看得见幸福。  
所以才要在屋子里挂上袜子等待礼物。  
所以才要许愿哪怕许着摘月亮一样的空欢喜。  
所以才要跟着身边的人一起笑好像真的沾染上幸福。  
……只是好像吧。  
“夏梨你想要什么礼物？”游子正自挑选毛绒小熊，打算当波斯塔夫的男朋友。当然如果魂知道这事一定会抓狂的当然它迟早都要知道。所以我们还是为它稍微默哀一下吧。  
轻笑一下。“有时光机么。”  
她绝不是那种相信童话的人，但就连她自己也开始诧异为什么会说出这般没头脑的话来。  
“嗯？”游子回过头。  
“没，没什么。我就要个新的足球吧。”  
「有时光机么。」  
让时间像失了控的电影片段不停地回放回放。不停地重复着某一个时期。  
说着同样的话做着同样的事看着同样的人。于是那个时候在的人，就永远不会离开。  
所以说。  
有时光机么。  
有么。   
背着游子，女孩子摇了摇头。黑崎夏梨你为什么会有这种想法你真是完蛋了。  
据说12月25日这一天，每个人都可以许一个愿望。  
所以圣诞老人，你究竟有没有听见我的话。  
没有人告诉我，那个人的死为什么会让我如此难以忘却。  
这到底是为什么。  
……到底是什么。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

金色瞳子的黑猫在街角安静地看她。在第三家店门口才成功地引起了女孩子的注意。  
咦这不是夜一姐么。到这里来干吗？找我？  
匆匆跟游子告了下别就跟着黑猫走了。  
我们将时间向前倒回几天。那日四枫院夜一找了露琪亚去朽木府，她们在白哉的藏书中找到了一本与自己手中秘书极其类似的书。两本书的封面一黑一白。虽然内容依旧解读不能，可是她能感觉到两本书间有着密不可分的联系。要知道，某些非常重要的资料很可能会分开成相互解读的方式保存在不同的地方。简单说来就相当于，锁着的宝箱放在静灵廷的大灵书回廊，而钥匙则藏在四大贵族之首的朽木家。当下夜一捧着那两本秘书回到了空座。不过与半魂相关的内容，夜一并没有对露琪亚细说。那种事情，知道的人越少越好。特别是，现在这样还无法安定的时候。  
破译的工作直接甩给了浦原。于是我们的店长花了一些时日，终于破解了加密钥的资料，然而关于半魂的字句也是少之又少。听得他上次去黑崎家无功而返，夜一挑了下眉毛。  
“我去找她。”  
就是这样，夏梨跟着夜一回了浦原商店。  
“欢迎，黑崎小姐。现在我可以向你说明一切了。”

半魂。  
条件大概有二。  
一是逝去者的执念；二，寄于未亡人的心灵。  
未亡人。你知道什么是未亡人么。  
身犹在，心已死。染尽悲戚，恸入骨髓。  
于是关于海燕的事情，全部说得通了。  
志波海燕因当初与虚的一战被吞噬掉身体而始终挂怀，而露琪亚自疚于海燕的死，痛心疾首，便是具备了让他成为半魂的两个条件。那么，曾在空座紧张备战的死神们，也具备了强烈的执念。接着，只要有未亡人足够强烈的思念，大概就可以成为半魂于这世上重现。尽管只有适合者一个人可以见到。  
可也不是那么简单的事情。  
未亡人，你以为那都是谁。  
随便扯一个人过来就可以当的么。  
你在意他(她)么，你喜欢他(她)么。  
……  
你爱他(她)么。  
……  
半魂，从来都不是完整的魂魄。更加类似于人们所说的「活在我们心中」。如果连想念，相信他们的人都没有了，也就失去了存在的意义。也许哪一天，被忘记了，就消失了。  
……太多太多不确定因素。  
这个从未有人涉足的领域，黑崎小姐你做得来么。  
如果你知道了全部的事情，会不会愿意去那个空座走上一圈。  
即使这一条路上不会有任何人给你指点全部都是未知。  
“我去。”  
一定要去。  
显然这爽快的回答让浦原怔愣不已。他自以为刚才已经足够确切的说明了身为半魂的适合者会降下一个诅咒，尽管那两本书也没有提到具体诅咒了什么。这女孩子实在没理由毫不犹豫的答应，那神情就像是自己邀她明天去踢场球赛然後她回答一句没问题。  
“我可以问一句么，为什么？”浦原以扇掩面，那帽檐下流露出眼神锐利。  
“我也想知道答案。”黑崎夏梨毫不遮掩地直视他锋锐的眸光。  
是的。  
我也想知道，自己是不是半魂的适合者。  
我也想知道，那些人会不会还在，被别人思念着的人。  
我也想知道，那个人会不会还在，那个我还想再见一面的人。  
答案，只有去做了，才知道。  
不是么。

夜一找来的那两本书都摊在桌上，浦原喜助随手翻出有关半魂的那部分。  
“从这里起，後三页都是空白，但总觉得这里一定大有文章。”浦原捏起下巴，另一只手拈起纸页向後翻着，“我用了所有能想到的办法，还是没让这三页显出字来。”有些文字由于不想被见到，会被加上高明的鬼道或是借助化学药剂之类的东西而隐形。显然那些破解方法浦原都试过了，很遗憾还是一无所获。  
“浦原，你能不能告诉我，你是怎么解读那些文字的？”  
翻动的书页在另一个人眼中却成了完全不同的景象。夏梨能见到那页上的每一个字母每一个数字，无比清晰。哪里是什么三页空白了。一定是哪里出了问题。电光石火间，女孩子的第六感告诉自己那些内容其他人不可见。与其说是单纯的看不见，倒不如说是不可以被看见。她没有说自己见到的不同寻常的内容，只是说想学着自己也去读。毕竟是关于适合者的文字，关于自己的文字。

店长沉默了一下。想他浦原喜助是何等精明之人，区区一个十几岁小女孩眉宇间的异色又怎么逃得过他的法眼。  
你还想读出什么？  
但他没有问。  
他知道有些问题，就是想自己去找答案。就算知道一定会摔得遍体鳞伤，却还是抵不过的固执。总以为自己亲眼看到的东西才能叫事实。但也许真的就是这样。自己路过的风景才是最别致最精彩的。当初的自己不也是一样。明知崩玉是潘多拉的魔盒，却还是义无反顾地打开。  
浦原清了下嗓子，开始仔细讲解。  
“听好了。白书是黑书的补充，两本书要一起读。黑书的文字段落前面有一个数字，将另一本对应的段落每隔这个数字插进这本书，再减去……然後……接着……最後要……”复杂无比……  
最後他将两本书悉数交给女孩子并告诉她回去先过一个新年。要从这里去尸魂界还得花上几天的时间准备穿界门和灵子转换器。找个借口在新年的晚上溜过来就好。  
看着走进雪地里那个纤细的背影，店长沉默又沉默。黑猫于脚边盘踞，微阖起金色的眸。  
前路大概真的很远。  
请做好觉悟吧，黑崎小姐。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

「我很想知道，这到底是什么。」  
夏梨，没有人告诉你，那叫做喜欢。  
你喜欢他。你忘不了他。你不想失去他。  
只可惜，没人告诉你。  
那就是喜欢。  
但孩子终于捧起了属于自己的书，要去追寻自己的答案。  
用不着等谁来告诉自己。不等了。  
真的不等了。  
在意谁喜欢谁爱谁。  
总会知道的。  
……那种事情。


	3. 第三话 雁花

第三话 雁花

夏梨留了个字条给自家哥哥，在全家人都睡了以後悄悄离开。她只写了要去一趟尸魂界。现在的尸魂界很太平，又有浦原和夜一在，所以不需要担心。把字条留在身後，夏梨推开了门。  
“我准备好了。”  
准备好了一切。过程，结果，代价，诅咒，什么都可以什么都接受。看好了前进的方向，就要努力地伸手去碰触未知了。没有畏罹，更没有犹豫。闪闪发光的穿界门彼端，也许就装着女孩子想要的答案。  
两个人的身影消失後，浦原喜助侧过头来。  
“晚上好，黑崎先生。”  
一护穿着死霸装，从训练场上方跃了下来。他手里捏着夏梨留下的字条。  
“你想让我妹妹干吗。”  
“这件事是她自己的决定。”  
想干吗？  
别逗了。现在这种情况能做什么……  
对着那个全部都写着未知的世界，谁知道都能做些什么？！  
摸索，前行，都必须要靠自己了。  
纵是他浦原喜助也再给不了更多的情报。  
“我想，如果是她做的决定，黑崎先生你也不会拒绝吧。”  
“要是夏梨出了事，我一定杀了你！”威胁性地挥了挥拳头，一护的目光投向闪着白光的穿界门。  
夏梨，不管你在做什么，一定要小心……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎夏梨跟着夜一来到了静灵廷。夜一为她找来几本陈旧的《静灵廷月刊》，那上面有护廷十三番各队长与副队的介绍与照片。万一夏梨真的见到某个人，也好让她知道那是谁。  
“夏梨，你见到的，是这个人么？”夜一指尖点住那个十三番已故的副队。  
点头。  
果然啊。再没什么可怀疑的了，这女孩子不折不扣就是半魂的适合者。这样一来的话……就一定会和那个诅咒挂钩了么。夜一的眸子开始点染大片复杂难解的芒，也不知是宽慰还是担忧。  
“那个空座在哪里？我可以带着这几本书去那里看。”夏梨开门见山。  
婉转谢绝了夜一提出的一同前往，也谢绝了让露琪亚陪自己去，夏梨带着那些书独自踏上了旅途。  
是吧，在这条路上，只会有自己一个人，也只能有自己一个人。  
终于踏上了那个复制的城市，她还是带着些欣喜和好奇的。没想到复原度如此的高，简直就是一模一样嘛！很好，先去黑崎医院逛一圈，然後呢，索性就到处转转吧。夹着那几本《静灵廷月刊》，夏梨在空无一人的城市中行走。真的是空无一人。这个地方。女孩子的身边总会围绕着家人和朋友，她还不太习惯一个人。一点声音都没有，安静得过了头紧接着就失落。好像全世界就只剩下自己。有种叫做孤独的情绪慢慢滋生出来，带着些微邪魅的笑轻覆上孩子纠结的眉心。  
你只有一个人哦。  
我亲爱的，亲爱的孩子。

他曾经说过喜欢站在那个地方看天空。  
自己也曾经两次三番地在那个地方找到他。  
现在的尸魂界……就快日落了。  
她蜷坐在栏杆旁边，翻看着手中的书，时不时抬起头看看天色。玫瑰色的天空与某块记忆重叠起来，让她在一瞬间辨不清眼前的是幻象还是现实。而书页上那些微笑着的面孔，也指不定什么时候就会出现在自己身畔。  
喂夕阳就要落了。  
喂没有人来么连你也是。  
喂你不是最喜欢这个地方么。  
喂你不是会目不转睛地看着这里的天空么。  
喂今天的夕阳真的很漂亮所以我一直都坐在这里等你啊。  
你去哪儿了。  
……  
你还在么。  
天色沉了。疲倦的睡意终于侵上心头。女孩子轻靠在栏杆上阖起双眸。

是谁无声的脚步落在沉沉睡去的她的身旁。翡翠色的眸中映出了她不甚沉稳的睡颜。那冻结在眼角眉梢的，是关于谁的哀伤。他伸出手来，可惜这个半透明的身体却无法再进一步的碰触。于是无言的少年化成一片背景沉默在夜色中。就如同人类死去後自然而然会知道还有一个尸魂界一样。他已经无比清楚地知道了自己所处身的这个玻璃纸屋子。而屋子的主人，就带着眼角的冰花，倚在这个她不应该在的地方。  
我想见你。  
我很想见你。  
你知不知道我真的很想见你，夏梨。  
但是……你为什么会在。  
你可以遗忘你可以无视你可以远离可你为什么还是来了。  
你知不知道，等着你的究竟是什么。  
你教我用怎样的表情来面对你的出现。  
半魂存在的意义，不在于拖累挚爱着自己的人。  
所以说。  
如果可以让你远离诅咒，  
我宁可丢掉声音，  
我宁可永不现身，  
我宁可连这最後的魂魄也一并销毁，  
就当我，从未存在过。  
眼看天将破晓，那如雪的羽织轻轻一摆，悄然消失在街角。  
夏梨从睡梦中醒来，发现自己早已泪流满面。她拭了一把脸颊，视线定格在远方雾霭迷蒙的楼阁。  
是因为……  
谁都没有来过么。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨在空旷的城市中游荡。目光过处，只是一片空白。也不知道这样的情形还要持续多长时间。也许零落在这片土地上的，其实什么都没有。  
当她看到黑崎医院屋顶上的那个半透明的身影时，猛地睁大了眼睛。  
那个人，是……  
“喂，喂！”夏梨猛地大叫起来，“看这里阿，我在这里，乱菊小姐！喂！”  
坐在屋脊上的人却仿佛什么都没听到一样，一直在看着另一个方向。夏梨见她没有理会自己，急忙跑到她所注视着的那个方向，拼命向她挥手。  
女孩子做出的大动作总算是引起了她的注意。松本乱菊的目光，终于和夏梨撞在了一起。她的神色在瞬间写满了不可思议。她扭头看了看周围，好像是要确定夏梨是否在和别人说话。  
“乱菊小姐我在叫你啊！”夏梨对她喊，“我有很多问题要问你阿！快下来！”  
松本乱菊收起了刚才的异色，平静地看着下面的女孩子。她轻轻从屋脊跃下来，一如曾经的优雅轻盈。半透明的身体隐约看得到背後的景色，就好像自己在空座看到的所有魂魄。夏梨觉得这简直是一场梦。  
乱菊终于站到了女孩子的面前。她微微扬起嘴角，灿若桃花的脸上凝成一个凄艳的笑。她指着自己的耳朵，缓缓地摇了摇头。  
一直在喊着叫着的夏梨突然噤了声。

她。听不到声音了。  
有什么东西哗啦一声碎掉了。  
她站在那里就觉得刺骨的寒。  
半魂，你到底还想夺走多少东西。  
明明还有那么多话想说，还有那么多话想问，  
你要我怎么告诉你。  
你要我，怎么听你回答。  
乱菊宽慰地一笑，接着抬起修长的手指，在空中写字。为了让夏梨看得清楚，她写得很慢。一个字一个字地写下去。  
夏梨，不要露出那种又平静又绝望的神情。  
既然无法用言语，那么就用文字吧。  
至少，我们还可以看到彼此。  
「告，诉，我，银，在，哪。」  
银？谁？是市丸银么？那个三番队的队长？他不是也……  
夏梨打开自己带着的《静灵廷月刊》，找到三番队的那页，指着那个笑容满面的银发队长。乱菊点头。另一个人却摇头。觉得光是摇头还不能表达出自己确切的意思，夏梨也伸出手来在空中写字。  
「他，和，你，一，样。」  
乱菊灰蓝色的漂亮眸子中满是震惊与不可能。怔怔半晌，她重新抬起手来写。  
「不，可，能……我，有，他，的，思，念……在，心，里。」  
有他的思念？这是，什么意思？

“夏梨，我就猜你会在黑崎医院！”身後突然传来露琪亚的喊声，“瞧我给你带什么来了。”  
夏梨转过头去看了看露琪亚，再回过头看乱菊。这种情况，应该是乱菊能看到露琪亚但露琪亚看不见乱菊，是这样吧。  
松本乱菊调皮地一笑，走到露琪亚面前，就在她眼前摆了摆手。  
“你也是有灵力的人，肚子饿了吧？”露琪亚果然看不到。  
乱菊冲夏梨做了个鬼脸，然後挥手拜拜，径自离开了。  
“露琪亚，乱菊小姐和市丸银，是什么关系？是恋人么？”  
“哈？怎么突然问起他们了……好像，他们是从小一起长大的？不过，市丸银可是尸魂界的叛徒啊，跟着蓝染一起去了虚圈。松本副队长会喜欢他么？”  
“唔。”夏梨低头把饭团塞进嘴里不再言语。  
也许，真相正是谁都不知道的呢。  
虽然不知道曾经发生过什么，  
也不知道曾经做过些什么，  
但是她说。  
「我，心，里，有，他，的，思，念。」  
所以，乱菊小姐才会出现在这里。  
但，那也就是说……前提是……  
市丸银这个人，也还在。  
他也是，半魂么……  
会不会就是因为乱菊小姐在思念他呢。  
谁知道呢。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在现世的时候并没有好好做功课，一白一黑那两本书夏梨都没怎么翻过。但是在见到半魂那么多不可思议之後她觉得有必要很有必要认真地把那三页翻译出来。她向露琪亚要来了纸笔，就一个人在模型空座用浦原所授的复杂方法一点一点解密。  
「半魂是由于其自身分子的构成方式不同才不能为普通人所见，所以只有极个别的能适应并分辨这种分子构成的灵体才能见到，即适合者……」  
这段是什么……关于半魂分子的构成？没用……也看不懂……  
「半魂能够感受到究竟是谁支撑着自己的存在。」  
是么。那乱菊小姐所说的，能够感受到那个人的思念，就是这个意思？  
那换句话说，也许生前并不了解的心意，在死後才终于能明白？  
比如，某个人竟然是这样殷切地思念着自己，之类的？  
嘴角牵起一个嘲讽的笑。  
是不是这样呢。  
如果你在，如果你真的在……  
你了解么。  
你了解了么。  
中间那一大段是复杂艰深晦涩难懂的理论，关于什么彼此的波长与频率之类的东西，夏梨看不懂也就不再去追究。但这一段的最後一句，彻底夺走了她的注意力。

「因此，半魂之间，皆不可见。」  
喂。  
不是吧。  
同是半魂的人，相互都看不见？  
你到底要给他们一个怎样寂寞的世界。  
普通人都看不见他们倒也罢了，  
连一个同伴都不能留下么。  
完全把他们和这个世界隔离开？  
这样的存在到底有什么意义？！  
仅仅是“存在”么。  
那能叫“存在”么。  
为什么。  
所以连声音都失却了保留的必要么。  
就因为千年不遇的适合者几乎等同于没有。  
就因为根本没有任何同伴会与半魂作伴。  
就因为整个世界只剩下一片寂寞。  
寂寞又寂寞的一直存在着。心里明知哪个人在思念着自己，肝肠寸断，却无法传达，即使站在对面也看不到，连个可以倾诉可以陪伴的人都没有，直到被遗忘被抛弃最终消失殆尽的那一天。中间那些空旷的岁月，你让那些流离失所的灵魂拿什么去填满。

也许松本乱菊此刻正走在什么地方，与市丸银错肩而过。  
谁也看不见对方。  
你够了吧老天。  
你为什么要创造出半魂这种存在。  
你就让他们那样站在风里，看着所有能看见的人眼睛里再也不会有自己。  
你是让思念牢牢拴住无以为继的魂魄让他们庆幸于自己的还在，还是痛苦于自己的还在。  
你这是成全，还是惩罚。  
脑子里一阵的乱。原本还想着下次见到乱菊小姐一定要问她有没有见到……现在看来完全不需要了……  
她无奈地抬起头，看着一片冰蓝彻骨的天空。余光猛地发现一个人。哦不对，是半魂。现在的这个空座，除了夏梨自己，是没有尸魂界的任何人的。  
这个人，是……不是吧……  
她不确定地翻开手边的《静灵廷月刊》，翻到某一页，然後倒抽了一口冷气。  
蓝染惣右介！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“黑崎夏梨是半魂的适合者？”朽木白哉微微抬头，看着眼前金瞳的女人，“跟我提这个做什么。”  
“喜助要我转告你，那个女孩子如果要做什么事情的话，不要阻止也不要妨碍。如果可能，要尽全力的帮助她。”  
“我为什么要这么做。”护廷十三番的代理总队长低下头去继续批阅手中的文件。  
“她的力量仍是未知之数。或许可以唤回半魂。”  
“这不是理由。”  
“如果我告诉你，也许可以唤回你的绯真呢，你会不会改变主意。”

满意地看到白哉的毛笔停止了移动，夜一甩起紫色的长发，于顷刻间消隐无踪。  
白哉慢慢抬起头，视线落于窗外的樱树。在他的脑海中飘起了樱花浩荡的雨。不，是场劫。如同千本樱般，每一点绚丽都划开一道深不见底的伤。劫後余生的自己，就此掩埋了从前的每一重笑颜。  
绯真。  
那从未有一刻曾经遗落的，温婉至爱的女子。  
但是，是说但是。  
死而复生并不是自然的事情，它违背了这个世界的规律。  
所以说，如果办得到，一定就需要付出某些不为人知的代价。  
不知道用什么才可以换回至爱的重生。  
如果只是简单的性命，我甘愿舍弃。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

「你到底想干吗，蓝染？」  
就算你在这空荡荡的城市里一直孤零零的，猛地看见一个大活人坐在这里而开心不已，也用不着这样一直死盯着人家看还笑到让人心底发毛吧！夏梨觉得自己实在是不能无视掉眼前这位冬季之战总Boss的所作所为了，就随手揪张纸写了这句话举起来顺便丢了张日语50音图出去……让他自己指出要说的音节总比用手比划来的容易点。  
都是事先就准备好的东西……这是她能想到的最方便快捷的交流方式了。  
于是非常奇怪地，拥有灵力的小女孩和虚夜宫的大魔头就这样开始了无声的交流。  
「你，就，是，半，魂，的，适，合，者？」  
蓝染饶有兴趣地看着她。  
「是……你想干吗。」  
夏梨叹一口气，面对这个人自己可不敢太过放心，就算他身为半魂。  
「你，觉，得，我……还，能，干，吗。」  
夏梨突然觉得真是太讽刺了。任你生前至高无上呼风唤雨，如今虽然还在，又能做什么。能见到你的也就只有我一个。而你站在那里，什么都碰触不到，什么都做不了。  
她看到蓝染站在那里，似乎奇怪地陷入了沉思。半晌，他伸手出来，缓缓指出一句话。  
「你，可，不，可，以，带，一，个，人，来。」  
第一优先考虑的是，这人不会又在想害谁吧。虽然夏梨对于冬季之战，尸魂界的那些是是非非并不甚了解，但至少她还知道一哥的敌人是虚夜宫，而那里的王，他们的敌人，就是站在眼前的这个男人，蓝染惣右介。  
等等，他……夏梨猛地反应过来他竟然也是半魂？！那是谁在思念他？！  
半魂都知道是谁在支撑着自己存在，也许他想见的，就是思念着他的那个人？但也有可能，只是他单纯想见的人。她无法确定但也不想再问。  
「谁？」  
蓝染惣右介站在那里，雪白的长袍在风中轻轻摆起来，脸上一瞬的犹豫让夏梨觉得仿佛是自己的错觉。这个人怎么还会有这种表情呢。你想要见谁，谁想要见你。只是思念，只是想看一眼，这样的要求，在这样两个平行不相交的世界中，试问我有什么理由可以去拒绝么。  
「我会帮你的……告诉我是谁？」  
她看到蓝染弯起嘴角笑得一脸温柔。  
「4，番，队，队，长……卯，之，花，烈。」  
「她看不见你的。」  
「我，知，道。」  
只是想见一见，就够了。  
这样的身体，这样的魂魄，什么都做不了，什么都做不到。就算再有什么想说的话，又能怎样去传达给你。  
而且你教我，用怎样的语气来告诉你。  
那么索性就不要听到了吧。  
我会全部说给你听的，只是，你一句都不要听到。


	4. 第四话 樱又

第四话 樱又

是谁在静灵廷飘渺的百世中曾无意对谁提及说喜欢蓝天。于是谁在踏进虚夜宫里的时候意外地见到了那种颜色。本不应存在的颜色。也不能说是谁为了谁，因为谁也不知道谁会见得到。也许只是为了自己，再也无法触及的那一片空。  
带着脸上霸气骄傲的笑容，在心里默念着诀别。看着自己的部下换了一副歉疚的笑容，对着身後的女子，叫着她的名字说对不起说永别。自己却一个字都无法言明。  
那是自己选择的，无法回头的路。  
蓝染笑一笑，站在空座最高的地方，远远眺望着远处圆形的建筑群落。  
孤独的身畔，繁星正当空。  
“队长，还没睡么？”清音睡不着，起来找水喝的时候，见到卯之花队长独自坐在中庭，一如既往地凝望着天空。眼中是千百年来经久未变的柔和。  
卯之花烈点一点头。清音侧目间看到她手中握着的信笺。是白天那个小姑娘送来的。

那时候，那个小姑娘弯一弯嘴角，说只要卯之花队长看了就明白了，希望明日可以在流魂街的那个空座一见。  
“队长打算去？”  
“又有何不可呢。”  
清音从不觉得自家一向温柔娴雅的队长会有任何失态的地方，然而卯之花烈看到信笺上两句和歌的时候，手竟然在微微的抖。  
「浪涌住江岸 更深夜静时」  
卯之花烈抬头凝望着夜色。  
是谁来了或者正确点来说是谁还在。那两句和歌，百千年前是谁曾写过给她。雪色的羽织下摆轻轻扬起，答案在未及言明的下句。也许他认为她不会知道，然而偏偏不是这样。  
卯之花烈闭上眼，下句就字字萦绕在眼前，经久不散。  
「相逢唯梦里 犹恐被人知」

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

注释：“浪涌住江岸 更深夜静时 相逢唯梦里 犹恐被人知”。日本和歌，但我忘记出处了实在抱歉……是在某某和歌集上见到的……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨无法想象自己看着这样的情景，会毫无理由地心痛。  
她看得见对面的蓝染，  
她看得见身边的卯之花。  
她知道他们无法交流甚至无法两个人彼此都看到对方。  
她看见蓝染看着对面的女子，嘴角的笑容一如春日里最和煦的风。  
她看见蓝染的唇一张一翕，却不知道他究竟说了些什么。  
她知道他想对她说很多话，都应当是之前从未说起的。  
心里好像被针刺着。毫无理由，么。  
满满的。都是理由阿。  
蓝染说，不要让卯之花知道他在，半魂在。之前也不是没有勇气说，蓝染惣右介，从不是个怯懦的人。只是没有机会说。任事情一路发展，不可收拾，早已尘封了要表达的初衷。等到现在，终于一切都抛开了，了无牵挂地站在这里站在你面前，可惜再说什么也都是徒劳了。  
给不了你了。  
很遗憾。  
……很遗憾阿，烈。

“他在这里吧。”卯之花端起茶杯，透过氤氲的雾气看着眼前一片静默的世界。她口中说出来的，并不是问句。  
他在吧。  
在吧。  
“什，什么？”夏梨睁大眼睛，“我，我不知道你在说什么。”  
自己早已答应过蓝染，不会告诉她任何关于半魂，关于蓝染的事情。自然，现在那个人就站在眼前的事情，也不可以说。她也知道自己无论说了些什么，蓝染也听不到，但每想起他那时的表情，夏梨就觉得，自己无论如何也应该按他的要求去做。  
“是么。”卯之花幽幽一叹。既然你装作不知，我也没有切实的证据。那首和歌，难道不是他交给我的么。  
若自己身为琴声妖娆的姣姣乐者，会否因某人的离去而断琴绝音。  
都说此茶香气绕梁三日不绝，可为何过尽舌尖只剩下清淡如水。都说静灵廷有着千般繁华万种富贵，又怎及得上于流魂街并肩望上一整夜的星空。  
只是当初，谁都不曾懂。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

纵然一直都在思考着乱菊小姐，市丸银，蓝染的事情，夏梨的脑子里却还是总晃着另一个影子。那是，她最初来此的目的。  
你到底还在不在。你一定还在。  
那么你在哪儿。  
为什么那么多半魂都被我见到你却始终踪影全无。  
你应该知道普通人是看不见你的，你应该就把我当作普通人，  
那为什么连一面都不肯来见我。  
究竟是你太绝情还是我太狂妄。  
好吧好吧……其实谁都不是谁的谁。  
我想见怎样的人，想知道谁的事，和你想去走怎样的路，想过怎样的生活其实一点关系也没有。  
可就算这样……我……也还是……  
事到如今，夏梨也不知自己到底在想些什么。她的脑子里还不停地闪过自己和卯之花队长坐在一起的情景。蓝染静静地看着身边的女子，然後笑着对她说了很多。那些声音穿不过来，只在人们听不见的地方破碎出一地又一地的闪光。夏梨只是在一旁努力地装作不知。  
夏梨想不通为什么自己要看着这样的情景装作熟视无睹。她更加想不通自己这个适合者是当来做什么的。为什么要有半魂的存在已经是个问题，现在为什么会有适合者的存在也让她疑惑不解。  
如果说半魂是悲伤的容器，那适合者就是装满了整个容器的水。只有那些流动的液体才能了解容器最深刻的形状。但是把水倒出来的时候，就算能见到水的存在，可谁也无法知道那容器的形状。  
就这样隐藏掉了所有的哀伤。  
就这样遮掩掉了所有的悲切。  
一切都要自己来承受。  
这就是你存在的意义么，适合者？  
夏梨的目光越过高高的天空，提出的问题无人能解。眼前闪过浦原喜助折扇轻摇的身影。  
「前路就要靠你自己了，黑崎小姐。」

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

松本乱菊再一次坐在了女孩子的身畔。夏梨从身侧的纸页中翻出一张举给她。  
「你们知道半魂的所有事情吧？」就好像人死後自然会知道尸魂界的事情。  
乱菊点一点头。  
夏梨犹豫了一下，提起笔来写。  
「那有强行唤你们出来的办法么？」  
这一次，乱菊沉思了许久。她修长的手指在写着五十音的纸上缓缓移动着，夏梨在一旁看着只觉得过去了千百年般的漫长。忧心如焚的女孩子根本没有去细想松本乱菊为什么会写得这么慢，她到底是在犹豫或者说是在纠结于什么。  
「是，谁，想，见？」  
「我。」  
「你，能，保，证，只，有，你，一，个，人？」  
夏梨点头。  
「有，办，法。但，是……」  
夏梨知道可以强行唤他出来，就觉得自己一颗心脏几乎要从胸腔里跳出来，血液撞击着耳鼓愈演愈烈。在这一片死寂的空座，她仿佛都能听见自己的心跳如雷贯耳。哪里还管得了是几分几秒钟。她现在只想知道他还在只想证明他还在。要是那个人真的是半魂，只想看他一眼。就够了，足够了。  
乱菊叹了口气，继续指了下去。  
「只，有，半，分，钟。」  
是么。  
半分钟。  
……  
女孩子全身都颤抖了一下，紧接着告诉自己够了足够了。

我只想见到你还在。  
哪怕你根本就不正眼看我都可以。  
我从来都没想过要你怎样但可不可以给我一个机会是我要见你。  
是我要见你。  
我的要求过分么。  
如果你真的还在，为什么始终不肯自己来见我……  
……是你逼我的，日番谷冬狮郎。

「条，件，有，很，多。」  
「请告诉我吧！」她眼里的迫切和焦虑，乱菊怎么可能拒绝。只是……  
「四，块，杀，气，石，樱，树，满，月，适，合，者，的，鲜，血，与，思，念，者，的，鲜，血。」  
我可以办到的。夏梨告诉自己。我全部都办得到。  
乱菊看着女孩的眼神坚定起来，终于低下眉来微微一笑。  
如果你可以保证不被发现的话……  
你知不知道万一真的被普通人见到，结果是什么……  
那你还会如此迫切地想见么，夏梨。  
「记，好，了，我，说，的……」

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

乱菊走後，夏梨抬起头来看看天空，再过两天，就是满月之夜了。如果月光清凛，就有机会见到他了吧。不过在此之前，必须去找好四块杀气石。  
杀气石，完全隔绝灵压和灵力的神奇的矿石。她就算知道静灵廷四周的墙壁都是杀气石做的但是拜托也总不能就那么挖几块下来吧……夏梨只好去十三番队去找露琪亚。  
“什么，杀气石？”露琪亚从案上的卷宗之中抬起头来。  
“嗯，我需要这个东西。”夏梨挠了挠头。她还没想好怎么跟露琪亚解释自己拿这东西做什么。算了，所谓船到桥头自然直，等问到的时候再说吧……  
“夏梨，有什么事情的话，可以和我说啊。”露琪亚察言观色，一瞥之下就发现女孩子眉宇间稍有异色。  
而她只用笑容遮掩过去。“没什么啦。”  
露琪亚也不再追问什么。她当然知道一护这个妹妹一向只会把心事埋起来。不到万不得已，她是不会轻易示人的。“要杀气石的话，我带你去找大哥。”  
之後的事情，顺理成章。朽木白哉一句话也没多过问就点了头。四块杀气石轻而易举地就到了夏梨的手中。接着露琪亚邀请夏梨去朽木府吃晚饭。  
虽然白哉喜欢吃辛辣的食物，但他知道露琪亚喜欢微甜，所以给她准备的一向是合口味的饭菜。今日为夏梨准备的也是和露琪亚一样的口味。朽木家毕竟是贵族，夏梨也享受了一顿难得的美味佳肴。

饭後，两个女孩子在屋内闲聊。门外正对着清雅幽静的庭院，竹管盛满了水便倾倒下去，击出清脆的声响。  
“露琪亚，我想听你讲讲静灵廷里原来的事情。”  
“哦？可以阿。关于什么的？”  
“我想听听，关于蓝染的事情。”这话说出口，她自己也被吓了一跳。  
是对半魂的蓝染起了恻隐之心所以才试图去寻找那魔头好的一面呢？还是想去了解卯之花队长为何会微阖了双目笃定地说出那一句「他在吧」？  
她不知道。  
“哈？”  
那个深藏不露一直戴着伪善面具的男人？  
那个为了崩玉从百年前就妄图研究虚化的男人？  
那个叫嚣着吾将立于天上然後带着部下一起离经叛道的男人？  
他已经不在了不是么？  
夏梨你到底想知道他些什么。  
“露琪亚，你知不知道他在乎些什么人？”  
对于这个问题，露琪亚只是茫然地摇头。  
朽木白哉这时从门口经过。露琪亚跪伏下去向他行礼。夏梨扭过头看去，目光却牢牢定在了白哉的身後。就在这庭院的正中，悄然立着一名女子，半透明的身影，一袭淡粉的浴衣，注视着朽木白哉的背影婉然而笑。夏梨觉得自己在这一瞬间，已从她眉心数尽了千百年来未曾改变的温柔。  
她的模样，真的真的似极了身畔的露琪亚。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

他不知道自己到底躲了多长时间。是的，他在躲，一直在躲。并不是因自己怯懦或是别的什么，只是她太过特殊。他强迫自己不去想太多，有些事情，你想得越多，就越是乱。于是中间思考的过程统统省略，只要最後的最後，不是那个结果。他几乎可以断定，如果她知道那个方法，一定会不顾一切完成的。理由就是，自己心里所感受到的，执着又执着的思念。  
夏梨，你知不知道，失去声音的话至少彼此还可以承受。  
但如果你知道那个方法，就不是失去声音那样小的事情了。  
我希望你可以在某个时刻展露笑容，即使我看不到。  
我要你在。  
完完整整，真真切切的在。  
他不止一次告诉自己。日番谷冬狮郎，你决不可以现身在她面前。因为他是半魂，因为他知道一切，因为他知道可能出现的结局。与其让她知道自己的存在然後铤而走险，不如索性装作自己不在。  
那种结局……绝对不可以。  
他站在空座最高的楼顶，雪白的羽织被风灌满，飘在空中划破一道道看不见的痕。  
你就当我，已经消失了吧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨又回到了模型空座。她觉得这个地方才应该是自己的居所。不仅仅是作为半魂的适合者，更是唯一能和他们交流的人。了解的越多，就越是无法放下。她的想法，已经不知不觉地由最开始的“我想见冬狮郎”变成了“我能不能帮你们”。  
这好像是一息之间，就加载到她身上的责任。  
以适合者之名。  
「我能不能帮你。」  
她站在另一个人的面前，举起了这张字条。  
那个人略略惊异地看着眼前的女孩子，接着弯起嘴角来，笑容温暖得令冰雪都消融。  
「你是，十三番队的，浮竹队长，吧。」露琪亚所在的十三番队的队长，同样在冬季之战中……  
雪色长发的男子微微点了点头。  
和这个人交流了之後，夏梨才知道，原来思念着浮竹队长的是露琪亚。接着浮竹自己提出来，要见她。并不是像蓝染那样，只是想看看对方。他有些话要告诉露琪亚。而他提出来的方法，和乱菊小姐说的一样，唯一的差别就是，让露琪亚在一旁看着。

夏梨清楚记得松本乱菊当初无比认真严肃地看着她，千叮万嘱绝对不可以被其他人看到，在场的只能有自己一个人。  
为什么？  
那会怎样？  
浮竹队长为什么会提出让露琪亚在一旁？  
莫非那样露琪亚就可以见到他了？  
那不是好事么？  
为什么乱菊小姐却要拼命阻止？  
到底会发生什么？  
看着浮竹队长让人心安的笑容，夏梨就没有再去细想。半魂一向是自家人知自家事，都这么说出来了，大概没什么吧……既然这样，就按照浮竹队长说的做吧。决定了，明晚月圆之夜，就先让露琪亚见浮竹队长。  
也许这样，就会解开露琪亚的心结。  
正如她不明白自己的心结，自己又了解她多少呢。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

她痴痴地坐在黑夜中，直到看着天尽头被一道红色狠狠划开，再度迎来一个满是未知的白天。她始终没有发觉，从很遥远很遥远的楼顶，是一道怎样的目光一直一直倾泻下来。轻柔的，温和的，不为人所知的。不能说是望穿秋水的凝望，只有着毫不逊色的哀伤。  
是否我的藏身便可阻止你踏步前行。  
抑或无法阻挡的你依然试图逼我现身。  
你以为等待着你的是些什么，等待着我们的又是些什么。  
我只是极力想要阻止你，一步步走向灭亡。  
她知道，今天露琪亚会来，给她送一些吃的。那么，索性趁此机会，说个分明吧。  
「夏梨，有什么事情的话，可以和我说啊。」一直那样善解人意的露琪亚，我从不明白你还隐藏着那么多难以言宣的心情。这次，就让我也对你说上一句，有什么事情，请和我说吧，露琪亚。  
午後阳光下，露琪亚的眸中反射出细碎的阳光来。天气依然寒冷，却阻不住下个季节的到来。至少，夏梨从对方的眼睛里，读出了某种光彩。  
就这样，挣脱不开眼前的迷雾，孩子闭了闭眼，却还是坚定地踏出了这一步。  
我会帮助你的。  
请让我帮助你吧。  
不，是“你们”。  
以我，半魂的适合者的名义。


	5. 第五话 浮琴

第五话 浮琴

月色妖娆中，开出一片血色淋漓的花。夏梨将杀气石摆在樱树下方，东南西北四个角落各放一颗。然後割破自己的手指，在一张白绢上用鲜血写下浮竹的名字。露琪亚也照着做了。  
适合者的鲜血，和思念者的鲜血，月光，樱树，杀气石，还有，写好的名字……这下，准备全部完成了。会发生什么呢？真的能像乱菊小姐，和浮竹队长说的那样，让露琪亚见到他么？想到乱菊小姐的表情，夏梨又突然担心起来。不禁犹疑，这样做……真的可以么。女孩子悄悄侧目过去，看到身边的露琪亚用平静掩藏住了所有的表情。  
两个人留那张绢在树下，之後一步一步向後退去，离开了杀气石所形成的圈子。  
如果，真的像夏梨所说的，可以见到浮竹队长……  
不是不知道，即使在梦中见到那个身影，醒来的时候总是泪痕犹新。  
怀念着怀念着一直怀念着。  
待着的地方，看着的景色，一直都有浮竹队长的影子。  
十三番队，从来都是他所在的地方。  
他从来都在这里，怎么能有他不在了的想法。  
就好像一直跑在迷宫里，指示终点的那一盏灯突然灭了。  
即使要在这地方迷途终生，我也宁可闭起眼睛相信它还在。

巨大的樱树，在一阵突如其来的风中突然落下樱花的雨，就好像那些花都是在一瞬间就长出来。两个人伸手挡在眼前，避过那一阵莫名的狂风。等到再度抬起头来，就看到樱树下面，站着那个人。  
随风扬起的羽织，皓如冰雪的长发。他的脸上，有着最最让人心安的笑容。不是半透明的，是真真正正，存在的身体。  
“浮竹……队……长……”几乎就在说出口的时候，声音就已哽咽。露琪亚如在梦中，恍惚地伸手，向前走去。  
“噹——”露琪亚被什么东西猛地弹开了。是那些杀气石形成了一个类似于静灵廷周围的防护壁，阻止她进一步的前行。  
是这样么。近在咫尺，又遥不可及。  
露琪亚垂下了手臂，怔怔地站在那里。再也无法靠近。  
“朽木，很精神阿。”浮竹看着自己的部下，弯起嘴角来笑得一如从前。

在一瞬间就崩溃了。  
本以为再也不会见到，再也不会听到。  
这些，最最平凡不过的问候，其实深掩在心底早变了最最铭心的蛊。  
听到了就是无法逃脱就是病入膏肓就是宣布死期到了。  
不想，也不可能，舍弃阿……  
无可避免的，想要你回来，浮竹队长……  
如果这是梦，可不可以现在就杀了我。  
那样，我就永远都不会醒来了。  
夏梨站在一边，看着站在杀气石两侧的人，眼泪一颗接一颗砸下来。不知道为什么真的不知道。好像从一开始心底就埋藏着一重接一重的悲伤。真的不仅仅是被他们的重逢打动，还有更多的，难以言喻的，悲切……早在发觉之前，就已泣不成声……  
到底……是为什么呢……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“朽木，不要露出那么悲伤的表情阿。”浮竹笑，一如温和的雨。  
露琪亚用手背擦了擦眼角的泪，说。“是看见浮竹队长，太开心了。”  
朽木。  
你是个心地善良，又坚强的孩子。  
曾经的你怯于站在朽木白哉的面前，战战兢兢如履薄冰。  
然而他终究也是想要保护你想要关心你的。  
赐你的姓氏非是枷锁。  
要去用心感受，他那寥若晨星的温柔。  
从今以後，再没有我去他那里喋喋不休你的事情了。  
所以，要靠你自己了阿。  
“关于你的哥哥，朽木白哉。你一直都是他的骄傲。所以，不要太过谦卑。”  
“是……是……”露琪亚垂下头，紧紧咬牙。  
“还有，如果是我的话，不用担心的。我也知道，你有勇气去面对一切的。”  
“队长！”露琪亚猛地抬头，眼角是未曾干涸的泪痕，“十分感谢您！我一定会继续努力下去的！会好好修行，认真地工作，做一个优秀的死神！不会辜负队长您对我的期待！我也会更加努力，成为大哥的荣耀！我要让他，更加，更加的因我而骄傲。”  
这些话，想说很久了，但我从未说出口。  
因为等到我想倾诉的时候，那个人已经听不到了。  
这一次，无论如何，也要表达出来。  
就算是最後的机会，即使知道说与不说其实无关生死，我也依然感谢上苍。  
我想让你安心。  
一如你曾给我的感受。  
浮竹看着自己的旧部紫色的眸中映出月色清凛的光，深敛悲切的面容也一点点恢复了往日的神采，认真执着地喊出那些句子，终于是宽下心来。  
“我知道了。”  
这样就好。  
要振作起来。  
不管发生什么，时间不会静止不前。  
与其说束缚住自己的是噩耗，不如说是自己的心。  
你的心意，我已经听到了。  
所以，遏止住那些百转千回难以言宣的悲伤吧，  
我希望看到的，是笑容阿。

“我有一句话，要对黑崎你说。”浮竹把目光锁在了站在一边的女孩子身上。  
夏梨睁大眼睛。我？  
“记着，如果不是我们自己提出的要求，千万不能让其他人看到这个仪式。”  
“到底……会发生什么……”  
樱花突然在夜空中疯狂地无风自舞，仿佛要那满树的樱瓣都要在这瞬间落尽。不祥的预感猛地覆上夏梨心头。这样的决绝，不惜扬尽每一片花瓣都要献一支最华丽的舞，不留後路。夏梨睁大眼睛，只感到一片慌恐。  
这简直……就像是……  
要献上自己性命般的……  
“好像，没什么时间了，该说再见了阿。”浮竹抬起头看了看头顶上的樱树，接着将目光投向露琪亚，他的身体从脚开始，正在一点点变得透明。  
“浮竹队长！……”  
浮竹伸手止住露琪亚的话头。“朽木，听我说，”  
每一秒钟，都比上一秒钟变得透明……  
“你的笑容永远比眼泪更好看，”  
呼吸都快要窒息了……  
“所以，以後想起我的时候，要微笑阿，”  
心也快要碎了……  
“那样的话，我也会……”  
……  
带着笑容的那个人消失了。声音也就此沉寂下去。如此真切的。时光仿佛也在那一刻，终止。樱树上的花早已零零碎碎落得一片空旷一如先前。有突如其来的风烈烈吹皱两人的衣衫，卷起那写着浮竹十四郎名字的绢飞得不见。结束了。  
就算是梦，也终有醒来的时候。  
时间到了。  
想说的话也都说完了。  
于是该说再见了。  
是吧。  
“浮竹队长，再见。”

夏梨自始至终都没有发现在她们身後，远远站着一名金色卷发的女子，虽然发不出声音却泪流满面。  
真的需要做到这种程度么，浮竹队长？  
可话说回来，如果能够让我再见到他一面，  
纵然如你一样灰飞烟灭我也在所不惜。  
可是，他也不在了。  
我心里满满的都填着他的思念。  
只可惜想再见他一面都无从着手。  
我从未像现在这般地，思念于你，银。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨把自己蜷成很小的一团。她忘不了松本乱菊的表情。是的，後来乱菊又曾来找她。而她也从乱菊那里，确定了浮竹十四郎已经真的消失的事实。原来，被其他人见到，结局就是消亡。真的是这样。是的，半魂本不是轻易能见到的东西，违背了自然规律，那是代价。  
该说是，应当庆幸还有最後倾诉的机会，好过于在孤独漫长的岁月里郁郁终了。  
乱菊的神色很平静，但夏梨可以肯定她眼里满是绝望。  
那深喑刻骨的绝望，你根本无从遮掩。  
女孩子觉得自己很清楚。  
乱菊非是对浮竹的离去而痛心疾首，毕竟那是他的选择。  
她是因自己的无力前行而苦笑而忧郁。  
她想见市丸银吧。  
想见吧。  
「你，会，愿，意，见，他，一，面，然，後，消，失，么。」  
像浮竹队长一样，将最想说的话，说出来，或者仅仅是见他一面，然後永远消失？  
「谁？」  
「你，想，见，的，人。」  
乱菊沉默了下去，然後慢慢的拼出一句话。  
「如，果，能，的，话。」  
与其什么都见不到什么都做不了只能无止无休的思念，倒不如拼尽全力去传达，纵然之後消失也没有什么。我们，本就是已死的灵魂。更何况身为死神，也早已见惯了生死。区区一个消失，有什么好怕的呢。  
乱菊轻轻眯起眼睛来笑一笑。只是宽慰对面女孩子纠结的眉心。  
做不到的吧。这样的身体，无法拿起笔写下你的名字。那个仪式，是办不到的吧……  
想帮他们，即使他们无法见到彼此。夏梨猛地发觉自己还没有在这座城市里见到过市丸银。决定了，要去找他。为了乱菊小姐。毕竟，只有我才能跟他联系上，不是么。夏梨暗自苦笑了一下，我也有在一直试着去找你阿，日番谷冬狮郎。你又在哪儿。  
街角处有半透明的衣衫自阴影中轻轻隐去。  
你为什么还是不想放下我，夏梨。  
我还是觉得……不见你的好……  
因为你也是个执着又执着的人。  
我不希望你因一时冲动，造成无法挽回的局面。  
不是为我，是为你。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

大片大片的回忆在他的脚下生满铿锵绝望的花。那些他平日不想也畏于去触及的东西，终于在无所适从的情况下，反覆磨难。有初春的薰风平静穿过他半是透明的身体。银色发丝的弧度在阳光下反射出一抹细碎的光。他支着下颌，坐在四下空寂的桥头，嘴角是经年累月也未曾改变的笑容。  
从她睁开眼睛，那灰蓝的晶眸在瞬间就夺去了自己的视线，到她扬起眉渐渐展露笑颜，爱了这笑容记了这笑容然後离开这笑容，再到若干若干年後在那圆形的建筑群中重逢，昔日的小女孩已容颜绝世倾国倾城，然後是那双染着震惊和绝望的眸子，怔怔看着自己再一次离开，等到空座的又一次重逢，终于明白那耀目的光芒从未抑止，只有一次又一次的愈加明烈。全都是那个影子。  
一片漆黑中的明。  
是因为，我心里都是你的思念吧，  
所以连脑子也好像不是我自己的了……  
只有你一颦一笑的在那里翻腾。  
我和你，从不是恋人……  
他将头轻轻偏了一个细微的角度，嘴角向上扬了几分。  
……可还能是什么呢。  
我一直都是想让你，远离危险。  
可你一次又一次追在我的後面，最终落得这样的田地吧。  
你可……真是个傻瓜呐，乱菊。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

生命是不是真的会是场轮回。  
人类死亡，之後成为魂魄；死神死亡，之後成为半魂；那么再然後呢。会不会像一个环一样，最终还是可以回到人类？也许这几种状态就像天平，永远维持在一个平衡的状态。  
谁知道呢。  
黑崎夏梨在空座的街道中奔跑着。耳际是呼呼的风声，孤独又寂寞地在她的耳边吹出声响。她的视线焦灼地划过城市的很多个角落。然而总是有更多的地方在等着她奔跑上前。她在寻找市丸银的身影，当然，也是在找另一个人。  
影子在地上拉出长长一道线。她抬起头就看得见那一片摄人心魄的残阳。  
没希望没梦想。只有寂寞铿锵开出遍地鲜红的花。  
可是。我不相信绝望。  
在我的字典里我不想看到这个词，尽管它一直都在。  
我努力地绕过它无视它唾弃它。  
我坚持告诉自己没有吞噬天地的无限黑暗，也没有晴空万里的大雨滂沱。  
总会有人带着耀目的光华卓然立于自己的身侧，  
家人也好朋友也罢，脸上是一如既往的笑容。  
他们拉住自己的衣袖，说有什么事情就说出来吧，我们会帮你的，夏梨。  
我一直都记得他们的光明。

她猛地转身，目光中是一角朦胧的衣衫迅速从转角掩去，苍白如雪。夏梨站在那里，睁大了眼睛……是错觉，全身的血液都冻结成冰，四周的光线全部消失。天塌地陷。  
不，并没有看清那是谁。只是一角衣衫罢了。  
可是……  
怎么可能不知道。怎么可能阿。  
在这个地方，自己在任何半魂眼中都不过是路人甲的身份，有逃避的必要么。  
除了你。  
日番谷冬狮郎。

夏梨愣了一下，紧跟着那片雪白跑进深巷。目光所及处只是一片宁静。有突兀的风刮过，连心都快要冻死了。女孩子轻轻颤抖起来，垂下的手紧紧地攥成拳。  
“我就这样的让你厌恶么……即使就快要见到你了，却还是要跑掉。是要离我越远越好是吧！”  
刚刚还在坚定着的信仰，哗啦一声就支离破碎。  
再怎么欺骗自己也该有个限度。该醒醒了，夏梨。  
是谁会站在身边了。是谁会对自己微笑了。  
其实是一直以来都未曾发觉的刻意的逃离吧。  
你是刚刚才知道么，其实一直都是吧。  
够了，够了阿。

“果然是我一厢情愿的开始，所以也必定该我一厢情愿的结束吧。好阿，很好，可以，我接受！何必一直这样的躲着我呢！闹得彼此都不愉快！一直都不明白的人果然是我阿！这么长时间一直让你困扰着还真是对不起阿！”全然顾不得其实这个地方没有一个人听得到自己的话，女孩子越说越激动，到後来几乎是在大喊大叫。  
回应她的，只有无穷无尽的静谧。有恶魔伸出爪子，刚好够上了绝望的边角。来吧，一起被黑暗吞噬吧。有谁的声音在耳边喃喃低语着你只有一个人，魅惑又绝望。  
只有一个人哦。  
没人安慰你没人理解你同样也没人会支持你。  
夏梨终于安静下来，靠着墙无力地滑坐到地上。她把自己埋进臂弯里，把视线锁进一片黑暗。她紧紧咬牙不想流泪，可拼尽了全力也无济于事。真是不争气阿，太难看了。

是我把感情强加于你了么。  
所以一直以来其实都是我的错么。  
让你徒增烦恼，反感到绕道而行了么。  
那么我从一开始就不应该站在这里吧。  
只会带来一场一场麻烦甚至浮竹队长都因我的原因才永远消失。  
我本以为可以帮助你们结果带来的全都是灾难么。  
这教我怎么可以原谅自己。  
所以说……  
我还是离开的好吧。  
即使赎不回之前的罪，至少不会再加多。  
夏梨咬紧牙，抹去脸上的泪痕，慢慢站起身向来路走去。  
我发誓，不再打扰你。  
然後。再见。  
长长的影子拖在地上，每一寸的移动都沉重，尖利地刺破谁的心。又是谁在一墙之隔的地方压住额角一遍又一遍的摇头，因为心里某个人干净清澈的思念中突然流进了太多太多的痛苦。他一遍一遍说着不是的不是这样的。只可惜他连表达都艰涩到无从下手。  
谁也听不到。


	6. 第六话 寻樟

第六话 寻樟

自夏梨在某一天推开现世的家门起，已经过去了两个月。老老实实的上学，踢球。把自己交还给原来的生活，仿佛什么都不曾改变。  
本来就只是个小女孩，就该过那些正常的日子。什么魂魄，什么死神，什么尸魂界，跟她有什么关系？！她现在可还是个大活人呢。就算身为半魂的适合者，又需要急在这一时么。等她死後，真正去了尸魂界，再去进行那些个所谓的研究不行么。  
浦原喜助也并没有表示什么，他当然知道夏梨回来了。可她不说，他也不打算问。毕竟夏梨所涉及的领域，终究是自己无法插手的。她经历过什么，考虑过什么，无法感同身受的他是没有资格去过问的。  
所以当浦原丢下这句有什么需要请尽管来找我之後，夏梨只是平静地说了句抱歉，摆了摆手然後转身离开。  
“不需要道歉阿，黑崎小姐……如果是你决定的话。”

夏梨轻轻顿了下脚步，然而终究没有回头，继续向前走去。  
是我要擅自深入的又是我要擅自离开的。  
全部都是我的决定。  
是我盲目地搅乱了他们的生活，闯进了不该有我的地方。  
所以造成了无法挽回的後果。  
有负罪感的，是我。  
淡粉色的樱花在目光中轻盈地划出一道痕迹。一点点垂下眼睫，于是有光线在她的眉际低投下一道阴影。  
樱花的飘落是这个早春时节难以言说的劫。她无法想象自己再次看到樱树上的花瓣全部凋零将会是怎样的心情。  
整个生命都会慢慢抽成一片空白的，吧。  
无法确定自己的心情。  
是不能呢还是从未敢于去思考呢。  
一旦想了就是後悔就是心痛就是挣脱不开的罪。  
夏梨。  
你看不到自己现在的表情，有多令人心疼。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂，黑崎，一起去踢球吧！”朋友招呼她。  
“哦好阿。”微微一笑，接着转头对游子说，“你先回去吧，我去踢球啦。”  
“知道了，早点回来。”  
像往常一样，她和朋友们去那片空地上踢球。抬起头，能看到有个半透明的家伙浮在空中。城市里的魂魄很多，早已经见惯了，夏梨只作看不到。  
等等……那黑色的……死霸装？半透明的？……  
画面在脑子里反映出了一件事情。夏梨猛地抬起头。  
这个世界的死神，可不是半透明的……所以说……是……半魂？！  
视线里的那个家伙漂浮在挺高的地方。但夏梨确定自己不认识那个家伙。  
“喂，黑崎，你在发什么呆阿……”  
回过神来，夏梨告诉自己那些事情统统与自己无关。然後飞起一脚，足球凌空划过一道完美的弧线直入球门。  
“漂亮！”  
“不愧是黑崎！”

休息期间女孩子微微侧过头，那个家伙好像是还在那里，或者稍微近了些。  
不知为什么她的心突然狂跳不已。直觉让她抬起头死死盯住那个半魂。明明是一片空场，眼前却突兀地飘过一片细碎的樱瓣，耳中传来风起的声音。  
“不……不要……”墨色的眸中映出淡粉色的星星点点，沾染了无法遮掩的惊惧。  
要走了要消失了。  
在自己眼前。  
再一次的。  
不需要任何怀疑，全都是确定。  
她是，适合者阿。  
不要……  
不要……  
不要！  
夏梨猛地转身跑开。对身後朋友们的喊声充耳不闻，此刻的她只想尽快离开这个地方离开那一场劫难。

是罪，是罚，是枷锁。  
是被拴住的灵魂，从无法解脱到灰飞烟灭。  
是不再思念了么，是被遗弃了么。  
所以彻底失却了存在的意义，慢慢消失了。  
想不明白阿！半魂为什么要存在？！  
夏梨一口气跑回家，把自己关在屋内。她蹲下来捧住自己的脑袋。  
你为什么会存在，我又为什么会存在。  
如果说见一次，痛苦一次。  
那么两不相见是不是就平安无事了。  
可惜。  
可惜你是半魂的适合者。全天下只有你。  
你注定了要活在两个世界的夹缝中，做不到视若无睹。  
夏梨。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我回来了。”橘色头发的男生推门进来，随後就跟进来一位小巧伶俐的女孩子。  
“打扰了。”  
露琪亚？夏梨一惊。自从上次尸魂界一别，还没有再见到她。而且自己擅自让浮竹队长与露琪亚见了面然後就湮灭，也不知道应当拿什么表情去面对露琪亚。  
“因为我申请回空座来当死神，所以呢，就暂时打扰了。”露琪亚弯起嘴角笑得云淡风清。  
夏梨仔细端详着她的表情。  
不再是尸魂界那个眉宇间总是牵缠忧伤的朽木露琪亚了。  
夏梨看着对面女子明丽的笑容，突然间觉得好像明白了什么叫做「你的笑容永远比眼泪更好看」……  
是希望你开心的笑吧。  
就算面对无法想象的悲伤也要重新振作起来吧。  
最後的，最後的，最後的。愿望。  
所以说。  
是做到了吧。太好了呢。  
于是嘴角，轻轻扬起一个微不可见的弧度。

晚饭过後，游子去收拾碗筷。一护去准备安排露琪亚的床铺。厅中只剩下夏梨和露琪亚两个人。  
“想跟你说几句话，可以么，夏梨？”  
夏梨回头。露琪亚紫色的眸干净地映出她的影子。没想到自己的表情竟也会这样的纤尘不染。明明，做了那么多过分的事情。其实，是又平静，又绝望吧。  
“嗯，可以阿。”  
露琪亚看着她，眼神一点一点温和下来，最後湿润得如同就要落下的初雨。她说。“谢谢。”  
呼吸仿佛在那一刹那停滞。  
什……  
为什么……  
不是应当怪罪于我，让浮竹队长消失殆尽了么……  
不是应当怪罪于我，亲眼目睹珍贵的人再次消失了么……  
不是应当怪罪于我，让你再一次体会到铭心蚀骨的痛楚了么……  
全都是，我的错阿……  
可是。  
为什么说出口的，是谢谢？  
我究竟哪里，值得你感激了……  
“为什么。”夏梨抬起墨色的瞳，暗蕴深不见底的未知。  
不懂我真的不懂。  
做错就该苛责，罪过就该惩罚。  
需要安慰的不是我，那为什么要对我说这样温暖的话。  
“一开始就是我错了阿。”露琪亚叹口气，“是我只顾着自己的心情，一味的悲伤下去，却忘记了应当真正去为别人着想。不光是浮竹队长阿，我忽略了大哥，恋次，一护，还有那么多的人，也都是希望我能够重新站起来的阿。”她的脸上慢慢浮现出淡淡的微笑。是的，身边还有着那么多那么多关心她爱护她的人。他们都明白的，最珍贵的东西，不是眼泪是笑容。  
夏梨站在那里，安静地听着。  
明明已经绝望了。告诉自己已经走上了一条无法回头的岔路，离想去的地方越来越远。所以只能坐在路边任由时间一点点疯长成野草。可为什么你伸出手来说没有错就是这边。你青如黛的眉间，洒下明媚如同四五月里的阳光，照亮了一整个世界。  
我很想去相信阿。  
我可以去相信么。  
又有谁能告诉我，在这片蔓草丛生的土地，到底哪个方向才是正确的。  
“果然，有些事情……还是应当去问问……他的吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“欢迎光临。”店长夸张的语调响起，嘴角挂起万年不易的笑容，“真是稀客呢，黑崎小姐。”  
于角落中蜷卧的黑猫抬起头来，那对金色的瞳微微眯起，专注地看着来人。  
是发生了什么事情呢，  
还是想到了什么事情呢。  
我一直都在说，这一条道路上，只会有她一个人。  
所以说。  
这孩子所面对的，永远是我们无法想象的困扰。  
“是说我有不明白的地方，都可以来找你的吧。”夏梨逼近一步。  
“是的……”浦原以扇掩面，“不过前提是，我得知道答案才行阿。”  
“你会的。那么我就直截了当的问了，”夏梨伸出两根手指，“给你两个选择，一是见半魂一面，只有五分钟，然後那个人就永远消失；第二是选择不见，这样那个人就可以一直在了，但你不是我，所以永远感受不到那个人的存在……你选哪一边？”  
浦原藏在扇後观察着她的神色。  
微微纠结起的眉心。眼神里的不安与焦虑。还有轻轻颤抖的指尖。  
提出这样的问题，是因为让某个半魂消失而产生了愧疚感吧。  
对自己的行为有所怀疑了，不知所措了，所以才要暂时离开。  
想确认自己的做法究竟有没有错。  
该是这样的吧。

……  
应该说，不愧是浦原喜助。  
全中。  
“那么……”浦原捏起下巴，慢慢地回答，“我应该说，如果是我的话，还是希望见一下的。否则那个人就算存在也是白存在，看不到的话就毫无用处，不是么。更何况……”浦原摊了摊手，“半魂的话，是会随着思念的减弱而消失的吧……与其毫无知觉地任他消失，是不是见上一面，要更划算呢？”  
黑猫微阖起金色的瞳，开了口。  
“我们身边应该是没有半魂的，所以告诉你的大概也算不上答案。这个问题你大可以去问问白哉小弟，想不想见他的夫人最後一面，看他怎么回答。”  
因为了解他，才会明白他对绯真的思念，正是足以成就半魂的条件。假使绯真也有着同样强烈的心，也许……她真的还在。  
“朽木白哉的夫人？”  
“阿。也就是朽木露琪亚的姐姐，绯真。”  
夏梨突然想起来。那个站在朽木家庭院中，温润如雨的女人。  
那个人！绝对没有错的！  
是这样阿……  
难怪和露琪亚如此相像……  
原来是露琪亚的姐姐，朽木白哉的夫人……  
在成为半魂後长久的日子里，一直都还不为人知的爱着思念着。  
还有，努力微笑着，尽管没人看得到。  
如果让她与白哉和露琪亚见面，一定会是非常开心的吧。  
可是……  
是说可是……  
看着至爱的亲人，即使身为半魂，即使不为人所知，也依然可以露出宽慰的笑容。  
既然都可以做到这个地步，也就是说成为半魂这件事对她来讲不是束缚也不是枷锁。  
那怎能让她如此轻易地就消失。  
明明可以就这样，继续留下继续微笑继续看着自己的至爱。  
我怎么可以去剥夺她的存在。  
“嘛，怎样？要不要去静灵廷问个清楚？本店的穿界门，随时为你敞开。”店长啪地合起折扇，优雅躬身。

……  
果然。  
做出选择的，不应该是我。  
“我会去的。”  
明白了。  
好像有一点明白了。  
身为半魂的适合者，并不是要我自己去选择，而是让我为别人提供选择。  
别人是想见，还是不想见，是他们的自由。  
我要做的，只是去告诉他们。  
你们可以相见但要付出代价……于是，你想怎样。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“露琪亚，这次回来，要在空座一直待下去？”  
“阿。”露琪亚眯起紫色的眸，打量着这个熟悉的房间，回忆起在这个世界曾发生过的无数事情，慢镜头回放般一幕幕闪过眼前。一切一切的起源，都是当初的自己不偏不倚，踏进了这个窗口。是蝴蝶跟着风，飞进了命中注定的花园地。于是紫色的光荡漾在谁的眼中。  
“真是怀念啊。”  
怀念，么……  
变了一个世界。  
任谁都明白的吧。  
回不去了。  
但我们果然还是应当抬起头，继续向前走的吧。  
迷茫会有，踌躇会有，但只要我们还活着，就一定有未来。  
就像河流，只要一日未干涸，就一定会奔赴海洋。  
澄澈，宽阔，无际的海，才是河流的归宿。  
以希望之名。

“白哉那家伙，也真肯放你回空座？静灵廷里应该会很忙的吧？”  
“阿啦。反正一样是工作，这儿也没差，”露琪亚耸一耸肩，一脸坏笑，“不过，有你这个跑腿的，我算轻省了。”  
“喂喂……”  
“对了，一护，你知道你的妹妹在做什么吗，夏梨？”  
“嗯？……”一护撇了撇嘴，“这个……”  
话未说完，死神代理证的声音突然响起来。是虚！  
“走啦，一护！”露琪亚在第一时间吞下义魂丸，干脆利落地跳出窗口。  
“哦！”  
两个人的身影在夜色中飞驰。有清凉的风穿过她的发梢，思绪在一瞬间回到了两月前。

“要回去了么？”露琪亚站在流魂街远郊的那个空座，看着眼前表情淡然的少女。  
眼圈微红……还有……在刻意避开自己的眼神……  
是为了什么，在哭呢。  
露琪亚并没有问，如果夏梨不想说。一直以来，自己说的也已经足够多了。如果她依然觉得有些事情藏起来的好，那就不要说了吧。  
“好，我去为你联络穿界门。”露琪亚转身。  
“露琪亚，如果一哥问到我的事情，可以告诉他，没关系的。我并没有想瞒他。”  
……  
“但如果他没有问也不用告诉他啦。”夏梨摆一摆手，挤出一脸轻松的表情。  
这孩子。总是这样子，一点都不在意自己。  
“如果一哥问到”……是在想着那家伙的心情吧……  
在这个寂寞的城市投下了那么多时间，没日没夜的一头栽进这里，是为了什么，为了谁呢。  
仅仅是因为命运决定了她是适合者么。  
那如果……命运要她付出更多，为了别人……这孩子会怎么办……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

走了么。  
是阿。我知道的。她一定走了。  
日番谷坐在空座最高的楼顶，望着太阳日复一日的起落。前额的雪发在四月的薰风里轻轻扬起，掩不住纠结不展的眉心。  
已经不记得这是第多少次日落了。  
还会再看到多少次。  
不知道……  
但好像，还会继续看下去。  
身为半魂，他很清楚是谁一直在思念着，相信着自己还在。他很清楚是谁支撑着自己的存在。  
日番谷低下头，狠狠咬牙。  
我想。我背叛了她。  
用最简单的行为，最彻底的背叛了她。  
也许这样，正好呢。  
讨厌我吧。怨恨我吧。  
然後……遗忘我，让我就这样消失吧。  
我可不是个值得你如此思念的人呢。  
……不要。  
……不要再回来了。  
……不要再回来了，夏梨。  
你无比纯粹的思念，让我愈发确定，如果你知道那个方法，一定会不顾一切的实行。  
那个……重新将我唤回的方法。  
但我，绝不能让它发生。  
因为……  
我不想让你为了我，落得与半魂相似的命运。  
——被所有的视线遗弃。


	7. 第七话 沐粟

第七话 沐粟

夏梨又一次，在樱树与月光中摆下杀气石。  
这是朽木府最大的一株樱树，也是绯真最喜欢的一株。朽木白哉闭上眼就可以看到那至爱的身影坐在树下，遥望着染成玫瑰色的天空。但只有千百年前，她才会轻轻的转了头来，叫“白哉大人”。记忆就像一头怪兽，吞不掉的细节清晰得刻骨。朽木白哉守着这个樱花飘落的庭院，驻足了无限时间。  
昔日佳人早已香消玉殒。不在眼里，在心里。  
夏梨划破自己的指尖，在白绢上写下绯真的名字，并让白哉照做。安置好白绢，两人就一步一步向後退去。  
像上次一样，一片突如其来的风过，卷起漫天樱花的雨。等到人们再度抬起头来，那身着粉色浴衣的女子就安详地坐在树下。  
“绯真。”梦呓一般。  
她回过头。映照了千百次回忆。  
“白哉大人。”  
是梦吧。  
是梦吧。  
还可以再一次叫出那个名字，  
还可以再一次让他听到自己的声音。  
祈求了无数次的上苍，终于听到了自己的心声。  
再见他最後一面。

“能找到露琪亚并且一直照顾着她，我真的是很感激您，成全了我最後的任性。”绯真的眼底荡漾起一片晶亮的光，她伸出手，“露琪亚……”  
一直怔怔站在一边的露琪亚跑上前来。“姐姐……”  
不能再上前一步了，杀气石形成的防护壁挡住了她继续前进。露琪亚将手压在那个看不见的屏障上，看着近在咫尺的亲人。自己只在大哥那里见过她的照片，那个镶嵌在镜框中不变的容颜。现在这个人就站在自己眼前，唤着自己的名字，向自己伸出手。这是第一次，也将是最後一次看到自己的姐姐。  
“很抱歉，当初把你一个人丢下……”  
“不，我一直都很幸福。从前是，现在也是，所以，不需要道歉阿。”  
不管在哪里，都有人关心着自己，爱护着自己，这就是最幸福的事情。  
幸福是什么？  
就是有着那些人的，一分一秒。  
“你长大了，露琪亚。”  
绯真弯起嘴角，温柔浅笑。  
“幸福，么。”绯真面向白哉盈盈起身，“对我来讲，白哉大人，能够遇见您，就是我最大的幸福。在您身边的五年，是我最开心最幸福的时间。但是，我还有最後一个任性的请求……”  
“说吧。我一定会做到的。”白哉也向前走去。  
“……让露琪亚一直幸福下去吧。”  
是谁拼命忍住要掉下来的眼泪。  
是谁在最後的最後，还在念着谁。  
朽木白哉的眼神温和，仿佛落下一片晨雾。“一定。”

樱花瓣突然像疯了一般地飞舞，在月光中留下一道道华丽闪光的痕迹。露琪亚和夏梨都不禁一惊。已经……要结束了么……  
这樱瓣，是半魂，最後的独舞。  
“我一直，都想和你们在这里一起赏樱，白哉大人，还有露琪亚。现在，这个愿望终于实现了……不过好像，要到时间了呢……”绯真伸手拢住被风扬起的发丝，露出一个灿若星辰的笑容，“白哉大人，能再一次见到您，真是太好了。”  
“绯真。我一直都爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
然後是眼泪在如花的笑靥上划出一道痕迹。  
“再见。”  
这一次，是最後的别离。  
再见。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨终于决定了自己要做的事情。  
首先要联系到所有的半魂。一想到这个城市不过是虚有其表，就突然觉得稍微乱来点也没什么。反正也不会影响到别的人。关键，是要让所有半魂都能见到自己想传达的讯息，不是么。  
于是女孩子要来了很多的油漆，各种醒目的颜色。她在空座的很多地方留下无比醒目的大字。  
「半魂请在每天晚上都到黑崎医院门口来。」  
这样的话，只要他们看到这些字，就会过来的吧。虽然现在也不确定叫他们都过来能做什么，但至少，比起他们独自待着要好吧。能看到他们的，只有自己一个人阿。  
我知道你们还在，我可以看着你们，我能和你们交流，尽管不是声音。  
但这样就不会寂寞了吧。  
我还想知道，更多你们的事情。  
微微露出一个笑容，夏梨擦了擦脸上的汗水，拎起油漆桶换一个地方继续去写。

一个黑影，无声无息地出现在聚精会神涂鸦的女孩子背後。  
“缚道之一，塞。”低沉的声音响起。  
猝不及防的夏梨猛然跌倒在地。  
“咣当——”油漆桶被打翻，雪白的颜料洒在地面上，涂白了写了一半的“黑崎医院”。阳光反射过来，是一片刺眼。出现在眼前的，是一个身穿白色长衫的男人。虽然并没有遮住面容，可夏梨也不认识他。  
“你是，什么人？！”女孩子咬牙，全力挣扎却无法摆脱缚道。  
“报告。黑崎夏梨的捕获行动已经完成。以上。”  
什……  
为什么！  
夏梨惊恐地睁大眼睛。  
捕，捕获？！  
话说回来，没有任何顾忌的，如此明目张胆，难道……  
……是护廷十三番？！  
从男人衣领处的对讲机中传来一个声音。“收到。直接送往413室。以上。”  
“了解。”  
男人拿出一块黑布，蒙住夏梨的眼睛，之後带着她向城外走去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当夏梨的身影再度出现的日番谷的视野中，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛。从她走之後，他就一直坐在最高的楼顶未曾离开。若非刚才偶然低下头，也不会察觉到她回来了。然而那喜忧参半的心情还没来得及进一步感受，他就看到了出现在夏梨背後的那个人。  
危险！  
他从楼顶直冲下去，却在半空停住了脚步。  
这样的身体，无论做什么，喊什么，也不会对别人造成一点影响。  
他在那个人身後跟着，狠狠地攥起拳来。现在夏梨的眼睛也被蒙住看不到自己了。现在没有一个人可以看到自己了。翡翠绿色的眸子就算充满了再多冰冷的愤怒也无济于事。  
可恶！  
什么，都做不了。  
什么，都改变不了。  
就只能这样跟在後面眼睁睁看着么。  
这算什么！  
眼见那个人带着夏梨走向静灵廷，一种无力感油然而生。  
等等……静灵廷？  
他突然想起，那件白衫……不正是……  
糟了！  
日番谷的眉狠狠拧起来。他跟在那个人身後思索着所有可能改变现状的办法，身体却突然被什么东西弹开。日番谷一惊，探手向前，却再一次被弹开。他站在流魂街与静灵廷的交界处，不能再向前一步了。他，进不了静灵廷！  
这个半透明的身体，明明跟这个世界没有交界，怎么会被阻挡住……  
难道是……  
静灵廷周围的杀气石，么……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

已经有人取下了蒙住夏梨眼睛的黑布。她发现自己置身在一个黑暗的屋子里。周围是一些堆积如山的瓶瓶罐罐，有些罐子隐约发出绿色的微光，夏梨极力克制自己不去想象那里面的陈列物。  
这是什么地方……  
抓我来做什么……  
“欢迎来到我精彩的陈列室，有趣的小姑娘。”一个听了就让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的声音从门外传来。接着，一个身穿白色长褂的人就走了进来。  
强烈的逆光让夏梨看不清他的面貌，只能勉强看到那家伙的轮廓，像是戴着顶无比诡异的帽子。  
“阿，在谈话之前我应该做一下自我介绍的。我叫涅茧利，是静灵廷十二番队的队长，其实我更中意的，应该是尸魂界技术开发局局长这个头衔。”  
涅茧利不紧不慢地开了灯。整间屋子一下亮起来。于是夏梨才看到眼前这家伙的长相也同样令人不敢恭维。与其说是人，不如说更像个机器人。  
女孩子皱起眉。  
“你抓我来干吗！”  
“我发现你好像是半魂的适合者，这可是，非常了不起的事情阿。能接触到其他所有的人都无法触及的领域，光是想一想就让我激动得浑身颤抖。所以，成为我的收藏品吧，我可以用我至高无上的技术来激发出你全部的能力。绝对要好过你一个人在那种地方乱打乱撞。下面我们来谈谈条件吧。”涅摊一摊手，露出一个让夏梨感到毛骨悚然的笑容。  
这家伙，太恐怖了……长着这样的脸，说着这样的话，还身处这种诡异的地方……夏梨只觉得自己是进了恐怖小说，冷汗自背後滑过。  
因为是适合者，才被盯上了么……  
“放我出去！……”  
“哦呀哦呀，不太听话的小姑娘……对付不听话的收藏品，我可有很多办法。”  
收藏品？这什么鬼地方！这什么变态！直觉告诉自己就算不死也会掉层皮……  
女孩子一直在试图挣扎，可身上中了缚道，怎么也动不了一分一毫。  
涅打量了她好一阵。“看样子是谈判失败。那么算了，反正试验品本来也是没有决定权的，还是我来好了。”  
可恶！动不了……夏梨紧紧咬牙。  
是要死了么……怎么可以……  
我还有很多事情要做阿！  
想救的人，想帮的人，我还什么都没有做到阿！

“涅队长，稍等。”  
夏梨浑身一震。这个声音，是浦原喜助！  
果然，本应在现世浦原商店的那个店长毫无预兆地出现在这个门口。  
“这位小姐的话，只怕你真是动不得。”语气是戏谑的，可从帽沿下露出的一丝冷光无疑显示着主人的认真。  
“你是在命令我么，我曾经的上司？”涅刻意把重音咬在“曾经”两个字，不着痕迹的话里带刺。  
浦原却丝毫不以为意。“真是差劲的性格。我只是来奉劝一句，如果不想你的技术开发局被黑崎先生彻底毁掉，就别打这女孩的主意。嘛，好歹我也曾经是这里的局长，对这里还是有那么点感情的，我可舍不得它就这么毁在你手里。”  
涅看着浦原，脸上没有任何表情。  
“退一万步来讲，这女孩身为半魂的适合者，能力如何是由她自己决定的。你擅自介入是无法激发出她的本领的。”  
“要是这样就麻烦了。适合者所具备的能力实在是太令人激动了。”  
“如果你不介意，我可以替你收集资料。当然，之後的研究结果算在技术开发局。这是最後的让步了。如何？”  
技术开发局的第二任局长捏着自己的下巴，半晌，才慢慢从牙缝中挤出一个字。“好。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“那么就是这样，你在这里等一下，我要先回去做一些准备。之後壶府会来这里找你。”浦原带着夏梨回到那个模型空座，交代了这些事情就自行返回现世了。正如他对涅茧利所说的，他要在夏梨身边进行一系列调查，一方面他要回去亲自准备一些仪器，另一方面，他找来技术开发局的壶府琳来协助自己工作。  
终于从那个地方出来了，大概是捡了条命。刚刚发生的那些昏天黑地，心有余悸得仿佛不曾真切发生过。听浦原喜助的意思，以後大概会待在自己身边。事到如今他就是不插手也不行了。不过至少自己的安全有保障了……这样，也不错吧。  
夏梨在树荫里坐了一阵，平复了一下自己的心情，然後想起自己还有尚未完成的工作。  
要把想传达的事情，在这城市里写上好多遍。要让所有的半魂，都看到自己的留言。如果有谁看到自己的留言而在夜里赶到黑崎医院的话，不会因为适合者被抓走而见不到人。所以说……幸好自己已经回来了。  
还是很幸运的，不是么。  
女孩子给自己打气，站起身来。她重新回到自己写到一半的地方。

「半魂请在每天晚上都」後面的字句被之前打翻的白色颜料染得一片斑驳，辨认不清。这好像才能证明刚才发生的事情都不是一场梦魇。  
凌乱的白色痕迹，在阳光的反射下，有一点点刺眼。那明晃晃的色彩让夏梨在一瞬间走了神。那像是谁的目光，会将人灼伤。  
所以你才要逃开，是不是。  
那么……就当作是，我已经丢失了你吧。  
日番谷冬狮郎，你来不来是你的自由。  
既然我回来了，就一定不再逃避。  
我是为了帮助大家才回来的，我肩上不是只有你一个人。  
我不会，再为了自己的琐事，而有所怀疑了。  
我已经，有这个觉悟了。  
她用指尖抚过地上的字迹，咬了咬牙，重新拿起刷子蘸上一片雪白。  
「到黑崎医院门口来。」  
醒醒吧。  
其实你什么都没有吧，黑崎夏梨。  
夏梨微微垂下眼睫，躲开了那一道反光。她告诉自己，与其怀抱不可能的梦想，不如趁早死心的好。抢先将自己放逐，处身绝望，才不会更伤心。  
然而这个时候，她并未料到的是有些事情就像猎人的陷阱，越是妄图逃离，陷得就越深。

就在她一边写写画画一边走神的时候，一个带着点胆怯的声音从身後传来。  
“你，你好……”  
夏梨回头，身後站着一个梳着朝天辫的人，穿着技术开发局的衣服，背着一个很大的背包。那瘦瘦小小的个头，跟自己比起来真是半斤八两……第一印象就是个很温柔很和善很腼腆的人。  
这应该就是浦原提到的，壶府琳。  
女孩子露出一个笑容。“真要谢谢你。要不是你及时通知浦原，我就死定了。”  
所以浦原才会放心找他来协助自己工作。这是可以百分百信任的人。  
“没，没什么的。”壶府有些紧张，不好意思地摸着自己的脑袋作自我介绍，“我叫壶府琳，请多关照。”  
“我叫黑崎夏梨。呐，帮我个忙吧。”夏梨看着他，眼里流露出一分神采，“帮我在这座城市里，写一个句子。”  
“阿，乐意效劳。”壶府放下鼓鼓的背包，拿起一旁的刷子，在稍远些的地上涂写同样的字句。遁着灵压一路找来，可以看到好几条街道的地面上，隔不远就写着这样的句子。不难想象这位年轻的适合者为了半魂想了多少事情，又做了多少事情。  
“黑崎小姐……很辛苦吧……”

夏梨顿住手上的工作。  
身为适合者么。  
会被莫名其妙的盯上么。  
要一次又一次地见证生离死别么。  
“不。”风吹起女孩子的黑发，被她随手拢住。壶府在一片白亮的阳光中，看到夏梨弯起嘴角来平静地笑。那笑容干净明澈，一如早春冰雪消融的溪水。  
“很荣幸。”  
她说。很荣幸。  
壶府愣愣地看着她。他只觉得眼前的景象是自己从未见过的美丽。  
明明，只是个活了十几年的小孩子。  
明明，和他们死神相比她还太过弱小。  
明明，是在经历着这么不同寻常的事情。  
却没有丝毫的不安与怨言，反而心怀感恩。  
她有着自己无法想象，也无法表述的坚强。  
他觉得自己开始钦佩这个小女孩了。

然而，他不会明白的是，有些人已经习惯了一个人走下去，孤独的，坚定的，一路走下去。就算难过就算伤心，因为没有可以倾诉的人，所以就固执地选择全部藏起来。笑容谁都可以给，开心也可以大家一起分享，唯有心上的伤口，是别人绝不可踏足的禁地。  
因为不想把悲伤的心情带给那些最珍爱的人，所以最终选择独自承担。  
一直想着，有我一个人来忍受，就足够了。  
像失去了自己母亲的那个时候。像听到日番谷不在了的那个时候。像从这里跑回现世的那个时候。  
她是怀着怎样的心情埋骨那些哀伤。  
你无法想象。


	8. 第八话 风音

第八话 风音

浦原喜助一从现世回来，就在黑崎医院的门口架设了很多仪器。夏梨在一边席地而坐，看着店长与壶府一刻不停地摆弄那些稀奇古怪的东西。  
不知道，会有几个人能看到自己留下的讯息前来呢。毕竟这座城市太大了，写了整天也写不了几条街道。更何况，也许有些半魂早就离开了这座死气沉沉的城市。比起整日在这地方枯坐，是不是去流魂街上逛一逛会更有意思……从《静灵廷周刊》上的介绍看来，护廷十三番的队长和副队，有不少人都是出身流魂街的吧……  
她无意识地搓着自己手上沾到的颜料，思考着等到半魂来了，自己该做些什么。  
“黑崎小姐，”浦原停下手中的活，来到她面前，“我对于半魂，有些猜测，我想应该对你说明一下。”  
夏梨点头。  
“人眼能够见到的东西，一是自身发光，二是借由反射光。然而人眼只能够看到一部分波长的光，超出或低于这一部分波长的光就见不到。就好比红外线，虽然真的存在，但我们的眼睛是无法直接看到的。关于为什么除了适合者，别人都看不到半魂，我假定，是因为半魂是由一种特殊的光构成，而这种光只能被你所见……”  
夏梨看着浦原，似懂非懂。“也，也许吧……”  
“所以我带来的这些东西，是对各种波长的光进行探测的仪器。如果有什么奇特波长的光线出现，它们就会记录在案。那么接下来，如果我可以顺利开发出波长转换或者将之显现的设备，那我们直接看到半魂也不是没有可能。”  
夏梨想了想。“不过，半魂之间，是见不到对方的。”  
浦原显然是第一次听到这个结论。他捏住下巴，思考了一下，然後举起一根手指。  
“这件事情，我的猜测也可以解释出来。也就是光的波长的范围。大概他们的范围都过于狭窄，不是同一波长的就无法相互通讯。”看女孩子一脸不明就里的表情，浦原耸了耸肩。果然这些内容还是不太能听懂吧。  
“那我还是用一个比较简单的例子来说明吧。就好比他们那些人同时住在高楼里面，所以我们站在地面是看不见他们的。但由于他们并没有住在同一层，所以他们之间谁也见不到谁。理解了么？”

“如果你能够造出那栋楼的电梯，就可以让他们也见到了吧？”夏梨觉得自己仿佛看到一线微光。  
那市丸银和乱菊小姐是不是就可以见到了。就连自己也无法容忍地感受到乱菊笑容背後的哀伤和绝望。  
「你会愿意见他一面然後消失么。」  
她的脑海里出现乱菊用指尖轻轻点出的句子。  
「如，果，能，的，话。」  
不想，让他们就在这种没有交集的思念中郁郁终了。他们是，自己无论如何也想帮助的人。  
“从理论上讲是这样，不过，”浦原停顿了下，“前提也要是，如果我的猜测无误的话。”  
夏梨从身边《静灵廷周刊》中翻出夹着的三张纸。  
“还有件事……那两本书，其实还隐藏着其他的关于半魂的内容，其中有一页，虽然我照你的方法解读了，但解密之後的内容好像还是密码。”  
是那三页空白吧。浦原扫过她手中的纸，想起书上那诡异的空白。想不到竟然还有加密的内容。到底是藏着什么重要的内容，需要二次加密呢。  
他伸手接过夏梨誊写出来的纸页。“我会试着帮你破译的。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎医院外面的墙壁上，是大大的“请稍等”的字样。  
夏梨已经看到有人来了。是蓝染。那个人正斜倚在一棵不远也不近的树下玩味地笑。侧目间，浦原紧盯着自己面前的仪器，神情严肃。而旁边的壶府也在电脑上敲击着什么，换上了一脸和刚才截然不同的认真表情。  
那些半魂，之间都见不到对方。像乱菊小姐和市丸银，如果他们知道彼此都在但就是无法相见……她摇了摇头，觉得即便是自己，稍微想象一下也知道那该是怎样的压抑。那么当事者本人，一定更甚于自己吧。不，无论如何，也不能让这样的事情发生。  
不能让他们知道，还有什么人在这里。  
也许，有想见的人。  
也许，有想杀的人罢……  
比如正站在树下的那个人，应该说，这场悲剧正是他造成的吧……现在去考虑他是有意无意早就毫无意义。但一切的一切，若非是这个人，又怎会到今天这步田地。  
夏梨仔细想了一想，觉得自己始终也没有恨过那个人。就算知道他是罪魁祸首，就算知道他害得许多人丢掉性命。但是。  
他留在自己脑海里的那个镜头，始终挥之不去。  
那个人温柔地笑着，对卯之花烈，说着一句又一句谁也听不见的语言。  
是同情么。还是被打动了。  
不知道。  
根本不需要再去辨别那笑容是否真实。  
就算露琪亚对自己讲了蓝染曾经在静灵廷的种种作为，那又怎样。  
现在的他还有做戏的必要么。给谁看呢。

夜色降至，整个空座都在深蓝的天幕下朦胧起来。夏梨只看到了三个人。蓝染，还有，她最不忍看到的那两个人。市丸银，和松本乱菊。市丸银正站在浦原身後打量着那些稀奇古怪的仪器。也许知道会有别人也在，乱菊站在不远不近的地方并没有走上前来。还有个该死的家伙依旧选择不出现。随你吧，夏梨想。女孩子闭了闭眼睛，把该有不该有的感情全部压下心底。他们两个，自己一时半会儿无法相助。那么，就先从那个人开始吧。  
浦原和壶府径自在一边摆弄那些仪器，而他们也交代了，夏梨想做什么都可以，不需要理会他们。女孩子最後一次抬头看了看天色觉得真的不会再有人来了。于是提笔在纸上写字，举起来给那三个人看。  
「请树下的那个人留下，其他的人等我下次通知再来。我会把下次的时间写在这面墙上。」这样，他们就不会知道，都有谁来了，又是谁留下。  
蓝染笑了笑，慢慢走过来，坐到了她的对面。  
「你不想让她见到你么？你知道我可以做到的吧？」夏梨在纸上写下句子给他看。  
「我，要，说，的，已，经，说，完，了。」蓝染摇摇头，在写满日文的纸上指出这样一句话。  
要见么。  
如果要见，何须等到现在。

在这个世界上，没有人会一直存在。死这个字眼，没有人可以逃避得了。现世的那些普通人类，就算不知道魂魄的存在，也依然还是会去怀念那些不在了的人。即使明知那些人回不来，也不会停止自己的思念。站在那些大理石墓碑前双手合十。或者在看到什么东西的时候就想起某个人。不会去考虑後果，也不需要什么过程，只是，一直都还在思念着。  
这边。也是一样。  
没有身为死神就会不死的说法。该消失的一样会消失。  
所以其实，你什么都不用做。而这，才是最正常的吧。  
「你不想让她听见你的话么？」  
蓝染将目光远远地投向那个圆形建筑群坐落的方向。  
「我，要，提，醒，你。掌，管，生，和，死，领，域，的，只，有，神。」他没有回答夏梨的问题，他只是收起脸上的笑容，慢慢地指出字句来。「你，越，权，了。」

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“这是，什么意思？”夏梨低语。  
对面的蓝染虽然听不到她说话，但看到她的表情不明不白，又补充了一句。  
「总，有，一，天，你，会，看，不，见，我，们，的。」  
然後他再不说什么，转身离开。留下夏梨抬头看着他的背影被夜色一点点吞噬。突然间一阵没来由的巨大的空落感，席卷而来。隐约记起某年冬天堆起微笑的雪人。就算再喜欢再爱护，最後还是不可避免的化掉了。那时候游子哭得很伤心。夏梨记得自己安慰她说，下次我们再堆一个更大更好看的雪人。  
看不见的雪人还可以再堆下一次。  
可看不见你们，我还可以有下一次么。  
“他们已经走了。”夏梨看了看旁边的浦原和壶府，平静地说。  
浦原抬起头来，露出一个果然如此的表情。  
“虽然仪器有点反应但信号太微弱，几乎是一瞬间就消失了……”浦原摸了摸下巴，“想抓住那个频段还真不大好办。”  
“能不能，尽快帮我破译那些密码？我想，也许有些内容可以马上用到。”夏梨看着浦原。  
用那样的写法，只有适合者才能看得见。  
如果是记载着某件事情，也只有适合者才能办得到吧。  
如果我也变得看不到半魂，是不是就意味着，不再是适合者了。  
其他的发明，即便没有我，也可以继续进行的吧。  
所以……  
所以说……  
我一定要趁着我还可以看见他们的时候，做完我应该做的事情。  
浦原盯着夏梨看了一会儿，好像在揣摩她说这话的含义。“好。那些内容，我会最优先考虑。”  
夏梨绽露出一个淡淡的笑容。宽慰的，无奈的，苦涩的，万般滋味都只得自己才知晓。  
如果蓝染知道。你也一定知道的吧。  
尽管如此，也不想见我么。  
从一开始就……  
……  
够了。够了。  
我已经心累得，不想再去考虑你的想法了。

夏梨安静地坐了一会儿，站起身来向远处走去。浦原和壶府抬起头来，目光所及，只能见到她的背影中，洒下一地星光。一个人的话，是不会了解自己的背影有多寂寥的。别人永远都只能跟随在後面，无法超越，也做不到并肩。在这条路上，她只有一个人，踽踽独行。  
壶府略带担忧的声音自身後响起。“黑崎小姐？”  
“我去随便走走。”  
走过下一个转角，女孩子突然浑身一震，愣在那里，一动也不能。在她对面的那景象，难以置信得简直要夺走她全部的呼吸。是什么在清凛的夜色中发出微光，却有着如同太阳一样的炫目。一瞬间，她觉得自己的脑袋被烧灼成一片空白。在那一片足以企及皮肤的灿烂中，好像要不由自主地流下泪来。  
太刺目了阿，那光芒。  
错觉还是幻觉，什么都好。  
那个一直一直都宁可避而不见的家伙阿。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨墨色的瞳对上日番谷碧色的眼睛。脑中真真切切地闪过第一次相遇的情节。就是这双眼睛，像是一潭清澈幽邃的湖水，轻而易举就占据了自己全部的思维。待到回过神，眼睛的主人早已不见了。兴许就是从那个时候起，不可能对这家伙无动于衷的吧。後来的巧遇也好，邀请他一起踢球也好，失落也好期待也好，其实，都只不过是被吸引着，做了些无法拒绝的事情吧。  
夏梨慢慢地伸出手去，尽管她也说不上要做什么，只是单纯的想靠近，想碰到他。对面的日番谷只是站在那里，任由夜风扬起额前的雪发。雪白的羽织飘起来，划过的柔和弧度像是樱花飘落的轨迹。  
是难以言说的绝望。  
抓不住的。夏梨告诉自己。

手停在那个人身前不远的地方。她比这世上任何一个人都清楚，他就在那里，就在自己视线所及的那个地方。可是她无法想象若是自己的手穿过空气却什么触感都没有，自己会是怎样的心情。和之前在现世看到的那些魂魄不同，她从未像现在这样，渴望去碰触一个无法碰得到的人。  
夏梨的脑袋一片空白，喉咙也好像哑掉，尽管她很清楚自己发出的声音他也听不到。她不知道自己应该向他表达些什么。对于别的半魂，她都可以很轻易就找到话题。「你是谁。」「我可以帮你么。」唯独面对这个家伙，她搜遍心底每一个角落，辞穷了。

日番谷只是静静地看着她。有那么一个瞬间，女孩子好像要哭出来一样。但终究，她还是收敛了表情，只留下一脸的安静与倔强。  
日番谷微微垂了眼帘，然後缓缓地摇了摇头。  
停手吧，夏梨。  
够了。不要再深入了。  
他只是想表达这个意思。这一次，他不惜亲身出现来警告她了。她已经知道自己是半魂。所以当初全力维护的那个自己不在的假象已经没用了。而事实证明，他即使躲起来，夏梨也没有放弃，依然在接触那些半魂，做一些出离魂魄本份的事情。不难想象要是继续深入，也许她会知道那个方法，将自己唤回去。那是适合者独一无二的特权，可以唤回她所思念的人。而夏梨，一直都是个可以为了别人不顾自己性命的家伙。从那次踢球的时候她不管不顾地要去对付那只虚，日番谷就知道了。  
怎么能让你再这样做。  
日番谷看着她，一步一步向後退去。他的嘴角勾起一个笑容。宽慰的，带着点歉意的，笑。  
“你要走了么。”夏梨喃喃着。很想追过去，可脚却无法再向前移动一步。  
像早就知道自己留不下他。  
像早就知道自己够不到他。  
像有一面无形的墙挡在中间，一样的场景却生生隔成两个世界。  
突然间毫无预兆地刮起一阵烈风，夏梨遮住自己的眼睛。她知道等到自己再次睁开眼睛，那个人一定不在了。  
世界安静下来，好像之前的不过是一场梦。你有什么证据，能证明有人曾经来过呢。额发覆眼，唯有心跳才是如此真实。  
真实得可怕。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷冬狮郎睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己来到了一个很熟悉也很久没有到过的地方。映入眼帘的是一片银白，冰雪的格调。这里是属于他的，无尽的冰原。他蹲下身，指尖碰触到散发着寒气的地面，才告诉自己这不是在做梦。他看到自己的皮肤也不是半透明，而是实实在在的自己。  
因为这里是自己的内心世界吧，所以不受外界情况的影响。  
自己不是已经死了么。  
再也握不了剑的半魂，为什么，还会来到这个世界。  
不得不去推断是因为自己受到了外来影响。  
是因为夏梨么。  
因为她是适合者，还是因为她是思念着自己的人呢。

于是他站起来，如同很久很远之前自己所做的那样，不带一点犹豫，向前方走去。也许在那边的尽头，就陈列着问题的答案。  
巨大的冰龙在沉睡着。它身上每一寸冰雪的颜色都闪着宝石一般的光辉，一如既往的耀眼。既熟悉，又陌生。日番谷曾一度以为自己再也不会见到它了。  
“冰轮丸。”在无声的世界待久了，他听到自己的声音，竟有一种久违的感觉。  
听到有人唤自己的名字，冰龙微微睁开眼。它抬起头，有冰冷的气流流窜着，将日番谷的衣衫微微鼓起。  
“我以为，我不可能再到这个地方了。为什么。”日番谷翡翠色的眸子里映出了它巨大的身影。  
“你要的答案我也不知道……从你死了我就陷入沉睡……”冰轮丸低沉的声线响在日番谷的耳边，却如同一个炸雷，“我是冰雪之王，日番谷冬狮郎。我希望还有那样一天，可以再次为你而战。”  
“什……”日番谷紧盯住冰轮丸，却无法吐出更多的字句。他难以断定它那些话的含义。难道，它已经知道，可能会发生的事情并且不予拒绝？  
“你都知道些什么？”  
“这里是你的内心世界。那你说，我知道些什么。”冰轮丸坦然看着他，是的，它早已洞悉一切。所有的想法，接受什么拒绝什么，它都感受得到。  
“那你就该知道，我拒绝重生。”少年攥紧拳，带了危险的腔调。  
不能因为我，就让那个人陷入永远孤独的世界。  
“你拒绝无用。”冰龙微阖双目，“主导权又不在你。那女孩，迟早有一天会进来。我已经……可以感受到她的气息了……”  
这无尽的冰原的王，是日番谷冬狮郎。但此刻的他是半魂，而思念着他，维系着他存在的，不是别人，正是这世上独一无二的适合者，黑崎夏梨。适合者所具有的力量，其他人永远望尘莫及。所以，就算能来到自己的内心世界，也不是没可能吧。  
她早已在不知不觉间，一点点碰触到了这个世界吧。

“是的，你拒绝无用。”  
这声音就响在自己身後。冷静的，淡然的，自己最想听到，也最怕听到的声音。  
日番谷浑身一震，猛地睁大眼睛。他难以置信地缓缓回身。  
黑色的齐肩发，墨色的眼眸，女孩子嘴角带了点霸道的笑，正一步一步向这里走来。  
不是夏梨，还能是谁。


	9. 第九话 流蝶

第九话 流蝶

“黑崎小姐！黑崎小姐！”焦急的声音似是由远及近，最後响在自己耳畔。  
夏梨慢慢睁开眼睛，才发觉自己是靠着墙坐在地上。旁边是壶府，带着一脸担心的表情。  
“太好了你没事……你看上去像昏过去了。是不是太累了？还是好好休息一下吧。”看到她醒来，壶府可算是松了一口气。刚才几乎要吓死他。夏梨就在靠这个地方，紧紧闭着眼睛，用脚趾想想也该知道在这种地方怎么可能是睡着。  
“阿谢谢。”夏梨摸了摸自己的额头，看了看四周。是自己刚刚见到日番谷的那个拐角。  
昏过去了？

她回想起自己刚才的梦。那真的是梦么。在梦里，竟然会有如此真实的感觉。荒芜的冰原，寒冷的气息，冰雪的轮廓，呼出的气体也变作一团团白雾，那些绵白的雪踏上去的时候会响起咯吱的声音。直到她绕过一座冰山，那後面的景象，让她的心跳乱成一片。  
他站在那里，尽管是背对着自己，却无比真切地站在那里。  
日番谷冬狮郎。  
曾以为，再也见不到那个人了。  
一瞬间，头脑就被烧灼成一片空白。所有的思维在看到他还在的那一刻起都苍白无力。  
那里盘踞着一条很大的冰龙。它正对日番谷说，你拒绝无用。  
自己也仿佛领悟到什么。扯起一个笑容。是的你拒绝无用。  
日番谷冬狮郎愕然回头。一步一步接近，直到他碧绿的眸子里映出自己的影子。  
“你……到底知道些什么……”绝望。她确信自己从他眼睛里看到的是一闪而过的绝望。他的手紧紧攥起来，微微颤抖。巨大的冰龙低头看着他们，一语不发。  
喔。你也会有这种表情阿。  
“全部。”她记得自己的笑。还有那种洞悉一切的感觉，与其说绝望，更像是种解脱。  
“我不是告诉过……”可是他的声音越来越小，越来越遥远，渐渐变成了一片迷蒙难以清晰。听不到了，也看不到了。她已经远离了那个梦境。

梦啊。是因为太过想念了吧。  
可自己到底在肯定什么呢。  
感觉上，就像是自己知道一切一样。  
不记得了，也许，根本就是不知道的吧。  
夏梨缓缓站起身，最後看了一眼日番谷消失的地方。恍惚间仿佛那个家伙还站在那里，对自己摇头。然後他勾起唇角，在一片夜色妖娆中浅笑着退开。  
你在拒绝什么，冬狮郎。  
夏梨隐约感受到了日番谷的用意，是要自己不去做某一件事情。但可惜，夏梨从来都不是你说句快逃她就会乖乖离开的人。  
“壶府，回去吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一周後。浦原交出了破译後的文字。  
“我要回一趟空座。这里的工作就先交给壶府了。黑崎小姐，如果你打算回现世的话，他可以随时跟我联系。”浦原摆了摆手，留给他们一个背影。  
浦原抬头，天顶正值新月高悬。店长以扇掩面，微微叹息。现在还不是满月的时候，所以那小女孩没可能乱来。但事到如今真的不简单了。就算回头真的要被斩月砍上个十七八遍，那也没办法了。  
必须要通知她家人的。她要做的事情，已经越来越危险了。这与跑来尸魂界玩不一样，已经不是“尊重她的选择”这种想法所能掩盖得了的。  
根据那书上所讲……最多，只能用一到两次了吧，适合者的能力。而最危险的，就是那最後一次。如果只是像前几次一样的处理，会让她失去适合者的力量恢复成普通人。这样很好，可以回归到正常人的轨道。  
但是。这世上没有什么人和事是一定的。如果她是要唤回某人的话……尽管不了解黑崎小姐与各个半魂之间的关系，却无法排除这个可能性。自己终究是个外人，不方便插手她的事情。与其自己来问她，不如让她的家人来吧。  
浦原低下头扶住自己的帽子，暗绿色的浴衣在夜风中飘起。木屐的声音渐渐消失在一片黑暗中。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“就是这么一回事，黑崎先生。”浦原已经回到现世，并向黑崎一心，一护和露琪亚交代了所有的事情。游子由于涉世未深，很多尸魂界的事情还是筛选一下再告诉她的好。  
一护皱起眉。一心也摸着下巴沉默了下去。  
“如果她打算让某个半魂复活的话，虽然不会死去。但是，以她的能力，大概是不会回来了。这就是，最糟糕的情况。”浦原将自己的表情掩藏在扇子之後，但他的语气，是罕见的严肃与认真。  
“要是你不告诉她的话，就不会出事了吧？”露琪亚紫水晶的瞳紧锁住店长。  
“根据我的判断，壶府在之前所发现的黑崎小姐的不正常昏迷，就该是她进入某个内心世界的证明。”浦原继续说，“她会知道一切的，就算我不说。你们认为这种形式的拖延时间，有什么意义呢。会改变黑崎小姐的主意么？”  
一护伸手揉了揉自己的头发。他很清楚。夏梨有着跟她这个年龄毫不相称的老成和决断力。以她对尸魂界，对这些事情的认知，一旦她说把自己性命搭上什么的，就一定是有着这种觉悟的。  
“确实，夏梨那家伙，不会老实听话的。”  
“我来的目的，是告诉你们这些事情。然後，你们自己做好心理准备，为了黑崎小姐的安全着想，最好去问下她的打算。”浦原喜助随手扇了几下扇子，就要消失在黑崎医院的门口。  
“……浦原，为我准备下穿界门。”一护站起身来。  
“嗯？”店长回头。  
“我也去。”露琪亚的态度也很坚定。  
黑崎一心看了看两人。“那么，就交给你们两个了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

尸魂界的大灵书回廊，平日十分冷清的地方，今天又有了几个忙碌的身影。  
“哦，夜一小姐，名单上的第五本书已经找到了！”清音的声音从高高的书架间传来。  
“可恶竟然比我先找到！夜一小姐，那本《鬼道的盛宴传说》也找到了！”仙太郎也跟着叫起来。  
“哦你俩辛苦了！呀要是没有你两个帮忙我真不知要找到什么时候去。”夜一站在终端电脑前，审视着电脑上的一系列名单。这些书的作者，都是同一个名字。也就是，那本透露了半魂与适合者秘密的一黑一白两本书的作者。  
“哎呀能为您效劳是我的荣幸阿。”  
“你竟然抢我台词，当心把你种到地里去！”  
夜一翻阅着那些书本，金色的眸子微微眯起。喜助交代自己要找的，是那位作者的生平事迹……不能否认，从这个人的著书中可以看出他写了很多传说中的事情，可惟独对自己，似乎没留下只言片语。能写出半魂与适合者的秘密的，一定也是适合者。可那个人究竟是作者本人，还是他所认识的某人，就难以预料了。  
一声略带沉闷的声音响起。是门被推开了。  
夜一身在高处的终端电脑前，低头看去，进来的是浦原喜助和朽木露琪亚。  
“朽木小姐，我希望你能协助夜一小姐，调查一下那位作者的事情。我想应该能从那个人身上找到更多关于适合者的情报。夜一小姐就算加上仙太郎和清音大概也忙不过来。”浦原摊了摊手。  
“诶，一护呢？是去找夏梨了么？”夜一问下面的两个人。  
“阿，一到这边就急着赶过去了。”露琪亚纵身来到夜一身边，她的目光扫过电脑上那一串长长的名单，“那么夜一小姐，我也来帮忙吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当夏梨的目光扫过那几张纸页的时候，她仿佛穿行了一个好久好久的梦境。现在的她，终于醒来了。就连她自认为是某场梦中的那一句“你拒绝无用”也被无比真切地赋上了涵义。  
原来……原来如此阿。夏梨低下头，有细微的笑意划过她的嘴角。  
她脑中闪过日番谷站在风中对自己摇头，那难以言说的转瞬，沾染在他的嘴角眉心，浓郁到无法化开的绝望。  
是这样吧。你早就知道了，我会做什么。  
是想阻止我么。  
未免太天真了吧，冬狮郎。  
你大概从未想过，对于我来讲，你是什么。  
所以，所以说。  
我可以这样告诉你么。  
你是那年冬天让我和游子再也堆不出下一次来的雪人。  
但我和游子的理由不一样。  
我并非是害怕再堆一个还会化掉，而是一直喜欢着已经消失的那个。  
你无可替代。

“夏梨。”一护的声音从身後传来，一路疾奔让他的声音带着微喘。  
一霎那，眺望夜色的女孩子仿佛就明白了什么，一点点回过头来。  
她平静开口。  
“一哥，我不会走的。”  
是保证么？是承诺么？这句话并不代表她不会唤回某个半魂，恰恰相反，她已经铁了心要这样做了。就在夏梨话一出口的那个瞬间，一护就已经明白，自己阻止不了她了。从小到大，什么时候不是这样。这倔强又独立的孩子。他看着夏梨耳际的发丝被风吹起来，她的唇角有笑意四散，这场景在眼中一点点朦胧起来，难以真实。  
她长大了。这是一护脑袋里全部全部的念头。  
“你……知道代价吧……”  
不再是不懂事的小女孩，不再是做事无知後果的冲动小孩，更不再是有什么事情就来找哥哥的妹妹。  
“我一定还会回来的。”  
做了自己的选择，走了自己的道路，我不会阻止。一如从前的自己，拼尽全力的要变强，要掀翻整个尸魂界，要救下露琪亚，无人阻止得了。  
“那，你想唤回来的是谁？”  
“日番谷冬狮郎。”  
一护一愣。冬狮郎那家伙么。  
“一哥，”就在一护还要开口询问的时候，夏梨突然反问他，“如果露琪亚姐姐变成了半魂，而全天下就只有你可以唤回她，同样的代价，你会不会拒绝。”  
这根本不是问句。  
所以，也根本不需回答。  
一护沉默下去，许久，他转过身离开，最後的声音在空气中回响着。  
“夏梨……你好好考虑一下怎么对游子说……我和老爸的话，是没问题的。”  
你就这样相信他，足够强大到可以再一次拥有冰轮丸么。  
既然这样，我相信你。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

离这一次的月圆之夜只剩几天。这些日子来，夏梨一直都回到现世去住。因为不是月圆之夜的话，她适合者待在尸魂界也做不了什么。再有，夏梨想多花一些时间陪陪游子。很难说，等到夏梨重新回来的那天，只怕要到流魂街去找游子了。  
关于半魂的事情，夏梨已经写了留言，让市丸银和乱菊小姐在月圆之夜到空座公园最大的那棵樱树下等着她。那么，只要接下来能让他们相见，就万事大吉了。  
方法，那三页纸上已经写了，跟之前的并没差多少。只不过这次的思念者变成了半魂，所以，名字也要由适合者来代写。乱菊小姐身为半魂也不知道这方法的原因，大概是因为这情况实在太罕见了吧。  
而此时的静灵廷，大灵书回廊内，浦原，夜一和露琪亚都陷入了震惊与沉默。  
他们一直都在查找关于那本书的作者的信息。通过大信息量的各种名字和名词检索，他们才渐渐了解了一些那个作者的事情。正如浦原所想，那个人也是适合者，所以才能写出正确无误的关于半魂的事情，包括他曾让两个半魂相见。然而，事情并没有那么简单。那位作者身为学术名家，为了让自己能够写出更加全面的内容，委托他的挚友帮忙，准备好三页的空白手稿。他告诉他的挚友，三天後就可以将手稿装订成书，即便是三页空白也要装订上。而後，因为他知道半魂会带着生前所拿的物品，所以他手执笔墨自杀，借由挚友的思念而成为了半魂。  
接下来的事情，大家就都可以想象到。是成为半魂的作者在书页上写下了最後的内容。因为他成为半魂，所以他所写下的内容，普通人是见不到的。  
浦原站起身来。  
“夜一小姐，朽木小姐，你们辛苦了。这件事情……可以结束了。”  
如果是这样，那市丸银和松本乱菊相见的事情，该是没问题。可关于唤回半魂，那只是作者的假想吧。能够做到么。可以相信么。  
浦原领先走了出去，他的神色在暗绿的帽沿下难以辨认。  
风险，太大了吧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

月圆之夜，如约而至。夏梨抱膝蜷坐在樱树下。月光凛然，她的表情却始终掩藏在樱树的影中，迷蒙不清。  
晃神间，松本乱菊和市丸银都已经来了。夏梨非是第一次见这情形，他们两人同时出现。但心里还是像被针刺了一下。她能够感受到他们之间的牵缠，就在他们眼角眉梢的弧度。  
他们站得不远也不近，三步距离，谁也不知道对方就在身边。从夏梨这个角度看去，那很像似是而非的情人间应该有的距离。明明相爱着却又惴惴而不敢靠近的距离。两名当事人一点都看不到对方，于是夏梨就以为那不过是自己的错觉。  
其实呢。也无非就是这样。市丸银和松本乱菊这两个人。一方知道自己的命运，要跟着蓝染实现称霸天下的梦，所以唯有远离才能保护自己想保护的人。可惜那个人的梦碎了，谁和谁也就跟着物是人非了。另一方从最最开始的背影就知道那个人无法追逐，努力着成了死神成了副队长却还是逃不过对立的命运，爱与恨正与邪，最终的决定是心里滴着血也要将刀尖指向那一边。  
一个想着离我远一些才能活得长久，你跟来作什么。  
我爱你。  
一个想着你既背叛了世界，至少让我亲手杀了你吧。  
因为我爱你。  
可他们，谁都不曾说过一字一句。  
这些葬于心底波涛暗涌般的爱恨，“错觉”这肤浅的两个字怎能概括得了。  
夏梨在心里轻轻叹了口气。  
等下，再等一下，就让你们见到。  
之前她已叮嘱过浦原和壶府，千万不要中途闯来。如果他们被其他人见到，会灰飞烟灭的。之前，已经有太多的人选择了这种方法。那些人拼尽全力牺牲自己，也要告诉另一些人一些话，鼓励也好感激也罢，丢掉性命也不可不说。但现在不同，乱菊和银，只有他们两个就够了，足够了。不需要也绝不能被其他人打搅。

月至中天。夏梨用匕首划破自己的指尖，在樱树左右两侧各画了一个十字。她指了指乱菊，示意她站在右边，又指了指银，要他站在左边。接着，她用自己的血将他们两人的名字写在白绢上，放到樱树下。夏梨可以看到乱菊睁大了灰蓝的眸子，盯着对面划着十字的地方试图看到那个人。而市丸银只是笑着，安静地站在那里。  
一阵风吹过来，银和乱菊都伸手拢了下头发。夏梨看着他们一模一样的动作，突然觉得有什么东西刺在心上，带着眼泪天蓝色的味道。  
这一次，可不可以请你们不要再分开了。可不可以。  
她绕着樱树走，在东南西北四个角分别放上一颗杀气石。最後一颗杀气石落地的那个瞬间，樱树就疯狂地开花，着了魔般落下大片大片的粉色，像急雨，如暴风。那大团的颜色遮住了视线让夏梨看不清树下的情况。无奈杀气石形成的隔断是不会让他人靠近的。  
“喂怎样了？成功了么？你们在不在？”她张了张嘴终于喊出来。  
透过疯狂飞舞的樱花间狭小的缝隙，她看见他们的身影了。影影绰绰藏在那些花瓣之後，看不到整个人，但夏梨可以肯定，他们的手紧握在一起，十指交扣。  
那是，最最爱恋的握法，我们永不分离。  
“夏梨小妹妹，谢谢你。”  
“谢谢呐。”  
她听见他们两个人的声音穿过这一大片飞舞的色彩，回响在自己耳边。

等不及她再回应什么，一阵更为猛烈的风就传来。樱树的花瓣像是冲破了杀气石的遮罩一般，向着各个方向凌乱地飞舞。夏梨本能地伸手遮在眼前，蜷起身子。  
他们就要走了。  
就要走了。  
这是她全部的念头。  
“你们，保重阿！”夏梨的视线终于模糊了起来。这一次，非是悲伤，而是感动着。  
都经历了半魂这种刻骨至斯的想念……  
这一次，请真的真的不要再分开。  
如果你们彼此都爱着，就不要再放手……  
这次，是真的不会再有什么让你们分开的事情了。

无声却猛烈地，樱花瓣突然间散开，随着那阵风吹去了模型空座的各个角落。白绢也消失在风中。樱树恢复了夏日的一片绿意。刚才的一切仿佛都只不过是梦境。夏梨慢慢将手从面前放下。月光洒下，半空中划过一道暗红的光。不，两道。  
是……  
两只黑色的大蝴蝶。  
地狱蝶。  
名为地狱，只因是从地狱中返回的灵魂。爱着恨着眷恋着，在这个世界消失于是轮回下一世。原本成为半魂的话就无法成为地狱蝶，但藉由适合者的帮助，他们得以重生。  
那两只地狱蝶翩然飞近，绕着夏梨飞舞了一阵，一前一後飞上了夜空。  
“你们要，好好的……”夏梨抬头，目送着他们渐渐消失在深宝石蓝的天幕中。  
圆月当空。今夜，正是谁与谁再不分离的日子。  
身在空座另一个角落的浦原，突然间伸手出来，捉住了一片粉色的花瓣。他看着指尖那片不合季节的粉色，轻轻摘下自己的帽子放在胸口的位置。  
“祝你们好运。”


	10. 第十话 落锁

第十话 落锁

终于了却了乱菊小姐和市丸银的事情。他两个已经可以相见，相伴，不管是以什么形式。夏梨终于沉默了下去心无旁骛，闭了眼，她甚至可以预见到即将发生在自己身上的事情了。  
安静的夜色自她的发丝间流淌。这里，是她的家，真正的空座，有一哥，有游子，有老爸的家。她正躺在床上辗转难眠。  
身为思念者兼适合者，现在知道一切的她，可以完全不顾日番谷那个家伙的想法。那家伙只是个半魂什么都做不了的。拒绝不了，也改变不了，死过一次的灵魂。  
你知不知道我有多想看你站在我身前，重新举起那冷锋过境的斩魄刀。  
那一个画面在闭了眼的时候会莫名地蹦到眼前，百转千回。  
纵然模糊了你的脸庞动作，改不了的却是自己的心跳。  
夺走全部的光线，像全世界就只是一个你。  
夏梨想着，嘴角微微扬起来。  
这次，你就任我宰割吧。  
她眼前又浮现起哥哥焦急的脸孔，好似下一秒钟自己就没命般的。还有浦原喜助，那家伙一脸凛然的神情。夏梨不禁想，最近他严肃的时候可太多了吧自己竟然还有点怀念他那些戏谑的话了。  
又不是一命换一命，你们穷紧张个什么劲。  
好吧，好吧。  
知道。我知道。我全都知道。  
後果，代价，应该说我比你们更清楚。  
可是又能怎样。我已经，决定了。  
她的笑容黯淡下去。  
那也许是编造的，可以唤回某个半魂的事情。那又怎样。  
就是想去试一试。  
只要还有一线希望。你以为我可以视若无睹么。  
看吧。逃避，警告，你什么都做过了，日番谷冬狮郎。  
可我比你想象的，要倔强得多，难缠得多，棘手得多。  
夏梨在床上翻了一个身，对面床上游子的睡颜映进她眸子，在月光下是如此的安详宁静。她眼前突然就朦胧起来。  
为了一些人，就要伤害另一些人。  
就算再不忍也没有退路。  
你从来都是个爱哭的人，我怎样说才可让你不哭呢，游子。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

唤回日番谷冬狮郎，代价是自己被锁进他的内心空间。直到，他能重新回到那个空间为止。这是理论上的说法。如果这一条成立，那么下一条也成立：由于日番谷是从半魂状态返回，借用了适合者的灵子构成自己的身体，所以之後他的灵压，只会变成适合者的程度。也就是说他的灵压强度会变成夏梨的程度。  
想重新见到夏梨，唯有再一次回到自己的内心空间。但是就凭她赋予自己的灵压，怎样才可回到那个拥有冰雪系最强的冰轮丸的世界。  
浦原有足够的理由去怀疑这些事情的真实性因为它们从未发生，只是作者的理论推断，但日番谷了解。  
从一开始就知道。  
所以，他从一开始就在拒绝。不惜逃开，不惜伤害。  
因为。这都是真的。  
如果回不去，就是永别了。  
可她不在乎。  
你这家伙知不知道，有人会在乎。  
日番谷在空荡荡的模型空座，在楼顶呼啸而过的风中，一坐就是很久。  
他想不出拒绝的方法。  
根本就没有。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“什么？去那边住？”游子睁大浸水的眼睛，看着眼前的黑发少女。  
游子当然知道一些尸魂界的事情，不过由于她的灵力较弱，大家在她面前也不曾过多提及。可是夏梨刚刚用了一种我要去长期旅行的语气告诉她自己要搬去尸魂界住，什么时候回来却难以回答，你教她如何接受。  
但是阿，也总比直说的要好吧。  
说自己要被锁进某人的内心世界，那种虚无缥缈的世界，搞不好就永远也回不来？  
还是当我，去进行一场漫长的旅行吧。  
“阿是阿，”堆起笑容来，夏梨捏了捏游子的脸颊，“干嘛干嘛，我只是要提前去那里住。你也知道的，以我的灵力可以在那里学习，然後直接去当死神的。我一定会进护廷十三番的。”  
“但是为什么，不在这里上学呢？”  
“解释起来很麻烦，这样那样的原因啦。”夏梨耸耸肩，脸上是一副别担心啦的表情。  
看到她的表情，游子像是安心了些。但夏梨知道，她心里的迷茫是无法散去的。  
是阿，人本就该在自己应该在的地方，过自己的日子。  
尸魂界，那不是我们死了以後才会去的么。  
为何要这样急切地去一个现在根本没必要去的地方呢。  
游子不明白，她也不会明白。  
她不明白，有些人可以让自己拼尽全力去挽回哪怕是放弃生命，有些事想去做到所有的人都不受伤但那只能叫梦想，有些话尽管一直在嘴边但就是不能这样直白说出来。  
你总是那样善良可爱，不想流血，不想牺牲，只想让身边充满美好的事物。你却不明白，有光的地方一定有影子，光明是注定永远无法统治世界的。也许你在这边笑得欢颜，世界另一头便会有人哭到肠断。你试图对所有的人温柔，也许这偏偏就是种残忍。到最後，该去哭的该去流血的该去英勇就义的，为你的温柔铺路的那些决意，根本就无从改变。  
你知道么。  
这个世界根本就没有百分之百的温柔。

“阿我的女儿去尸魂界住阿，老爸会寂寞的啦！”黑崎一心一把鼻涕一把泪眼看就要向夏梨身上扑，在後者的一个完美侧踢之下滚去了门口。好不容易爬回来，就又忙着装白痴哄得游子破涕为笑。  
夏梨知道自己老爸能这样地演戏，至少该放下的，他全都放下了。  
一护一直都安安静静的站在一边看。这时老爸和游子闹在一起，他才走上来，伸手压在夏梨的头上。于是她有生以来第一次觉得自家哥哥的手掌，是那么宽大，那么包容，也那么沉重。重到心中有什么东西轰隆隆的响成一片，要她狠狠咬起牙来才能不哽咽出声。  
“喂夏梨，要是那边有什么人敢欺负你，我一定亲自去教训他。”话是说给游子听的，但言下之意，要是冬狮郎不快点让自己回来就去砍了他是么。  
游子也揉着微红的眼睛向这里看过来。“夏梨，虽然你不能回来了，但总有一天我会去看你的！”  
喂不能回来这条是谁告诉她的，是你吧混账老爸。  
但抛开这点，夏梨从一护的手掌底下抬起头来就看到游子重新挂上了笑容，还是大大松了一口气。  
我只担心你这个爱哭鬼。  
很好，只要你不哭就好。  
你们就祈祷我早日回来的那天吧。  
最後一次拥抱了游子，之後向哥哥和父亲道别。夏梨就要离开了。  
“夏梨……”  
“夏梨……”  
“夏梨……”  
她伸手扶在门框上最後一次回头，视线扫过所有的人。有什么东西在所有人的心里裂开碎成一片，说过的那些话，好像什么都听不到，又什么都听到。有声音一直在耳边大声喊着叫着，可是大脑无暇去思考那些内容，只是朦胧中告诉自己听不清，我听不清阿。  
是告别吧。  
“我走啦。再见。”  
再见。  
夏梨微微低了头勾起一抹笑容，在这一片喧嚣中一骑绝尘。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

浦原和壶府远在模型空座的边缘，有如等待着神明的裁决。那个方法，是吉是凶就看今夜了。如果成功，那么从黑暗尽头走来的就是日番谷。如果失败，就不会有人。  
浦原的表情藏在帽沿之下，难以辨认。他盘膝坐在地上，一语不发。身後，壶府紧抿着嘴唇，目光不时飘到空座的中心，深一点，再深一点，可惜还是什么都看不到。在他们的旁边不远处，站着橘色头发的哥哥，还有卸去了为老不尊的父亲。  
那两个平素飞扬跳脱的人，都一反常态的沉默。不用再装着笑容说什么夏梨她没问题的，于是都安静了下来。现在她已经消失在众人视线里，再没什么伪装的必要了。无论嘴上说着怎样宽慰的内容，心里的担忧一分也少不了。  
流泪的人没有资格去安慰伤心的人。  
想安慰别人，就要先藏好自己的心情。  
夏梨你也是这样想的吧，所以，对游子再不舍也要笑着离开。

“我答应了黑崎小姐不架设任何探测装置，以免影响结果。”浦原这话，像是解释给旁边那两个人，也像是解释给自己。  
正如自己从最开始就说过的，踏上这条路的，就只有黑崎夏梨一个人。  
其他的人，也就只能像现在这样，干坐在这里等着，什么都做不了吧。真无力阿。浦原突然就想起冬季大战的时候，灵压全灭的时候自己，不，所有人的震惊。什么都做不了。  
想保护一样东西真是太不容易了。  
不是你甘愿拼上性命就能够做到的吧。  
如果可以，那早在百多年前我就会豁出性命了。  
何尝没有想过，若自己的性命可以换回平子队长等人的安全，就是双手奉上又有何妨。  
可惜现实永远比理想沉重得多。  
若非集体逃遁出来，结局就是当场全灭。  
就是这样残酷的现实。  
有足够的觉悟也没办法挽回的结果。  
即便如此你也依然选择不回头不後悔，是么，黑崎小姐。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨在自己一直选择来用的那株樱树下坐了很久。她一向很喜欢这棵树。早先在真正的空座生活的时候她就很喜欢。她相信这棵树会带给她好运。或者只是个心理暗示，却能让她稍为安心一些。  
女孩子靠在树干上，凝视远方深宝石蓝的天幕。她觉得自己从未如此安静过。不是指不说话不发出声音，而是整颗心都安静下来。她就想在这里站着，什么也不需要说，站很久。  
也许就是最後一次见这天空了吧。嘛，上次进到日番谷的内心世界，那里也有不错的天空，尽管那地方有点冷。还有条很大的冰龙来着。有它陪着自己，是不会寂寞的吧。  
如果能唤回他，该给他留的言也都用颜料写了在地上。有那么多次自己用这些醒目的颜色在这里写下无比醒目的字样，生怕别人见不到，错过自己的留言。  
我生怕你们见不到，可你总是视而不见吧。  
这一次我留下的讯息，你总不会再视而不见了吧。  
这一次的话……你能看懂么……  
她弯起嘴角笑，然後低头看表，凌晨一点。  
时间到。  
夏梨闭了一下眼睛再睁开。她握紧手中的四颗杀气石，然後在樱树的周围走了一圈，按顺序放好。这一次，她将自己留在这几颗杀气石形成的圈子里。她用匕首割破自己的胳膊，鲜红的血顺着手臂流下来。夏梨伸指在雪白的绢上写下了那个名字。  
日番谷冬狮郎。

适合者的血液是珍贵的，但同样也是会失效的。用得越多，效用就越小。就像止痛药，你总是吃，它迟早会失效。所以蓝染才会说，总有一天你会看不见。  
想唤回半魂也不是没可能，只要让血流到足够多，引发的力量足够强，就可以了。那本书的作者提出的方法，就是这么简单。可适合者本就寥寥，有哪个肯为了半魂让自己失血到将死。  
哦对，黑崎夏梨就是一个。  
也许也是唯一的一个。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨将视线从自己臂上的鲜红移开，她抬起头看到头顶上那株樱树开始飘下粉色的花瓣。和之前的任何一次都不同，它们缓慢安详地落成一片温和的雨。就如同每年的春天那样浪漫。  
杀气石阵中的樱花，是生命力的象征。  
所以每每落到疯狂，就是生命力迅速衰退的表现。  
等到它们都落地的那一刻，也就是自己的死期了吧。  
也许，这就是自己最後一次看到的樱花了吧。夏梨不置可否地耸肩，继而撇一撇嘴角，试图不再考虑这个问题。总挂念着自己的死期如何如何临近并不是什么开心的事情。她将目光又移回到自己手臂上，那里正血流不止，染得白绢连同地面一片的殷红。  
鲜血的颜色，其实很刺目。而她记得，自己从未说过。  
据说流血的人如果放着伤口不管而睡着的话，是会死掉的。大概因为会在睡去的时间内超过最大失血量吧。夏梨并不能肯定这一点，毕竟她不是什么专业的医生。尽管如此，她还是知道，无论发生什么，多困倦多疲惫都不可以睡。  
闭上眼，就永远也醒不过来了。不光自己，冬狮郎也是。  
夏梨正自神思遨游，蓦地从手臂的伤口传来一阵剧痛。她一惊，另一只手反射性地覆上伤口。  
唔，怎么回事！这种……疼法……好诡异，绝对不是，刀伤……  
那是种从那个伤口开始，每一寸皮肤，肌肉都破裂开来的感觉。血液仿佛沸腾着冲击身体里的每一寸血管，然後一齐涌上头顶。痛觉差不多在瞬间就席卷至全身，连喊叫都来不及出声。夏梨只有痛苦地蜷起身子。  
要死了吧。她想。  
昏迷之前，她拼尽最後一丝意念，眼角余光看到的，是夜空之下，樱花狂舞。  
已经……就要开败了么。  
不要，不可以。  
不可以。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

有四面的风声灌进耳鼓。黑崎夏梨慢慢睁开眼，入眼的竟是一片银白。  
咦？这里……  
之前的疼痛也不见了，她下意识地抬起手臂来，并没有见到什么伤口。  
放眼四顾，这里是一个她曾经来过，曾以为是梦境的地方。只不过现在的她终于了解到，这地方也可以叫做日番谷冬狮郎的内心世界。  
一如既往的冰冷气息，支配起天与地之间的所有罅隙。那些也不知是生是死的枯木立在冰原上，一片寂寥。身侧一些低矮的雪崖，在风烈的时候就腾起些须模糊的白雾。天空是一脉灰色，兴许什么时候就会飘起雪花的吧。她站起身来，感到那晶冻的大地是如此坚实地被自己踏在脚下。她也能感受到这个世界的王赋予这寒气逼人的万物，是如何的傲然超卓，不可一世。  
在接下去的不知多少个日夜中，自己就要在这个地方驻足了吧。  
每向前一步，就更接近你一步。  
终于，纠结过那么多次，也绝望了那么长时间。  
这一次终于可以让你回去了。是吧。  
在我面前，你拒绝无用。  
夏梨突然想笑。很开心的笑。

她脚步不停歇地，向着记忆中上次见到他的地方赶去。她只知道自己要见的人就在那里。顾不得脚底在冰面上打多少次滑，也顾不得这个地方究竟有多冷。见他的次数并不多，就在这为数不多的几次里，伤心的次数好像要更多。可是每一次，她还是要一刻不停地赶过去，她还是会一刻不停地赶过去。好像只要慢掉一秒，就会丢了全世界。自己到底在等什么在盼什么，结果不过是一次又一次徒劳无功的悲切吧。  
她没所谓地想，你可真是个天生的傻瓜，夏梨。  
……直到，那一抹雪发映入自己眼帘，她才怔怔站定。对方像上次一样，背对着自己站了，对面是那条盘踞的冰龙。一如既往的，让自己移目不能。  
你会是什么表情呢，日番谷冬狮郎。  
恨我么。恼我么。还是绝望呢，像上次见到我那样的绝望。  
可是这一次，我只想让你好好活着。  
夏梨笑一笑想，就算你恼了恨了又如何，就让我任性这一次吧。  
因为是……最後一次了。  
于是日番谷回过头，就看到那个自己拼尽全力也不想失去的人，靠在一株枯树的树干上，唇角牵起说了一声嗨。  
刹那间，心口无端痛彻一片。


	11. 第十一话 帷岸

第十一话 帷岸

湖水绿色的眸子紧紧盯住那一边笑得云淡风轻的女孩。  
到底还是来了。  
这到底是你的劫，还是我的。  
为什么你就是不肯乖乖听话，不要管我呢。  
日番谷想苦笑，可是嘴角偏偏一点都不能移动。他也很想说些什么，可是喉咙好像不受控制，一个音节也发不出来。悲哀在他心里大片大片肆虐生根，扎得他遍体鳞伤，让他连牵一牵唇角，动一动舌头都做不到。只剩下那个女孩子的身影晃在他眼里映在他心里，占据掉全部的思维和神经，于是他就只能看着她。  
他一直看着她。  
无法移开目光。  
他看着她一步一步接近过来。鞋子踩在地面未化的冰雪上，发出咯吱的声音。他在心里叹息，听见她的声音充盈在整个天地间。这个冰天雪地，是他的内心世界，是他的整颗心。  
满是她的声音。

“冬狮郎。又见面了。”  
拜托你不要说得像我们每次见面都很容易一样。  
你到底知不知道下次会怎样。  
……你到底知不知道，还有没有下一次。  
“冬狮郎，你可以回去了吧。”  
你是白痴吗，我走，然後把你留在这里？  
我回去是什么後果你到底搞清楚了没有。  
从最最开始，我就在告诉你我不想了吧。  
“冬狮郎，你为什么不说话。”  
你要我说你什么好。  
我说了你就会老实听话就会乖乖离开么。  
你到底……知不知道这样一遍一遍叫我的名字会让我有多眷恋。  
夏梨看着面前的日番谷，那双翡翠色的好看的眸子，还有那掩在雪白额发之後愈加拧紧的眉心。她轻轻伸出手来，一寸一寸抬高，最後静止在日番谷的眉心。那里，是突兀的，忧伤的，他的纠结。总想让她，不自觉地去抚平。指尖的温度和触感，她动用了一切的力量去记忆。她告诉自己死也不会忘记，一如他的身影面容声音，刻在心上无可代替。  
也许，就是最後一次看见你了。  
“……我不会让你……”日番谷的声音低沉，装了太多的沉重。  
“不，你阻止不了我。”夏梨打断他的话，眸光在他眼里绽开成一片清亮，“你当然可以当我任性。但是，就这一次了。”  
就凭，我是适合者，你是半魂。  
这些话语平静地从嘴角滑过，甚至带了淡淡的冰冷的意味。  
你……  
问我为什么不说话，一开口却又来打断我。  
而且，还是说着这样令人火大的话。  
日番谷抓过她的肩，夏梨看到他眼中有怒火闪过。“你开什么玩笑，只有这一次不行！”  
肩被抓的生疼。夏梨努力不去皱眉。  
你到底想用多大的力量拒绝我。  
适合者之血也有用到尽竭的时候，我就快要见不到你了你还要拒绝我么。  
你知不知道我多想要你重新站起来，就算我看不见。  
你不知道的吧。  
“日番谷冬狮郎，”很难得叫了他的名字，认真又认真地，她停了笑容，直看进他的眼睛，“你知不知道你在我心里算什么。”  
对面湖水绿的眸子无可避免地蒙上一阵痛。是谁日日夜夜的思念支撑着自己的，他怎么可能不知道。怎么可能。清澈的思念，还有得知自己逃开时的绝望和哀伤，那些最真挚的感情，像烙印一样深深灼进自己的心。伤了她的他，同样的千疮百孔遍体鳞伤。那些痛苦，每一寸皮肤每一根神经都还记得一清二楚。  
怎么可能不知道。  
“我……”他放开自己抓住夏梨的手，目光垂下，想掩去那里面轰轰烈烈的光芒，“怎么会不知道……”  
夏梨再轻轻走近一步。现在的她几乎要挨上日番谷的身体。雪发的少年微微一震，就感到自己的腕被轻轻抓住了。夏梨微侧了头，将唇凑到他的颊边。于是谁的心跳几乎在这一瞬间飙到极限。  
始作俑者像是无动于衷般地，她的声音在他耳边飘开来，好像很近，又好像很遥远。  
“不，你不知道。还是让我来告诉你吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我来告诉你。”  
夏梨退开一步，从稍远点的地方打量着眼前的人。  
那个人怎么都没有变。雪发，碧眸。不同的也许只是眼里多的那几分或哀伤或愤懑的颜色。无法说历尽千百年依然难以忘却，至少在她记忆所至的那些时刻，始终不曾遗落。  
就是你。  
你算什么，就让我来告诉你吧。  
她的眉眼平静。她的唇在一开一阖间，吐出的字句温柔似水。日番谷微微晃了一下身子，因为从听见第一个字起，就感到有什么东西开始节节碎裂。  
“你是死神。”  
挡在我身前的羽织，翻飞如雪。侧目就是你的凛冽与桀骜，带着干净清澈的细碎冰花，在我心里肆虐生根。凭那抹雪白的颜色在眼前的一闪而过，就知道没有逃开的可能。  
“你是我只见过一次却再也忘不掉的人。”  
我想你也该知道的吧。否则我也不会一直思念于你，在这长长久久的时间里，等待的，悲切的，绝望的，逃离的。就如融进我的血液。每时每刻。每分每秒。  
“就好像我曾在某个冬天堆起来的雪人。”  
只是团微笑的，静止的，简陋的雪球，却占据了那时的我的心。随手画去的眉眼，可就连那弧度都让我爱。不管它消失多久我都还记得。闭眼就可见，清晰一如叶背的脉络。  
“你也像它一样的消失了。”  
我不会为它落泪，但是，是说但是，我为它放弃以后全部的雪人。对，全部。为什么呢。因为我很喜欢那个雪人。很喜欢很喜欢。喜欢到……宁可融化，消失不见的那个是自己。  
“我以为，化掉的雪人是再不会回来的。”  
化去的雪人不会重组，飘落的花瓣不会还原，死去的人类不会复生。我从不知道死神也一样。但就在我知道的那个时候，事情已经没有商量，没有回头的余地。无可挽回。  
“所以……如果有人跟我说，可以让我重新见到那个雪人，甚至可以让它回来……”  
你知道我有多惊喜么。你觉得我会在乎什么代价么。只是听到有这样一种可能，就泫然欲涕。所以说……就是拼了命，也不能阻止我，想要你回来的心情。可是有一句话，我不能说。  
“我怎么会放弃。”

如果说这是场暗恋，应该可以叫轰轰烈烈了吧。要活下去的是你，所以，就算你没办法再一次带我回去，我也不想让你困扰纠结一辈子。所以我有多喜欢你，多想念你……绝不会说给你……  
这些事情，从我思念你的第一天我就在说了，我说了这么多也说了这么久，你听懂了没。日番谷冬狮郎。  
湖水绿的眸子紧紧锁住对面那个说得云淡风轻的人。  
有什么在左边的胸口碎裂开来，节节败退。  
那究竟是什么呢，日番谷想。是心吧。  
这一次他没能欺骗自己。他在那零零碎碎的句子之间想到很多。  
那些坐在最高的楼顶看着女孩子刷写醒目文字的时候。那些闭上眼就能感受到流淌在自己体内的思念的时候。那些看着她入睡後那安静落下的眉睫隐隐泛起泪光的时候。那些看着她穿行于空座的街巷中如风般跑过的时候。那些看着她抬眼于是也跟着一起盯住天空颜色的时候。那些纯净的思念掺杂进感到自己背叛的痛苦的时候。那些眼睁睁看着她落入危险却无能为力的时候。  
敢说没喜欢么。敢说没爱么。  
可是他能说什么，还能说什么。连开口都艰涩无比。  
你我是注定不能待在同一个世界的吧。  
这个世界，不是我说喜欢你就可以逃开被放逐的命运的。  
不可能。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你，真的明白结果么。”语气里是无可避及的沉重和痛。  
为什么。  
为什么从你嘴里说出来的永远都是这样没大脑的内容？  
你就不能说两句让我开心的话么，在我就要留这里很久的情况下？  
就算从没指望能得到什么回应，也不代表不希望。  
夏梨重新笑起来，嘴角微笑的弧度惨淡又绚烂。日番谷只希望自己的心脏再也不要跳动因为它是疼的那般厉害，因为他是如此的心痛于她的笑容这样哀婉忧伤。  
都是因为他这个罪魁祸首吧。  
这时，日番谷不无惶恐地发现自己的身体开始变得透明。他立即明白这是即将离开的先兆。再没有更多的时间了而他，根本没可能阻止。  
自己还什么都没说呢。他看着夏梨那墨色的瞳安静清澈，在发觉自己就要离开的时候猛地染上一种迫切和留恋，在一瞬之间铺天盖地的悲切。  
他诘问自己，你可以说得出来么，那些想说的话，日番谷冬狮郎。  
如果你说了，那跟着她一起留下的，会是解脱还是负担呢。  
是告诉她我喜欢你所以等我回来，还是什么都不要说，等真正回来的时候再告诉她我来接你了呢。  
是害怕太轻易给了她承诺，会让她的希望和心在太过未知的时间里消磨殆尽吧。  
若是那样的话，是否不给她希望会更好过一点。  
日番谷在心里告诉自己，至少不会更伤心。  
他知道，一定要在消失以前，做出决定。  
夏梨看着自己眼前的日番谷越来越透明的身体，单是想起之前无数次目见的消失，就觉得血液冰封一如中了不可拂逆的咒语。  
她又一次伸手想碰触他，却在他身前寸许的地方停下，再难向前。因为知道再向前一点就会穿过那副透明的身体，所以她不想让自己觉得跟他相处在两个世界，哪怕只是错觉。  
日番谷在一点点变得透明，视线也跟着模糊起来。他已能感受到身体不像自己的了，仿佛难以控制地旋转着，脱离这个世界，令他头晕目眩。

没有时间了，说还是不说。  
他终于下定决心，狠狠咬牙，湖水绿色的眸子紧盯住对面的人。他看见她心里有难以言说的水光，覆盖住满眼的氤氲。他怎会不懂那是怎样的温度。  
“夏梨……我会……”我一定会回来的。  
“我可不想在这里待太久，所以，你快给我回来。”夏梨却在最後这刻抢先说了出来。  
总以为下一秒钟某个人就要离开，再不说就永远不会说了。  
不管鼻子有多酸，眼睛有多涩，她都在坚持着看他，目不转睛。  
我说，你还是赶快走了吧可不可以。  
要不，我怕自己会掉下眼泪来。  
我说，也许这就是最後一次看你了。  
所以，我死也不会移开目光的。  
她看见他在一片朦胧恍惚间点头。那雪发碧眸的脸孔浅显如斯，犹若不见。  
日番谷最後见到的情景，是他的冰轮丸，那条巨大的龙，安静地弯了弯那冰蓝色的尾，拢在了夏梨的身边。他知道，它在陪着她一起。他在心底默念着，感激于自己的斩魄刀。  
他想，请先代替我，陪她一下。我，很快就回来。  
一定。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

睁开眼，是被地上灯盏照得微明的树冠，就在自己的正上方。与此同时，来自全身的痛感狠狠袭来，顷刻间占据了全部的感觉，几乎要将他淹没。日番谷紧紧咬牙。  
疼痛是成为半魂之後再也无权享有的感觉。  
日番谷知道，是自己回来了。  
他坐起身，有点滴的血迹从他身上落下，砸到地面，就是一串斑驳刺目的花。那些怵目惊心的颜色早已将他身上的羽织也浸成一样的甜腥气息。他小心翼翼地伸出手，覆盖上地面的红。那染尽他湖水绿色眸子的，几乎要将他撕裂，吞噬殆尽的红。掌底的温度竟是令他心惊的冷。于是雪色的眉狠狠拧出纠结的弧线。  
有些个地方，比起这个身体，要更疼痛不堪。  
日番谷冬狮郎是从半魂回归这个世界的人。  
所以没有人比他更清楚，尽管这副身体痛楚不已，可那些惊心动魄的颜色，并不是他的。  
是夏梨的。  
想一想也知道怎可能虚无缥缈地就将一个人从无到有地弄回来？就算是灵体那答案也是不可能。所以，所以说，现在日番谷之所以能够坐在这里，能够触到这坚实的地面，能够感受到这冰冷的血迹，全都是因为夏梨，几乎用尽自己无比珍贵的，适合者的鲜血，才交换他回来。  
每一次召唤其实都是一场交换，代价是适合者的鲜血。  
而要将半魂唤回来，不是没可能，只是要付出更多，更多，更多。  
说得现实一些，残忍一些，几乎是生命和自由。  
也许期限是永远。

日番谷的视线久久停留在那些痛于正视却又不愿逃避的鲜红。  
在这个世上不会再有第二个人，甘愿为了他日番谷冬狮郎，毫不犹豫也毫不怜惜地让自己流血到快死了吧……  
他知道，夏梨要的不是补偿也不是感谢，她什么都没想要。  
那些鲜艳的红色只是她的愿望，她的等待，她的祈祷的证据。  
无比血腥，无比悲怆，无比绝望的证据。  
日番谷想不到除了尽快带她回来，自己还可以做什么去回应。  
慢慢站起身，感受着这个久违得仿佛不属于自己的身体，痛感令这身体变得迟钝拙劣跌跌撞撞，却无法阻止日番谷试图走到灯盏旁的动作。就是那个夏梨放置在地上的灯盏。它正照着旁边的一些字迹。用白色颜料写在地面的，在明暗不定的烛火里若隐若现的字迹。  
那是她给他的留言。  
日番谷仿佛无比真实地看见夏梨就半跪在地上，认真涂写着这些字句。老天在上，他究竟多想伸手去够住她留住她。可他眨一眨眼，前面就谁也不剩。于是在那个瞬间，有什么难以言说又分离不能的东西猛地在心里肆虐横行。日番谷堪堪压住心里的翻江倒海，低了头去看她的留言。

“我给你留的言如果你敢不看，一哥会替我教训你。  
爱去哪里就去哪里吧，不过浦原，壶府还有一哥和我老爸应该在外面还没走。  
你可以先去找他们，他们会帮你安排下的。  
再有，如果肚子饿了，我在旁边放了吃的，自己去拿吧。  
见到他们的话，替我问好。  
——夏梨”  
日番谷静静站在那里，静静凝望着那几行字句。他的眼神从惊异到震颤到悲切到隐忍最後归于平静。额前雪发在夜风中轻轻扬起，挡住他的眼他的神情，不可捉摸。而他唇角的线条也重新安宁坚毅下来不喜不悲。在灯盏那玄色光线中，少年缓缓轻轻蹲下身，伸手。他的指尖轻轻勾绘了一道线，刚好经过每行那第一个字。  
你知道么，夏梨……  
我忘记是谁曾告诉我，再见是一句誓言。


	12. 第十二话 惊爵

第十二话 惊爵

“十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎回来了！”  
“啊啊不愧是十番队的那个天才队长阿！”  
这是尸魂界的奇迹，更是流传于街头巷尾，一度热谈的焦点话题。身处流魂街的尽管只是些平民百姓，却也在随时关注着尸魂界，乃至静灵廷的事情。所以，自然也会知道冬季之战的部分情况。  
然而，也仅仅是部分。  
比如，在朽木白哉的安排下，静灵廷封锁了日番谷队长返回的真相。公众都认为是英勇无畏的十番队队长战胜了死亡，如神灵般凯旋，却丝毫不知背後是另一个人怎样地牺牲。白哉这样做，一方面是因为关于半魂的事项始终属于不对外公开的秘密；另一方面，总会有人免不了因为听见某个名字而呼吸一滞的吧。那是不是少提及些要更好。思量再三，朽木白哉还是认为，事已至此，结局都已摆给别人去看，中间那些过程，还是应该交给那些该记住的人去记住吧。镂骨铭心的。  
而事件的中心人物日番谷冬狮郎，此刻正独自待在流魂街某处郊野的山中。刚回来时的疼痛与不适早已消失，取而代之的是另一种更为空旷的落寞与……不安。  
由半魂状态返回的灵体，并不具备自己的灵压，而是由适合者所赋予的。也就是说，现在日番谷冬狮郎的全部灵压，只有夏梨的程度。不管後者是身为黑崎一心的女儿，还是黑崎一护的妹妹，就算确实有些过人之处，也终不过是个普通的人类小女孩。  
若她到了这尸魂界，毫无疑问是可以成为死神的。但她黑崎夏梨不是日番谷冬狮郎。  
不是，也不可能是。  
雪发的少年只是稍作感应便察觉到了自己灵压的变化。也不是没有尝试过，激发灵力的方法，可如果都无济于事呢。  
非是不明白，一直以来被冠以天才之名的自己，是何等令人羡艳。然而只有切身体会的时候才能深明这其中的落差。  
那些身在真央，抬头便是鲜红成绩单上自己的名字永远高居榜首的时候；  
那些被人指指点点，被那些带着或嫉妒或羡慕或崇敬的眼神不住打量的时候；  
那些揣起双手，云淡风轻看身穿黑色死霸装的人在自己洁白羽织之前跪伏报告的时候，  
高居的姿态是怎样的一种理所当然。  
当发现升起灵压对现在的自己而言竟然收效甚微的时候，那种从未感受过的无力和不甘，终于在这一时刻都如乱岗荒草，肆虐滋生。  
日番谷诘问，反思，当初的自己，怎么可以那样的理所当然。  
本来是，不应该这样的吧。  
于是，凭着现在这样的自己，如何拥有再次驾驭冰雪系最强的实力，又如何，回得去那个牢牢锁住夏梨的内心世界。  
有个声音一直在他耳边说。一直说一直说，发了疯，着了魔。它笑，挑着尾音说。  
你回不去了，日番谷队长。

少年安静地坐在一株雪松盘根错节的枯干上，阖起那双碧如潭水的眸子，阴霾不见光彩。早已褪去写着大大“十”字的羽织和黑色死霸装，他只穿件浅灰色的浴衣，独自坐在林中，偌大的林子只有他一个人，瘦削的身影，淡薄的神情，看似安然平静地坐在那里。  
他只想安静地独自坐一会。  
他已经坐了很久。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

尽管虚夜宫的敌人都已经在冬季之战中消失了，但还是不能忘记虚这种低等而常见的东西。日番谷猛地睁开眼睛，一个翻身迅速从枯木上闪开，刚才坐着的地方就已变作一片狼藉。  
少年回头，那碧色的眸中，映出了身後那个巨大的，覆盖着白色甲胄，难以正名的动物。  
刚才闪身的时候，很自然地用到了瞬步，可身体还是稍感顿滞。是一时没有适应还是根本就难以提升，日番谷无暇细想，那只虚的攻击就已如影随形，迫至眉睫。  
想他堂堂的十番队队长，何等阵仗没有见过，区区一只虚，还未曾放进眼里。正好借此考验一下自己的灵压。  
“破道之六十三，雷吼炮！”未经咏唱的鬼道，雷鸣声起，白光耀目，却只令那只虚的动作微微停滞，任何更实际的影响都没有。日番谷冰眉蹙起，神色冷然，这只虚比他想象的还要强。而且似乎是惹恼了那个大家伙，它张开嘴来嘶吼，灵压震颤，整个空间都开始撕裂扭曲。暴怒的虚升腾而起的灵压令日番谷感到一股难以言说的迫力，身体几乎移动不能。接着眼前就有红色的光团开始汇聚成形。那刺目的颜色将日番谷碧色的眸染得一片血红。  
糟！虚闪！  
身体不能动，躲不开了！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷冬狮郎无比惊异地睁大那双碧色的眸。他猛然想起过去的自己曾经立誓，在死亡降临之时，绝不闭上双眼。为了他身为战士的荣耀，还有面对生死的坦然无畏。电光石火，虚闪及眉。有那么一瞬间他以为这样的时刻就要到了。然而现在，就在他的眼前，突然出现的是一面鲜红如血的盾。  
“血霞之盾。”浦原喜助那略带傲气不羁的声音自身後响起。下一秒钟，身着暗绿色浴衣的店长轻巧提刀，红姬的光芒就席卷而过。那只光凭灵压就压制住日番谷的虚就在风中碎裂开来，如尘埃般消散。  
“你……”刚才浦原一瞬间释放出来的灵压已令他感到有些窒息。他坚持倔强地站在那里，没有颤抖，更没有倒下。天知道原本这么简单的事情，要现在的他做来究竟有多难。  
浦原并未看他，只是盯在那只虚消失的地方，许久，才开口。他的声音融于穿越丛林的风声，飘飘荡荡传进日番谷的耳朵，如投石入水，起浪千层。  
“很困扰么，日番谷队长？”

队长。  
多么义正言辞，理直气壮的头衔。  
少年从未想象过，自己一向强调，坚持的这个称呼，有朝一日听在耳中，再投射到心里，会有针刺般的尖锐痛感。  
原本执意在自己姓氏之後加上这个头衔，一方面是在提醒别人自己并非再是小孩子了；另一方面，也是实力的证明与对自己的肯定。  
证明，他日番谷冬狮郎，是配得上这个称谓的人。  
……可现在呢。  
浦原默默看着眼前雪发碧眸的少年，潭水般清澈的眼里有悲切的神色一闪而逝，再重新平静眉眼，一脉波澜不惊。  
作为一个将整件事情从头看到尾的人，他怎会不知道日番谷在悲伤些什么。作为深喑静灵廷队长底细的人，他又怎会不知道日番谷的骄傲与尊严。所以，那些软弱的不该出现的情绪，都只能自己一个人去承担了肩负了。  
还想这样撑多久阿。店长暗自在心底叹口气。  
不是不知道，从始至终，这都是那两个人的事情。黑崎夏梨，和日番谷冬狮郎。他们作出的选择，走上的道路，别的人，别的任何一个人，不管多亲密无间，多强权霸势，多丰功伟业，在这两个人的事情上根本就没有插手的可能。  
就像上天注定。只有他们，也只能有他们。  
浦原喜助注视着日番谷慢慢抬起自己的手来端详。就是这双掌底，曾经使出过多么不可一世的鬼道。有风轻轻拂过他如雪的额发，唦唦声在丛林中响成一片。像是沉浸在自己的心情里忘记开口，或者是，根本就找不到什么可以说出口的字句，他始终不语。  
“我有个问题想问你。”浦原压下了帽沿，微挑了嘴角装了一派神秘，“……你觉得一个人，可能存在两个不同的内心世界么？”停了半晌，浦原从帽沿阴影中轻轻抬眼，看了日番谷一眼。他满意地看到後者听到这话，明显身体一震，露出深思的神情。  
“我言尽于此，请您好自为之。”将红姬变回的手杖轻转半圈横在身後，另只手扶了帽沿微一鞠躬，店长作势转身就要离开。  
“喂等等。”不出所料，少年的声音在他身後响起。他的语调不高，却有着难以抗拒的霸道。于是浦原的笑意更甚。  
他说。  
“借我你的地下训练场吧，浦原。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷冬狮郎当然明白浦原的意思。  
「……你觉得一个人，可能存在两个不同的内心世界么。」  
不可能。  
绝不可能。  
黑崎夏梨可以给他新的身体，新的灵压，却不会给他一颗哪怕改换一点的心。  
他怎么可能不明白。  
这个世上有些东西，是会深刻存在于心脏中的某个地方至死不渝的。  
就如他曾心力所及的那一片冰原。  
冰冷，孤傲，坚强，无际。  
你觉得他日番谷冬狮郎还能有一个怎样的内心世界，如果不是那一个。  
那分白原下潜藏着的，暗涌着的，所想象的，所充盈的，一分一毫都差不了，只要那个人还是日番谷冬狮郎。  
现在只不过是失去了交流的媒介与支配力。只不过是这样。  
……  
失去的话，找回来不就好了。  
雪发的少年抬起头，碧色的眼眸在渐进冥暗的天色中异彩流涟。  
不怕几次迷途曲折多少，终点只有一个。  
就像是一个繁琐至极的迷宫，不得不走上不知远几千几万米的路。  
但他不会终其一生在迷宫中兜转迷失。  
只因迷宫的出口，有人还在等。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“根据研究，通常情况下濒死的时候都会奇迹般地激发出人的潜能……所以……日番谷队长，现在的安排，是让他带着您做一些鬼道练习。请放心，这个地下训练场的话。是绝对不会被人打扰的。但您一定要小心点，千万不要把命搭上。”浦原喜助戏谑夸张的腔调将这几句性命攸关的话说得不正不经。然而熟知他脾性的人都会明白，没有一句是玩笑。  
店长举起手中纸扇，从从容容向旁一点。  
顺着扇尖的方向，日番谷见到了那个戴着墨镜，留着两撇胡子，对浦原毕恭毕敬的店员大叔。少年雪色的眉不禁微微一挑，他怎会不知道，百余年前鬼道众的大鬼道长，握菱铁斋。  
“日番谷队长，失礼了。”话音甫落，一团白色的雷光就已近至眼前。  
调动了全身的神经和注意力，日番谷在第一时间用一个瞬步堪堪避过。可以感到白雷的灵压几乎是削着自己左颊呼啸而过。  
白雷，赤火炮，双莲苍火坠，雷吼炮，百步阑干，各式破道伴着缚道接踵而至。由于施鬼道的人是曾经的副鬼道长而更觉声势惊人。  
真的是拼了命，也不觉得自己可以躲得过。  
以日番谷对夏梨的了解，体验着她的灵力就知道，她想成为死神队众甚至是副队长，都是不成问题的。  
所以，一定不会有问题的。  
不是相信我自己，是相信你。  
只是。  
成长的时间，希望可以短一点，再短一点。  
让我快些能够强一些，再强一些，终有一天我要回去重新握住冰轮丸。  
和你的手。  
你知道的吧，我很想立即把你带回来，不留你在那个孤独寒冷的世界。  
哪怕那里是我的心……  
……  
因为那里没有我。  
又一声巨响，尘埃嚣起。  
鲜血顺着额角点滴落地，在干燥的地面上砸出一片殷红。日番谷半跪在地面，翡翠绿色的眸子紧锁住自己前方面无表情的铁斋。那些鲜红就贯穿着他眼睫流向下，在颊上划出一道惊心动魄的印迹。他身上那件浅灰的浴衣也几乎看不出原来的颜色，被染成了暗紫红色。  
血的颜色。

“怎么停了？继续。”语调平静，一如日番谷曾下达过千遍百遍的队长命令。他起身，因失血过多而微微晃了一下才站稳。  
“日番谷队长，如果我再出手，您就真的有性命危险了。”  
几乎浑身浸血的少年唇角勾起，眸中有凛然无罹的光投射到铁斋的眼。“我做好觉悟了。”  
铁斋看着实力远不如前的少年，骨子里却依旧是傲气铮然，英气难言。日番谷眼底的光芒平静又强大。究竟是什么令他这样急于变强，急于恢复，这样坚定不移百死无悔的。他看见少年再一次开口，话音虽轻，却在滴血不绝的声音中，铿锵掷地。  
“不是为了死，是为了活着……两个人的份。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

看着雪发的少年浴血而倔强的眸子，澄澈如洗，铁斋突然觉得找不到任何拒绝的理由。  
他开始相信日番谷不会轻易死掉，不管摆在他面前的是一条怎样的道路。之前他还一直有所怀疑，眼前的人是否还是那个十番队的天才队长，还能否找回那个干练而骄傲的自我。而现在，许是日番谷眼中的光芒，使他终于开始相信了。  
正如浦原曾描说过的，他有实力，只是出于某种原因而忘记了，丢失了。迟早有一天，忘记的会想起，丢失的会寻回。  
只要他还有那颗足够坚强，毫不迟疑的心。  
铁斋暗暗想。他有。  
浦原说这一番话时候的表情，毫无预兆地出现在铁斋的脑海中。于是他才猛然察觉到，浦原商店的店主早在那个时候就已经知道了，“他有”。  
他可是，日番谷冬狮郎阿。  
“那么，日番谷队长，请您当心了。”他只是面无表情将双手平平推出。有青蓝跃动的电光从他指尖迸发，连周身空气都开始逐寸炸裂，如风雷激变，焦灼无伦。而灵压飙升，堪堪压得少年浑身疼痛欲裂，难以呼吸，更不要提什么躲开了。  
破道之八十五，鸣火。  
日番谷的眉头不由得又紧几分。这个以高热炎火来振荡空气的鬼道，要是击中现在的自己，就只有灰飞烟灭的份了。他鬼使神差地想起斩魄刀砍中虚的情景，在偌大一个空间里就如一阵烟尘般散去，什么都不剩了。尽管斩魄刀的斩杀是净化虚而不是消灭，但不管哪种做法，看在眼里都是消失不见了，根本没差。日番谷的精神全神贯注于铁斋指尖的光芒。他心想，若被鸣火打中，大概就是那样的感觉了吧。  
快回想起来。有一个声音隐约在说。  
什么？！  
快……起来……是……的话……  
我听不到。周围太吵，声音太小了。  
我听不到。  
日番谷的眉狠狠拧起，脑中一片混乱。听不到什么？谁在那？这是一种什么感觉？凝聚在对面的鬼道发出隆隆巨响，他的神智恰恰在这一瞬间回复到一片清明，眼前是那片愈演愈烈的青蓝色光芒，马上就会卷起风雷之势汹涌而至。自己的身体有如在瀑布的巨大冲击中难以控制，勉强撑住不倒下已经是极限了，不要想移动或是，赢。那简直是天方夜谭。  
可比起这件事，日番谷更想知道，刚才的感觉……是什么。  
不过，无论是逃得掉还是逃不掉，今天都没有这个机会了。因为一个玩世不恭的声音自他们头顶上方传来，生生打断了铁斋那蓄势待发的鬼道。  
“店长叫停，明天继续。”

日番谷看对面的人在一瞬间就恢复如常，跪伏在地向缓步行来的店长恭敬行礼，刚才空气中的压迫感与灼人气息都仿佛只是种错觉。少年不由心生敬佩，真不愧是静灵廷曾经的大鬼道长，这样级别的鬼道都能做到收放自如。  
浦原喜助向这边走来，一路上打量着日番谷。在他眼中，这孩子显然还没有想停手的意思。浑身的戒备都还保留着未曾卸去，随时都可以继续战斗，并不去管自己的对手已经是怎样一种状态。浦原微有些走神的想，是一场接一场的战斗让他们被迫学到了太多生存的法门吧。所以尽管战斗结束了，还是保留着那些习惯。是可敬呢还是可悲呢，对于尸魂界而言。  
他走到日番谷跟前，轻咳一声。  
“有些事情要跟你谈一下，日番谷队长……是这样的，我想，有些情报我们需要交换一下，会对彼此都有所帮助的……”浦原在帽沿下支起折扇来掩住表情。他的声音猛地一沉，神秘万分。  
浑身是血的少年站在那里，就听店长语音平静地说出令天地变色日月动容的话。  
“是关于，如何让黑崎小姐回来的……”


	13. 第十三话 时光

第十三话 时光

身穿暗绿色浴衣的店长好整以暇地走到铁斋的面前，转了转手杖，杖尖在他手中划出一道半圆形的弧线。浦原轻轻伸手，压住自己的帽沿。  
只一句话便止住了日番谷妄图拼死练习下去的想法。   
他笑。“不用那么拼命也是可以的哦，日番谷队长。”  
几乎是一如既往的戏谑语气，雪发的少年却敏锐地觉察出一丝异状。这句话听在耳中，给他的感觉好像是在等待着什么或者说更像是，让他去等待什么。相比以往这家伙对自己那些突如其来行动的肯定与自信，此刻的感觉却略显犹疑，不管是语调，抑或表情。都带着一丝微不可察的动摇。然而也正是如此，日番谷才更加断定，某些事情正在发生。  
这种时候的浦原从不说什么无谓的话。  
在这句话被听到之前，日番谷想倾尽全力地恢复到自己原来的灵压，想早一点回到自己的内心世界，想尽快见到黑崎夏梨然後跟她说，我们回去吧。  
他只想做这件事情。  
他想对她说你冷不冷。  
他想对她说抱歉让你久等了。  
他想对她说谢谢你。  
他想对她说你真的相信奇迹吧。  
他想对她说你真是傻到家了。  
他还有一些想说的话。  
可他仔细想了想才觉得自己其实一句话也说不出来。  
然而现在，他突然觉得事情也许还有什么隐情。某些自己所并未发觉的，很重要的事，浦原喜助注意到了并且正在做着的一些事。  
所以，才要告诉自己，不用那么拼命也可以。  
他需要时间。  
是么。是这样么。

那双冰绿的眸在店长身上停留了一下，就错开去。少年并不打算问什么。假使浦原仍然是那种无法确定的语气，他就打定了主意不去开口询问。对于可能会这样那样的结局之类的，他统统不想听。他只要记得自己会重新变强，会再一次见到夏梨，就够了。足够了。  
于是日番谷微晃着身体，拖着脚步离开地下训练场。在少年瘦削的身影背後，留下一连串的血花，开得铿锵极妍。  
“诶，”浦原的声音在他错肩走过的那个瞬间传来，“就没什么想问的么？不想知道如何让黑崎小姐回来么？”  
“等你准备好了的时候，再来告诉我吧。”  
浦原在心里轻叹。原来那家伙是明白的阿。本以为他拼着命一心寻死一样的，也许在变强之前就会倒下，没想到头脑还很清楚，竟然能看穿我有所行动阿。本想告诉他一些消息，好让他更加珍惜自己的性命一点，不过现在看来，自己这番话似乎是可以免了。  
嘛，这样也好。

浦原的表情猛地沉稳下去。既然看样子，日番谷冬狮郎在短期内还无法恢复，那就有更多的时间去完成那件东西。在此之前从未有人涉足的领域，更没人能够做得出来的，纵是翻遍尸魂界的历史，也未曾存在过的独一无二的东西。  
不要小看他这个尸魂界技术开发局的第一任局长。  
浦原摸一摸自己的下巴，重新陷入几日来一直思索的问题。由于灵子浓度的问题，也许只能在尸魂界那种灵子充沛的地方才能使用？那就意味着，黑崎小姐如果回得来，就一定要待在尸魂界了。  
他犀利的目光下意识地盯在雪发少年的背影上，看着少年那微踉跄却坚定的步伐，店长微微勾起嘴角。  
就算是这样，大概也不是什么坏事吧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷走在寒冷的冰原上。每一寸的土地都是渗透着血液肌肤般的熟悉。少年难抑自己狂乱的心跳，只在脚下的雪白中踏出愈演愈烈的步伐。那微有焦虑的节奏铿锵蔓延于冰原腹地。这里是独一无二，只属于他的世界。  
终于回来了么。  
雪发的少年没有时间无限感慨，也不及体会什么失而复得的惊喜心情。他步履匆忙，只想尽快向前，然後带夏梨回去。走过那一个转角，绕过那一处矮岩，峰回路转就是那个人的方向。在决意现身之前，他低头审视了一下自己的穿着。那件浅灰色的浴衣干净整洁，尽管他记得现实中这件衣服早已血迹斑驳到几乎看不出本来颜色，但这里是他的内心世界，衣服还完好无损，没有血迹，更不见自己身上的伤痕。  
然而当他走过那个转角看见眼前的景象时，他相信不会比这一刻更吃惊。  
是的，那是夏梨。  
毫无疑问坐在巨大冰龙之前的那个女孩就是黑崎夏梨。  
但这与他想象的每一次情景都干脆利落彻头彻尾的不同。  
死霸装。  
看似纤细瘦弱的的少女不再是之前的现世打扮，而是一袭黑衣，眸淡然，眉纤细，自有英气。她安静低眉坐在一块石上，丝毫不见寒冷的姿态。死霸装那宽大的袖口在寒冷的风中扬出波浪一般的褶皱。看见他的身影，女孩子轻轻抬了抬那弯如新月的眉。  
有什么难以读懂的表情在他不在的时候一点点吞噬掉了光明。  
日番谷只看她在风中的单薄身影，心头就涌上一阵歉意。他并没有意识到那件黑色的衣服才是整幅画面的关键所在。  
黑崎夏梨，本不应该这样的。  
坐在冰轮丸之前的女孩缓缓起身，从腰际抽出一把斩魄刀，她的斩魄刀。那刀有轻红邪魅的乱刃，在团团风雪中反射过几分暗红的芒。他错愕万分地看着对面发生的事情，恍惚间只能感觉到自己那条明蓝色的巨龙仿佛闭上了眼睛，对正在发生的事情不置一辞。纵然他想开口去问冰轮丸发生了什么，那条龙似乎也不打算回答。  
突如其来就是一阵雪花纷乱模糊了他的视线。夏梨的声音穿透那些半透明的遮掩，沉静，飘忽。  
“哟，想取回你的冰轮丸吧，很简单。”  
他努力分辨着，对面的人仿佛兀自笑得云淡风轻。所有的心情都湮没于下面的话。  
每一个音节从风雪中穿透而来，响彻空谷，温柔又残忍，扎得他遍体鳞伤。  
她说。  
“杀了我就好了。”  
眼前白的雪变作一片血红，从她的颈项开始，直至铺满整个世界。

日番谷猛地睁开眼，上弦月清浅的光芒正在他指尖汩汩淌过。他坐起身，慢慢压住自己额角。他感到身上有一些伤口被自己牵动着裂开，有温热的鲜血流出。但比起这个身体，心里更有一片地方开始不可抑的疼痛。  
也不知是来自失落还是更大的惊心动魄。  
日番谷抬起头看了看窗口洒进来的月光。  
是谁宁可死了也不希望对方付出性命来着。  
你怎样才能笑着，去说这一句残忍的留白。  
如果说这是一场梦，不，这就是一场梦。  
那是该当庆幸呢还是悲哀呢。  
是庆幸于那令人心悸的不真实，还是悲哀于自己的困兽之斗呢。  
还是没有回去，还是没有做到阿。  
……还有时间么。  
少年偷偷摸出那个房间来到浦原的地下训练场，蜷坐在一处山石的凹陷，仿佛这里的气息能够让他重新沉静下来。  
不过至少，他已再不是刚才那分失措了。  
抱歉。  
对不起。  
请你再给我一些时间。  
再稍微，等我一下。  
相信我，也相信你。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“就是这样日番谷队长，今天就由他来帮助您修行。”浦原喜助向旁一让，露出身後带来的人。橘色短发，颀长身形，正是夏梨的哥哥——黑崎一护。  
“哟，冬狮郎。”一护抬起手随意扬了下算作招呼。  
雪发的少年对他的出现并未感受到太过惊异。对手是什么人并不重要，是夏梨的什么人也更是无需在意，他所关心的是，能让自己变强就好。就这一件事。  
但是。是说但是。  
只是听到这个称呼，日番谷就突然觉得有片天空开始层层破裂，在高不可及的地方摇摇欲坠。  
一模一样。  
对于他身为死神而远比人类长久许多的人生而言，已太久没有其他人会像这样称呼自己。  
冬狮郎。  
「冬狮郎，又见面了。」  
「冬狮郎，你可以回去了吧。」  
「冬狮郎，你为什么不说话。」  
冬狮郎，冬狮郎……  
像这样的音节，每一次响起都会引起巨大又莫名的激荡。他轻轻闭了一下眼，觉得崩塌了一个世界。  
“我们开始吧。”要说出口的“黑崎”两个字被生生扼在了喉咙里。这两个字让他就是再无视再忽略也难以压制地想起眼前这个人，是夏梨的哥哥。亲人。  
黑崎一护看着站在对面的人从地上拾起一把刀。那只是浦原为他准备的，临时用来招架的兵器，甚至都不是一把斩魄刀。他伸手，触及自己背後的斩月，一种和着自己心跳的什么东西就顺着握住的那个地方一路涌上。属于自己的刀，永远和别的东西不一样。而自己的东西，只能靠自己去夺回。  
日番谷的腕看起来是那般细弱，真的可以拿起那沉重的斩魄刀么，真的可以恢复到原来的灵压么，队长级别的？不，不能怀疑，一护告诉自己，相信他的是夏梨，而相信夏梨的才是自己。  
而这两者，其实没差。  
“冬狮郎，”一护将负在背後的斩月挥至身前，那巨大明亮的刀锋无声而强烈地吸引着日番谷的目光，“你有，不死的觉悟么。”  
雪发的少年举起手中长刀，遥遥锁住一护，在身前凝起一道冷白的刀虹。尽管一语不发，可一护依然从他那静若止水的刀尖上清晰明了地感受到他的冷静和倔强。  
强烈无比的，坚定不移的。  
下一秒钟，浦原就听见金铁相击的声音如愿响起，铮铮决烈。他背对着缠斗的两人，头也不回地走上台阶。他想起自己昨天对黑崎一护的叮嘱，再次寻思，自己该是说得很清楚了吧。

“诶？什么？！”当昨晚身穿浴衣的店长又一次找到黑崎一护的时候，尽管後者见惯了他的突然来访，还是有些意外，“让我去帮冬狮郎修行？”  
“是的，”浦原是一贯的油腔滑调，“这种没利可图的事情找你来做绝对是再合适没有的了。”  
“……”  
“因为有一个要求，只怕换了别人谁都无法做到。”浦原压低声音，立即引起一护的警觉，这绝对不是听上去这般嬉闹的事情，而店长接下去的话，立即证实了这一点，“那就是，请务必要在日番谷队长始解之前停止战斗。否则，令妹只怕会有性命之忧。”  
“什么？！”一护身体剧震，“夏梨她……！”  
“我向你保证，给我一点时间我就会彻底解决这个问题，但在此之前，绝不能任其发生。黑崎先生因为是从普通的魂魄提升到现在的水平的，所以应该能在战斗中清楚感受到，介于普通进步与始解之间的那个界限。尽量去训练他，提升他的力量，但请一定在那个界限到来之际不惜一切代价结束战斗。现在的他，绝不可以超越那条线。而且你要向我保证，暂时不要告诉日番谷队长。”

日番谷冬狮郎现在唯一考虑的就是这件事，怎么可以被别人轻易去否定。  
精神要是被压垮了，就再也没有挽回的可能了。  
他记得一护沉默了一阵，最终什么也没问，缓缓点头。  
离开地下训练场的店长始终没有回头。身後刀锋相交的声音不绝于耳。  
进步很快，察觉到了么，日番谷队长？  
如果是黑崎先生的话，一定能找到那个“界限”的。  
但是阿，有些问题还没有解决。  
再等一等，一定有合适的机会，成功带她回来。  
而我，必须要再快一点了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

又一次挥刀斩击，雪发的少年被压制得死死。  
黑崎一护的实力早已超越队长级别，在他疾风骤雨般的刀影中，日番谷感受到了溺水而亡的气息。然而他也明白，一护没有一上来就灵力全开。尽管那个家伙并不精擅控制自己的灵力，但日番谷感受到了他的循序渐进。一护正从最最单纯的斩术开始。  
所以斩月与那不知名的利刃频繁相击。  
黑崎一护逼得日番谷冬狮郎一刻不停地辗转腾移。他金橙的瞳紧锁住雪发少年的每一个眼神动作，不管是肢体上疲顿的动作，还是他额前细碎的汗滴，都没能逃过那炯炯的视线。一护默然不语，却无时无刻不在思量。你也知道的吧，想要解决战斗，最简单的方法是将灵力飙升，前提当然是你要有这个能力。而灵力的增长，就意味着在某个时间要突然醒悟而前往自己的内心世界。  
他一直在等待。等待日番谷稍许的变化，等待日番谷可能进入内心世界的那个瞬间。  
因为浦原喜助说了，还不能让你到达。  
尽管不知道夏梨会遇到什么情况，但只要她可能有危险，就一定要相信浦原的话。  
日番谷也在不停的斩击中摸索着，感受着，自己的灵力是如何一丝一毫地融进手中的利刃，让它坚实一点，再坚实一点，锐利一点，再锐利一点。否则自己手中这把刀随时都会在那明蓝的灵力袭卷中支离破碎，尸骨无存。  
他突然想起很久远前，自己曾以为的梦境。那也是他第一次见到它。  
巨大的冰龙盘踞身前，有天生的傲气流连。它舒展双翼，天地都为之震颤。而懵懂的自己只能看着眼前的神物而惊惧不已。什么都不明白，什么都不了解。当然不会知道，那就是自己的内心世界，那就是自己的斩魄刀，冰雪系的王——冰轮丸。  
他记得自己的声音在冰龙遮天蔽日的浩荡中是那样飘忽。无足轻重。难以想象自己才是这世界真正的王。  
「你是，什么东西？！」  
它昂首。  
「你在说什么，我听不到阿！」  
它摆尾。  
「我听不到……」  
它叫嚣天际。  
那一句「吾名为……」，那时候的自己尚不能听见。  
可现在的自己纵然知道，也早已叫过千遍，却无法回到那个世界，这是不是一种讽刺。辛辣得很。  
一瞬间，冰轮丸仿佛无比清晰，如同可以触碰一样的感觉，像血流般涌遍全身。他立时反应到，也许是自己对当初的回忆激起了某种共鸣吧。能令这副身体重新拥有那个内心世界的契机，就是深藏刻骨的回忆么。于是日番谷敛去几分对灵压的执念，平静心怀。他再次回忆那片冰封千里的大地和孤傲破空的朔风。  
一片清明。  
“停手。”一护猛地立住身形，斩月瞬间就从步步紧逼变作静顿，刃上那道光斑如屏息一般凝止。一护的眼神有着深深浅浅的警觉。“我们明天再继续吧。”

雪发的少年微微喘息，利器的锋芒在一护身前停止。他若再递出那么一点，後者就要血溅当场。可那人干脆利落毫不犹豫地停了手，像是带着不在乎自己性命般的觉悟。日番谷翡翠绿的眸紧紧盯住一护。  
如何到达内心世界本是毫无预兆的事情可自己已在刚才的刹那觉出了这个可能。  
“为什么停手。”  
不是疑问，是诘问。  
你明明知道，明明感受得到。  
敏锐如你，怎可能在最关键的时刻抽身事外，一脸凝重。  
不是因为刀剑相向，而是其他的原因，更难以表述的，我所不知道的原因。  
黑崎一护，你并不是个擅于掩藏心情的人。  
“究竟发生了什么事情。”  
我要的是答案。别给我借口或沉默。  
“究竟发生了什么事情，黑崎一护。”  
“你还需要时间。”橘色头发的少年只丢下这一句话，转身离开，对于他的诘问，不置可否。  
真的还需要时间，冬狮郎。  
不过不是你，是浦原。是夏梨。


	14. 第十四话 苧环

第十四话 苧环

安置于尸魂界的模型空座，从很多意义上讲都是个传奇之地。而今，曾经亲见传奇的人们也许又要在这个地方，书写另一场传奇了。日番谷冬狮郎已经下定决心，这次一定要将黑崎夏梨带回来。他并不知道一护执意要自己回到尸魂界是什么原因也不再去考虑浦原眸子里那些深深浅浅的光是出于何等缘由，这些都不重要。  
他能感受到“成功”就在自己的胸腔里跳动着，愈演愈烈。  
他站在去路回首来路，好像在最近这一段的旅途中，自己全身心地都在试图完成这一件事。就如同他现在存在的意义。只为这一件事，就只想成功这一件事。因为他无时无刻都不会忘记，曾经有一个人也舍弃了她存在的一切意义，只为了让日番谷冬狮郎能够重新站起来。那个人什么也没求，却不惜一切，浸染鲜血，经受伤痛，不论是身体上还是心里的，不要命地，执意执着地要唤回自己。  
她做到了。  
日番谷冬狮郎站在风里，额前雪发被晚风轻轻拂开，露出潜藏在後的那双翡翠色的瞳，自然又决然。  
夏梨，现在我们交换角色。  
我也会做到。  
浦原安排一护和日番谷回到了尸魂界，回到了流魂街，回到了那个模型空座，回到了曾经的那棵樱树下。在他们的头顶心，有月光正盛。  
当黑崎一护将日番谷冬狮郎领到樱树下的那一刻，雪发的少年就无比真切地感受到了那种难以言宣的窒息。夏末的温度竟也可以如此的刺骨。其实，他第一眼就已看出那是什么。但正因为如此，才会愈发觉得刺痛不已。  
她就坐在树下。黑崎夏梨。  
是义骸。

樱树正恣意生长，灿烂流连。那具有着夏梨面容的义骸靠在樱树下，微垂着头，眉心舒展宛若熟睡。日番谷轻轻晃眼，那些景色微一荡漾，便恍成无数次在脑海中穿行而过的场景。就只是那耳际墨色的发丝轻挽一道弧线，都会以为下一秒钟那个女孩就将星眸浩荡，巧笑嫣然。  
然而这样的“下一秒钟”终究没有出现。  
日番谷轻轻眨了眨眼睛。这里没有她的灵魂。  
时间分秒过去，少年就站在那里，安静地看她。没有想做什么动作的意思，也许只是单纯忘记了动作。他的眼神带了一点点空洞和流离，看着她可又好像不是在看她。其实没有人比日番谷更清楚，自己想看见的是怎样的景象。只是，只是盼望那个身影太久，所以一时不舍得收回目光。仅此而已。  
仅此而已。  
一护看了看日番谷，见他依然愣愣站着，就走上一步，轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。与想象的稍有差异，少年的肩形瘦削然而坚定。至少在他判断来，日番谷真的足够冷静。于是稍许安心下去。一护免不了的去想，会带她回来的吧……也许……在自己够不到的那个地方，夏梨，也是因为这样而安下心的……  
“日番谷队长，”浦原的声音从他们身後传来，和着微微风声，“根据我的研究与推导，黑崎小姐可能无法安然无恙按照我们的意思返回。”  
店长将音节，重重咬在“我们的意思”这几个字。  
在浦原眼中，他所遇到的事情就好比曾经摆在黑崎小姐面前的困难，只是现在改变对象，摆在了自己的眼前。而这些不同的难题唯一的相同之处就在于，答案根本就无迹可寻。  
“所以我特地做了一些准备以防万一。下面请让我说明一下我这些天来推测的内容，很可能会关系到这次黑崎小姐的事情。首先是黑崎小姐每次进行召唤半魂的仪式都要用到的东西……也就是……”浦原伸出手，掌心中几颗小小的物件在月色沐浴下散开一点白的反光——杀气石。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“首先我要说的是，”浦原喜助轻轻侧了下掌心，那细碎的杀气石反射着微微一点芒，一直映进日番谷碧色的瞳，“杀气石，可以产生一种类似于结界的空间断层。能够阻断两个空间的灵子交流。也就是说，当杀气石形成一定区域之後，里面的人与外界的人，是无法进行接触的。”  
于是少年猛地想起夏梨被涅茧利的手下带走时，身为半魂的自己追至静灵廷外便再难前行一步的事情。此刻再想来，该是因为静灵廷外围有那一圈杀气石围墙的缘故罢。他清晰记起那时自己的无力感。  
悲愤，然而无可奈何。可那时他找不到任何可以怨恨或忿然的理由，他该去怨谁呢，又能去怨谁呢。  
因为是半魂阿。  
“当然，大宗数量的杀气石会很自然地拥有这种隔断能力，不仅如此，杀气石连同灵力都可以一并隔断。但像这样小块的，”店长随手掂量着，“就可能需要一些条件来激发促成这一点。好比樱树和月光。黑崎小姐用到的这种空间断层有助于半魂的组织成形与延迟消散。即，可以让他们在一定时间内维持身形。”  
浦原停下话头，看了看一护和日番谷，尽管前者是一脸的有听没有懂，但他还是能够判定日番谷听懂了。那翡翠颜色的眸正盯着自己，平静如水却毫无疑问波涛暗涌。于是他举起一根手指，接着讲下去。  
“根据我的研究，黑崎小姐一直所做的事情，我们暂且称之为仪式吧，这个仪式最大的困难，是来自于半魂自身的特殊性。这种特殊魂魄所处波长频段的不可见性和狭隘性，导致必须藉由适合者的鲜血做引导才能被转换至可见波段。”  
“这么说，已经是处在同一波段了？是不是就意味着，断层之内的人，和外面的人，是一样的了？”雪发的少年沉声询问，让人真切忆起眼前的人乃是不折不扣独当一面的十番队队长。  
“不错，”浦原伸指凭空一点，“可由于少量血液中潜藏力量的不足，只能维持很短时间。如果没有杀气石形成的断层，只怕那些人会在瞬间就消散为灵子。还记得我刚才所说的，杀气石的隔绝作用吧。只要由它们形成了两个不同的空间，就一定会‘绝对隔绝’。所以即便内外两个人已经是一样的，也无法碰触。当初黑崎先生来尸魂界救朽木小姐的时候，曾用空鹤小姐的灵珠核强行突破杀气石形成的屏障，对空间是有非常大影响的。只不过由于静灵廷非常大，那些伤害都平均分布给各种建筑，土地，树木等等，对人的影响就微乎其微了。静灵廷空间里任何细微的变动与影响，在技术开发局的数据记录上都能查到，所以我才能够作此推断。试想若是小块杀气石形成的屏障被打断，不难判断里面的人会发生什么事情了吧。所以从理论上讲，任何半魂都应该是无法回来的。”浦原面无表情，用着非常客观而无情的语气陈述着自己的结论。  
“而你之所以能回来，就是因为黑崎小姐使用了大量的血液来供给能量。除了适合者，没人能拥有这样的力量。”  
不需要闭眼，日番谷就能回想起自己刚刚回来时那遍身淋漓的鲜红。怵目惊心，痛楚不已，不是身体，是心。他当然清楚浦原喜助这个人，和涅茧利是不同的。比起对适合者的研究，他更看重的是夏梨的性命和安全。但这并不代表自己就会因此而感到稍许安心。  
刚好相反，他拧紧一颗心地想。  
如果有如果。  
我倒宁可她没有这力量。  
……就不会为任何人牺牲，纠结，倍受伤害。  
“在之前的时间里，我根据探测中得到的半魂的波长段，制作了一种特殊的义骸。虽然不了解黑崎小姐的具体情况，毕竟现在她并不是半魂，但我想，也许会用得上这种特殊的义骸。并且以防万一，我要在这四周安置杀气石。”  
顿了一下，浦原作最後的补充。  
“日番谷队长，记住，之前的资料显示，一旦黑崎小姐出现在杀气石形成的空间断层内，你至多只有五分钟时间，要在这五分钟内将她固定在义骸里……至多五分钟。”  
如果在这五分钟内，黑崎小姐的灵子无法得到固定，那……  
浦原喜助自帽沿下盯紧少年。有微风轻拂过少年额前的雪发。没有预料中的种种问题，连些微皱眉的表情都没。  
给浦原的感觉是，日番谷冬狮郎甚至没有再去考虑那些事情，只是平静开口。  
“浦原，我只问你一个问题。”雪发的少年点了点自己的胸口，“如果这个身体都是她换回来的，那这里的血，和她的差别很大么？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在得到自己的答案後，日番谷再无迟疑，拿了杀气石，抬脚便向樱树下走去。女孩的那具义骸安静靠在那里，让他错觉以为自己是在向她走去。  
每一步都要更接近。  
我带你回去，夏梨。  
安置在地面上的橙色灯盏照亮了不大的一片空间。豆大的火苗在玻璃罩中送出安静的光。少年的脚边有投下的巨大影子，在明晃晃的颜色中延向远方，直至没入黑暗。究竟是黑暗将吞噬光明呢，还是会被光明驱散呢。  
“那么，黑崎先生，”店长压了压自己的帽沿，向後转身，“只怕我们需要离开一下。尽管我现在还不清楚有旁人在场是否会影响到整个过程，但以防万一，我想……你不会有什么意见吧？”  
橘色头发的少年站在那里，最後再看了一眼日番谷。那个人刚刚停下脚步，他的目光所及处除了自己的目标再没有别人。然後一护转身离开。  
然而刚刚转过那个拐角，店长与一护就如同被钉住般，再也移不了步伐。在他们面前站着一个人，毫无预兆地。不知道他是什么时候来的，也许一直就站在那里。  
冷静如水的眸，墨绿色。若说日番谷那绿色的瞳是水晶般澄澈明亮，光芒流转，那这双眸就是乌海深邃，沉不见底。漠然如往的表情未变，那一袭白衣也未曾改变，许久未见的男人双手插兜，随随便便立了就有气概，暗藏深敛，又不可一世。  
溶进骨血的意识都在述说这个人是敌人。不管彼此之间有多惺惺相惜，也不管此时此刻有多太平盛世，破面与死神就是敌我的立场，这是不可改变的。然而令他们惊诧的是强如他们，也未能感受到那个人一丝一毫的灵压。  
一丝一毫都没有。  
一护的眉微微拧起一个角度。是这家伙又变强了么。

“乌尔奇奥拉。”  
乌尔奇奥拉波澜不惊地盯住黑崎一护。“这件事情，你们最好阻止那个人。”  
一护的眉狠狠拧起来。他开口，带着冰冷意味。“你这什么意思。”  
阻止冬狮郎带夏梨回来？！  
开什么玩笑！  
就是退一万步来讲这又与你何干。  
乌尔奇奥拉只是安静站在那里，缄口不言。没有回答的意思，也没有任何行动的意思。谁也无法参透他的想法。  
这家伙很强没错，就算自己全力以赴，一时半会儿也未必能够赢他。就只怕他为了阻止冬狮郎而做出什么出格的事情，万一稍许影响，可能那边就麻烦了。所以，所以说。一定要在他有所行动之前制止。要确保这个仪式不受任何影响才行。一护的神色渐渐从惊异变为冷静。  
“你是要来阻止他么。那先过我这关吧。”一护抬手，扶上身後的斩月。  
“我言尽于此。”乌尔奇奥拉并没有要打来的意思。他更不作任何解释，话音一落地便伸指虚空一点，身後现出一片黑暗的空间。是黑腔。然後乌尔奇奥拉退一步，消失在身後的虚空中。

一旁的浦原喜助捏住自己的下巴，出奇的沉默。与黑崎一护的思维比起来，浦原商店的店长委实要算是缜密了不少。他已经想到了另外的一些事情。另外一些，更复杂难解，也可能，更天崩地坼的事情。  
这位破面出现的动机无从考虑，不过单是想一想他为何出现在这里，出现在尸魂界，出现在这模型空座，就是一件异常不合情理的事情。需知自冬季大战一役结束，尸魂界与虚圈已许久相安无事，乌尔奇奥拉此人并非争强斗勇，追名逐利的人。所以这个男人现在没有任何理由出现在尸魂界，更加没有理由出现在这里，模型空座。  
若再接着想下去的话……  
他是如何知道这边发生的事情的。  
又是为什么，要莫名说上这一句话。  
他……究竟知道了什么事情。  
而这句警告，这毫无疑问是个警告，又是福是祸……  
店长回过头，他们站在拐角另一侧，再看不到墙壁遮挡处的情况。只有淡淡的灯盏的光，从墙头与拐角处处清清浅浅散开一点。樱树还是露着全绿的枝桠，毫无变化。  
到底，会发生什么呢。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷冬狮郎在樱树四周布好杀气石，然后回到树下。他在“夏梨”身边坐好，从怀里摸出一把小巧的匕首。  
杀人也许稍感费力，但割腕却足矣了。  
他微阖了一下那对冰绿的眸。匕首锋侧有一道锐利的光一闪而过。少年不自觉地想起自己曾经做过的那个梦，残酷又华丽。梦里，女孩身畔有一把轻红邪魅的乱刃，在破空风雪中透着残忍嗜血的颜，吞天噬地。未等他有任何反应，女孩一句轻描淡写的话，就让整个世界轰然崩塌。  
「杀了我就好了。」  
他低着头，看不清神色，唯有嘴角勾一丝淡然的笑。  
说什么呢白痴。  
比起我的性命，我更在乎的是你。  
回忆终止，少年收敛心情，挥刀在腕上割破一道血口。不深，却足以令那种鲜艳的颜色汩汩而出。他眯起眼看了看那抹鲜亮在地面上迅速扩张，露出一个轻缓的笑容。  
会一点点起到效果的，他想，然后安然闭目，回忆自己当初进入内心世界的情形。是凛冽的风扯起自己前襟，是苍茫的白占据视野，是狂乱的嘶吼扯破天际。那是用穷尽一生的时间也无法磨灭去的记忆，震慑心魄。巨大的王者在天地间翻滚咆哮，你是我的。  
「吾名为……」  
冰轮丸。

刹那间，樱花狂放。日番谷闭目凝神，安然不动。他能感受到血脉中有什么不羁正欲喷薄而出，在某个地方激荡不已。他知道，自己就只差一点点了。手中匕首猝然翻下，带起另一道刺目的红，在他身下蔓延，浸溺。粉色樱花如暴雪伤逝。  
他眼前回现出自己向他伸手出去的那个瞬间。光芒在手中渐渐成形，坚实，冰冷，泛起罹人的蓝光。强大的力量悉数融于自己掌心，坚不可摧。刀锋带着自己的温度和心跳，席卷苍穹。在他眼前，一幕一幕回映，每一丝细节都清晰可辨。  
比什么都清楚。  
日番谷冬狮郎猛地睁开眼，脚下已踏着一片白原。  
当这情景真正出现在他眼前的时候，他觉得自己再也不能做出任何反应。  
只因为，他曾无数次地做出反应，再无数次醒来，惊觉了那不过是种幻象才会了解这之中的叠宕起伏，实在太令人心力交瘁。  
经历了太多太多，这次又是否真的呢。  
他抬脚向前，向记忆中的那个方向走去。脚步仿佛不受控制般地越行越快，直至过了那个转角，一下顿住。  
他告诉自己，那存在于记忆中邪气的红刃就是一场梦魇。  
真的只是梦。

黑崎夏梨，这个他拼死也要带回去的女孩，依然穿着之前的那身衣服，坐在冰龙身前的石上。抬起头来，似是不太相信看见的是自己，她愣了一下，然后才展颜微笑。那笑容宛若三月里的熏风，轻柔拂暖，遮天蔽日。刹那有阳光从她眉间眼睫流泻，晕染过整片大地。灿然璨然。日番谷冬狮郎第一次觉得，自己有多么盼望这情景。  
有多盼望……心脏都好似要停掉。  
“跟我回去吧。”他低语。  
对面的女孩起身，向他走来。一直走到他身前，用力，用力地端详他的眉眼。贪恋着，眷着这，想将这个画面就此印在最深，最深的地方。  
真的就怕，从那时起再也见不到这个人了。  
想问他怎样，身体怎样外面怎样自己的家人怎样尸魂界怎样。  
也想说委屈也想说寒冷也想非常酷地告诉他要是你再不来冰轮丸就真的归我了。  
可是张了张嘴，说出口的第一句话却是……  
“这里曾经下好大雪，冬狮郎。”

日番谷再也忍耐不住，他听得到每一个字的落寞，在心间回荡起巨大的声响，几乎要将他吞没。他伸手将女孩拥进怀里。那里有地方正痛，需要她的温度。他在她耳畔低语。  
对不起。  
是自己的错吧。  
只可能是自己。  
因为悲恸与绝望支配了那颗心，而牵连着令这里大雪纷扬。  
对不起。  
对不起。  
“冬狮郎，我很困……”夏梨在他怀里微微挣了一下，就忽然间没了力气。  
日番谷一怔，立即伸手揽住她的肩，让她倒进自己怀里。  
“为什……”  
“她这些天总会这样，”冰轮丸的声音遥遥传来，引得雪发少年抬头上望。他的冰龙一如既往的强大，盘踞在那里高贵又霸气。此刻的它却温柔看着日番谷怀里的女孩，“她总会说困，然后就突然倒下。我也不清楚是怎么回事。”  
日番谷重新低下头，焦虑地摸了摸夏梨的额角。然而看她呼吸平稳，神态安详，好似真的只是睡着了。会困倦成这样子的么？  
“快没有时间了，我先带她离开了。”  
他的视线一直一直停留在女孩身上，于是未能发觉冰龙眼中转瞬即逝的悲戚。那巨大的，冰雪系的王在他身后缓缓阖上那对萤蓝的眸。  
它想，我会失去你的吧。一定会。


	15. 第十五话 碧玺

第十五话 碧玺

浦原喜助和黑崎一护看着眼前的画面，一时之间说不出一句话来。  
从道路的尽头，那一片沉睡的黑暗中走来的，正是日番谷冬狮郎。雪发的少年拖着细弱而疲惫不堪的身体，向这里一步步走来，每一步都微微打晃。然後，目光悉数集中在他的臂弯。黑崎夏梨，静静躺在那个怀抱里，兀自沉睡不醒，神态安详。她耳际低垂的发丝随着日番谷的动作而轻轻摆起一个弧度。少年低眉，可他的每一个动作都仿佛被巨大的不能言说的心情压制住，僵硬地强行撑在那里，就快要隐忍不下。从他肩头赫然露出一截久未曾见的斩魄刀，暗绿色的十字护手，肃杀与流光，他的冰轮丸的温度。而更加令人无法忽视的是他脚下，正有一道悠长鲜红的血痕，淋漓铺着走过的每一步。  
刹那间，再也于心不忍。  
浦原和一护在第一时间抢到他身边。  
“她，她怎样了？”太过紧张，一护的声音都带上了一丝颤抖。他伸出手，从日番谷的臂弯中接过自己的妹妹。  
“回来了，我确定……”日番谷注视着始终未醒的那个人，他难以自持地颤抖，“可是……”  
另一边的浦原已经扶住他的肩膀。店长微沉的声音在上空回荡，空旷萦绕，接下了他的话。  
“可是没有醒来，对吧。”

日番谷冬狮郎与黑崎夏梨被送进了四番队疗伤。说不好是沉睡抑或是昏迷的夏梨被直接送到了重症监护室，由卯之花队长亲自施救。山田花太郎被安排照料日番谷冬狮郎的伤势，然而当事者执意守在监护室外面等候。他的臂上缠着厚厚的绷带，整条手臂都伤得十分严重，可是他却似一点都不在意。  
露琪亚也已经接到了消息赶来了。她一直陪在一护身边。她要一直等到夏梨醒过来的那个时候。  
她看着日番谷守在门口等待着，那明澈的绿眸恍然间似乎在看那个方向又似乎在走神。看那人一点神不守舍的样子，她就觉得日番谷队长简直像是把自己的性命寄托在了另外那个人的身上。她好想把自己看到的这些，都亲口告诉夏梨。  
就在众人都觉得时间仿佛都停滞不前的时候，卯之花烈终于开门走了出来。她一向平静安宁的面容此刻隐隐带着几分忧色。  
“黑崎小姐现在的情况非常，特殊。”她确认般地看了周围的几个人，“你们都应该能意识到，她有很高的灵力，有成为死神的潜质吧？”  
点头。  
黑崎一护，朽木露琪亚，浦原喜助，日番谷冬狮郎都对此没有任何异议。  
日番谷微闭上眼睛。他眼前晃过夏梨感受到虚的那个带着点心有余悸的表情，还有从她脚下飞出而强劲的足球。尽管当时的那只虚并没有受到太大损害，但不可否认她一定是有这样能力的。  
他毫不怀疑她一定会成为一个死神，席官，甚至副队长。  
“那又怎样？这跟她现在，”一护向监护室内瞟了一眼，他丝毫掩饰不了自己的担心，而这其实不需要任何掩饰，“跟她，有什么关系？”  
“我在检查的时候发现了一件事情……你们听好，”卯之花眼里是罕见的肃然与严正，“现在，她已经能够进入自己的内心世界了。但是，现在那个世界相当混乱。因为那里……一半来源于她自己，而另一半……是其他人的。”说到这里，她几乎是不着痕迹地瞥向日番谷冬狮郎。  
那种寒冷广袤的感觉，跟陪在她身边的这位冰雪系的王，不可能毫无关联吧。  
“当这两种内心世界同时存在的时候就会出现难以预计的混乱，长此以往，只怕她的精神会受到非常严重的影响。不尽快处理的话，只怕会失去心智。”卯之花烈语音温柔，听在别人耳中却是无路可逃的残忍。

“解决的办法，只有一个。就是封闭其中一个内心空间，彻底断绝两个世界交互与重叠的可能性。而黑崎小姐还不会控制自己的灵力。我甚至无法断定，在她清醒的时候，是否来得及学会自我控制。”  
整个四番队都陷入一片宁静。所有聆听者都站在原地感受着难以呼吸的溺毙。曾几何时秋季的温度都可以令人泫然。  
“我言尽于此。你们考虑一下吧。有需要的时候，可以随时来找我。”卯之花烈眼底温良。  
她低一低头，人已离去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎夏梨昏睡了整整三天。她橘色头发的哥哥原本打算要守到她醒来，可卯之花队长以他的灵力太高会影响病人的恢复为由，将他赶出了病房。若非如此，他真的会在那里不眠不休守上三天三夜。同样理由也用在了朽木露琪亚和日番谷冬狮郎的身上。  
所以，当夏梨醒来的时候，她的身边只有一个不认识的死神，正背对着她在整理一些医用的瓶瓶罐罐。  
听见病床上传来的唦唦声，那个死神立刻回过头来。夏梨的第一反应就是，这个人和壶府，感觉好像阿。  
“你醒来了，黑崎小姐！我立刻去告诉他们！”那个人的眼神明亮起来，说着就要向外跑去。  
连声音都很像！不，不是这个问题……“等，等一下！”  
那人在夏梨的叫声中跌跌撞撞停下脚步，差一点摔倒在地，等他好不容易稳住身体回过头来，夏梨才接着说下去。“我的意思是……你是谁？这里是哪儿？我……我回来了？”  
她抬起手来，见到自己手背上的吊针，还有一串杀气石串起的手链，这才隐隐觉得这似乎并不是一个梦。  
因为它是来的如此真实。  
……真实得仿佛每一次的梦境。  
这里真的不再是那个世界了么？  
真的不会再想以前那样，在欣喜的时候突然醒来，才惊觉包围自己的依然是一片白芒么。  
她记得自己蜷起身子的时候，能感到冰轮丸是那样小心翼翼地拢住自己的肩背。  
“我叫山田花太郎，是四番队的第七席。这里是四番队的病房，是一护先生，露琪亚小姐，浦原先生和日番谷队长带你来的。我马上去叫他们！”

听着花太郎的脚步声越来越远，夏梨慢慢低下头去，伸手抵住自己的额头。脑袋里一片空白。本该皆大欢喜的心情，偏生却被狠狠抽空。她将自己的视线放逐于一片黑暗中，满是心累的想，这究竟是我太过开心还是太过畏惧开心呢。  
是真的吧。  
这一次，真的是真的了吧？  
谁来告诉我，谁来为我证明。  
“夏梨！”黑崎一护几乎是突然间就出现在门口。  
坐在床上埋首的那人闻声抬起头来，就见到橘色头发的少年已经站到了自己身边。像风一样的迅捷。  
“一哥，你担心我也用不着瞬步吧？”她忍住一点酸楚，笑开，任由一护拥抱住自己。  
她能够真切感受到一护是那样珍而重之地搂紧自己，她能体会那分失而复得的心情，因为自己也是一样。  
她也曾以为，再也见不到自己的哥哥。  
现在看来，他眉宇间的英气依旧，看向自己的宠溺依旧，仍是那个他，一点也没有变。  
直到，一护放开手，夏梨的目光越过他的肩侧，落到门口那个方向。  
是露琪亚与日番谷冬狮郎。  
紫色眼眸的露琪亚凝望着自己，露出一点宽慰的笑容，眼神温柔。再远一点的那个雪发的少年。只是那人安安静静地看着自己，她就觉得心头有哪一个地方，开始疼痛蔓延。没人比她更清楚，日番谷冬狮郎是付出了多大的牺牲才换取她回归。该说是命悬一线绝对不输于当初的自己。她有着怎样的觉悟，他就是一样。  
而现在，他只站在最远那段，凝望这里。  
一护忽然伸手揉了揉她的头顶，在她重新看回自己的目光中退开几步。  
“夏梨你先在这里坐一下，我要去找卯之花队长。”他走出门去，顺手拽走了露琪亚。于是病房里就只剩下了夏梨和日番谷。

窗外的光线洒在雪白的被单上，也在女孩的发际染上一层淡淡金色。尽管在日光勾绘下眼前的画面清丽动人，却无法掩藏画中人的疲弱神情。刚刚醒来的那个人脸色泛白，血色全无，全然不似当初那个抱着足球精神百倍的她。  
一阵歉意猛然翻上日番谷心头。“夏梨，我……”  
“谢谢你，冬狮郎。”女孩子弯起嘴角，笑容释然，“我回来了。”  
这笑容温婉，原本那个俏皮而飞扬跳脱的人因为没有足够折腾的心力而安静了下来。  
不需要问你都曾为我做过什么，因为一切都可以想象到。  
也不需要问我都曾经历过什么，因为一切都已经是过去。  
怎需要再多语言，只是那相互的知晓与心力交瘁，便足以褪尽一整个世纪的光芒。  
日番谷碧如翡翠的眸在明媚的柔光中晕染上一层温和，他轻步走到她病床前。夏梨抬眼，墨色的瞳子映出另一双眼眸。她低眉浅笑，在一片宁静中如纷扬的梨花，细碎却卷走全部的目光。在窗口透过来的，如同扩散光亮一般的色彩中，少年微倾身，在女孩苍白的额上留下一个同样苍白的吻。  
“欢迎回来，夏梨。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

尸魂界有充盈的灵子，现在的夏梨只能生活在这边才能维持基本的体力。  
转眼间她已经在四番队的病院里待了两周了。为了应对那种突然性的昏厥，卯之花总让人跟在她身边，有时是花太郎，有时是一护，更多时候是日番谷。上一次她突然倒下，委实让跟在她身边的花太郎吓到半死。  
而不可能被她看见的是，那些背对着她的脸色又哀伤了一些。  
夏梨趴在窗台上，有一下没一下地晃着手腕。她腕上那串杀气石的手链摇摇荡荡，时而碰撞在窗台上发出细碎的声音。从这个方向能够看到外面大片湛蓝的天，然後在将近黄昏的晕染下，渐渐变作金红，一直铺满了整个视野，将女孩的发梢，还有那略显苍白的脸色都染上一层淡淡的金色。  
“你们在瞒着我什么，冬狮郎？”  
“没有阿。”少年轻轻摇头，“只是现在的你太过虚弱，需要好好休息。”  
可能么。  
夏梨也跟着他摇摇头。她无法否认那双翡翠色眸子里的关怀，那不是惺惺作态她读得懂。可有的时候，她也知道，需要用一些谎言去弥补另一些不想说出口的真相。  
就好比她自己。  
我会不知道自己的状况么。  
原来，勉强还可以说上一句我好困再倒下，现在似乎，连这个时间也没有了呢。  
她对着日落的方向微微眯起眼睛，太阳最後落下的那个刹那似乎还是太过耀眼。但如果可能。是说如果。她还是想一直停留在这种明亮的地方。她想起自己见到的，那些像梦一样不真实的情形。那是一片湮没于虚无的暗夜，有黑色的泉水汩汩流淌。  
简直，像从地底涌出的无穷无尽的黑色眼泪。  
刚刚想起那些流动的黑色，一阵眩晕就冲上头顶来。夏梨紧紧抓住窗沿稳住身体，却在下一秒就失去意识倒了下去。  
她在一瞬间，又来到了那个地方。

也不是没有想过，这也许就是自己的内心世界。可看着这样的情景，一片漆黑，她的怀疑要更多于确定。从人的心理来讲，也不能长时间待在一个全黑的地方，这会产生严重的压抑而令人心智失常的。  
夏梨已经来过了很多次。但每一次来的时间都不长，至少她是这样认为的。能够看清的就只有那一汪泉水，永无休止地涌现。她每次都只想快点离开。这一次，有个声音突然从不知名的地方响起来。  
「其实你是可以随意创造的。」  
夏梨一惊。她以前从未听见过这个地方的声音。  
创造？你在说什么？如果我说，要在这里看见一座桥，就能看见么？  
结果这想法刚滑过脑子，身边那片黑色褪却了些，恍然间露出一架弯弯木桥来。黑崎夏梨站在原地，张了张嘴说不出话来。连款式都和自己刚刚想到的一模一样。简直就好像，自己想的就变成真的。  
如果，真的是这样，也不错。  
是否我就可以要我想要的一切？  
那我要这里的一切都变成金色的麦田。  
大片大片的黑色褪去，变作金黄成熟的麦田，这金灿灿的颜色一直到天际，辽远又壮阔。甚至田埂上还有一个萱色的稻草人。一切就如她想象的那样完美，彻头彻尾变成了麦田。  
只除了，身边那一口黑色的泉眼，一直存在着，无尽流淌。  
“你就是这里的主人么？”夏梨在泉眼前蹲下身子。她能看到那形状变幻的水中映出的自己的眉睫。  
突然风起，大片的麦田唦唦作响，金黄色如波浪般拂过一道道痕迹，向远方蔓延，再蔓延。那些起起伏伏仿佛是在描绘天荒地老的纹路。夏梨抬头，她什么都不想说。面对这样的景象，任何语言都是多余的。  
声音悠然响起。它回答。  
「不，是你。」

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

夏梨像发现了糖果的孩子一样欣喜，她的嘴角挂起三月里暖融的笑。她试着在那个世界去创造，各种她所喜欢的内容。巨大的樱树，玫瑰的长廊，高峻的山峰，蔓延整道山路的红色灯笼。她看着那些东西出现，笑靥如花。黑色的泉水汩动着，安静地听取，再满足她的每一重愿望。  
若说以前那个黑色的世界，带给夏梨的是无穷尽的想逃避，那现在的她想留在这里，仿佛每一秒都可以比上一秒更惊喜。  
然後……寒意毫无预兆地侵袭……世界颠覆，失重一般让她不断跌落，跌落……直到，一个熟悉的声音自头顶上方响起。  
“你怎么在这儿，夏梨？”  
那声音无比熟悉。女孩抬头，不出意料见到了曾经陪伴自己许久的那条冰龙——冰轮丸。她举目四顾，恍惚间一切都变成了之前的样子，还是这片冰地白原，风雪还是不断肆虐，自己也还是一直在等待，等待日番谷带自己回去。  
还是说……自己从来就没有回去过？  
她的瞳孔猛地收缩，继而难以控制地摇头。之前的那些欣喜恍然间如水银坠地，一落千里。夏梨觉得仿佛自己胸口有一个气球，被吹得很大很大，吹得越大，破掉的时候就越痛。  
还要再重新等待一段不知多久的时间？  
不……我不要……  
“你不是回去了么，夏梨？”  
她抬头重新看着那条冰蓝色的巨龙，语调里都开始带着些微的颤音。  
“冰轮丸……你说……我已经回去了是么？”  
冰龙垂头仔细看着她，女孩的脸色已经比走的时候好了很多。现在她眼里带着微微绝望的神情，好似自己只要否认的话她的梦就破灭就崩溃。许久，它点一点头。  
“你回去了。”

夏梨眨一眨眼睛，有些不知所措地站起身来。然後莫名地，周围就又换了模样，成了之前的那个世界。而她，根本不知道这是怎么一回事。  
那一汪黑色的泉水就在她的脚边，事实上，在这个世界里，它一直都在她的旁边。她从未走脱过它几米之外。  
泉水突然问。“你知道我的名字么？”  
夏梨摇了摇头。一点感觉，一点头绪也没有。尽管她也觉得，大概它是有那么一个名字的，可她真的不知道。她也想到，是否自己替它取一个名字就可以了？不过看它的意思，似乎它是有自己的名字的。那还是，不要随便叫的好吧？  
“你会慢慢了解的，夏梨。”  
女孩歪头眨着眼看它。无声地风起。大片依旧金黄的麦田徜徉过那一阵烈风，麦浪翻滚起来，向无尽的远方行去，天地间安详又肃杀。夏梨墨色的瞳中映出泉水的流光，一如幽黑珍珠般的光泽深邃引人，移目不能。有什么难以言说的感觉，跟着那黢黑泉水涌现出来，它汩汩流淌，它浩荡不绝，它变幻无方。每一秒，都比上一秒更透彻，只是，她还未能够明白。  
从头到脚将她包围，吞没，无比熟悉，呼之欲出。  
像黑色的泪滴。  
“这世上只有你能明白我。可这世上，就只有你不明白我。”

她睁开眼睛。四番队的病院里灯火明亮。尸魂界正夜色弥深。  
是日番谷守在她身边，抓着她的手，趴在窗沿轻轻睡去。夏梨微微一动，让他跟着醒转过来。  
“你醒了？要喝水么？”他语气淡淡，不着痕迹地轻撤去自己的手。  
“冬狮郎，我又见到你的冰轮丸了。我……”女孩子迟疑了一下，“……不知道是不是在做梦。也许就只是个梦吧……我以为我还在那里，我以为我还在等你。”  
日番谷将她眼里丝丝惊惧都看在眼里，夏梨在那个孤独的地方锁了太久太久。这都是谁的错。刹那巨大的感情与愧疚将他包围，几乎要喘不过气。他起身将她揉进怀里，好像这样就能和缓她悄悄藏匿起来微不可见的悲伤。女孩的发丝轻轻扫过少年白皙的锁骨，灯光在两人身上投下柔和的芒。  
“你已经回来了，夏梨。别担心，我不会让你再孤身一人了。”


	16. 第十六话 墨军

第十六话 墨军

日番谷冬狮郎站在他的十番队舍的屋顶上。他揣起双手，身後羽织翻飞。放眼望去，静灵廷，乃至整个尸魂界，一片祥和，太平盛世。所有的人，事，物都已经从冬季之战的阴影中走脱，都在万象更新地走向一季更渺远的未来。  
他想，用我的冰轮丸，换取你灵魂的安宁，是得，是失？  
就像有一架天平，时刻在心底衡量着，为了得到什么，可以失去什么，假使付出什么，可以换取什么。  
够看么。  
首先日番谷冬狮郎并非一个自私的人。当初参加冬季之战连性命都可以不要的人，失去一把刀又能怎样呢。更何况，他已经“死”过了。现在的一切，都算是失而复得的，生命，存在，和斩魄刀。他不会为了再次留住这些东西而耿耿。不过，他是个护廷十三番的队长，队长的责任已经像是一种与生俱来的本能，他本能地会去考虑自己的所作所为，对尸魂界会不会有影响。  
他在思考的问题就是，如果有朝一日，甚至就是现在，尸魂界的战斗随时打响，世界随时都会颠覆，那这一把冰雪系的王，自己还能不能这样轻易就放手。  
要让他放弃自己的刀，可能仅限于太平盛世，仅限于，他的刀不需要出鞘的时候。  
所幸，现在四海升平。  
所以当夏梨又一次昏迷之时，他伸指挑起夏梨的发丝，乌黑的发从指尖流过，落在安静睡去一般的人颊上。他再也无法容忍自己放任那个人不知何时就会昏厥过去的现状，那是由于他的存在而不可开脱的罪。日番谷冬狮郎终于起身，来到了卯之花队长的门前。  
“我要怎么做，才能封闭我的内心世界？”

背对他的卯之花烈转过身，胸前黑色的发辫轻轻扬起一个细微的弧度。她绽出一个娴美的笑容，一如她百千年来挫骨的温柔。  
“我知道你会来的，日番谷队长。你已经想好了，是么？”  
日番谷点头。  
“为了让你远离内心世界，我会用尽一切办法降低你的灵压，降到普通人的程度。因为你不可以再拿起斩魄刀，所以，连普通死神都不可以做……你……”卯之花烈看过那双冰一般冷绿的眸，那里正有冰封的火焰安静燃烧，“你真的想好了？”  
日番谷冬狮郎再度点头。少年微阖起眼眸，声音湮没于一片无言的安宁。  
“已经……不需要我再拿刀了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你，究竟是什么人？”  
露琪亚紫色的眸子紧紧盯住对面的人，手中的袖白雪紧了又紧。  
对面那人立在高空中，黑发黑眸，一对深不见底的眸子星沉浩荡，在空座的夜色中闪着冷峻又清凛的光。有风在黑色的短发间拂过，微荡下来遮住那双眼眸，却掩不住那毕露锋芒。他穿一件清灰狭长的风衣，衣袂翩飞之际，露出腰间一点银色的刀鞘。月色荡涤，带起睥睨的眼神傲气流连，如帝王般压下眉睫逡巡大地。  
露琪亚从未见过任何一个人能有这样强烈的存在感。  
而那个人的灵压，实在是强得不像话。他就只是随随便便站在那里，没有刻意去压制，露琪亚就能够感受到自己的身体在迟钝，冷汗在滑落。不自觉地就要低头。如果那人是敌人，一百个自己也不够死的。  
即便跟随了一场又一场战斗，一点又一点变强，可是在那人面前，依然羸弱得难以举手。  
她咬牙握紧手中的兵刃，那道寒光坚持着遥遥锁住来历不明的对手。  
可那人丝毫没有战意，只是轻轻摇一摇头。“我是不会对你出手的，死神。”他抬起头，向某个方向侧一下头，“看样子，你的同伴就要赶来了。为了不引起麻烦，我就先离开了。”

在那个方向，黑崎一护的灵压在迅速接近。  
“你的目的是什么？！”露琪亚拧眉喊去。  
那人轻轻牵起嘴角，飞扬霸气的笑容就如漩涡乍现，汹涌得令人难以自拔。就在下个瞬间，那个人就消失了。露琪亚甚至没有看清他是怎样离开的，眼前就一片空白。紧接着橘色头发的少年瞬步出现在她的身边。  
“露琪亚，人呢？”一护脸上写着强敌当前的肃杀与觉悟。这样的表情，她早已无比熟悉。  
她张嘴，不知道语气该当放松还是更纠结。“已经走了。”  
“你没受伤吧？”  
露琪亚摇摇头，看着那人消失的方向，微微眯起紫晶的瞳。  
原来白哉大哥派自己来现世调查，果然是大有文章。空座不会平白出现这样莫名其妙强大至斯的人。那个人对死神不出手的理由是什么，来空座的目的又是什么，完全不了解阿……而且，他腰间的那把……是斩魄刀吧……  
究竟……这里会发生什么呢……

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“可是根据你的描述，我根本想不到有那样一个人。或者我去查一查尸魂界的资料吧。”四枫院夜一叉起双手盘膝而坐。派到空座四方查探的人们都集中于浦原商店，交换情报。  
“尸魂界的记录很可能不尽不实。”浦原商店的店主摊一摊手，一副毫不在意的腔调，“而且有很多记录，都是被暗中销毁，篡改了的。”  
就像蛆虫的巢穴，一切见不得光的东西就要潜伏于地，渐渐腐坏于黑暗。  
正因为他们曾熟络行走于光明与黑暗的罅隙，才得以了解这些刺骨的现实。  
夜一瞟了一眼那个神情与说话语气其实呈反比的店长，金瞳中光芒一凛。“放心吧喜助，我知道该去什么地方查。”  
“我觉得，他似乎是在进行什么任务的样子。”露琪亚蹙眉，伸指捏起下巴，“并且……也许……已经完成了……”  
否则，也不会不加隐藏地就出现吧。  
可是，明明拥有那样强大的力量，之前又为什么偏偏要躲开死神呢？  
难道……不是敌人么？  
还是……在等待时机呢？  
“之所以出现在这里，大概跟空座是重灵地有直接关联吧。空座多次的事件其实都是因这个原因而起。”浦原锐利的目光扫视暖桌边的一圈人。这次派出去的所有人，就只有露琪亚一个人接触到了那个神秘的人。尽管之前这个灵压也在空座多次出现过，但都没有人能及时赶到。也许这次，更应该称作是他故意在露琪亚面前现身的吧。  
不可能毫无先兆就出现这样一个强大的人。  
不可能毫无目的就出现在空座这事故频出的地方。  
“露琪亚，”夜一长身而起，背後紫色的长发帅气甩起，“你跟我回尸魂界。我去查查真央的记录，你去向白哉报告。剩下的人继续行动，随时联系。”  
“就是这样。黑崎先生，”浦原啪地一声合起手中纸扇，点住正对面的黑崎一护，然後向旁边一扫，“空座还需要你们几位继续巡逻。还有，最好调查一下那个人逗留过的地方有没有什么特别之处。”似是看到一护挑眉的表情，店长补充了一句，“放心，那些地点我都已经记下来了。”  
石田，井上，茶渡纷纷点头。经历过冬季之战，这些作为一护的伙伴并居住在空座的人们，也成了保护这个地方的得力助手。  
黑崎一护起身离开，他眼底沸腾起一片诀着的战意。他只想找到那个强大的家伙，告诉他如果他打算对这个地方不利，就要他身体力行地感受到後悔，後悔于自己曾踏上这片土地。  
这里不是任何一个地方，是空座。  
而他黑崎一护，不是任何一个人，是空座的守护者。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“诶，花太郎？”夏梨醒来的第一眼就见到四番队的第七席坐在病房里，守在自己身边。  
花太郎见她醒了，忙递给她一杯水。也已经相处了一些时日，她知道花太郎这个人其实很温柔很腼腆。在他面前，可以不用顾虑什么，想问什么就直接说。而他也会言无不尽，就这点而言，花太郎还是非常可靠的。  
“冬狮郎呢？”  
“我听说，日番谷队长他回家探亲去了。”  
“回家？”  
“是的，日番谷队长是出身流魂街的。”花太郎伸手接过夏梨递回来的杯子，“以前每到休假的时候总要回去探亲。而且……”花太郎明显迟疑了一下，“不知道我应当不应当说……”  
似乎是意识到了什么，床上的女孩突然扭过头来仔细盯着他。现在发生的任何一件事，都有可能是她正在怀疑的，正在被隐瞒的，不可言宣的实情。  
既然没有人肯直接告诉她。  
那好，那好吧。她会靠自己，一点点去考虑的。  
……总会明白些什么的吧。  
“告诉我吧，花太郎。”

花太郎又迟疑起来，他向门口望了一眼，才重新开口。“现在的日番谷队长已经抑制住了全部的灵力，变得像普通人一样……就在你昏迷的这段时间里。”  
黑崎夏梨睁大了眼睛。  
忘记了自己本是想对听到的消息进行一下分析的，可现在她只是单纯被这个消息震慑住，就什么都思考不了。  
“什……”她怔愣在那里，紧接着咬紧牙关。  
她近乎气结地在那里想，你是白痴么，日番谷冬狮郎。  
绝不会无缘无故的吧？  
这是笔什么交易？你是在为了什么？！  
一声轻响，有人推开病房的门走了进来。两人都遁声看去，走进门的那个人眨了眨紫晶的瞳，对屋里的两个人露出温良的笑容。  
“辛苦你了，花太郎，现在换我来吧。”  
“阿，露琪亚小姐，你已经回来了么？那我就不打扰两位了。”  
等到花太郎很恭敬地带上房门，病床上的那个人就迫不及待地一把掀开身上雪白的被单走下床铺来。就在露琪亚带着不解的目光看着她动作的时候，夏梨平心静气地说。  
“露琪亚，带我去流魂街。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

与此同时，某一处遥远的流魂街上，突发事件总是来得比什么都快。  
“日番谷冬狮郎。”一个冰冷的声音毫无预兆地响起。  
那条街上无声无息就出现了一个人，一袭雪白的长衣，双手插在衣袋中，随意站住。那双墨绿冰冷的眼瞳默然盯住前方不远处的雪发少年。这个声音对日番谷来讲绝不陌生，在冬季之战前颇多行动的破面No.4，乌尔奇奥拉。强大的破面抑制住了全部的灵压，甚至连变作普通人的日番谷都感受不到任何不适。  
是的，他已经听从卯之花队长的话，将自己的灵压悉数压制，借以封闭自己的内心空间。利用有效的药物和技术开发局那个不停吞噬灵压的手环，总算将这件事完成了，自此他便如普通魂魄一样。现在，他正穿行于流魂街区，准备回到润林安的家中看望奶奶。大概，今後他就要住在润林安而不是静灵廷了。  
他曾笑一笑想，如今自己这样的灵压，怎么还能待在一群死神中间？曾经安然享受着强大灵压的自己，可曾想过会有今日？  
那个人的声音突兀而起，截断了日番谷所有的念头。少年缓缓回头，那个不着表情的人渐渐落入他的眸。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
需知，在茫茫流魂街找一个没有灵压的人简直如同大海捞针。  
“我一直在跟着你。”  
日番谷暗暗抽一口气。  
不管他要做什么，现在的自己其实都没有反抗的余地了。一点也没有。  
又何必一定要到没人的地方再现身呢？  
他闭了闭眼睛，索性转身站定，揣起双手来看着乌尔奇奥拉。  
“那……有何贵干？”  
那不起波澜的神色看在乌尔奇奥拉眼中，就连他也开始微感心折于日番谷冬狮郎的坦然无畏。明明是个没有灵压的普通人了，面对自己竟然能够举重若轻，单看这分气度就不愧是护廷十三番的队长。他缓缓抬起手。  
“我这次，是要让你看一些东西的。”

左眼被取出，然後猛力一抓。星星点点的碎片就在日光下泛起金光，随着四下里的风弥散开来。某些画面在那个瞬间就显现于日番谷的脑海中。这是乌尔奇奥拉的能力，每一个画面都绝无虚假与臆造的可能。  
首先是虚夜宫那巨大宏伟的建筑群落矗立在一片渺远的沙茫中，灰郁的天空与苍远辽阔的视野如实勾绘出虚圈的一脉黑白，广袤无际。画面正中那个身影令日番谷睁大了眼睛。那熟悉的雪白的羽织，背後苍劲的“一”字，正稳健脚步向着虚夜宫走去。流刃若火刀已出鞘，走过每一步都在身後卷起烈火纷扬。  
绝烈，强大。  
山本总队长？！  
等……他不应该前往虚圈阿？他不是一直都在模型空座么？！  
他应该……也死了阿？！  
还是说……这其实是冬季大战之前的影像？！  
画面又一转。如果说日番谷刚才只是震惊到睁大眼睛，那么这一次，他几乎要呼吸停滞。浑身的血管简直都要冻结，每一次呼吸都因愤懑而难以自制地战栗起来。目光所及，那个幽囚于狭长窗下，浑身沐浴月光的人，身着黑色死霸装，深紫色的发丝在随着她的每一次呼吸轻颤。她抬起头来，睁开眼，那漆黑眸中一片平静，却在某人心脉上投下巨石，激越千层不可抑止。  
那个面容……  
……他怎么可能忘记。  
“雏……森……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎夏梨是从四番队病院直接跑出来的，只随随便便拿了件浴衣换下自己白色的病号服。这地方只有浴衣这种十分传统的服饰。不过海螺红的衣料缀着白蓝相间的鸢尾纹饰，让她觉得穿这件其实也不差。  
露琪亚看她站在静灵廷和流魂街的边界，驻步不前的时候才开口问，日番谷冬狮郎究竟是要回到什么地方。她只是抬眼看了看眼前广袤平和的街区，指了指前方的某个方向。她知道那个方向，西流魂街没有人不知道的，一区润林安的方向。  
“我只知道日番谷队长住在润林安。但是具体在哪里就不知道了。”接着，她微微蹙眉，抬手捻起下颌，似是带着些不解地自语，“好奇怪阿，怎么感觉不到灵压？”  
是因为那白痴已经没有灵压了吧。  
否则我也不会这样急着去见他。  
夏梨挑了挑嘴角，泄露出一丝苦笑来。隐隐有什么地方在撕裂，在剥离，在疼。尽管她并不明白，那是出于怎样的原因。可她无论如何也难以忽视，不能忽视。  
比起疼痛，那个人的事情才更加重要。  
“总之这次……露琪亚，要靠我们自己找了。”她揪起露琪亚黑色死霸装的衣袖向前走去。

流魂街几乎盛着尸魂界全部的魂魄。即便被分成四个方向的街区，即便每个街区又被分成八十个区，想找一个没有灵压的人，依然是艰涩得无从下手。那些普通的宅区和居民在她走过的时候不断被甩脱在後，惊鸿一瞥便是嬉笑怒骂走马灯一般过尽世间百态。嘈杂纷乱的画面闪过，夏梨错觉间就以为日番谷冬狮郎要变作一滴水，汇入这洪流。自己再也见不到。  
她轻轻攥了攥拳，有冰冷麻木的感觉一直从指尖窜上心口，将心里某个地方大片大片染成灰色。眼前恍惚闪过雪发少年翡翠清澈的瞳，他拥住自己的温度，他轻吻自己额头时的光亮，在那些纷乱而窒息的回忆中，她开始举步维艰。  
你不会离开我的，是吧？  
你说过的。  
她倔强地告诉自己要相信这句话，可她再做不到等待。  
因为等待是一件没有希望没有终止的事情，她已经享受够了那种滋味，畏惧够了那种感觉。不要，真的不要。  
“请问您知道日番谷家么？”  
“你知道日番谷冬狮郎住在哪里么？”  
“不好意思，请问你认识一个叫日番谷冬狮郎的人么？”  
“那个，请问一下……”

直到夕阳斜倚，直到天色入暮。许是还没有问到他的住所附近，得到的回答统统是摇头，抱歉，不知道，不认识，你还去问问别人吧。夏梨只觉得这样不住重复着，这个身体几乎一直在微微颤抖着，冷汗涔涔。可她还是坚持向下一个人走去，敲响下一户的门扉，堆起笑容来询问同样的问题。  
……再然後，得到同样的答案。  
再下一个。再下一个。  
她早就下定决心，就是敲遍全世界的门，也要找到那一个人。  
露琪亚终于再也看不下去女孩强自撑起的表情，她阖了阖紫晶的瞳，有些透明的眼泪带着呼啸的风声灌进自己胸口，一直流淌。  
那个人愈是露出笑容来，她就觉得愈是悲切。  
原来分离是这样苦涩的么。  
令人痛得感同身受。  
她走了神，不免想起曾经的那个朽木露琪亚。  
所以说……自己也曾是这样苦涩的么？  
所以海燕大人要在最後将心托付给自己？  
所以浮竹队长不惜消失也要见自己一面？  
她走上前去扶住女孩瘦削的肩膀，柔声劝她。“夏梨，歇一歇吧。”  
夏梨回过头来，目光就仿佛落入一片温润柔和的雨水。面对这样的视线，她无法不妥协。于是女孩子轻轻点了点头，走到桥头的栏杆上坐下，目光垂落映下水面的斑驳。是流魂街灯火初上的晃然与星河灿烂的流光。一时间两个人都安静下来，一个坐在栏杆上，另一个倚着，谁也没有开口。长风而起，穿扬过一点长长的袖摆。黑色飘逸的死霸装，与螺红轻灵的浴衣。  
在四下里静谧中，露琪亚突然低呼一声。  
两只黑色的地狱蝶不知从何处翩然而至，却完全不像是来传讯的。露琪亚伸了手它们也不作停留，略略转了两圈就轻轻巧巧地围住夏梨，在她身畔飞舞。凤尾蝶翼上暗红色的斑芒在暖橙灯火的掩映下忽明忽暗。  
夏梨盯着那两只地狱蝶，渐渐神色凝重起来，再柔和下去，那双墨色的瞳染上一种难以置信的光彩来。她张了张嘴，用只有她和蝴蝶听得见的声音低语。  
“……呐，带我去冬狮郎家吧。”  
呐，乱菊小姐，市丸银。


	17. 第十七话 支离

第十七话 支离

惨白色月光漠然照下，将清肃无际的沙原铺上一层泠泠的光，那些看似枯枝的东西遍布沙原，这世界似乎有恒久的死寂。只有弱小的虚从沙地之下浮现再匆匆潜下的时候，才能让人感觉到这里多少还有一些鲜活气息。在这片大地之上，静静耸立着那些磅礴而恢宏的白色建筑群落。曾是多少人的遥不可及的王的宫殿——虚夜宫。  
此刻，偌大的虚夜宫，曾包容那些王与属下，主与仆从，死神与破面的虚夜宫，真的是早已被某些闯入者肃清一空。不管是葬讨部队还是编号为什么数字的破面，或是某某强大的从属官，但凡会反抗的，全部干净利落地被消灭。  
四个人。  
就只有四个人，却颠覆了整座虚夜宫。  
你也不能说蓝染留下的都是些不堪一击的小角色，一护他们曾与三位数的破面对战，也都颇感棘手。可那些人轻而易举，就达到了他们的目的。如果尸魂界知道有这样的事情，一定会风云变色。可是冬季之战一役，静灵廷虚夜宫双方都罹难甚众，实力大损。都没了为首的人，短时期内倒也相安无事。朽木白哉也并未派遣什么人前往虚圈查探。当务之急是巩固死神的实力，重新撑起静灵廷。  
所以他并没有顾及虚圈，所以这些人才得以占据，得以成长。

此刻，属于这四人之一的绿发少年正倚在虚夜宫中某间屋子的门口，跟里面的女子聊天。明明是半扬桀骜的发却没有丝毫嚣张，配上那人眼角眉梢的不经意神情，反而牵出一丝销魂蚀骨的洒脱。那双微微眯起的眸子中露出一点流光来，淡淡茶色，浩如烟晶。白色宽松的袍子穿在他身上也自有一种风情，将他修长的身形完美地衬托出来。少年挑起眉来，看着屋中的人。  
女子坐在清冷的月光中，身後缀着那狭长暗色的窗棂，很有几番萧索的味道。若非自己是知情者，几乎就要相信所见了。他浅浅一笑。“莫薇特，你还要继续玩下去？你想玩到什么时候？”  
被唤作莫薇特的女子笑了起来，那笑容甜美又天真。她漆黑闪亮的瞳在暗夜下有隐隐欣喜与企盼的光泽流动不息。  
“实在太无聊了嘛。你觉得，那个人一定会来么？”  
“这是我出的主意，我当然相信自己……”少年打量着她，然後拈起下巴若有所思，“不过似乎这副扮相，还差了点什么。”  
“诶？”莫薇特低头打量自己，怎么都不觉得有缺憾。  
“你的能力，说不危险真是一点都不危险……”绿发少年盯着女人的方向，轻轻开口，他烟晶的眸似是穿过她在看着另外的谁，“可是要说危险，真是一点都懈怠不得阿。”  
像幻觉一样，不，比幻觉更可怕，因为……有一颗真实的心。  
是幻觉，又不是幻觉。所以，该当信，还是不信？  
女子垂下眼睫，轻叹一口气。“你知道……我是不可能骗你的，莱米。”  
他看着她的眼神柔和了一点，然後转开了头就看见了已经来到自己身後的那个人。他一愣。  
“萨瑟，欢迎回来。”  
那个人随随便便站在那里就令人不可逼视，那是一种再接近一点就会粉身碎骨尸骨无存的艰巨压迫感。与生俱来。黑发黑瞳，清灰风衣。正是之前露琪亚在空座见到的那个人。  
萨瑟只是嗯了一声，就从门前走了过去。清灰色衣角在他身後拂起。他不着痕迹又不失霸道的声线在空旷的走廊里激起阵阵回音。  
“我要去见那位大人。你们两个也跟我来。”他顿了一下，“……乌尔奇奥拉回来了。”  
莱米当即跟着他向外走去。女子也起身，缓步从门中走出来。就在她走出门的那一刹那，灰色的眸猛然抬起，酒红色的披肩长发在身後扬起，少女精致的五官带起一点没有温度的笑容。那身黑色的和服缀着暗红的铁线花唐草纹，就在这样的笑容之下写尽十二分的邪冶。她一边抬手将那柄短小近黑的利刃收进怀中，一边快步跟上前面两人的脚步。  
脚步声中，莱米突然开口。“诶，你知道我刚才说还差什么吗，莫薇特？”  
“是什么？”  
那人微微侧过身来，伸指点了点她的左臂，然後挑眉一笑。那样的笑容在廊窗的月色间隙中，光华尽敛。  
“臂章阿。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一对黑色凤尾的蝶翩跹前行，将夏梨和露琪亚带到一扇院门前。站在门外，丝毫感受不到里面的灵压。夏梨抬起手。门扉上浮现出隐约朦胧的影子，渐渐清晰冼练。她盯着那只手的影子，觉得好像有什么东西也开始在心里成形，有什么捉摸不透的感觉在一点点显现，真实。  
叩门的声音响起。  
脚步声接近。夏梨在心底感谢了一下乱菊小姐和市丸银，张了张嘴刚要开口，却看着眼前的人，没有说出一句话。  
来开门的，果然是那个人。月光在日番谷冬狮郎雪色纯净的发梢涂上一抹青白色调的光芒。冷碧的眸子从她身畔的黑色地狱蝶旁掠过，神色淡然。乍看之下，似乎关于他的一切都与之前没有什么差别。眉眼依旧，那个人也依旧。可是，似乎有什么……已经变了。  
夏梨感觉得到。  
到底是出了什么事。她无言地在心里诘问自己。是因为自己的缘故么……  
日番谷伸手请她们进门。一如既往的平静语气。似乎他已经没有了灵压这件事会再自然不过的发生，不用说明更无需解释。他也不问她们为何深夜造访，更不问她们是如何找来这里。他只说，奶奶已经睡了，不要打扰她，你们就在那间屋子歇一晚，明早见一下就回去吧。雪发的少年抬起手指了指一旁的屋子，示意她们在那里休息。夏梨轻轻一瞥间，见到从他浴衣的袖口处，微微露出一截手环，黑色的边缘滑过一道泠然如水的光。  
她下意识地抚上自己腕间缀着杀气石的链。  
……果然……都是为了什么吧。  
日番谷微一低头，转身就要离开。  
女孩子心念一动。“喂冬狮郎，到底发生了什么事？”  
远甚于你失去灵压这件事。  
让你需要为此而变得冷漠至斯。  
日番谷一顿，停下了脚步。  
“如你所见，夏梨。”他侧过头来，微微耸肩，有月光从他左肩倾泻而下，“我现在只是个普通魂魄。而你会成为死神，这是两条完全不同的路。曾经出身流魂街的人都明白静灵廷内外的差别，你说是吧，朽木露琪亚？”少年说得轻描淡写，不着痕迹地看向夏梨身边的那个人。  
露琪亚一愣。她想起曾经的自己，站在圆形围墙之外那个年少无知的自己，那个会为了一点吃的与别人一起去偷去抢的自己，那个在乱世浊流中艰难求生的自己，那个失去伙伴後最终说要去当死神的自己。然後就是墙里墙外，一隔两重天。  
怎么可能不知道。  
露琪亚垂眸，隐隐苦涩。“是。”  
“你们听好。我会重新在流魂街住下。根据尸魂界的公文令，新的魂魄都会被分配去流魂街各区，我很可能会离开这里。所以，最好不要尝试找我。”  
日番谷的话音很轻，听在夏梨耳中却有种决绝的意味。而那，绝不是一种理解错误。  
“无论谁跟你们说了什么，都不要试图找我。”这一次，他毫不迟疑地向前走去。他知道那两个人还在身後看着自己，就不回头不停留一直走进屋内，关上门隔绝了所有的视线。

日番谷冬狮郎靠在门上，在秋夜微带着凉意的空气中颤抖起来。他知道那只是因为有一个地方冷得厉害，才会让他难以自制地颤抖。事到如今他怎么可能不知道怎么可能不了解。夏梨她阿，是会为了他日番谷冬狮郎，甘心被困住甘心付出性命一般的执着。  
可是。太过执着的执着，最後很可能就会变成太过绝望的绝望。  
所以。所以说阿。  
如果她知道自己其实不在，会怎样？  
如果有人告诉她自己其实去了哪里，会怎样？  
……那怎么可以。  
现在自己唯一能做的，最能行之有效地保护她的事情，就是远离她，让她待在尸魂界，待在死神的身边。  
正因为自己已经失去了举刀的力量，就更不能剥夺她接受保护的权利。  
重要的，并不是由谁来保护，是需要被保护的那个人。  
就在他还在如此这般思考的时候，有突兀的声音从院外传来，是山田花太郎。“露琪亚小姐，黑崎小姐，你们在么？”  
然後是那边屋子的门打开的声音。  
“卯之花队长让我来接黑崎小姐回去……啊啊还有，这只好像是露琪亚小姐的地狱蝶。”  
“诶？什么？要我立即回去？”露琪亚的声音。  
“日番谷队长，”日番谷在屋内听得清楚，花太郎的声音向这边传来，“那我就先带黑崎小姐回去了。失礼了。”  
“喂冬狮郎，我一定会再来的！你还没有说清楚！”

日番谷靠在门上，缓缓闭上眼睛。什么地方有些开心，接着就疼痛肆虐。如果他能够脑子一热抛开现实，就大可以痛快地去想那个人还真是放不下自己呢所以说这是一件怎样幸福的事情，但日番谷冬狮郎从来都很理智非常理智。他只能感受到大片大片的疼痛，在左边胸口四面空落的地方不断的翻腾翻滚，长出冶艳无端的花，从伤口蔓延一地的破碎淋漓。  
瞧吧。我说什么来。  
她可以不再找我也不再理会我了么。  
那样的话，就是痛，也不会这般绝望吧。  
黑崎夏梨离开的时候，似乎听见屋中传来一句“不要再来了”，又似乎没有。她停了脚步，缓缓眨了眨墨色的眸子，不知道哪一种才是自己的错觉。然後前面的人催促起来，她就跟着花太郎和露琪亚离开了那间小院。而神明在上，如果她当时知道自己这一走，会发生那样的事情，那她是死也不会离开的。  
即使有人和她的想法刚好相反。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“哟，白哉小弟。”金色的瞳泛起阵阵笑意，盯住那个不论何时见到都想戏谑两句的人。从空座来到尸魂界後，夜一先去找过十三番队的仙太郎和清音。但从那两人处得到的消息显示，自己想要的东西必须直接经由总队长之手，于是她这才来到现任总队长——朽木白哉的所在。  
“我很忙，四枫院夜一。”朽木白哉从桌案上抬头，他正在查阅一些历史文件。那些厚重古旧的文件在桌上堆起很高，从那些卷宗的搁置就不难看出朽木白哉在很用心地阅读。  
“这次来找你不为别的。”夜一从窗子干净利落地翻进屋子，“我需要点资料……你知道的，可能会很重要。”  
“哦？”白哉淡淡应了一声，又低下头去翻阅自己手中的文件，不时做一下笔录，誊写部分字句。起用新的队长是一件很麻烦的事情，特别，是在已经失去多名队长的情况下。因为能够进行评定的人员稀缺而一直驻步不前也不是个办法。现下的静灵廷已经趋于稳定，他需要确立一个新的可行性方案来尽可能不引起异议地任用新的护廷十三番队队长。  
夜一很不客气地在他对面坐下。说到正经事情的时候她总是单刀直入，那双金色的瞳坚定地盯住对面的人，隐隐透出灼人的光华。敛去之前的戏谑，她的表情无比严肃。  
“我需要前任总队长亲自撰写的文件。”

白哉手中的笔停了下来。  
在静灵廷，只有那些最为机密的事件与资料，会由总队长亲自撰写保存。绝对不经由其他人手。至于内容，则可能是任何一件不想被公众知道的事情与真相。且不说为了什么，也许是为了尸魂界，也许是为了其他种种原因，总之，这样的秘密确实存在，这是个无法辩驳的事实。  
“理由。”  
“我要调查……从未在静灵廷出现过的死神。”  
你我都清楚，只有总队长有这种权利，不为人知地调用死神。甚至可以让一名死神从尸魂界彻头彻尾地消失，不留下一丝痕迹。任何人都不会觉得有异常。  
这正是静灵廷的黑暗之处。  
……也是我们唯一可以着手的地方。  
“确定是死神？”  
“四分之一可能。”夜一眨了眨眼睛。这是个狡黠的回答，不过直觉告诉她白哉不会一直问到底。事实证明她的判断是正确的。白哉没有看她，但也没有继续下笔，他只是按照自己的思路说了下去。  
“非常遗憾。”朽木白哉声音平静，听不出一丝波澜，说出的话却令夜一猛地睁大眼睛，“资料全被毁了……在冬季大战之前。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

吃过药，重新躺回雪白的病床上，夏梨闭上眼，想着明天无论如何也要再去一次。她已经记下了那个小院的位置，下一次绝对不会再走冤枉路了。  
“花太郎，你今晚又不睡了么？”侧目间，四番队的第七席似乎是在桌上摊开了一大片的药物。通常，跟在夏梨身边是为了确保她在突然昏厥的时候能够立刻发觉，所以即便是在晚上，夏梨的病房也会有人在。女孩子看着花太郎的背影，免不了地想起日番谷在身边的时候。那个雪色头发的家伙最後总是抓着自己的手趴在床边睡去。自己在夜里醒来的时候就能够看到月光洒在他的眉睫之间，是一层温柔的颜色。  
然後微不可察地，像是什么碎裂般地疼痛起来。  
“阿，吵到你了么，黑崎小姐？”花太郎回过头来，慌慌张张地摆手，“我会再轻一点的。这是这周的工作，我只是想早点完成。”  
“没关系的。让我听见一点声音也会睡得安心点。”夏梨在床上翻了个身，把自己埋进雪白的被子。片刻後，她慵懒的声音从被子里传出来，“晚安。”  
“晚安，黑崎小姐。”

夏梨闭上眼，就跌进一种熟悉的黑暗。不，不是黑夜不是睡眠。她感受得到，是那个世界，有汩汩泉水的那个世界。她的内心世界。这一次，再没有恐惧感压迫感，她平静地睁开眼睛面对黑暗。泉水一如既往，就在自己脚边卷涌。  
“欢迎回来，夏梨。”  
她怔了一下。似乎……泉水的声音有了点变化，不过她也不觉得这是什么大问题。毕竟那也不是个人，也不知道为什么会说得出话来。  
但是总觉得，有一点……邪？  
“下次欢迎我至少给我一个更广阔点的地方，怎么也要给间屋子或者小院吧。”总好过，这看不清边界的无尽黑暗。  
话音刚落，她就站在了一间屋子里。是很简洁很干净的一间小屋。夏梨只环顾了一眼，表情就复杂起来。因为这正是不久前，日番谷说过让她和露琪亚休息的那个房间。家具，格调，大小，没有一处不合。她抿紧了唇，不自觉地後退一步，後背靠上了墙壁。在一刹那她几乎要放声大笑起来，她想问，为什么偏偏是这个房间。  
为什么。  
“难道不是你想要的？”泉水在屋子正中，毫不突兀地翻腾。却有声音突兀地在夏梨的心里回响起来。那个声音低沉一些，熟悉一些，好听一些，冰冷一些，说出的字句剜空了谁的心，一把一把向最柔软的伤口撒盐。  
它说。「我很可能会离开这里。所以，最好不要尝试找我。」  
它说。「无论谁跟你们说了什么，都不要试图找我。」  
还有一句。夏梨始终无法确定的……它究竟有没有说。「不要再来了。」  
不要来找我。不要再来了。不要。不要。不要……我要离开这里。  
……离开这里。  
她闭上眼睛，为自己眼前和脑袋里的东西交错闪过而疼痛不已。  
“难过么？痛苦么？是为什么？”泉水轻声发问，那声音就像是响在女孩心底。它沉默下去，等待着夏梨自己去思考。  
夏梨，你愈是疼痛难过，就愈能明白我的存在。  
最深藏刻骨的，肝肠寸断的，难以割舍的……  
……  
然後就是……那个人的现在……  
“走了么。不会回来了么。找不到了么。丢掉了么。”一点点逼近某个不想去触及的想法，消磨掉坚定，吞噬掉希望。  
我就是死路我就是绝望我就是黑暗我就是你带着邪的斩魄刀。

夏梨紧紧闭着眼睛，甚至伸手捂住了耳朵。可是……耳朵可以不听，心底的那个声音却是无论如何也逃避不开的。她告诉自己，是他说不要再来了，他亲口说。每一个字都像刻划在最柔软的心口，轻轻一个音就是痛楚不已。  
这样的伤口，是好不了的吧？  
“夏梨，夏梨，叫出我的名字吧。”声音像是劝慰，更像是蛊惑。  
只有你才能真的理解我阿，快叫我的名字吧。  
我不会骗你说什么可以让你解脱，因为我的能力才是真正的绝望。  
而我知道……  
你不会喜欢那样的结局。  
……但我就是你。我为了你而在。  
“叫我的名字。”  
终于，女孩抬起头，眼角是未尽的干涩。她张了张嘴，说出了那个连通心脏的破碎音节。  
“支离。”


	18. 第十八话 蛊雨

第十八话 蛊雨

那个在破面中排行No.4的男人径直走到大殿正中，那身白色长衣在他身形顿下之后翩然落定。他略一躬身，浅浅向座上的人致意。墨绿邃然的冰瞳在路上曾微扫身旁的三人，不作停留。   
最前面的萨瑟谦恭低头的样子却依旧令人不可逼视，莱米清浅笑容中是似有似无的好戏开场的得意与欣喜，酒红长发的莫薇特姣好的唇线牵起一丝没有温度的弧度。一如既往，就如乌尔奇奥拉与他们的多次合作一样，每个人几乎都是不变的表现。决不是朋友，却也不是敌人。乌尔奇奥拉毫不认为身为十刃，跟死神混在一起就是什么错误。在他的思维中，他所做的一切，跟从也罢协作也罢，其实都只是想试图弄明白一件事，而那件事，本无关身份与所属。   
只要不冲突就够了，只要有可能就够了。   
所以他才会安然与死神为伍。不过也许，从最最底线来讲，他与这些人的关系，连“为伍”也算不上。   
“乌尔，怎样了？”莱米盯着乌尔奇奥拉的眼睛，挑起一抹更洒脱的笑。No.4那只冷然又神秘的左眼可以完美地重现任何试图保留的场景。真是方便的能力，莱米心想，因为真实，足以让我的计划万无一失了。结果只可能是唯一的，那个人是一定会来的。   
“明天就会见到结果。”乌尔奇奥拉平静回答，低沉的声音不起波澜。   
莫薇特侧目看向右手的莱米，扬起柳叶的眉梢来，露出一个不甚确定的玩味神情。然而谁也不会误解为那是种嗤笑或挑衅，因为谁都知道，她是如此深信那个绿发烟眸的少年。   
“那么，”座上的人站起身来，摊开一只骨节嶙峋的手。粗木拐杖顿地的声音在空荡荡的大殿中回响，形成一种无言的威慑，让在场的人都表情肃然。“让我们看一下吧，乌尔奇奥拉。”   
“是，元柳斋大人。”   
不错，那位居于虚夜宫座上的人，正是本应在冬季之战一役中殒命于空座的护廷十三番队的总队长  
——山本元柳斋重国。   
乌尔奇奥拉举起手臂来，右手覆上自己左额，那只眼睛又一次被取出，接着喀啦一声轻响，就破碎成粉尘。那些他曾见过的场景悉数在空间中弥散，渐渐汇入众人的思维，构筑起一个毫厘不差的回忆的世界。   
绝对的，毫厘不差。 

在那条四下无人的流魂街小路上，雪发碧眸的少年错愕万分地看着眼前的人。乌尔奇奥拉沉稳盯着他，看少年的表情一点点由讶异变作愤慨，渐渐渐渐，几乎都要听见他咬紧牙的声音。甚至那双清澈如水的绿眸都染上了一层压抑着狂暴的狠戾，却又深深埋藏于强自镇静的表象之下。呼吸间，就是山岚迫近的不寻常前兆。   
可惜阿，他什么都做不了了。   
“她，怎样了。”秋季的薰风，带着冰雪的温度。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“答案自己去找。想知道的话，明天，这个时间，这个地点。”  
乌尔奇奥拉无动于衷地看着雪发少年怒不可遏。那人已经变作像普通魂魄一样，什么都做不了什么都改变不了。即便他还是当初的那个十番队队长，所谓的尸魂界百年不见的少年天才，乌尔奇奥拉也依然不会在乎，因为他不会比他弱。他乌尔奇奥拉，可以傲立于世，俯瞰众生。   
只是，稍有一点点差别的是……   
他会没所谓地想，如果当初黑崎一护和浦原喜助听进了自己的警告呢。   
……就决不会有现在这样的场景。   
所以说，莱米的心计真是可怖……那个人布下了一场架构庞大的局，直到现在，被设计的人还蒙在鼓里一无所知……但也终于开始了……一点点结茧抽丝。   
他自己也曾用计将井上织姬心甘情愿地带到了虚圈。那本也是个心思缜密的计划，可跟莱米的相比，还是逊了一筹。差就差在，他只算了一个人的人心，莱米算的东西却远超于此。   
每个人都只不过是棋子。   
而那些下棋的人，乌尔奇奥拉很清楚，那些人并非出于什么私念，可同样能够颠覆世界无无形。   
……一如当初，那些人走进虚圈气势恢宏的白色宫殿。   
他不禁想起那些人狂乱而荒诞的庞大计划。他们要做的事情最终会造成怎样的后果，他乌尔奇奥拉才不会在意。退一万步来讲，那又能怎样呢。   
只不过是这个世界，将或者存在，或者不存在。   
仅此而已。   
要传达的都已经说清楚了，乌尔奇奥拉从来不是个多话的人，就该是离开的时候了。更何况，他很清楚，现在自己说的每一句话做的每一个动作，在不久的之后，就会被另一些人一分一毫地看个明白。就算他曾经想帮日番谷一把——他也不明白自己为什么会那样做——现在也已是不可能了。看着眼前那个人沉敛了表情若有所思，他伸指点开了一个黑腔。   
退后一步，消失于那个黑暗弥漫的异界。最后留在视线中挥之不去的，是那翡翠绿色的双瞳，一直一直望着这个方向。谁也读不出更多的内容，因为那双眸中有太多，也太过复杂难解的东西。 

然後时光一交错，虚夜宫里的人们睁开了眼睛。   
“哇哦。真是言简意赅阿，乌尔君。”莫薇特眼神赞许，颔首之际，酒红的长发边缘隐现出一丝弧光。   
不过乌尔奇奥拉一直看着的那个人，静灵廷的那位总队长，只是略点了一下头，并没有更多的示意。   
男人站在殿中，墨绿的瞳中看不出悲喜神情。他停顿片刻，出言请示。   
“明天，我去带日番谷冬狮郎回来。”   
在山本总队长还没有作出更多说明的时候，莱米踏上前一步，淡然优雅地一躬身，嘴角渐渐染上一抹飞扬的邪气。那分斜入眉梢眼底的肆意直如一道晖光，划破整座殿堂。直至此时，你才能够意识到，他有毫不逊色于萨瑟的傲然气魄，早已渗入他骨髓，任凭他调遣，挥洒自如。   
“元柳斋大人，我可否主动请缨，将公主殿下请来虚夜宫做客呢？”   
老人眯起眼睛，锋锐暗藏的视线扫过下面的所有人。他站起身，缓步走向大殿正中他们站立的方向。一直到与那四个人错肩而过的时候，他才悠然开口。   
“那就拜托你了，莱米。日番谷队长就交给乌尔奇奥拉。至于萨瑟斐欧，继续潜入空座，为通界锁链做准备，这件事切勿操之过急，要求依然是尽量不惊动死神。莫薇特留在虚夜宫，准备迎接即将到来的客人。”   
伴着尾音，人已消失在殿门之外。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

花太郎一回过头来，不，不如说是，他还没回过头来的时候，就已经预见到身後正在发生的事情。那种灵压升腾翻江倒海的感觉，尽管比不上队长的灵压那样强大而压迫，却同样有着令人难以忽视的心悸节拍。   
不过，他眼前的景象，才是真正让他呼吸停滞的原因。   
本来躺在床上睡去的黑崎夏梨不知何时站了起来。她浑身上下都浸润在半透明火焰般红色的灵压中，看不清眉眼神情。花太郎可以看到那些红色的灵压无端激溢，动荡不已，女孩那略显宽大的白色病服在灵压鼓动之际飘飘摆摆，张狂又肆意。与平素的黑崎夏梨截然不同的邪气灵压如暴风狂澜般迅速铺开。然后不可避免地，所有的视线都集中于一个地方……   
女孩的右手，紧紧反握住一把轻红乱刃的斩魄刀。   
那把斩魄刀……与其说是一种实体，似乎更像是一个影子，一道淡淡红光，在女孩释放出来的明暗不定的灵压光芒中若隐若现。   
那是从未见过的，邪。   
山田花太郎不由自主後退了一步。   
为什么……黑崎小姐……会有这样奇异的灵压？！淡红色？！又是为什么……她会有这样邪气逼人的斩魄刀？！   
每个死神都会经历一次得到自己斩魄刀的过程。未得到解放的斩魄刀，被称作浅打。而通常情况下，浅打都会是比较中规中矩一把太刀的模样，直到解放，才会现出各种倍加邪异惑人的风格。像黑崎先生的那把斩月，在浅打中就已经算是难得一见的异类了。真的从来没有听说过，哪一个人的浅打，会有如此不真实的感觉…… 

病房的门突然被推开。卯之花烈出现在门前。她神色平静地盯着此刻灵压激越，状况不明的女孩。   
“终于……”她语气淡然，不起波澜。仿佛一切事情她都早已明白，或者说花太郎觉得，似乎更像是，她已等待此事许久了。   
“卯之花队长……”花太郎指一指病床那边，带着难掩的惊疑神色看着自家队长，“黑崎小姐，她没事吧？”   
卯之花烈很仔细地看着女孩。“我认为，从某种程度上讲，黑崎小姐她，终于脱离险境了。”   
只要黑崎夏梨成功得到自己的斩魄刀，就意味着成功进入真正属于自己的内心世界，外界特别是日番谷队长那个与之交互的内心世界，也没有对她造成任何影响。至少现在如此。但至于以后能否让日番谷队长恢复自己的灵压，还不得而知。  
一切看起来都很顺利很完美。   
“只是……”她看似平和的眼底终于划过一丝难以觉察的不安。   
从另外的某种程度上讲……   
只除了……那把斩魄刀的感觉，真的很不祥。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

雪发的少年已经在这条街道上站了很久。事实上，从夏梨和露琪亚离开他家後，他就坐卧难安。在天亮的时候日番谷终于下定决心，向奶奶道别，离开了那里。他没有分毫迟疑地来到了与乌尔奇奥拉约定的那个地点。  
他要弄清楚这件事情，这是毋庸置疑的。  
这样的话，就不会被找到了吧。  
被碰上的几率，就几乎是零了吧。  
更何况，自己已经强调过，不要她们再找来了。  
……就可以了吧。  
少年轻挑嘴角，露出一个微带着苦涩的笑。乌尔奇奥拉之前所表现出的无威胁性并不代表今後亦会如此。所以说，日番谷并不知道以自己这样软弱的身体，能在他选择的路上撑多久……可无论结局怎样，都一定要走下去。少年紧紧攥拳，他可以感受到腕上黑色的手环贴紧皮肤，虚弱无力的感觉就从那个地方开始蔓延。  
这是他自己的选择，所以不会有任何推辞或者後悔的可能。  
他抬着头，看天光一点点变得更加明亮，最後终于一片晴明。街道依旧无人，空旷寂寞。秋季的风已经带了凉意，呼啸过辽远的天际。日番谷又一次回忆起乌尔奇奥拉向他展示的内容，事实上在他冷静下来之後他就一直没有放弃思考。令他在意的事情，不仅仅是雏森的出现，还有不容忽视的，关于山本总队长的那段画面。  
为什么？  
乌尔奇奥拉究竟想传达的，是怎样的信息？  
向自己透露雏森的情况，究竟是刻意的，还是无意的？  
明明冬季之战的时候，那两个人都身在空座，按理说是没有死里逃生的可能的。那又是为什么……  
……果然，太多的疑问，只有出题人才能够解答。

“你果然来了。”不带一丝波澜的声音自身後响起。  
是赴约而来的破面No.4。  
“那到底是什么意思。”言简意赅。翡翠碧色的眸子已经没有了上次的暴戾与愤慨，现在恍如平静的一泓秋水，有深邃的光芒点点灼人。  
“我说过答案需要自己去找。想知道就跟我来吧。”乌尔奇奥拉身後，吞噬光明的黑腔一直都没有关闭。无尽的未知包括日番谷想要的答案就在那一片黑暗的对面。白色长衣扬起一角，领路的人转身踏进，然後侧目看身後的人。墨绿色的瞳是一如既往的无喜无悲，他等待着的，就只是那个人的反应。  
来，抑或不来。  
于是少年没有任何犹豫。那浅灰色的浴衣轻灵一闪，黑暗的异界就吞没他全部的视线。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我要去找冬狮郎！”这是黑崎夏梨真正醒来的第一句话。  
说是“真正”醒来，是因为之前她灵压激荡得到斩魄刀的时候，一直处于一种神志不太清醒的阶段。所幸除了那分邪气，也再没有什么严重而可怕的事情发生，所以紧张的人们都稍松了一口气。时间已然过午，有懒洋洋的芒从窗帘後隐隐透过来，照得满室都是朦胧淡薄的光辉。之前露琪亚和夜一也曾赶来，见夏梨恢复正常沉沉睡去，就双双离开了四番队。当然，是她们还有接下去要急于做的事情。所以现在留在病房里看护她的，是山田花太郎。  
她的喊声把花太郎吓了一跳。  
“黑崎小姐……”在他还没来得及说什么的时候，夏梨就发现了自己手边的斩魄刀。  
“诶这是什么？！”深红的刀鞘，漂亮的随形镂空护手，有种说不出的随性简洁。刀柄上坠着一根三寸来长的黑色丝线，尽头是一枚指甲大小的圆石，通体漆黑无光。  
“斩魄刀。”她喃喃。  
夏梨难以自制地伸手轻轻抚过那流畅线形的刀身。一股莫名熟悉气息瞬间就包裹住她，她闭了闭眼睛，在视野中突如其来的空白中，是那汪黑色泉水。  
于是猛地睁开眼睛。  
属于她的斩魄刀。  
名唤，支离。  
“喂花太郎，带我去流魂街吧。我说了，今天要去找他的。”被斩魄刀的事情影响思路的夏梨记起了自己要做的事情。  
花太郎正走到窗前拉开窗帘。淡白的帘子一掀开，那些更加亮眼的天光就迫不及待地钻进屋子，平和安详。夏梨坐在病床上，坦然安定地看他。她眉宇间的神色分明是除了一句答应，再不要其他回答。  
花太郎寻思了一下，尽管卯之花队长并没有规定夏梨不可以离开四番队乃至静灵廷，但现在加上这把斩魄刀的话，情况就稍微有些不同了。不过确实，昨晚带她回来的时候也听到她说今天还会去……那么，是否该先去向自家队长汇报下，请求批准呢。  
“嗯黑崎小姐，那你等我一下，我去和卯之花队长说一声。”摆一摆手，花太郎温和地笑，“放心吧，队长很通情达理，不会不同意的啦。”

夏梨目送他走出去并且拉上病房的门，一个年轻的声音就毫无预兆地响在耳边，语调欢快。  
“诶，那就是你的斩魄刀么？很漂亮阿。”  
还盯着门若有所思的夏梨在第一时间回过头来。  
床的位置刚好是挨着窗户。一个年轻的少年从窗边探进半个身子，几乎就等于在她耳边说了这句话。他支着下颌，饶有兴趣地打量那把斩魄刀。绿色张扬的发，在他随意笑开的时候反射过一道难言描述的高光。浩瀚烟晶色的瞳孔纯粹又干净，带着明显笑意的目光从斩魄刀移到坐在病床上的人。  
这个姿态神情都很随意的少年，有着异常洒脱而漂亮的感觉。  
女孩的视线落到少年露在窗口内的上衣，可以看出那是一件浅灰泛白的袍子。她可以发誓这衣服的款式绝不是死神的衣着。但是在这整个静灵廷之中，她还没见到过不穿死霸装或是羽织的人。  
于是她带着十分警惕，盯住那个笑得一脸无害的少年。  
“你是谁？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

少年轻轻伸手在窗沿上一按，人就跳进窗子来，动作飞扬跳脱，轻捷如风。到整个人站在夏梨面前，女孩才觉得那长长的袍子刚好衬托出他修长的身形。在他身侧，悬着一把长刀，夏梨注意到有幽绿色的复杂回路，在灰白的刀鞘中央构成一道很漂亮的纹饰，像是一行古老而不知名的文字。少年微微欠身，带着随和的笑，半是玩笑半是恭谨地回答她。  
“请允许我做个自我介绍，我叫莱米，莱米•维欧利亚，是前来迎接您的，公主殿下。”  
很恭维也很轻松的说法，但其实除了名字根本没有透露出任何信息。当然了，莱米可以确定的是，自己的名字即便在全尸魂界，也是找不出一点蛛丝马迹的。  
否则他也不会就这样轻易地说出名字来。  
“我拒绝。”夏梨挑了挑眉。许是少年的态度让她觉得自己可以强硬些。反正是一个莫名其妙的人莫名其妙地出现，她想，没问题才怪。  
“诶？”莱米带了点惊奇地抬起头来，“可是，您有一定要跟我走的理由。”  
他眉目间的几分促狭让女孩觉得似乎是自己在戏耍他，不由变得和善了些。这次换作她淡然舒眉。另一方面则更是好奇，她倒要听听这个突然就出现的少年能说出什么理由来让她“一定”离开。  
“哦？那是为什么呢？”  
听到女孩有松口的意味，莱米轻笑。“因为您想见的那个人已经离开了这里，而那个人去的地方，这里只有我能带您去。”

夏梨一愣，然後凝起之前的嬉笑神情，面无表情地盯着绿色头发的少年。  
莱米叹息了一下，向她摊开手。他的声音清越，带着丝丝漫不经心的味道在午後阳光里飘散。“我也知道阿，那家伙自大又白痴，明明什么都做不了，却还那样拼命。一心想自己把事情搞定，一心认为那就是自己的事情……于是谁的帮助都不要。”  
事实上早已摸透了，这绝对是百分之百的事实。  
况且你其实比我要清楚许多的吧，我尊敬的公主殿下？  
“当然，我不会现在就请您决定。等到您确定的时候，需要见我的时候，我自然就会出现了。阿，一定要记住，我叫莱米。嗯，还有，希望您不要跟别人说我来过。”少年露出一丝在夏梨看来清浅又落寂的淡淡笑容，“反正这里谁也不认识我。”  
莱米鞠躬下去，然後像来时一样，伸手在窗台上轻轻一按，跳将出去。白与绿相间在眼前一闪而过的时候，夏梨突然想起了燕子，灵巧又轻快，在空中掠过的时候有着漂亮到近乎完美的轨迹……就像这个人从自己眼前一越而过……只这一愣神，窗口已是一片空白。淡淡白色的帘幕在带起流窜的风中轻轻扬起，继而缓缓垂落，静止，仿佛什么都没有发生。一如从前。  
可有什么不知名的，已在一呼一吸中悄然悖离。

这样的少年，带着这样的笑容，说着这样的话，让夏梨突然觉得很无力。  
——无力怀疑。  
因为一提到日番谷那家伙，莱米说的每一句话都可以对得上号，百分之百。  
神明在上，冬狮郎真的有说自己会离开，不要去找他。  
所以，他是真的……一定会离开。  
夏梨起身，再顾不得换上浴衣或是等到花太郎，就穿着病号服，跑了出去。支离被她拽在手中，一直安静跟随，却在谁也听不见的地方，嘤嘤而泣。  
泉水流淌，漆黑入夜。  
如果……如果那个人说的是真的……  
女孩抿紧了唇，一脸倔强。  
……我一定没有退路。


	19. 第十九话 烟晶

第十九话 烟晶

虚夜宫正自沐浴在清冷月光下，巍峨静谧。  
两个身影从打开的黑腔中出现，踏上虚夜宫厚重白墙外的白砂。为首的人身形颀长，双手插在衣袋中，按自己步调走得不紧不慢，正是乌尔奇奥拉。跟在他身後的那个人，雪发冰眉，翡色眼瞳凝望眼前恢宏矗立的巨大建筑，神情肃顿一语不发，不是日番谷冬狮郎还能是谁。  
尽管猜到自己要来的地方会是虚圈，但如此了无生气的世界还是让他微感错愕。不知道是错觉还是什么，日番谷总觉得乌尔奇奥拉走得异常的慢，走了很久都还没有到白墙之下。他还有很多问题想快些找到答案，可不论他怎样开口，走在前面的那个人总是一语不发。  
看来是不肯直接给自己答案，不过，总会知道的。于是少年也就不再问，安静跟在乌尔奇奥拉身後，一点点接近那座白色的巨殿。  
停步。两个人终于站在那扇厚重的大门前。门打开，再关闭，沉重的声响回荡在空旷的虚夜宫，雪发的少年一直都没有回头。  
身後没有令他回头的人，他也再没有回头的路。

一名灰发的年轻少年守候在大门之後，他恭敬地单膝跪地迎接乌尔奇奥拉。少年开口，声音清朗，不卑不亢。  
“传莫薇特小姐的话，请您把客人交给我，我要带他去见一个人。”  
乌尔奇奥拉墨绿的眼瞳盯住跪地的少年，半晌，才机械一般点了点头，然後再不理会自己带来的人，一点不迟疑地抽身就离开。  
日番谷微有些错愕地看着带自己来的那个人毫不在乎地走开。不过转念一想这也许就是他的任务，将自己带到虚夜宫。  
仅此而已，做到了，就足够了。是这样吧？  
于是日番谷拧起眉来。“喂我要问的事情……”  
他的话被那个正远远走开的人相当干脆地打断，甚至脚步都没有为此而稍作停留。乌尔奇奥拉的声音不带一丝感情，渺远传来，却自有一种果决又深邃的味道。  
他说。你会看见的。

虚夜宫内部有着和外面截然不同的“天空”，现在抬了头，能够看到半面晴空，另外半面是沉重铅灰色的云，层层绵延向远方，直直压向某座大殿的檐角。压抑，沉重，黑暗，绝望，如世界末日，是某些人偏执而错落的喜好。他们满心欢欣地将梦魇般的云层装点在自己宫殿的上空。乌尔奇奥拉记得当初蓝染掌控这里的时候，那个男人，从没让这里的“天空”变得阴沉，至少表面如此。乌尔奇奥拉收回思绪，一步不停地向前走。走向他所居住的，覆盖在青天之下的宫殿。  
那是背向日番谷冬狮郎的方向。  
到此为止了吧。  
从今往後，自己能带他的路就到此为止了。  
日番谷冬狮郎，如果说，你们死神是有心的，就用心去看一看。  
如果你被仇恨或是什么其他感情蒙蔽双眼而错过真相……  
……那也是，你自己的事情了。  
乌尔奇奥拉漠然的视线穿越面前的建筑似乎在看着前方，不过他还在深深浅浅想着身後那一方檐角高挑的殿顶。  
……反正说也已经说了。也不知道那个人听懂了没有。  
他知道莫薇特在做什么或者说即将要做什么。那个女人一直都喜欢这样，再弱小的猎物也不肯轻易放手。但在戏耍猎物的时候，却总能见到她寂寞又哀伤的笑容，一点也不是愉快享受的样子。跟之前的市丸银实在是大相径庭。不知道那女人到底在想些什么。  
但若论手段，比起那个笑容满满的市丸银，莫薇特绝对是有过之而无不及。  
你可以应付得来么，日番谷冬狮郎，如果是那个人？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“请跟我来，日番谷殿下。”灰发的人起身，示意雪发的少年前往一个方向。  
日番谷抬头，有铁色沉霾的苍穹，自头顶心开始延伸肆虐。到前方某座不知名的殿顶。他淡淡笑开，就是这样一副毫无灵压的身体，面对暴风狂岚般的前景，竟然感到一种前所未有的平静。究竟是因为无法反抗，还是心甘情愿呢？  
他就想，不知道等待着自己的，是怎样的炼狱呢？  
当他跟在灰发少年身後，一直走进大殿正门，穿过那长长的幽深走廊，抵达坚实的铁栅门前，看见坐在门後的那个人的时候，刚好有一滴晶莹的泪珠顺着那张他无比熟悉的清秀脸庞，砸落到黑色妖异沉重肆虐的大地。  
那是他曾立了誓要至死保护的人，而他不想一次又一次眼睁睁看她受到伤害，落泪，伤心，手足无措，露出不能再悲伤的表情。  
可恶！  
于是无可挣扎地，雪发少年开始咬牙沦陷；不可避免地，每一秒呼吸都开始愤怒。  
他猛地回身抓住灰发少年的衣领，目光凛冽几乎要冻结成冰。  
“你们……到底对她做了什么？！”

灰发少年被粗暴地拖住衣领，不由轻轻拧起眉来。再接着，他不过是稍微涨了一点灵压，在他自己看来就只涨了那么一点点，日番谷就已经无法承受。日番谷冬狮郎不由自主放开手，咬紧牙关去扶住墙面，硬撑住这副身体不去滑落在地。这件曾经无比简单的事，此刻却已经耗尽了他的力量和精神。  
有绝望由血液中丝丝渗透，将日番谷的表情染上一重无力苍白。  
灰发少年并没有再多的动作，只是让日番谷放手就作罢。他开口，声音礼貌却冷漠。“请您想清楚，日番谷殿下。让我带您来见她，是莫薇特小姐对您的恩典。”  
日番谷噤了声。  
绝不可以承认，恩典什么的。那只是玩弄猎物的手段。他很清楚。  
他转过身去看门内的那个人。她似乎一直没有注意到有人出现在门外，微垂着头，敛去刚才一瞬的哀伤，面无表情地盯住脚边的地面。可她颊上的泪痕再明白不过地昭示着刚才的悲伤表情绝不是种错觉。  
日番谷冬狮郎抓住门口的铁栏，眉心纠结，心口疼痛地低声轻唤那个很久都没有叫出口的名字。  
“雏森……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

就像一定要触摸到面前的墙才能够肯定这是条死路，还穿着白色病号服的女孩子微微喘着，停在了日番谷的院落之前。今日的流魂街有着烧灼如火的天光，广袤蔓延是似有若无的熟悉。她伸出手，却在就要敲上门的时候放缓了动作。掌心一点点接近，最终覆上那重凉意层峦的院门。她的另一只手正攥着斩魄刀深红的剑鞘，如同溺水的人抓住一根稻草，更紧一点，更紧一点。  
是难以言说的沉重感觉，环绕，压迫。喘不过气。  
在，还是不在。  
敲，还是不敲。  
黑崎夏梨几乎已在心里笃定了那个人不在，可又不希望这是现实，不想自己亲手割破最後的幻想，就那样不自觉地一点点在风中怔愣下去。  
想永远时间静止，想永远都不知道答案，想永远都不失去。  
……可是没有那样的永远。

吱呀一声，身前的院门突然打开。是一位瘦弱的老人，日番谷冬狮郎的奶奶。老人在看见门外女孩的时候笑得温柔和善。  
“是冬狮郎的朋友吗？”  
“是的。他在不在？”  
“他阿，”老人微微停顿一下，伸手示意她进来，“说是要去别的地方住了。有时间还会回来的。进来坐一会儿吧。”  
骗子。  
有落飒的风倏然而起。老人温和的笑，安宁绽放。  
夏梨礼貌地笑着回答自己还有其他事情，今天只是顺便来看一眼，下次再来做客吧，然後鞠躬离开。好像真的相信于那个人的话。如果那家伙打算这样瞒住自己的奶奶，那自己还是不去破坏他的计划了。  
索性陪你做戏到底吧。如果你觉得这是种温柔。  
可对于知道真相却还要被瞒住的人而言，你自己来说吧，不残忍么。

刚一走出那条小道的转角，女孩就身子一晃，伸手扶在墙上遮住自己眼睛。她紧紧抿起唇角，不想泄露一丝软弱，可心里某个地方实在痛得要命，她不由自主地拧眉，咬牙，血液停滞。  
骗子。  
是谁说，不会再让我孤独一人的。  
之前，那些想说的能说的还有最终说出来的话，总是，一直是，从来都是我在抢着说。  
你就只说了那么几句，少得不像话，少得十根手指都数得过来，少得让我没办法再忘记一个字，即便这样。  
……即便这样，还要说话不算话么。  
骗子骗子骗子。  
无法一起面对么。  
夏梨弯起嘴角，是艰涩的弧度，她就想，你到底有多不信任我，日番谷冬狮郎。  
她甚至有些佩服自己刚才竟然还可以笑得云淡风轻，仿佛在做一件与自己毫无关联的事情。但现在终于觉得，一秒钟都难以再坚持了。她背转了身子靠在墙上，低着头任发丝从耳际无力垂落。  
她没有哭，只不过眼睛很痛。  
她心说这也没办法阿，谁教尸魂界的风里有沙子。

殊不知就在她身後一墙之隔的地方，绿发的少年安静立了，墨晶的眸子一点点阖上，眼中明澈的光彩渐渐敛去。莱米有意无意地伸手扶到墙上，却刚好是夏梨背後的那个位置。她看不见他，他也看不见她。可他知道她在，一直都知道。  
是谁一直在看着她，看着他们。身为旁观者。  
一直看到现在。  
一直未曾离开。  
他转了身轻轻靠在墙上，垂着眼睫出神地没有在看任何地方。没有笑的神情平静得有一点点落寂。他有一点难过又痛快地想，这下，终于摆脱了旁观者的身份了吧？  
所以，他在等待机会，出现在她身边说我带你走。  
……或者说跟我走吧？  
……再或者是，我带你去见他？  
他很清楚，事到如今他已经不仅仅把这当做一个计划那样简单了。他开始认真思索，自己应该在何种状态下出现，对她说怎样的话，用怎样的姿态，才不会被拒绝。  
他骗不了自己地说，就这是计划的一部分。不可变更的。  
唯独这件事，不可以被拒绝。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

被关在虚夜宫某间屋子里的那个人回过神来，外面那个雪发的少年就带着愧疚与痛惜的神情，半跪在地上轻声唤着她的名字。  
雏森。  
连声音都那样小心翼翼。  
他伸出手来。  
日番谷冬狮郎看见她看向自己的时候双肩微微颤抖，那双温润如水的眸子在那刻几乎要倏然落雨。然而看着自己伸出去的手，呆愣片刻的雏森并没有像预想的那样过来，反而逃开一般地向後缩去，一只手反射般地按住了自己脖颈。再不看自己一眼，她一语不发只是摇头，不停地摇头。他看见之前未干的泪痕，又重新滚落晶莹的液体。  
那泪珠有灼人的温度，在他胸口的地方狠狠烫出一道见血的伤。  
根本就无从躲藏。  
这所有所有的景象都让日番谷不再怀疑，事实就是，雏森她，现在无法说出话了。他几乎可以确定雏森并没有受到什么皮肉之苦，就只是被锁在这房间内不自由。其实她浑身上下都没有任何束缚但就是无法出入。日番谷能够感到门上或者说整间屋子，都附着很强的鬼道，强到任何时候的自己也无法解除。  
最大的伤害，可能就是她再说不出话这一点。尽管这样。  
尽管这样。  
少年狠狠咬牙。对这个人的任何伤害都是不可饶恕的。  
“我一定带你回去。”他跪在地上沉声许诺，紧紧捉住自己膝上的衣料。他抓得是那样紧，手背上的筋脉都节节突起。

与其说是对她说，更像是在对自己的灵魂，起誓。  
我一定带你回去。  
尽管不知道自己为什么要被带来虚圈——毕竟都已经是这样没有灵力的身体了——不过既然来了就表示肯定是有什么用处。日番谷告诉自己，也许用那个目的当作筹码，就可以奋力一搏。  
那就是现在的自己唯一的，或者最後的希望。  
他低头，视线扫过腕上黑色的手环，那里是他对夏梨的性命的承诺，是连接着另一个人心跳的信物，是死也不可以打破的誓言。他告诉自己无论何时，都不可以取下这个手环，不管他有多么需要灵压这种东西。  
可日番谷冬狮郎甚至还不了解守着一个承诺去实现另一个难以两全的誓言的痛苦。  
身後灰发的少年于此时温逊地出言提醒他。温和，却不可违逆。  
“日番谷殿下，我现在要带您前往宫殿，也就是您在虚夜宫的居所。请您跟我来。”  
任何拒绝与反抗都是没用的，是的，他已没有这样的资本。日番谷起身，跟在少年身後离去。他走了几步，难以克制地回头望去。目光所及处，那个人也恰恰抬起头来看着他，视线交汇，仿佛时光静止，凝眸掩不住哀伤遍野。

等到两个人一前一後走出宫殿正门，萨瑟就来到了这扇铁栅门前。他静立片刻，似乎是在欣赏门内的景象，接着轻轻扬一扬那黛色的眉，扯起嘴角轻笑。  
“这次的猎物如何，莫薇特？”  
“很精彩。他说，要带她回去。”酒红的长发飘起，那个娇俏的女子轻而易举就推开重重鬼道缠绕的铁栅门——就好像那只是一扇普普通通的门——从屋内的阴影走出来，黑色的和服在她身後雅然曳地。她收起那把精冼近黑的斩魄刀，露出一个美丽却冰冷的笑容，“所以我很想知道，他能够怎样‘带她回去’？”  
莫薇特越过萨瑟向前走去，却冷不防听见那个人的声音在身後响起。  
他说，你在哭。  
莫薇特没有回头也没有停步地向前走。  
我没有。她心说，我没有。  
……退一万步来讲。如果有眼泪，那也只是做戏。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“又是到这种地方就没有下落了。”露琪亚叹口气，目光越过高低参差的檐角。西流魂街第43区，不是最好，也不是最差，却是介于二者之间出奇不起眼的街区。  
“这次，是失踪……么……”四枫院夜一那双金色的瞳子毫不掩饰地划过一道深邃锋锐的光芒。  
是的。按照总队长朽木白哉的指示，朽木露琪亚与四枫院夜一一道，共同调查静灵廷极密资料悉数被毁一事。所有的可查记录都表明，那一次的事件是静灵廷失火所致。然而两个人从那个时段的人事调动一直检查到当日各项相关环节，才发觉所有与此事有关的死神，都因为各种各样的原因不在了。  
执行任务的过程中因失误而殒命；被判做对尸魂界有危险的人而被送进蛆虫的巢穴，在其他人的争斗中送命；由于卷入某起事件而受到牵连丧命；或者像她们正在追查的这个死神，在探亲的时候失踪，然後就莫名地不知所踪……  
“不在”的意思，有很多。  
可这所有的情况追查下来，这一句“不在”的意思，就变成了唯一一种可能。  
如此神不知鬼不觉，任何後续事情都交代得完美到不引人怀疑，才得以隐瞒至今，当作一件件意外处理掉。  
不过，当所有的意外叠加在一起，就绝对不再是什么意外。  
所以说。是被什么人间接灭口了呢？  
在这个地方，在尸魂界，在静灵廷里，能有权力有能力躲过所有耳目做到这种事情的，能有几人。

露琪亚与夜一对视一眼，都从对方的眼中见到清峻的冷光层层荡去，某种被蒙在鼓里，压抑而难言的感觉从心底腾起，挥之不去。大概，有些什么事情瞒着她们直到现在才暂露头角。然而她们甚至还不能够了解究竟发生了什么。  
就只那些凤毛麟角，也足以令她们凝重眉心，阴霾神色。危险的气息。  
“这件事情，我需要向白哉好好说明一下。不过与此同时，”夜一停顿了一下，扭头看往另一个方向，“那个灵压，你是不是应该过去看看？”  
露琪亚紫晶神采的眸子追着夜一的视线看过去，那个尽头就该是西流魂街的一区润林安。她也已经隐隐感觉到了，从那方向传来的，夏梨的灵压。  
终究还是放不下的吧。  
因为是好不容易才救回来的人么？  
露琪亚微一摇头，不管怎样，夏梨的事情她是不可能置之不理的，她当然也说过会主动帮她之类的话。只是那孩子从来都不说，困难的事情从来都埋起来藏起来，所以她就只好耐下心来等着。  
露琪亚想，等到那孩子真的想说，打算说的时候，要是自己能在她身边就好了。


	20. 第二十话 衷夜

第二十话 衷夜

“夏梨，你怎么……”你怎么会在这里。话没有说完露琪亚就再接不下去。怎么会，这样的问题还需要再问么。还能是为了谁。  
在西流魂街一区润林安，这个除了日番谷冬狮郎就与她黑崎夏梨再无瓜葛的地方。  
其实，也在没有什么好说的。单看女孩子窝在墙角把脑袋埋进肘弯的姿势，就大致可以了解到发生了什么。毕竟，那天晚上她也在场，那个人说的每一句话她也亲耳听清。属于那个少年的一贯冰冷的腔调，在微寒的夜中就那样毫无花假地残忍铺开。  
「所以，最好不要尝试找我。」  
蹲踞的女孩子在听见露琪亚声音的时候，肩膀轻轻抖了一下。不过当她抬起头来的时候，露琪亚却发觉，她并没有在哭。  
她以为她在哭的。她以为她要哭的。她以为失去那个耗尽心力才找回来的人，这个不过年仅十几的女孩一定会哭。  
……明明之前……露出那样紧张那样悲切的神情来。  
可是眼睛告诉她不是这样……或者，是她把悲伤埋得太深藏得太深。露琪亚看着夏梨，就觉得她跟一护真是太像。一样的什么都不肯说只想自己扛着。记得那个时候自己对一护喊也喊了，打也打了，那家伙才肯一点点把真心拿出来。可是夏梨……  
露琪亚在心底叹息，不是没说过可以向我倾诉，可能让她敞开心扉的，大概真的不是我吧……  
那能是谁来帮你，分享苦痛，平复伤心呢。  
我本以为可以的那个人，没想到却是你苦痛，伤心的理由。

“露琪亚。”夏梨轻轻叫她的名字，声音平静却有种什么难以描述的感觉融进其中。坐在地上的那个黑发女孩似乎像是个精致的瓷娃娃，藏着脆弱的心，一碰就会碎掉。可是又根本不是，夏梨纯净的眸子毫不掩饰地看她，大气坦然，不要你怜悯不要你骄纵，远比那些需要精心呵护的瓷娃娃要坚强，坚强。坚强得多。  
因为太坚强，才会更为她心疼。  
“跟我回去吧，夏梨。”紫眸少女向她伸出手，眉目间的神情柔和如五月里的雨。等着她，找着她，带着她，陪着她。告诉她，还有我在。这是她朽木露琪亚所能给予她的，最大的温柔。  
街边橙色的灯火从露琪亚身侧照来，明亮的光芒照在那只手上有出奇温暖的颜色。即使在最寒冷的冬夜，夏梨也觉得只要握住她的手，就会重新温暖过来，重新活过来。她愣愣看着眼前的色彩，呆愣了几秒钟，才慢慢伸出手来。  
紧紧抓住露琪亚的手，然後看紫晶的眸中流出宽慰的笑意，在华灯初上的背景里明媚至斯。

与女孩子背对，一墙之隔的莱米暗中叹了口气。他知道自己失去了一次很好的机会。他其实可以再早一点跳到对面，再早一点察觉那个死神的灵压，再早一点对她说你跟我走吧。他告诉自己，是想在她更无助的时候现身的，所以真的是不小心才被这个死神抢了先。现在呢，受到鼓舞的公主殿下就必然又离自己远了一点。  
他心说，那绝不是故意拖延的。  
只是看她在那里太伤心，不忍心去戳穿她鲜见的，放下伪装的时刻。  
不懂她的人，太多了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

莫薇特离开那间囚室径自返回自己的宫殿，另一边，萨瑟则来到虚夜宫的主殿。在那里，座上的山本元柳斋重国正在等着他。曾经的总队长坐在华座上，端握手中拐杖，安然等待着黑发男人的报告。  
“空座的通界锁链已经准备了十分之一。”萨瑟的语气轻描淡写，尽管这个工作量足以让静灵廷最最优秀的死神做上个三五月，他只用了一周。  
其实，若不是黑崎一护那些人动作迅速，经常打扰到他，他还可以更快些的。不过这些话他并没有说。没有这个必要。没有其他两人的配合，他就算做完了所有的事情也只是白干，反而增加了事情暴露的可能性。更何况，要怎样做是他自己的事情，与任何人都无关哪怕那个人叫做山本元柳斋重国。  
“辛苦了。”山本淡淡回他一句，也并不追问什么，只是眯起眼睛来，陷入沉思。  
“您把那个人找来，不打算见他一下？”  
山本顿了一下，光线在他刀割般苍劲的面容上刻划下凝沉的锋芒，大半张脸孔统统遮掩于巨大窗幕的阴影之下。  
“他来见我的时候，就是摊牌的时刻。”

萨瑟不着痕迹地嗤笑。  
还有阿，如果现在就见了那个人，他一定会问到莫薇特的把戏。那个叫做日番谷冬狮郎的人怎么可能不问，雏森桃是怎么回事，他的总队长又为什么要囚禁她。作为他曾经的上司，最终却背叛了尸魂界的你，面对那样的问题，也会很为难吧。  
明明知道却放任，明明了解却不言。你还能怎么向他交代？  
别以为我们不清楚，这也是你笼络莫薇特的手段之一——默许与放纵她的游戏。但不得不说，很遗憾，这种笼络放在她身上不会有任何效果。因为比起戏耍猎物，她还有更为在意的事情。  
足以让她甘心交托性命的事情。  
我们都明白，可是你统统不了解。  
离开大殿，他突然间想要去看看那个少年。他也不是没有过，那种突然失去灵压的经历，绝对是这一辈子都印象深刻的记忆。所以他很想知道，同样际遇的人在这样微妙的环境中，会有怎样的表现。是会像当初的自己更猛烈地爆发，还是莱米一样睿智轻巧地化解，再或者，像莫薇特般伪装，隐藏？  
很想知道阿。  
日番谷冬狮郎。  
这样的际遇，真的是，太像了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

尸魂界的天空有着与空座何其相似的夕阳。于是当黑崎夏梨再一次惊觉这种天色的时候，她已心累得再说不出话。那个人不在了，陪着自己一起在空座看夕阳的那个场景却开始像着了魔一般疯长，回放一遍又一遍。满眼都是那金红的天色，像被什么染过，荡涤空际。她是想不去想的，她是想忘记的，可是他的画面钻进她脑海，他的声音闯入她耳朵。不管她做什么或者试图去做什么，根本就无补于事。有些事情被埋在记忆里生长，在根本还未察觉到的时候，就再也无法挣脱。  
她趴在病房的窗台上，一直一直不肯抬头。  
光是想一想都尚且如此……  
若是抬了头，见了那天色，你说，该当怎样是好。  
露琪亚去找朽木白哉报告。毕竟，她与夜一共同调查的事情也需要她去略作说明。说好一会儿就回来，于是现在病房里就剩下夏梨一个人。她就选择趴在窗台上将自己送进黑暗。  
正好。女孩子心说，我谁都不想见，让我安静一下。  
时间滚动前行，每一分钟都安静着。都说它可以平复伤口，那为什么过去了这么多分钟，还是一点效果都没有。于是。到底需要几千，几万分钟才够呢。  
……这一回，是无论再怎么坚持，也等不到了吧。  
那个人不回来就永远没有治伤的药，又不可能不等待，那已经变成一种不自觉的本能，所以每一分钟每一分钟这样等下去，只会伤得更深吧。  
又怎可能平复呢。

“嗨，公主殿下，几日不见，又清减了？”  
伏在窗台上的夏梨身子轻轻一震，难以控制地抬起头来。这个声线清朗飞扬，尽管只听过一遍，却笃定了没可能认错。  
因为就是这个声音对她说，自己是唯一可以带她去找他的人。  
“是你……”夏梨并没有因为这个人的到来而感到欣喜什么的，刚好相反，她全神戒备。她还没有把这个来历不明的绿发少年当作可以除去警戒心的那类人。  
莱米侧身，很随意地坐在她身边的窗台上。在流火的夕阳里，他俊秀的侧脸与灰白素洁的袍子都浸润一层金色光芒。他不带笑的表情有与这个世界都截然不同的安宁气质，圣洁更像神祇。  
“公主殿下，他是不可能再回到这里的。”他毫不闪躲地开场，烟晶色的眸直视女孩的眼瞳，“因为他丢掉了灵压丢掉了身份也丢掉了这个尸魂界。他已经选择了自己的路，离开这个地方了。你知道的。如果他还在，是不需要避开你的。所以唯一的可能就是，他彻底走了。”  
夏梨轻轻抿了一下唇，没有反驳也没有惊异。她只是神色平静地听莱米说那一席话。  
难道需要这个人来提点么。她知道她当然知道。冬狮郎那家伙一定是遇到了什么事情，不想拖自己下水所以才要尽全力地避开自己。  
就如同……当初身为半魂的他，就在拼着命避开自己一样。  
那家伙还是没有变。  
如果那个时候的自己，真的就此放弃……只怕到现在，也还见不到冬狮郎吧。  
……可能就是，永远都见不到。  
所以这一次……她告诉自己，所以这一次也不可以放弃。  
于是女孩子没有一丝意外地托起腮斜睨着那个人，微挑了嘴角清清淡淡开口。  
“那么，条件是？”

相较很多同龄的人而言，夏梨实在是已成熟冷静得超乎想象。就算不知道如何拔刀，手却已覆上支离深红的刀鞘。墨深的眸毫无惧意甚至可以说有些轻慢地迎去对方的视线。尽管她的位置并没有窗台上的少年占尽地利，却依然有无畏坦然的气魄。  
毕竟已经没有什么再怕失去的。  
那双浩如烟晶的瞳一愣，继而渐渐流露出笑意。大概，她比他想象中要更聪慧。  
“条件就是……请您跟我走，公主殿下。”  
绿发的少年轻轻巧巧坐在窗台上，向她伸出手。他眼里有她读不懂的深深含义，他用她读不懂的认真表情和逻辑，用一个必然的结果来充当条件。她不明白那是为了什么。她只能看到在他身後绽开了大片艳野的夕阳，染遍尸魂界的天空，光彩浩荡。  
不过她也知道，再过不久，就有夜幕旋踵而至。  
“好。”  
黑暗降临。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“嗨。”这个人，即便是随随便便的招呼，也有着不可一世的气质。与他说怎样的话作怎样的姿态都毫无关联。萨瑟站在日番谷冬狮郎所在的那座宫殿中，神色坦然，君临天下。那双漆黑的星眸中映出雪发少年的影子。  
“阁下有何贵干？”那双冰绿色的眸子暗藏光芒凛凛。   
这该是他来到虚夜宫後，见到的第一个人物。而凭直觉判断，这样的气质感觉，绝非等闲之辈。倘若有人告诉他，眼前这个人就是整个虚圈的王，他也不会有所怀疑。因为这个黑发黑眸的人，从上到下从头到脚，都透出强大而毫不掩饰的气息，没有丝毫需要怀疑的可能。  
他根本就没打算掩饰自己，因为他是那样的强大，即便你一眼将他看穿也终究无可奈何。  
所以，所以说。  
也许自己的翻盘，就需要指着这个人了。  
一旦显露出脆弱，筹码就会跌价，换言之，就会输。  
日番谷冬狮郎轻轻挑起嘴角。来自那个人的魄力愈是强大，让他愈是觉得难以抗争，与此同时他所能感受到的希望也就愈大。  
萨瑟静静站在少年对面，打量着那个甚至带着熹微笑意的人。他几乎是确信地能够感受到他的痛快。好似，这正是那个少年所期望的。  
“有什么想问的么，日番谷队长？”  
“把我带到这里的目的是什么？”  
萨瑟弯起唇角。很直白，很好。  
“快了。尽管还没完成，”他如夜色深邃的眸带着捉摸不定的笑意紧紧锁住日番谷，”我可以告诉你，有你在，黑崎夏梨就一定会来。”

对面翡翠绿的眸子猛地睁大。萨瑟面无表情地说着能让日番谷的心理层层崩溃的句子。  
“我们想要的，只是那个女孩的能力。”  
“她的能力，根本没有被尸魂界重视，可我们了解。简单，却足以翻覆天地。”  
“带你来的目的只有这四个字，黑崎夏梨。”  
日番谷冬狮郎无法逃开地想起自己临走前对夏梨说过的话。那句明明白白告诉她的，不要再来。可是萨瑟的话，轻而易举就撕碎了他的一切想法。  
“你会传达不代表她会听。你知道的，她不会放手。为了你。”  
“从你身为半魂起，一直到现在站在这里，难道还不明白么，她会不会放手。”  
“所以，如果你真的想保护她，从最一开始，就应该拒绝我们。在你跟着乌尔离开的那刻，你就回不去了。”  
“最後还有几句话想告诉你。想同时保护两个人是不可能的，你只会同时都失去。”  
“如果没有一开始就牺牲一个人的觉悟，就只能一起下地狱。”  
“很遗憾。你没有这种觉悟。”

萨瑟神色冰冷，扭头离开，清灰的长衣在身後曳过一道风的轨迹。留表情震慑到无以复加的日番谷在身後。空荡荡的大殿一片死寂。没有人再能带他离开。  
本来是好奇，想探一探日番谷冬狮郎这个人的态度。萨瑟叹息，可是自己说了这样几句话之後就再也没有那种心情了。是因为终究活在阳光底下的缘故么，总喜欢什么事情都向好的方向去考虑，总以为能见到希望，总以为有些事情自己只要努力就可以做到。少天真了，白日做梦也要有个限度。这个世界始终逃不了黑暗弥生。只有接触过那些不光明的人才会明白什么叫深喑的可怖。  
他记得莫薇特告诉自己，‘他说，要带她回去’，那冰冷语气之下是淡然的悲切。  
你可以说那是她刚刚的做戏与伪装，但他知道那不是。真的不是。  
他记得莫薇特的眼泪。

莫薇特从不轻易流泪。  
她只是不想，再眼睁睁看别人坠入地狱。  
但同时，也别指望她有什么拯救别人的好心肠。  
毕竟，在她最绝望最无助的时候，又有谁来救过她呢？  
所以当莱米站在她身前，笑意坦诚地告诉她，跟我们一起堕世的时候。  
再不会拒绝。  
没有谁救助谁，只有谁相伴谁。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当那清灰风衣的衫角从大殿门口消失的刹那，日番谷觉得自己心口的那个地方，有什么开始节节败退，溃不成军。有不息黑色缠绕上他的生命，紧紧束缚，拔节不能。  
也许这些人了解他与夏梨的事情比他想象中要更甚。而他以为万全的对策，才是那些人最得意的筹码。  
是夏梨。  
雪发少年紧紧咬起牙关。有始料未及的寒冷，通彻每一根血管每一处肌肤。不得不尽最大的努力，才能不颤抖。  
夏梨。夏梨。夏梨。  
黑崎夏梨。  
若说他自己不了解夏梨的想法，又似乎不是这样。日番谷记得每一次见她，那个女孩子的表情，在他眼中都透彻如水晶。不管是真的开心，还是伪装的开心，他都觉得自己可以看个明白。他觉得可以轻易的懂她。  
所以，才能说出她需要的话。  
如同他在冰原上对她说的跟我回去吧；  
如同他在四番队病院里对她说的欢迎回来；  
如同在她醒来时候告诉她的那一句，不会再让她孤身一人。  
他知道她需要什么。  
……可是……  
又不完全是这样。

那个黑发男人的话字字句句都如利刃，将他全身刻划得鲜血淋漓却又不得不正视那些事情。日番谷冬狮郎闭上眼，想起自己重归尸魂界的那个时刻，身畔怵目又斑驳的血迹。满眼都是那种避无可避，比疼要更疼的颜色。他想起她曾站在自己身前，眼里满是霸道与解脱地说，你拒绝无用。倔强，强硬，不容反抗。  
夏梨是不要命地才将自己从半魂的状态解救回来。那时她就已不打算要那条命了吧。  
他不知道她到底要什么。  
此刻回想起那个人的话，他全然没有因为自己被彻头彻尾地利用而感到恼火。雪发的少年全身心都在思考一件事：夏梨，就要来到这个地方了……而他，从一开始就没能阻止……  
他低头捧住自己额角，疼痛得一点声音都发不出来。  
你究竟在干什么，日番谷冬狮郎？！  
这样轻易就铸成大错么？！  
究竟是那些人太过了解，还是自己太不了解？  
如果这件事无法在中途阻止——按照那个人的说法，并且其实日番谷也已信了，这几乎已经是不可能阻止的了——如果这样，就只好在她来了之後再想办法带她回去。可是想得容易，现在他连最後的希望也破灭了。只要夏梨一来到这里，他就可以被一脚踢开了。他还凭什么去牵制那些人？他还有什么理由让那些人接受他的条件，遵从他的意愿？  
就凭这个什么都做不了的身体？  
更何况，还有……雏森……

一想起那个温婉的女孩，日番谷更是觉得心口压抑，锐痛不已。他一定，必须，绝对，要保护她。这是从多少年，几十几百年前就已经许下的，不会更改的誓言。只要他还活着就要遵守的誓言。  
是想要两个都救下的。是想要无论哪一方都不留在这地方的。是想对哪一个人都不放手的。  
难道就真的做不到。  
他站在大殿正中，时光如血液川流，去不复返。就在他难以望见的地方，那个绿发烟眸的少年正推开那沉重的大门，微微鞠躬。在黑发女孩平静的凝眸中，莱米安然笑起。他的笑容像一道阳光，划开头顶心一半晴明浩荡一半阴霾万里的天空。他的声音虔诚，在广袤磅礴的建筑群落中跳脱飞扬，纤尘不染。  
“欢迎，我的公主，来到我们的宫殿——虚夜宫。”


	21. 第二十一话 梦迷

第二十一话 梦迷

黑崎夏梨踏进虚夜宫那扇厚重门扉的时候，立刻觉到一丝窒息。因为她明明白白看见门内站着一个人。  
那人有雪色发张扬跋扈，有翡翠眸泠光闪灼，神色清冷又安然，抄了手站在对面。他眉心一笔一划的轻拧，就勾勒出令她心忧的弧度。  
她当然还是没能感受到他的灵压。但那个自己心力交瘁才终于得见的人，日番谷冬狮郎，如此真切地站在门的对面，等着自己的到来。她本以为自己没可能这样顺利就可以见到日番谷的，毕竟叫莱米的那个家伙等了她许久，他给了她如此长久的时间去考虑那一句来抑或不来，又怎会如此轻易就实现承诺？但雪发少年的恍然出现，超乎意料地没有给她反应的时间。  
在前面引路的莱米在看见日番谷的时候身体微微一震，那烟晶清透的眸刹那就带了些须怒意，锁住对面的人。那个人，不应该能够随意出入虚夜宫的任何一座宫殿的。  
于是他心下明白，可他什么都没有说。  
夏梨看着那个她一直要见的人，目不转睛地看着，然後一步一步向他走去。她找了他太久。她隐隐知道自己简直是在无法控制地朝他走去，任谁也无法阻止。她越过莱米，绿发的少年似乎是想拦她一下，可在她走过身边的时候还是垂了手。  
“夏梨，我在这里见到了一个人，我知道你会来，但我不得不在你和她之间做出抉择。”日番谷的视线投向天空，头顶心大片沉重阴罹的云团开始卷涌扩散，侵袭一侧的晴空。他停顿了很久的时间，似乎是在斟酌字句，又似乎是在失神，待到他重新低下头的时候，嘴角噙起一丝难明的笑意。  
他笑得温柔。  
“我决意要誓死保护的人，是雏森。”在念及那个名字的时候，语音轻柔，小心翼翼。他眨了眨眼，碧色的眸子毫不避让地直视着面前的黑发女孩，“我已决定了，要带她回去。”

夏梨明明白白感到有什么东西开始摇摇欲坠……  
不，已经坠落，万劫不复。  
呵，多么熟悉的状况阿。  
她记得被关在冰原的那些日子里，冰轮丸曾经很多次告诉自己，他在试图带你回去，他要带你回去，我可以感受到，他在很努力很努力地要回来，相信他吧。不管它是否在宽慰自己，夏梨总是笑一笑，点头，然後看蓝色冰龙的尾轻柔卷来，替她挡起彻骨的风雪。它一直说一直说。直到。那个人站在她对面低语。「跟我回去吧。」  
……记得？  
不如说这些事情，她从未忘记。  
她突然间就记起冰原上的六角雪花，曾经铺天盖地占据那个世界那个人的心。  
在那些日子里，她愈是寒冷，其实，也愈感欣慰。  
还以为自己是对他而言很特殊的人，还以为自己可以使他的冰原落满暴雪，还以为……他会眷顾自己更甚一些。  
结果才知道，是自己太过托大了吧。在做梦吧。  
黑崎夏梨微微挑起嘴角，笑得灿烈。

“你闹够了没有。”开口的竟然是莱米。他语气清冷压迫，淡色的眸子越过夏梨肩背，带着丝丝冰寒落在雪发少年身上。  
日番谷毫不退让，翠色纯净的眸中光彩斐然，坦然开口。“我发誓，没有半句虚言。”  
萨瑟无声无息地出现在不远处。尽管没有发出丝毫声响，可他出现的那个瞬间，所有人都无法不察觉。因为这个人的存在是如此的令人不能忽视。那双黑曜石般深邃的瞳在他们身上转了一圈，夏梨就觉得有无限的魄力压下，仿佛不自觉就要低头。  
她有一种感觉，在这个人面前，无论怎样的强大或弱小，都无可遁形。  
“既然我们的客人已来了，”他并没有过多注意自己口中的这位“客人”，向另外两个人传达指示，“那位大人召见所有的人。”萨瑟的眼神若有似无地停留在那个日番谷身上，他轻轻眯了一下眼睛，缓缓重复，“所有的。”  
按照剧本，他们向自己的世界，又迈近了一步。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“队长，不好了！”  
正捧着一本书籍翻阅的卯之花烈抬起头来，就看到山田花太郎几乎是慌不择路般地抢进自己的执务室，一脸张皇。  
“出什么事了？”卯之花放下手中的书，嘴角挂着细致笑容审视着进门的人。她知道花太郎不是个会冒冒失失就闯进自己执务室的队员。所以一定是发生了什么。  
花太郎上气不接下气地向她报告。  
“队长，黑崎小姐她……她不见了！灵压，不见了……”  
确实，卯之花能够感受到，女孩的灵压已经彻底在四番队中消失。不过，自己并非是将她囚禁在四番队，她可以在这里随意走动。况且那个女孩的灵压也不是特别的强，所以……也有可能是因为她去了比较远的地方吧，比如西流魂街一区润林安？但是不容她提出这般假设，她的第七席就否决了这个可能性。  
“队长，润林安我已经去过了！根本没有黑崎小姐的身影！日番谷队长的奶奶似乎是见过黑崎小姐，但那是两天前的事情了！黑崎小姐是在四番队里消失的！她刚刚才见过露琪亚小姐的，应该不会再去其他地方了吧？！不，不，不管她去哪里，都是不太对劲的……”花太郎拼命摇头。  
“你能保证她不在四番队或是润林安么，山田第七席？”  
“队长，我只能说黑崎小姐没有跟任何人联络就离开了四番队，现在行踪不明。”花太郎低头露出为难的神色。如果他有足够的时间将四番队，将润林安甚至整个尸魂界翻一遍，他当然会毫无怨言地去做。  
可是现在，谁也说不好究竟黑崎小姐有没有遇上什么危险。绝不能再耽搁下去了。  
“我知道了。”卯之花队长将书放在桌上就站起身来，宽大的羽织在她身後铺开广袤素净的洁白。  
“那……现在……”花太郎重新抬头看向他的队长，仿佛这个人站起来就能担待起所有的希望。  
“跟我来。”白光一闪，羽织的衫角已晃过纸门。  
毫无凝滞的夜色已经围裹住整个尸魂界。浅橙的灯火接次燃起，安静照亮静灵廷内错综的道路。花太郎跟在卯之花烈的身後疾行，那些灯火将他的影子拉长再缩短，不计其数。卯之花烈并不作任何说明，然而他越是跟随，越能清晰感受到自己的目的地所在何方——一番队。

当这两个人的灵压来到朽木白哉的门外之时，屋内的人自动停止了交谈。朽木白哉，朽木露琪亚和四枫院夜一都将目光投向大门。他们看着不请自来的这两个人推开纸门跪坐。  
“朽木总队长，有些事情要向你报告。”卯之花沉静开口，直言不讳，“四番队失去了黑崎夏梨的下落。”  
“什么？！”露琪亚最先反应过来。  
“我跑遍四番队都找不见她！”花太郎本是跪坐着向前探出身子，不过看了一眼身边的自家队长，又重新坐正，“属下已经去过润林安了，那里也感受不到黑崎小姐的灵压……就好像，黑崎小姐是突然消失了一样。”  
露琪亚紫色的眸子染上一层焦虑颜色。虽然别人没有看见可她的手，已经紧紧攥拳。  
不久之前才离开她的身边。明明，说好一会儿就回去的。究竟发生了什么，让她就此离开，连这一刻都没等下去？到底是出于自愿还是被迫的呢？  
……夏梨，你到底去哪里了呢！  
“白哉大哥……”她望向那个在座上正襟危坐波澜不惊的人。  
“四枫院夜一，”朽木白哉环视屋中的人，冷静宣布，“你去查看穿界门的出入情况，如果没有异常就回空座，通知黑崎一护和浦原喜助。露琪亚，你前往模型空座。卯之花队长，发起四番队的队员，在静灵廷内部搜索黑崎夏梨的踪迹。至于流魂街，我会交给其他番队的队员。各队之间随时保持联络。”  
“白哉大哥，请等一下……”露琪亚蓦地狠狠拧起眉来。她恍然间记起了一些事情。  
在她脑海中晃动不息的，正是夏梨这些日子以来的表情……微笑却不温暖，安静却不坦然……她不觉去想，是否那个女孩还有其他事情始终未说呢？她从来都隐忍着，笑着，于是让她，让所有人都没能够看清……  
而归根结底，此时此刻对那个女孩影响最大的人……  
“我想……也许……”露琪亚的话说得很慢，却似乎引着所有人，走上了一条令夏梨不可能回头的道路。她的声音不大，却在安静的房间中掷地沉重，字字金石，“也许消失的……不止是夏梨一个人……”  
不是别人，正是……  
“日番谷队长……”花太郎梦呓般低语，脸上的焦灼神色在念出这个名字之後只是有增无减。  
夜一金色的瞳中有锐利的锋芒闪跃，她也同样意识到了这件事情。“日番谷那小子已经在几天前离开了静灵廷。”  
所有的视线，汇聚到朽木白哉身上。  
“传令下去，全体队员在自己的搜寻范围内全力追查黑崎夏梨和日番谷冬狮郎的下落，发现任何可疑情况即刻上报，不得延误。”  
“是。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“萨瑟，”虽然是在叫黑发的男人，莱米浅亮的晶瞳却死死盯住站在他对面的日番谷冬狮郎，“能否拜托你先将公主带去大殿……我有几句话，要跟这个人说……公主殿下，”转向他身後的女孩，莱米的声音轻缓下来，“我向你保证，一会儿你就能见到日番谷冬狮郎。我保证。”  
他不轻不重地咬着那个名字的读音。  
夏梨只是看着日番谷，中间隔过不长却足以改变整个世界的时间和空间。  
她看着他面无表情，揣起双手，翡翠颜色的瞳扫过自己的时候，甚至没有一丝波动。她不是第一次见他陌生。  
她看不穿他的心意。  
她一点点扩散心寒。  
萨瑟冷冷看了日番谷一眼，向夏梨做了一个请的姿势，等着她回应。他谦卑低头的姿态，却真的令人难以消受。这个人，天生就应该高高在上，尽人膜拜。  
黑崎夏梨最後看了一眼日番谷冬狮郎。那个人自始至终就没有再多的表示。他直白坦率地说出自己的选择。任何的解释，或者掩饰，需要与不需要的一切，那人统统不屑。  
是因为已经说明白了么，不需要了么。  
也许是这样吧。  
既然你已经做出了选择……  
我可以选择不接受么？  
我有选择的余地么？  
……我们之间真的已经不需要再说什么了吧。  
她垂下眼睫转身离开。步履只留最後一些迟疑。

目送黑发男人与女孩的身影消失，莱米沉沉呼出一口气，他回过头。一向淡然随性的眸中隐隐透出深邃光芒，锐利如斯。  
之前的那个日番谷已经消失，取而代之的，是已经变回本来样子的莫薇特。华丽黑色的和服，精致漂亮的面容，嘴角挂起的程式笑容冷漠无情。她就以这般最最熟悉的姿态跃入他眼中。那把近黑的短小斩魄刀在莫薇特手中把玩着，如轻鸢翻飞流转，折尽光芒。  
不错，莫薇特的斩魄刀能力，是可以让她变成任何一个人。只要是她见过的人，都可以毫厘不差地变作那人的样子，甚至包括灵压。但这个能力并不是万能，如果她没见过，就无法模仿。就好比她没有见过雏森，所以凭着山本总队长手中各番队的资料，她虽然可以变作雏森的样子，却无法模仿出那个女孩的声音。她也不得不通过层层栅门与强劲的鬼道，试图隐藏起本应存在的，属于雏森的灵压。她无法模仿。  
但此刻，她已能够将日番谷冬狮郎学到真假难辨……最绝妙的，就是雪发少年叫那个名字的语气。  
「雏森。」  
你明白的吧？  
足以摧枯拉朽，一切梦境都破灭。

莱米淡翠色的眉渐渐拧起一道弧度。绿发少年垂手站在她身前，语调中带了自己也难以明白的压抑。  
“你为什么要这样做？”  
“心疼了么，莱米？因为你的公主殿下伤心了？”莫薇特笑，灰色眼眸中有大雾弥漫铺开，“我是为了咱们的计划。是你的话，不会不明白的吧？在这个举目无亲的虚夜宫里，她离日番谷冬狮郎越远，离我们就会越近。这不正是你当初的设计么。而且……”她犹疑地咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是坦然看着绿发的少年，说出在他听来最为残忍的一句话。  
“我说的所有的话，都是日番谷自己的选择。”  
在这个世界上，永远有些人要注定伤心。  
真的是真的。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑发男人带着女孩走进虚夜宫正殿的时候，偌大的空间空绰又浩荡，一个人都没有。殿外不知真假的金色阳光透过一侧半透明的磨砂玻璃铺在半座宫殿中，另一侧的玻璃窗被深紫色的垂地帘幕遮起。一半明亮一半阴霾的光影，似极了头顶心的那片天空。萨瑟坦然地走到一侧等待，黑崎夏梨跟着他来到离最上位的座位不远的地方，安静站了。她淡然看一眼，什么都不说，也没有打算说什么的意思。  
女孩子依然沉浸在之前日番谷的回答，没有任何心情去思考即将面对的事情。  
至少莱米没有骗她，他带她来这里，真的见到了日番谷冬狮郎。但这个会面有些超乎想象……超乎想象么……不……她重新回忆过雪发少年离开之前的态度才觉得，他难道不应该这样么。他不是，从一开始就不打算让自己介入么。从一开始就是为了他自己的目的才离开吧。  
……可自己还是打定主意，不管不顾地来了。  
所以，是擅自行动的自己不对吧。  
她苦笑起来，不免去想，是自己打扰到他的计划了么？  
假使如冬狮郎所说，他已经做出了一个什么所谓的选择，那是不是意味着，他就不会再理会自己了呢？  
不管自己再作出怎样错误或正确的决定，都再不理会？  
只带着那个人，只看着那个人，尽他最微薄却炽热的力量，誓死保护。  
疏远自己，推脱自己的全部理由。  
……  
……雏森。

黑崎夏梨又怎么会不知道这样的音节……曾经出现在《静灵廷月刊》上的每一位队长与副队级别的人物，她都曾经很刻苦地辨识过……就为了在模型空座中见到那些半魂的时候，不至于叫不上名字。时至今日，她甚至闭上眼还可以在心里勾勒出那个女孩的样貌，怎样垂落的发丝，怎样盘起的发髻，以及，怎样微笑的神情。都曾在《静灵廷月刊》上鲜活如生。  
那位五番副队，雏森桃。  
萨瑟侧过头，就见到夏梨脸上的若有所思。  
不过是个人类的小女孩，尽管有着奇特的血统，可毕竟她度过的日子还是太少。让她就这样来做出判断……是不是勉强了点。  
毕竟，他们要做的，是将要动荡世界的大事情吧。  
大门被轻轻推开。进来的是莫薇特和莱米。走在最前面的，是真正的莫薇特，而不是以任何一个形象伪装的。这两个人没有交谈，默然站到萨瑟下首。几乎就跟在他们身後进来的，是乌尔奇奥拉。  
夏梨抬眼打量他们几眼就重新垂首。她也说不好自己究竟是不是在期待那个人。可是她知道，所有之前她想见他的理由和想说的话，都已经不再有意义。等到门再次打开，她再次望去的时候，不自觉地胸腔抽疼了一下。她阖上眼睛，在重新睁开之前轻轻扭开了视线。  
“请进，日番谷殿下。”身後仆从模样的年轻人替那个人打开门，又躬身请他进来。  
雪发少年的目光一落入殿内，就再未离开过黑发的女孩。他不能不相信是自己的过失才让她出现在这里。可惜後者却轻轻偏开头，再不想迎上那道目光。  
你要我说什么好，日番谷冬狮郎。  
有本事别再理会我阿，也别再看着我了。  
我已经，再没有想说的话了。

“这样，人就终于到齐了。”从殿後，突然传出苍老却不掩洪亮的声音。日番谷冬狮郎在这个声音响起的时候，浑身一震。  
他，是不可能不认得这个人的。不是别人，这可是让他效力多年，追随多年的，静灵廷的总队长——山本元柳斋重国阿。


	22. 第二十二话 绘世

第二十二话 绘世

“我想，自我介绍就不需要了吧？”曾经的静灵廷总队长在王座前站定，双手拄在木杖上，一如他曾千百次居高临下地站在死神们的面前。  
没有一个人露出讶异的神情包括黑崎夏梨。  
她会认得这个人就如同她会认得雏森一般，没什么值得奇怪的。  
“总队长，我需要一个解释。所有的事情。”站在最下首的雪发少年不卑不亢地开口。尽管失去了灵压，却无损他一贯坦然的气魄。他生生压下想立即询问雏森的念头，眼前的事态才更值得他关注。  
本应该在那个空座跟崩玉一同消失的总队长，为何会时隔多日出现在虚圈的宫殿。  
又究竟，是不是敌人呢。  
静灵廷的总队长看着曾经的得力部下眼里渐渐染上怀疑闪烁的光，抬手示意乌尔奇奥拉向他作出解释。  
“元柳斋大人从最开始就在实行这个计划。”曾经的No.4号破面轻轻走上前半步，“早到……蓝染大人刚刚注意到崩玉的时候，就已经开始了。我是元柳斋大人在那时就扶植在虚圈的棋子。在蓝染大人来到虚夜宫之後，一方面作为蓝染大人的眼睛看着尸魂界，另一方面，作为元柳斋大人的眼睛看着虚夜宫。”  
日番谷冷然地听着乌尔奇奥拉没有起伏的声线，像在述说别人的故事而不是他自己。他暗自思忖，这样的事情，如果是这个男人……  
雪发少年的视线不着痕迹地划过乌尔奇奥拉深不见底的眼瞳。  
……绝对可以做到。  
“蓝染大人从一开始就在被元柳斋大人牵着走，市丸银和东仙要也是一样。蓝染大人以为在崩玉的事情上是他得手了，但那只是因为元柳斋大人在让他拿着。仅此而已。从最一开始，元柳斋大人就在默许他抢走崩玉，研究崩玉，进行各种实验。不出所料，所有的事情都在向着元柳斋大人所要的那个结果发展——即，让崩玉的力量在冬季大战的时候，彻底失控。”

“什……！”翡翠绿色的眸子猛地睁大。日番谷猛地盯住座上的总队长，开始有愤慨的光芒在他眸中流离，“为什么？！为什么要这样做！？”  
崩玉的失控，夺去了多少死神和破面的性命？！  
几乎毁去了大半个静灵廷和全部虚夜宫！  
如果是单纯为了取得胜利，也太不择手段了吧！  
他一点点咬起牙来。  
这就是总队长的目的？！两败俱伤的胜利么？！  
不，不对……  
如果是那样，尸魂界已经胜利了，为什么他还是没有出现，而是躲在虚夜宫直到现在才肯出来示人？  
黑发的女孩看着日番谷眉心渐渐收紧，绿色瞳中染上一重更加深邃的冰光。她试图去理解那些事物之间的关系。但她唯一可以听明白的就是，蓝染似乎是被这位总队长利用了。她全部的思绪都回到初次见到蓝染的时候——那个身为半魂的蓝染惣右介。  
被称作冬季之战的总Boss，草菅人命的大魔头的男人。  
他第一次来见自己，只是请自己帮忙带一个人过来。他想要再见一眼那个人。  
在夏梨眼中，那只是一个想默默看着自己最重要的人的普通人。  
即便知道那个人看不见自己，听不见自己，也还是固执的，安然的想见她。  
她分毫不差地记得那个人降落唇角的温柔笑容。  
他对他面前的那个女子，说着永远也不可能被听见的话。  
她难以自制地不去想……如果空座的那个事件没有发生，是不是蓝染就会——总有那么一天——就会真的那样温柔地站到卯之花队长的身前去？  
可是这个问题，成了永远不会有答案的谜题。  
座上的山本元柳斋重国微微眯着眼睛，审视下面的人。真相也许有些难以接受可是，所有的事情都在按着剧本完美进行。  
这摊牌的一步，迟早都要踏出。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“黑崎夏梨。”  
突然间听到自己的名字从总队长的嘴里说出来，黑发的女孩微微抬起头，漆黑的星瞳中映出那人高大威严的身影。光线从大殿一侧的磨砂窗棂间流泻，那个人堪堪站在明暗交界的重重光幕中，有什么难以言明的东西汩汩川流。他的声音肃顿，在大殿内铿锵。  
“身为半魂的适合者，你所持的斩魄刀拥有独一无二，足以颠覆世界的能力。”  
乌尔奇奥拉，莱米，萨瑟和莫薇特都神色如常，显然他们早都知道这样的事情。日番谷冬狮郎猛地睁大眼睛，难以置信地盯着座上的那个人。   
为什么……夏梨的身份，为什么身在虚夜宫的总队长会知道？  
再有，他为什么会知道夏梨斩魄刀的能力？  
雪发少年曾以为，那样的事情，只有半魂会知道。而这个能力将作为适合者与半魂共有的秘密，永不宣泄。  
这个神话如此轻易地就被破解。  
“我需要这样的能力。所以我无需隐瞒就可以告诉你们，我想要办成一件怎样的事情。” 山本元柳斋重国顿了顿，“我想构筑一个完整的世界。”

日番谷的神色在听见这样言论的瞬间就复杂起来。而看着黑崎夏梨那不解的表情，总队长和缓神色向她解释。“现今的这个世界是由三个部分不相干扰地构成。尸魂界，现世，虚圈。在这三个区域之间，有断界和黑腔相互阻隔，维持着平衡。我的目的，是要消除这三界之间的阻隔。让世界变成唯一的，完整的存在。”  
“什么？！”日番谷身体剧震。  
如果说夏梨并不了解那些事情，他日番谷冬狮郎可不会不清楚。灵子是如何在这些不同的区域间流动，保持平衡。一旦被打破，後果不堪设想。尽管，雪发的少年意识到这并不是一件简单的事情然而他根本没有想到，总队长要做的，是这样的事情。  
这……会在瞬间打破世界的平衡。无异于将整个世界摧毁么！  
“总队长！……”不待他再说一句，山本总队长就已知道少年想表达的内容，截断了他的话。  
“日番谷队长，”这位静灵廷的前总队长语气淡然，仿佛之前自己所描述的，是一件再普通不过的事，“关于尸魂界的一段历史，我想征询你的看法……在你看来，灭却师被死神剿灭这件事……是应该的还是不应该的？”  
“什么？”  
“灭却师，原本只是灵力稍高的人类。因为现世中虚的存在，才渐渐成为拥有实力的灭却师。对人类来讲，这是一种进步，或者可以叫做……进化。”  
日番谷冷目看着山本总队长。他不明白为何总队长突然间话锋一转开始提及那件对于尸魂界，对于静灵廷而言并不光彩的事情。他也不明白这件事与之前惊世骇俗的一席话与颠覆世界的大计划又有何关联。  
他没有贸然进行任何表态，不过那个人不会因为他的沉默也同样选择沉默。没人阻止，于是山本总队长继续说了下去。  
“虚原本就会存在于现世，而人类又必然会拥有高低差异的灵力，所以灭却师的出现，是必然的进化。我们做的事情，是在扼杀原本应该存在的进化。而这种行为是不正确的，违背自然的。”  
黑发的少女看着老人平静陈述，她虽然并不太明白但她觉得这个人说的似乎有一定道理。因为，日番谷冬狮郎没有进行任何形式的反驳。甚至连言语上的反驳都没有，他只是咬着牙，神色复杂地看着那位总队长。日番谷冬狮郎没能阻止总队长继续说下去，更也许，他根本就没打算反驳他。  
“我想要创造的，是一个将世界糅合，让所有人类，魂魄，死神和虚都相互制约进化，最终逐渐趋于完美与平衡的世界。而要创造出这样的世界，适合者的力量是不可或缺的。”  
山本总队长抬起嶙峋的手，指向阶下黑发的女孩。所有人的视线都集中到夏梨的身上。  
“你就是改变这世界的宿命之人，黑崎夏梨。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“适合者一旦成为死神，斩魄刀将拥有惊动天地的能力，那种掌控空间的力量远远超越任何一种存在的鬼道。你身边的斩魄刀是一笔最宝贵的财富。我不会强迫你做出选择，因为现在的你还不足以了解这些事情。我可以等你作出决定。我可以等到你期望去发掘自己能力的那个时刻。”总队长并未立即逼迫女孩作出回答，这番话说得宽宏大度，字字铿锵。  
窗外有夕照的金色不着痕迹地流泻。时幻流离，钟摆过镜，在谁眸里轻染过一片迷蒙。  
“我……我不知道……”夏梨有些懵然，轻轻摇了摇头。  
对于自己身为适合者的事情虽然很接受，但面对刚刚得到不久的那一把斩魄刀，她实在是没有一丁点的把握。关于各番队队长与副队斩魄刀的能力，她大致在《静灵廷》月刊上也读到过，每一把刀都有不同的能力。她也曾在脑海中想象过那些斩魄刀解放的姿态，有罹尽万世的浩荡。  
但她真的难以想象自己手中的支离，会是怎样的能力。  
她伸手抚上那深红的刀鞘，坠在柄上的黑色圆石轻轻晃了一晃。深邃如水的光泽一闪而过，将她的眸光也一起晕染。有什么历历弥深，就从指尖荡动开来，浸润皮肤，溶入骨血。  
明明……是自己的东西……却这样不了解呢。  
也许这是个好机会……可以更明白自己。  
已经有太久太久的时间，弄不明白自己了吧？  
“总队长，您是从哪里知道的，那把斩魄刀的能力？”日番谷眸中泛起更甚的疑虑，盯着座上的那个人，语气中漫漫多出几分凌厉。  
黑崎夏梨没有抬头，但眼前明明白白就是那个雪发碧眸的人，荦荦绕绕，不绝于目。可她甚至不想——或者该说不敢——回过头去看那人一眼。哪怕近在咫尺。  
总觉得……只要看他一眼，自己的世界就一定一定要崩坏。  
它已经……不能够再崩坏了。  
山本元柳斋重国一语不发，只是淡淡将视线投向日番谷的身後。那个绿发烟晶的少年轻轻走上前一步，勾起嘴角笑得坦然大气。莱米抬起眼睫，毫无心虚地对上日番谷冬狮郎冰冷的视线。  
“我可以把这句当作对我的夸奖么，日番谷队长？”

雪发少年回过头，正对上莱米那双淡墨色的眼眸，在莫测明暗的光线映照下，一脉深深浅浅，捉摸不定。  
“查阅无数的资料，包括各种禁止面世与被封印的文件，将所有掩藏在光明印记下的陈年旧账都翻出来分析……这都是最後才得出的结论了，日番谷队长。”少年眉梢带起的笑容淡然又闲适，“唯有适合者的斩魄刀，是会相传的。由下一位适合者来继承。也许名字会不一样，因为名字是取决于适合者自己的心境，但是它们的能力……是完全一样的。”  
“不应该出现两把能力相同的斩魄刀，即使是在不同的时间。”日番谷渐渐咬紧牙关。他是不可能忘记的，拥有两把同样的斩魄刀会是怎样的後果。然而他也不可能否认莱米的话……因为每一个字都无比正确。  
为了夏梨的安全，他只有竭尽全力让别人相信那是个错误。  
绿发少年敛起先前闲散的神情。他语音轻轻，听在日番谷的耳中却如同雷声轰鸣。“这是适合者共同背负的命运，我想你明白的吧，我的队长？”  
在雪发少年再难以自持地惊怒的时候，总队长站起身来。“今日就到此为止。黑崎夏梨的起居就交给莫薇特，日番谷队长暂居原地。”  
莱米，萨瑟和乌尔奇奥拉纷纷准备离开。那个穿着黑色和服的美丽女子走到夏梨身边亲密地拉起她的手。她笑，你跟我来吧夏梨。我叫莫薇特。

“等一下。”日番谷的声音突兀地在殿中响起，所有人都停下脚步。夏梨觉得左边的胸口都跟着那个声音被狠狠扯了一把。日番谷冬狮郎看着山本总队长即将离开的背影，终于开口问起那个恼扰了他很久的问题……  
“雏森，为什么会被关起来？”  
黑崎夏梨在他话音落地的时候感到，那些已万劫不复的什么，钝痛蔓延着，强烈又持续。她明白的。那人不可能不眷顾，更不可能弃之不顾。  
所以……也不可能……再挽回了。  
她再没有迟疑地跟着莫薇特一起走出去。身後传来殿门关闭的声音，沉重而压抑，连着心，彻底隔断了一切声音。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“疼么？”轻轻叹息，响在黑发女孩的耳际。  
夏梨一怔，看向走在自己身畔的，叫做莫薇特的那个女子。略约看起来与露琪亚相似的年岁，不过夏梨深知死神之流的寿命远远超于人类，所以也无法说出她的真切年龄。  
莫薇特表情淡然又冰冷。可夏梨觉得自己看得分明，那张几近完美的精致脸庞下，挥之不去的淡淡哀伤。点染在新月黛起的眉间，朦胧像穿越百千年也逃不脱的雾魇。那双灰眸飘过，带起惊蛰三月的流风。天顶一半柔光明媚，酒红长发甩脱的高光，动荡晃迷了谁的视野。有什么就开始在光暗交错中复苏生长。  
“抱歉。我不知道你在说什么。”夏梨收回目光，继续向前。  
总觉得，要是放任的话，最终一定一定，会如一场盛大的溺雨，沉重窒息，苦楚不堪。那样……那样的话，就再也逃不掉了。  
所以不能放任。所以要统统压制。  
我不怕天崩地坼。  
可我怕它崩坏了一次又一次。  
“呵，”莫薇特侧目，玩味地看着身边的女孩，“都是同样命运的人，怎会不明白的呢。”  
日番谷冬狮郎于你，就等同那个人于我。你愿为他付出的，我也会毫不犹豫。  
不过我们两个人，究竟谁爱得更深一些，更绝望更悲壮，更……撕心裂肺？  
为此，我感受到的那些……无尽的黑暗，你也来试试。  
疼不疼？

黑发女孩的脚步，倏然静止。黑崎夏梨盯着自己脚下一方凝滞的影子。莫薇特看着她的嘴角渐渐勾起一个清浅弧度。她也看得见……夏梨眼底那些深深浅浅的眸光，交汇在一起的形状，绝望的前奏。  
她无可避免地开始疼。  
女孩开口，语音轻忽，笑容残忍。“根本就什么都没有过。所以，又怎么会疼呢。”  
日番谷冬狮郎所给予自己的全部全部，就只有一句「我不会再让你孤身一人」，和额头那个苍白的吻。  
能代表什么呢。  
根本就连一句喜欢也不曾说过，要我怎样去信呢。  
又该信什么呢？  
可以救下他的性命，却救不回一颗心。从最最开始，所相信的，也许都只是自己的想象和自以为是吧。  
那人对自己就只有感激吧。他所有的温柔，也都只是出自于一种礼貌吧。  
如果有什么感情，也都是种错觉吧。  
黑崎夏梨，你真的要守着这样的虚幻病入膏肓么。  
这样的念头并不是第一次出现，但它像罂粟，一旦侵袭，就不可避免地蔓延滋生，飞速流长。虚夜宫头顶的天空云层沉重，那双墨色晶亮的瞳子流云潼潼。蓝天太柔软，终会覆满重重阴霾。  
呵。所以说，所以说阿。都是同样命运的人呢。

莫薇特收敛心情，她知道现在要做的是另外一件事。她领着夏梨向前走，似是漫不经心地开口。“你……了解你的斩魄刀么？”  
夏梨一愣，不管怎样，这个话题怎么可以跳转得这样迅速。  
“……”  
“你知不知道你的斩魄刀有多强大，”不等女孩的回答，莫薇特轻轻靠近一点，扬起的嘴角有一抹自信又邪气的笑容，“等你真正拥有卍解的同时，可以拥有从无到有的整个世界。自然也能够拥有那个人。”  
夏梨难以自抑地睁大眼睛。  
“相信我。”  
她看着莫薇特向她伸出手，笑容优雅漂亮，在一片明丽中绽放无端。毫无预兆的暖意温柔升腾，灰色的眸有灯火空落的痕迹。  
“我帮你。跟我们一起吧，夏梨。”  
样貌分明是不同，可夏梨晃神间，红发女子的身影却在这一刻……与露琪亚重叠，何其相似。  
……那个时候，朽木露琪亚正就着身後阑珊的灯火对她微笑。「跟我回去吧，夏梨。」  
伸来的手温暖如斯，她视野迷离。


	23. 第二十三话 茱芸

第二十三话 茱芸

日番谷冬狮郎怎么也不明白，为何总队长只甩给他一句日番谷队长务必用心去看，就转身离开。少年惊愕间，却没有错过山本元柳斋重国眼中一闪而过的深意。一怔之下，竟忘记自己本打算咄咄逼人地问一个水落石出。  
日番谷看着昔日总队长高大的身影消失于殿後的阴影，没入黑暗，神定气闲。一如那个人不着痕迹又心安理得地出现。  
最重要的是，现在的总队长是正是邪，神鬼莫辩。  
问及雏森的问题，究竟为什么会落得这样的答覆？他觉得自己并没有想明白。怎样说，雏森都终究是五番队的副队长。即便如今的总队长敌我难辨，也该不会这样明目张胆地为难护廷十三番的副队吧？更何况，总队长出言提醒的内容……  
究竟是关于雏森还是针对自己呢？又是为什么呢？  
他真的有很多想问的事情都没有得到答案。  
比如刚问出口的雏森的事情。  
比如那些陌生又强大的人的来历。  
……比如他更想问的那一句，你们究竟要怎样待夏梨？  
没人比他更清楚黑崎夏梨所蕴含的力量，专属于适合者的霸道和不可一世。他曾以为冬季之战既然以惨烈的胜利告终，身处太平盛世的夏梨就不会受到过度关注。可惜现在似乎没有那么简单了。如果夏梨真的学会卍解，最终协助总队长达到那个被提及的“完整的世界”也非是不可能。以那把斩魄刀的能力，迟早会在这群人的刻意为之下惊醒世界。

日番谷步出大殿的时候，依然在思索山本总队长的话。似是从黑白分明的大殿中猛然接触到外面的光芒，一时不大适应这么明丽的光线，他轻轻闭了一下那双碧如翡翠的眸子。四周一个人都没有，虚夜宫本就寥寥几人，一时间所有人又都走开了。日番谷感到或多或少地轻松了一些，一方面是没有强大灵压环伺，另一方面，一个念头闪电般从心底腾起，难以压制，他也没有想到去压制，这个想法对他来讲十分重要。正是这个念头，让他不再如先前般踌躇：  
他决意去探一探关着雏森的那间囚室。  
虽说此刻他毫无灵压，不过正因为没有了灵压的痕迹，其他人就更难以把握他的所在。  
日番谷辨认了一下方向，轻车熟路就摸去那座宫殿。  
上次匆匆一面就被勒令离开，少年冷静下来才觉得，应该有更多的事情去问她。且不管雏森是不是还能开口，总会有叫她表达的办法。他不由想起之前曾远远观望，夏梨是如何跟口不能言的半魂试探着交流。他看不见那些半魂，却理所应当地见着夏梨的神情动作。每当想起那些事情，有种浅尝辄止的温柔就渐渐覆过他的嘴角。  
他眼前划过黑发女孩在一张纸上指指点点因循善诱的样子。面对任谁也看不见的半魂。  
她低眉浅笑。挥之不去的淡然又空落。  
夏梨对那些人还有用处，就该不会有什么危险吧。  
少年亲耳听到萨瑟说出他们将他带到此处的目的是引夏梨前来。从内心来讲，他不觉得这些是好人，只是利用了自己，更是打算利用夏梨。可是山本总队长的出现又令他坚定的敌意生出动摇。究竟是福是祸，也许，只有处身更久的雏森可以给他一个答案了……

日番谷冬狮郎轻轻推开大殿磅礴的门扉，放轻了脚步，直来到重重鬼道阻隔的铁栅之外。他感到自己的心跳随着每一步的接近，都重若擂鼓。  
当少年终于站到门前的时候，出乎他的意料，雏森并没有在。另外有个人已经专程候在那里等着他登门了。  
“哟，日番谷队长，我正在等你。”同样年轻的少年潇洒转身，淡淡烟茶色的眸划过一丝浅淡笑意，不论是他几分桀骜却不失温和的碧色发丝，还是身上浅灰至白的简洁衣袍，落在黑暗角落中都有种异常洁净洒脱的漂亮。  
他走出阴暗肆虐的屋角，向雪发少年微一鞠躬。“请允许我自我介绍一下，我叫莱米。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

莱米烟色的眼瞳向雪发少年的腕上轻轻一瞥，就有丝丝笑意蔓上他的唇角。他好整以暇地步出屋门，来到日番谷的面前。他微微倾身靠近那个雪发的少年，伸指点一点他腕上的手环。  
“为你吞噬灵压的装置？”  
日番谷毫不示弱地看着眼前让他归类为敌人的这个少年。他湖水绿的眼瞳中映出从头到脚都笼罩着随性洒脱气息的人。莱米的笑容有种难言漂亮的感觉。不可否认这是个十分有魅力的人，他的每一句话每一个表情都自有引人的地方。  
“雏森在哪里？”日番谷冬狮郎本就拧起的冰眉又紧了几分。他对手环的避而不谈被莱米自动理解为默认。  
“我想这样东西，从今往後，你也不需要再用了。”莱米对雏森的问题也采取避而不答的策略，他又向前靠近来一步。  
这句近乎发疯的话立即被雪发少年冷冷打断。“不行！”  
他狠狠咬牙，眸中不觉透出坚定绝卓的神色。这是，为了保护夏梨才特地安置的东西。就是舍弃性命，也不可以放弃的东西。如果只是自己的命，既然落在这些人手上，若是被他们拿去了性命也无可非议。但它……连接着夏梨的生命，就是自己拼尽了性命也要保护好她。  
这是早在，很早很早前就已经决定的。  
他实在，亏欠她太多。  
不是流多少血，伤多少心就可以计量的。  
如果，如果说，流血就可以让他不亏欠，那他宁愿放光所有的血液；  
如果说伤透了心就可以偿还，那他宁可为她疼痛一生绝不会有一点犹豫。  
可是他好像……  
……总在令她更伤心。  
少年想起刚刚在殿中，黑发女孩那不着痕迹就避开自己的淡漠视线。他终于觉得忧心。她本不该这样的……在自己不在的这段时间里究竟发生了什么……是否有什么误会？  
日番谷冬狮郎并没有察觉，此刻他心心念念着想见到的，是那个刻意生疏自己的……  
……黑崎夏梨。

“队长对现在的境遇，困扰么？我觉得你似乎很想脱离这种任人摆布的状态。”莱米退开一小步，“所以，就不想……重新获得灵力？如果你够强，当然可以打倒我们回去……带着公主殿下一起。”  
日番谷站在原地冷冷答复他。“我的事情，不劳费心。”  
那只是另一种听从你们摆布的方式罢了。  
如果真的一直在接受，一直在认同，最终是会变成一种习惯性跟从的吧？  
……即使对所做的事情并不完全认同。  
“安心，公主殿下不会因为这种小事就受到影响的……”莱米指一指手环，不理会日番谷惊怒的目光，“她有了我们，已经和从前的那个她，彻底不同了。”  
“什么意思？”还没反应过来他如何知道自己的灵压与夏梨的关系，就又为这新的言论不安。  
“就告诉你吧，有莫薇特在，你最担心的事情就不会发生。”莱米抢上一步，在雪发少年根本还在思考这句话的时候，伸出食指轻勾住他腕上黑色的手环。  
“那么，让我帮你一把吧。”轻快的声音响在他耳畔。  
“什！”日番谷猛地睁大眼睛……“喀啦——”一声脆响，手环节节碎裂。在一阵叮当乱响过後，那个一直压制着日番谷，一刻不停吞噬着灵力的装置已经在地面散落一片，再也不复存在。  
连同心脏。

日番谷只觉得浑身冰冷，寒气席卷了每一寸肌肤。不仅仅来自于自己失而复得的灵压，更来源于手环碎裂的清脆声响。瞬间，感触似乎被成倍地放大，他立即就感受到虚夜宫中所有的灵压。久违的灵力充斥着每一根血管。日番谷冬狮郎的自由，等于黑崎夏梨的绝望。  
“你！”怒意毫不掩饰地染尽翡色眼瞳。  
莱米轻笑飘开，辗转腾挪中是说不出的漂亮俊逸。日番谷能够看出那双浩渺如烟晶的瞳，根本没有一丝笑意。冷静，自信，最可怕的敌人。日番谷是以普通魂魄的身份来到虚夜宫的，甚至根本没有带上冰轮丸。此刻莱米也同样没有抽出他的斩魄刀。他单手背後，另一只手摆了一个决斗的起手势。绿发少年的笑容在大殿中荡开一层清辉，他笑得畅快。  
来阿，如果你能比我更强，日番谷冬狮郎。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“真是遗憾……”  
淡然的声线不轻不重，却让莱米和日番谷冬狮郎同时一惊。方才还凛冽的杀意顿时弥散无踪。  
日番谷根本就没有意识到，还有其他人窥伺在侧。没有任何灵压的感觉，甚至没有一点气息。黑发黑瞳的那个男人安静负了手站在走廊的尽头，明明什么动作都没有做，却高傲沉重得让人片刻不敢移开视线。仿佛身处荒原，一旦对上猛兽，任何一丝晃神，带来的都有可能是灭亡。  
叫萨瑟的这个男人不是猛兽，是比猛兽更深邃可怕的存在。  
莱米垂下伸出的手，站在原地暗暗心惊。他没有料到萨瑟的反应。他知道他在，可他本以为他不会在意这件事。现在看来大概是错了。按照自己撰写的剧本，这位年轻的十番队队长就是枚引公主殿下前往虚夜宫的棋子，任务完成了便可弃置一边。问题是，不知是怎样做到的，日番谷冬狮郎竟然在计划之外引起了萨瑟斐欧——这个他唯一不可能违逆的人——的注意。  
真是个，大意不得的人呢……日番谷冬狮郎……  
为什么是你……要比我更早地……比我预料中更早地……  
……如果你死了，就真的一了百了了吧。

绿发烟眸的少年敛起心里芒草般的刺感，视线转向远远站着的人，随即带了稍许请罪的意味向那个方向微一鞠躬。  
“……我还以为来到这里的都算是伙伴。但如果你们还打算继续，那请便吧。”黑发男人是满不在乎偏又有礼的语气。听着这样的话，两个人心里都生出一种再难动作的感觉。别说是还没有打起来，就是喊出了卍解之类的，只怕也要被这一句话生生压到偃旗息鼓。  
实际上，比起要不要继续，日番谷冬狮郎更关心的是现在自己的灵压会不会影响到夏梨。他一直在全力压制自己的灵压，尽管莱米已经摆出一番决斗的动作。  
也想保全夏梨拼尽全力才拯救回来的这条性命，可有些时候，有些事情不是你决意逃避就真的可以逃开的。比如他曾以为自己不出现就可以阻止那个女孩犯傻。结果很没用地在女孩勾着唇角的一句「你拒绝无用」中一溃千里。  
……退一百万步来讲，如今最坏的情况，也不过是再死一次，又有何惧呢。  
为了她。

“如果没有其他事情，我先走一步了。”雪发少年昂然转身离开。压下心里的种种念头，他决意回头去找总队长。就算是为了夏梨，也一定要告诉那个人……自己的灵压不可以存在。日番谷冬狮郎并不认为在这个鬼地方，黑崎夏梨一旦昏迷或者发生更可怕的突发事件，能有谁可以救她。  
自从手环被打碎，便能够感知到所有人的灵压。少年几乎是立即就察觉到没有某个人的灵压。想起雏森原本被关在身畔的角屋中，被重重鬼道锁住也许会降低些许灵压，但理应不会彻底湮没。更何况，她已经不在这里了……日番谷暗暗思索，是被转移了么……但就是问这些人，也不会告诉自己答案的吧……连总队长，也只是说了一个模棱两可的答复而已，要自己用心去看。  
用心……用，心……  
心么。如果还有这种东西。  
看着雪发少年的身影消失在殿门後，莱米缓步走到黑发男人的身侧。他揣起双手，泛白的风衣恰到好处地勾绘出一抹纤长优雅的身形。暗仄的廊角也掩不住他烟色眸中的熠熠流光。  
“你是想留着他做什么，萨瑟。”  
举手投足间已强大至斯，谁还要这般在意一个路人甲身份的人。  
即便他身为护廷十三番的天才队长。  
如果不是你阻止，只怕谁也拦不住我想……杀了他。  
“很像吧？当初的我们……”萨瑟盯着日番谷消失的那个方向微一挑眉，就有邪戾肆意流转，“……在蛆虫之巢的那个时候。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

从静灵廷大半番队返回的报告都显示，根本找不到日番谷冬狮郎和黑崎夏梨的下落。那两个人就像从这个世界蒸发般，踪迹全无。这件事情并没有因搜索的持续而有什么好转，朽木白哉听见的消息，只是一次接一次的「报告，本地区没有发现」。饶是他涵养极好，也终于心忧这样的处境实在不容乐观。  
四枫院夜一已经找过仙太郎和清音对穿界门进行了一番彻查，但没有发现被擅自使用的痕迹。夜一吩咐仙太郎与清音将此事报告给朽木总队长，之後迅速返回现世，将此事通知浦原喜助和黑崎一护。  
白哉听完那两人的报告，示意他们暂且退下。他独自坐在书桌前，闭上眼睛，开始思索这件事可能的所有情形。  
日番谷冬狮郎已经没有灵压，又刻意藏身于烟波浩渺的流魂街，想找到其人殊为不易。但黑崎夏梨，作为拥有灵压的初学者，想必还不能完美地隐藏起自己的灵压。如果不是有非这样做不可的理由和方法，就必定是已经离开了尸魂界。如果现世也没有她的话——从穿界门没有通过的痕迹来推断——她应该是没有回到空座。那么剩下的地方，就只可能是……  
——虚夜宫。

流魂街近郊的那个模型空座一如既往的冷清，有月色泠泠沐下，朽木露琪亚站在高空，任由夜风凌乱，襟袖扬舞。在这个黑崎夏梨曾经日夜相待的地方，如今却再也找不到那一抹身影。偌大空阔的城市寂静，只有长风呼啸而过，拔地而起的孤独。  
夏梨她，就是在这里，与半魂相伴着度过无数日月。不知道是怎样的心情，才让她可以坚守着这一座壁垒，毫不退缩。  
夏梨，你到底去哪儿了？为什么要从我们面前消失呢？  
如果真的是选择离开，那真的是到不能理解也不能交涉的地步了么？  
一点一点挽回的余地都没有？  
到底你与我们之间……差在了哪里呢？  
「我想听听，关于蓝染的事情。」露琪亚无端想起这样一句话。  
这是在那个夜晚，夏梨与自己同住在朽木家的时候，她突然问起的事情。当时诧异过，难解过，为何她会问及那个背叛了整个尸魂界的大魔头。然而就在此时，露琪亚才恍然记起，当时女孩子问的问题是，他在乎些什么人。  
蓝染惣右介在乎的。谁。  
也许是有的，他也会有在乎的人。  
可是因为那个人可能存在的真切感情，所以就忽视了他残忍嗜杀的本性。是这样么。  
于是……同情，不平。  
就是从这里开始……偏离的么。  
有了先入为主的印象，就容易被左右吧。  
一旦被什么人怂恿，就会轻易动摇的吧。  
一定……要告诉一护才行。  
今日的空座，也同样是一个不眠之夜。四枫院夜一已经将事情悉数相告，浦原商店里气氛鲜见如此凝重。黑崎一心眉头紧锁表情肃顿。他的儿子也就是夏梨的哥哥，听见这样的消息几乎要立即暴走。而浦原商店的店长，帽沿下的神色正是阴晴不定。  
“我不管是谁掳走的夏梨……”橙色头发的少年狠狠将拳捣到桌上，“我是不会放过他的……”  
“既然没有返回空座……那唯一的可能就是虚圈了。”浦原用纸扇遮住自己的面容，“不知黑崎先生还记不记得，在日番谷队长唤回黑崎小姐的那天……我们在模型空座……”浦原喜助语音轻缓，却猝不及防地沉重至斯，“……遇见了谁？”  
一护一愣，那个神色冷然，有着墨绿眼瞳的男子浮现在他脑海，他一点点拧紧眉心。  
“乌尔奇奥拉……”


	24. 第二十四话 南麓

第二十四话 南麓

“到黑崎夏梨完全加入我们，还需要多少时间？”空座高高的风徜徉过那件清灰的风衣。那个人的身影其实在这座城市已流连多次，但只要他隐起自己的身形便没有任何人能够发现。萨瑟安然站在这座城市最高的顶点，逡巡脚下。他轻压眉睫，傲气君临。整座城市夜色弥深。  
莱米的绿发在夜色中有一点显眼。然而这样的高度，没有任何人抬起眼睫能看见他们。少年跟在萨瑟的背後，感受着来自于那个人的逼人魄力，丝毫没有不自在的神色。只凭这一点，就能够知道，少年拥有足以与之匹敌的强大精神力。  
“等到莫薇特决意牺牲她的仆从的时候，就是50%的概率。”莱米的答案几乎是脱口而出。  
“那么还剩下50%，是怎样的可能？”  
“20%取决于莫薇特是否掌握好时机去说服她。20%取决于周围的人，比如我们的总队长大人是否像救世主，比如那位年轻的十番队队长是否够绝望，比如她眼中的我们几个是否像同伴，剩下的最後10%是变数，各种突发状况……最大的干扰就来自于……身在这座城市的她的家人和来自尸魂界的死神。不过这最後的百分之十却拥有最难以定夺的可能。”  
黑发男子沉默了一会儿，冷淡开口。“这一次有你助我，要把通界锁链完成到十分之七。空座这里先交给你。”  
清凛夜色中，萨瑟的话刚一落地，他的身影就倏然消失。以莱米为中心忽然铺开一道波浪，在高空中向四周摇曳荡漾，划过整座城市。轻灵浩荡没有任何预兆，如梦境般铺开。不是灵压，却同样能够达到查探的目的。  
查探他想要看的东西——萨瑟在空座架设的，通界锁链。  
少年感受着来自四面八方锁链的奇异反馈，陷入思索。  
不愧是萨瑟。锁链已经完成了一半。  
通向虚圈的部分都已经固定成形了……  
就只差通向尸魂界的了。  
不过……这样大动干戈的事情……  
尸魂界远比空座要敏感得多，也必然会有所感应的吧？比如那个……涅茧利？  
唔等等……  
莱米忽然捏起下巴，烟晶的瞳孔微眯起来。他刚刚才想到一件事情，很重要的一件事……似乎之前被他忽略了。  
——空座这个地方的反应，真的会如此迟钝么？  
……提起涅茧利……不会没有那个男人的动静吧？  
他们怎可能不知道那个男人？曾经的十二番队队长，尸魂界技术开发局第一任局长，隐秘机动第三分队槛理队的分队长，在蛆虫之巢从头至尾都看守着他们的那个男人。  
……浦原喜助……  
左右无事……萨瑟去了尸魂界做准备，一时半会也回不来，不如趁此机会，溜去看一眼浦原。更何况，即便被发现，即使有被察觉的危险，自己的存在也能在第一时间引开他的注意力，好过被他一点一滴地摸清通界锁链的事情。再者，万一被发现了的话，他一定会纠察自己是如何从蛆虫之巢出去的，何时出去的，还有没有同党诸如之类的问题，也会费去不少时间。等到那个时候，通界锁链早就完成了，还怕什么呢。  
哼。虽然是要避免见到他……不过……也有那么点期待这家伙在看见自己的时候，会是怎样的一幅表情？  
还会不会……记得这张脸呢？  
呵，变了好多吧？  
莱米勾起唇角。淡淡烟晶的眸低低一扫，锁定了一个方向，一瞬间就消失在高空。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“欢迎，来到我的……不，你自己的内心世界，黑崎夏梨。”酒红发色的少女笑容温柔，她清冽跳脱的声线在黑色汩汩的泉眼边扬起，如沐清风。  
夏梨立在一片虚无中看着眼前这个并不太熟悉的人。这里是专属于黑崎夏梨与支离的地方，黢黑泉水就安然在她脚边川流，如她每一次沥进。女孩微微阖了一下眼睛，她想验证这里是否不是虚构。待到那双墨色的眼瞳再度睁开，金黄麦田便开始肆无忌惮地蔓延及地。  
这里如果是她的内心世界，必然会按照她的想法改变外观。结果显而易见。也就是说，这里是不折不扣的，她黑崎夏梨的内心世界。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
应该是很孤独的地方，除了自己和斩魄刀，不会再有他人。她知道自己进入日番谷冬狮郎的内心世界，再到被锁入，无论从哪个角度看都是一件极端不正常的事情。  
穿着黑色和服的莫薇特饶有兴趣地伸手抚过身侧金色的麦芒。轻柔的芒针随着风的轨迹从她指尖地方挑起一息一息波浪，烈烈不绝。她很喜欢这种广袤的美丽，并且她觉得，能够造出这种广袤的人也一定有着很大气坦然的胸怀。  
她很喜欢。同时，也在无可逃避地羡艳。  
“我说过，会帮你的。”  
这就是原因。  
且不管出于“谁”和“什么”的目的。  
“跟我们一起。”她笑得坦然。  
黑崎夏梨思索了一下。就在刚才，这个叫莫薇特的女子拽起自己说要自己去她的宫殿一起居住。然後被扯住袖摆的自己实在没能摆脱这份热情。就是这样，她被拉进了莫薇特的宫殿。  
一走进大殿正门，莫薇特带着她走向其中一侧的走廊。浓彩的琉璃窗子将外面铅沉的天色化作轻狂的斑斓，光怪陆离地明耀着整条走廊。夏梨看见墙壁上隔了不远就镶嵌有纯净透明的细碎晶石，在打磨的棱角处不断反射着各色光芒。她身不由己地感到有些……晕眩……

“我现在带你去房间。”手上的温度温和亲切，让她不自觉地跟随。  
为夏梨准备的房间出乎意料的大而简洁。有相当洁净的光彩。其实夏梨在看见莫薇特的时候就觉得她的品味很雅致。而这间屋子的布置也刚好证明这一点。都只是简单的颜色，至多会出现一些稍有异色的纹饰，也都是素雅的式样，搭配在一起有着很安心的感觉。  
要说这个房间中唯一有些奇特的，莫过于墙壁上的那些水晶了。比走廊中镶嵌的要更大，每一颗都足有整只手掌的大小。那些不知价格的晶石隔过不远就镶嵌在墙壁上。于是从落地窗透进的天光再一次被汇聚，反射，愈加强烈。不过这一次，因为落地窗并不是浓彩的颜色而没有显得纷乱缭杂。只是将照明的亮度提高了一些。  
虽然其他人并不明白这些光线内里的潜在作用，莫薇特却了如指掌。  
……那是些，足以将人引进自己内心世界的，纯粹。  
黑崎夏梨只记得自己像是着了魔，盯着那些水晶淡白而明亮的光芒不转睛地看，继而一片白洁转向黑暗陷落。等到她再睁眼的时候，就是有些时候没有来过的，自己的内心世界了。  
在她面前，站着本不应在这里的莫薇特。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“支离阿……真好……”莫薇特轻声念着这个名字，姣美的脸庞上浮现出一个浅淡分明的笑。连夏梨都能够感受到她语气中的喜爱。  
“你……怎么知道的？”自己分明是还没有叫出那个名字吧？  
莫薇特缓缓眨了眨眼睛，神秘莫测。她远离几步，在齐腰深的麦芒穗浪中伸开双臂，自由张扬得像是下一秒钟就要飞翔。和服轻长的袖摆在身後扬起。夏梨听见她的声音压着风音徜徉而慵懒地传来。  
“连这种本事都没有的话，怎么帮你呢？”  
就只这一句，对这个世界始终一头雾水的女孩子觉得听她的话，也许并不是什么错误。  
“我不仅知道支离这个名字，还知道你可以根据自己的想象随意创造这个世界。而其他所有的人，都被局限在一个既定的环境中，被一切条条框框限定到死。永远比不上你的自由……能带来最强大的力量。”  
不该是夏梨的错觉，有那么一瞬间，她觉得莫薇特的语气中有与这个少女的外表决不相称的狂热。  
“那么现在将你的斩魄刀想象出来吧。”  
夏梨点点头，几乎是在一瞬间，手中就出现了那把浅打。随形镂空的护手，深红的鞘，漆黑的圆石被同样色泽的丝线栓了坠在刀柄上。圆石随着自己手上的动作左右晃动。黑崎夏梨握起手中斩魄刀的瞬间，就已隐隐感受到刀鞘上传来的冰冷肃杀。  
莫薇特笑一笑，探手伸进怀里，取出一柄轻小而黑的短刃。正是她的斩魄刀。  
“看好了，夏梨，我要出手了。”  
手中短刃递出。明明还在好几步开外的莫薇特在下一个瞬间就已经抢到了夏梨的眼前。黑色的流光闪过，夏梨心中危险莫名的感觉在一瞬间攀升到无与伦比。她猛一咬牙，支离出鞘。“铮——”一声清响，两刃相交。莫薇特的短刃在支离上划过，丝毫不见被格挡的窘迫，少女翻了一下手腕，借力偏开一个极细小的角度，再手起一道弧线，毫无花假地直取咽喉。

就在夏梨都已做好被砍的准备的时候，对方的动作停下了。风声顿起，麦浪翻滚。她手中举着支离愣在那里，满心满意地感受着对方那把近于夜魅的锋刃上传来的丝丝冷意，沾染肆虐于自己的脖颈。杀气四溢。  
“就让我来告诉你吧，”莫薇特好整以暇地收回自己的手臂，退开几步，“不要什么都不做。这里是你的世界，你能够尽情地去想任何能伤害到我的物品，情节。比如，”她伸手指一指地面，“你现在想象这里飞出一把刀扑向我。”  
“你……真的能躲开？”  
莫薇特愣愣看了她一眼——黑崎夏梨正有些手足无措地站在麦浪中，那样小心翼翼的表情真的有些可爱——然後弯起嘴角轻轻笑起来。  
“不用担心，我很强的。不要轻易就忘记别人的角色阿。”她盯住还在犹豫不决的女孩子，渐次敛起笑容，在嘴角只剩最後一丝笑意的时候整个人都猛地散发出冰冷无情的气息，“我可是战士阿。”  
也许遇到危险的时候莱米还会算一算生死的概率，但是在莫薇特眼中——  
他们存在的每一天，都只有生存，抑或死亡。非死即生，百分之百。  
比起胡乱的担心，对她战士的身份予以足够的尊重，才是自己更应该做的事情。意识到这一点，纵是心如擂鼓的黑崎夏梨也开始安静下来。四周只有麦浪翻滚的柔美声音，倏然间压低，一片安籁。在一句轻描淡写的“来吧”声中，女孩子手上支离轻轻一抖，从麦浪之中掠出一把巨大的斩魄刀，带着霸道破空的鸣声，银光一抹如电闪般直扑向对方所站的位置。厚实宽大的刀身，没有护手也没有任何纹样的纯粹，刀柄尽头白色的绷带追着风起圈圈散落。  
莫薇特微微一震。  
斩月！

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

死霸装黑色的衣角翩跹，娇俏的身影在夜魅下闪过，只瞬间便已到了浦原商店的门口。紫色的眸微一流转就已经找到了自己要见的这群人。不仅是一护，店长，夜一，连一心，井上，石田，茶渡也都在。  
“露琪亚？”黑崎一护的声音中透着点欣喜。橘色头发的少年还以为她要在尸魂界一直忙下去，没想到这么快就又见面了。  
朽木露琪亚微一颔首。环视暖桌边的人，柔和敛起，神色顿穆。  
“我这次来，是想告诉你们一件事情。虽然我不知道这与夏梨现在的状况有多大关联，但我总感觉一定会有些影响。有必要让你们知道。”  
一护扬了扬眉。“夏梨的事情，我们正要去虚圈找乌尔奇奥拉问个清楚。”  
听见这个名字，井上织姬微微垂首，艳橙色长发启一道如瀑的烟轨。如果这次真的能够见到乌尔奇奥拉，她也有一些问题，想要一个答案。自冬季之战结束，她尚未有机会见那个十刃一面。相较生与死，她更忧心于得不到答案的悠长无期。  
投石问路。  
那人曾在她动荡又安宁的际会留下一抹身影，奇异地镇守住她全部的焦灼，成了不可或忘的珍物。  
时至今日时光更迭早是过尽千帆。  
如果还有这个可能……她只想问他一句。  
心。是哪里。

露琪亚平静地看过在座的每一个人。已决定了开口，就不再迟疑。不管那件事情会开出怎样不安的花，结出怎样苦涩的果。“夏梨她在模型空座停留的时候，曾经特意问过我一个人的事情。”  
“是谁？”店长帽沿之下的目光猛地锋锐起来。突然间提到这件久远的事情，一定是有什么问题。  
“蓝染。”  
静默片刻。没想到是这个名字。蓝染惣右介的死亡是毋庸置疑的。只是，夏梨不会无缘无故就问及一个毫无关联的人吧。  
既然是在她停留于模型空座的时候……  
“那么黑崎小姐极有可能见过蓝染的半魂……”浦原喜助没有丝毫犹豫就得出了这个结论，他接过露琪亚的话，“并且他们应该是进行过一些交流。不排除蓝染的心机很重，在不知不觉间就煽动了黑崎小姐。”  
蓝染是怎样的人，他浦原喜助怎会不了解？  
百余年前的巨变，那惨烈的景象他至今仍历历在目。  
若非那人有如此这般的城府心计，他与假面军团又怎会藏身现世百年沉冤？  
只要稍许想一想那些过往，这个名字就是他们再也松懈不得的敌人。  
“连蓝染，也会有人思念的么？”井上首先意识到了这点，也就是死神成为半魂的条件之一。她曾在虚夜宫停留过不少时间，接触蓝染的机会也比其他人要更多。  
然而对于这个问题，没人可以回答。只除了一瞬间，夜一和浦原悄然交汇的目光。  
“虽然从理论上讲，夏梨作为适合者，复活半魂虽然能够做到但是只有一次机会，那次机会已经给了日番谷队长。但谁也无法确定，蓝染究竟有没有其他办法，借助她的力量复活。不可否认如果他是半魂的话，会比咱们比他们的世界有更深刻更直接的认知。”浦原说出这一番话来绝对没人可以反驳。  
一护拧眉，他突然想起先前乌尔奇奥拉那次莫名其妙的现身。“说起来，冬狮郎要复活夏梨的那个时候，乌尔奇奥拉来阻止却又没有动手……他的意思是……”  
“是警告……”井上似乎有些诧异为什么会从自己口中说出这样的话，但她选择相信，相信那个人，也相信自己，“他知道会发生什么，一件只要夏梨小姐复活就无法抗拒的事情。”  
她是看不清他的。她从来都这么觉得。  
只是这一次，似乎冥冥之中她觉得有些了解，那个人从不做无意义的事情。  
“不错，”店长抬手，纸扇轻摇，“这样确实说得通。不过前提是乌尔奇奥拉与那些策动计划的人对立。否则这个推论毫无意义。而这件无法抗拒的事情，很可能就是以这次消失作开端，接下去整个计划才会逐渐显现出来。”  
“不管是什么，都不能任由事情发展下去。”黑崎一心先前一直在沉默，没有任何表态，现在才终于开口。  
一护点点头。“所以一定要去虚夜宫一趟。”  
暖桌边几个人相视一眼，目光坚定。

窗外，绿发的少年勾起嘴角露出一丝轻蔑的笑。月色从树缝间洒落，打在他白色的袍子上，一片斑驳错落。  
还真是错得离谱呢。是我高估你了么，浦原喜助？  
嘛，不管怎么说，能想到计划倒是有那么点本事，不过施行人就大错特错了。  
这样的错误拿到战场上，可是会惨败的。  
莱米撇了撇嘴。他刚刚还听到件麻烦事，在公主殿下决定帮助他们之前，最好不要让这帮人闯去虚夜宫。会产生可能影响大局的枝节，这是无论如何也不能允许的。寻思一下，一道清风闪过，人影已经跳入屋中。  
“真是好久不见，不知道还记不记得我，浦原喜助先生？”飞扬跳脱的声线，毫无预兆就出现，满屋的人竟然没一个察觉。  
黑崎一心，浦原喜助，四枫院夜一，石田雨龙，每一个都是查探灵压的好手，却连少年何时潜伏在侧都说不上来。敌友不明，好在少年并没有一上来就动手的意思，所以所有人都暗自戒备，静观其变。  
被指名的店长看着少年瘦削修长的身形，一点带笑烟晶的瞳，异常洒脱漂亮的气质。记忆恍然回到百年之前的岁月，眼前的人与当初那个身着囚服，蜷在角落中的羸弱身影交叠在一起。这样突兀的比照，即便是他也无可避及的怔愣。  
“是你……”


	25. 第二十五话 猎影

第二十五话 猎影

雪发的少年失去了制约灵力的手环，现下正竭尽全力地隐藏住自己的灵压。他实在无法确定自己的做法能否保证黑崎夏梨的安全，所以他无比焦灼地试图改变现状。他需要尽快找到能够取代手环的装置哪怕是必须回到静灵廷。身体的本能令他灵巧而熟稔地感受着周围空气中的丝丝灵压，绝无犹疑地遁着某个方向追去。山本元柳斋重国的灵压千重掩藏，隐秘而稀薄，随着他搜寻的深入而每一分都比上一分更清晰明利。  
即便是不久前才被总队长赶出殿门，这一次日番谷依然打算寻回去再说清楚。  
少年越过一重又一重殿门，转过一扇又一扇檐角，宏阔开阖的虚夜宫像是没有穷尽的牢笼。牢牢将这片“天空”之下的所有人锁进掌心，挣脱不出。最遥远的尽头，几乎高不见顶的巨大建筑冰冷矗立，日番谷冬狮郎顺着雪白悠长的大理石阶一直抵达这栋建筑——总队长灵压的最终属地。当他走到那扇巨门之外的时候，已经推过太多门扉的顺势令他没有丝毫犹豫就伸手覆上沉重而不知材质的门。  
不成比例高细的门应手而开。强了些许的灵压透过来，明确昭示他没有找错地点。少年猫一般灵巧地闪身走进，悄无声息。殿内的光线在门重新关闭的时候逐渐暗下，他闭了闭眼睛适应这种突如其境的黑暗。  
“没想到你这么快就来了，日番谷队长。”山本总队长苍癯的声音在厅中带起一丝回音。他当然是知道的，在莱米挑断手环日番谷灵压四溢的那刻就知道了，这样开口只是句过场话。  
少年环视四周。他置身在一个空旷而高远得望不见顶的大厅，四周都有玻璃隔开的小房间，那些玻璃也随着一起向上延伸。因为透明而能看见隔间内的各种奇怪陈列。来不及细看那些小隔间中的物件，少年迎着声音走了过去。  
“我的灵压需要被封起来。如果你做不到，我必须回到静灵廷。”拐弯抹角从来不是他的性格。  
“比起那件事，先来看一下这个装置。”

当双眼终于适应尽端黑暗的时候，日番谷狠狠地被眼前的景象震慑住了几乎要忘记他本来的目的。  
山本元柳斋重国背对他站在最尽头那个隔间的门口，左边半扇玻璃门被打开。然而那全透明的材质可以让他毫不费力就看清了全部景象。有无数比千年古木还要粗壮的漆黑管道从天花板各个方向扭压着一起砸进地底。在那些管道上缚着不计其数的封印，细致繁复的符文熙攘拥挤地铺满那些不知百千米的符纸，如蛇一般邪异牵缠，在漆黑的背景中不时流窜荦荦的暗光。  
“这是……”日番谷冬狮郎几乎无法控制自己不去心惊那些东西。  
“通界锁链。”最艰深而禁忌的关于时空的鬼道。关于时空的鬼道，哪怕最最简单的内容也是禁术。律法所致，这样伟大的鬼道是不可能在律法允许的条件下施行的。但等到它施行以後，很快……就不会再存在律法的束缚了。世界会失衡继而重新平衡，开启新生的律法。而自己眼前的，就是这个计划最心血的所在之一。总队长审视着这恢宏得惊悸的产物，满意地眯起眼睛。  
“一旦藉由通界锁链打通异界，就会将完全不同的世界迅速融合在一起。”  
“这会造成怎样的结果您想过么？”雪发少年还没失去理智，根据他所理解的知识，这是怎样都没有可能达到的事情，“无论哪边的世界都会因为时空的逆流拉扯而彻底混乱，接着就走向毁灭。”  
山本元柳斋重国缓缓开口。“不会。”  
“怎么可能……”他的话立即被山本总队长打断。  
“我总在强调的，就是黑崎夏梨的斩魄刀能力。她所拥有的，正是高于你所理解的现实。那将是超脱于尸魂界，现世与虚圈的……在时空融合之际，暂时存放所有世界的……第四个异界。如果你想压制自己的灵压，她的能力就一定能够达到卍解，也就是说通界锁链一定会启动。”  
山本总队长缓缓转过身，轻描淡写说出的话第一次让日番谷冬狮郎不可抑制地冰冷血液。  
“而想阻止这件事情，唯一方法就是取回你的冰轮丸，杀了她。”  
空气凝滞冷落到可怕。  
“你意下如何，日番谷队长？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

斩月的力量是恐怖的，哪怕只是存在于黑崎夏梨的内心世界。如果莫薇特知道夏梨根本没见过斩月的真正力量，她会比现在诧异百倍。  
早已听闻斩月的强大，莫薇特心下打起十二分的精神，一翻皓腕，短刀横档。明利的刃光贴面而过，在近黑的短刀上划出耀目电芒。少女姣好的面容在刹那被映得一片苍白。尖厉的啸声几乎划破耳鼓，似真似幻的灵压割裂撕扯着她的心跳，直到斩月宛若流星般消失于天际。莫薇特定定站在金色消长的麦芒之中，保持着提刀的姿势，面色微变莫名。微风徜徉，扬起她衣裙，麦浪倾倒，唦唦声响作不绝。  
“你……没事吧？”黑崎夏梨怔愣。她真的没有想到会产生这样惊悚的视觉效果。看起来，似乎再大力一点就真的会杀了她。  
莫薇特等回过神来，才认真看向女孩。“你比我想象中要更强，夏梨。”  
光是臆想便可以如斯强大，那莱米的推断极有可能。若真的将斩月拉扯进这个世界，八成机会能够叠加出比真实的它更大的力量。如果他们能够增加上这分力量，对于他们的计划更是有百利而无一害。  
但现在还不到时机。太过激进只会令她生出逆反心理。  
虽说要循序渐进，但莱米先前向所有人提出了一个最安全的时间。超出这个时间范畴的话，会被影响的几率就会直线上升。所以一定要在极限时间前，完成取得黑崎夏梨的信任。莫薇特终于在斟酌之後决定了最终方案。  
现今，夏梨的实力已然试出……她不由记起莱米曾叮嘱过自己的话。  
「你以身犯险我不会拦着，不过还是当心着点，最好别把自己赔进去。」  
好说。  
如果我不动手，让别人来便好。  
“不如今天就到这里吧，下次练习我暂时不会进入你的内心世界。我先教教你斩术吧，至少不会拿着刀却不知道怎么用，”笑意丝缕攀上少女的唇角，“明天会很累的，现在好好歇一下吧。”  
“嗯。”夏梨捉紧手中的支离，似懂非懂地点了点头。  
时空变幻。黑崎夏梨已经在那张柔软的沉木床上静静睡去。莫薇特在水晶莫测的光芒中盈盈而立。她垂首望着晶芒下女孩子那有如玉琢的面容，安然从容。大概，真的还有……信任……  
“很乖的孩子阿。也很强……”莫薇特笑得邪魅，一双灰眸却殊无笑意，她轻轻伸手拢了下女孩鬓边的发丝，“难怪他……”  
她盯着处在自己指掌间细弱不堪的脖颈，纤长的指尖隔空描摹着那美好的弧线。她带着点痴迷地眯起灰色的双眸，在心中描绘着另一幅景象：如果自己的手收紧一点，再收紧一点……  
许久，和着暗红唐草纹的黑色袖摆一闪，飘然离开。走廊中各色水晶在琉璃点染中熠熠。杂乱无绪的光芒添了些许烦乱。晶石完美地影响着路过者的心情。她心中微动，深吸一口气，平静表情，波澜不惊地挽步踱过。  
也不是没动过杀心……  
只是被隐藏得很好罢了。

“艾，你愿效忠于我么，永远？”  
空旷若斯的殿堂中，接下这句话的是年轻的灰发仆从那近乎虔诚的回答。“莫薇特小姐，我永远效忠于您。”  
“那好，助我一臂之力吧。”  
灰发少年在她手背上轻轻一吻，红发灰眸的少女明媚笑开。决意牺牲自己最忠诚的仆从虽然是有点不舍，不过也并不算是牺牲。如果自己想的话，还是可以见到他的，只是不像现在这么方便而已。毕竟那个地方相当的特殊。  
因为……天大地大，他的容身之处将只剩下黑崎夏梨的内心世界。  
拜服于汩汩流淌的黑泉之畔。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

空座正月色流离，只可惜箭如在弦。浦原商店中的人警觉地审视着出现在眼前的翩翩少年，等他开口。  
“不用这么紧张嘛，我来只是叙旧的，毕竟先前受过浦原先生不少恩惠。”莱米勾起唇角，虽是单独面对一众实力强大的对手，他洒脱好看的笑容依旧在清凛夜色中一骑绝尘。若非有足够的自信不会动手冲突，就一定是有不会输的理由。  
不管是前者还是後者，这个家伙都绝不简单。  
这样出众的少年，想不记得，又哪里有那么容易。浦原喜助以扇遮面，语气轻散却暗藏凛凛戒备。  
“莱米•维欧利亚？”  
少年点了点头，似是对眼前敌友不定的人毫不在意般的，大大咧咧地就近找了个位置坐下，刚好挨着黑崎一护。所有的视线都一如针芒，集中在他身上。  
“我还以为尸魂界的人再也不会记得这个名字。”在说这话的时候，绿发少年的笑容多多少少带着几分寂寥。  
这样的话，浦原店长其实最为明白。毕竟，是蛆虫之巢中的人吧。按常理来讲，一旦被关进那个地方，就再也不会被放出来……涅茧利已经是特殊情况之中的特殊情况，当初若非浦原提议，时至今日，现任十二番队的那位队长只怕还会在那牢中死死关着，一直到死……对外宣称“退队”，实际上将人幽囚至死。名字当然也会理所当然地从尸魂界消失。  
这件事若是别人，不明白还情有可原，但浦原可是曾经槛理队的分队长，专司蛆虫的巢穴中各项事宜。若他还不了解，那寻遍尸魂界也不会再有第二个了解的人了。  
浦原极力回忆，百年之前的记忆实在有些繁杂细琐。当时莱米还是个孩子，和他时时在一起的，应该还有几个人。而被关进蛆虫的巢穴的人，只有一个可能：会对尸魂界产生危害。  
不管是性格，疾病，抑或是能力，只要有一丝可疑，就会毫不留情地用这种手段抹杀。  
这就是尸魂界，这就是中央四十六室，这就是静灵廷。  
这就是遮掩在光鲜表象之下的世界。  
——早有黑暗蔓延。

“你是怎么……”  
“怎么出来的？”莱米轻描淡写打断了浦原的话，“自然是被放出来的。那种地方，怎么可能逃出来？是为了完成其他的任务才被使用。今天路过这里，见到旧识难免心生感慨，进来坐坐。怎么，打扰到你们了？”  
「使用」。  
这样一个刺骨的词汇被少年说得云淡风轻。  
一护的表情难以自制地扭曲了一下。却被少年环视的烟眸在第一时间捕获。  
“别这么愤世嫉俗了少年，这个世界就是这样。”莱米笑容清浅，顺手拍了拍一护的肩。他看出周围一圈人都不自觉地神色凛然，他只觉得莫名好笑。至少，半个敌人的这种角色，还做的似模似样。“哎呀，还有事情，我先走了。”  
他挠一挠脑袋上绿色的发，起身就要离去。刚刚走到纸门边，一个沉稳的声线截住了他的动作。说话的竟然是今日以沉默居多的黑崎一心。  
“擅自闯来，说走就走，也不问问我们的意思？”  
空气中猛地流窜起硝烟肆意的感觉，逼人发肤。黑崎一心眼神如刀般锐利，紧紧锁住莱米的背影。绿发烟眸的少年维持着要拉开纸门的动作站在原地，身上灰白的袍子美好地勾勒出瘦削的身形。听见这话，他缓缓转过身来。那双烟晶色的眸中再也没有笑意。  
他面无表情地平静。  
波涛暗涌，山岚将至。  
“黑崎先生，让他走吧。”浦原喜助的声音出人意表地传来。店长整张面庞都遮在帽沿之下，看不清神色。  
看见是他开口阻拦，莱米扯起嘴角轻笑，下一秒钟，整个人便原地消失。连四枫院夜一都没有看清他的动作，人就已不见。  
谁拦得住？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“没想到，事情超乎了我的想象。”浦原喜助面对空空如也的纸门，无声地叹了一口气。  
时至今日，依然无法跟上莱米的速度。看来许久不见，这孩子强大的光芒依然璀璨而无法掩盖。浦原还记得当初，正是因为这分强大，实在是太容易就威胁到尸魂界的安全，才导致他被关押。如果单单是强大还好办，直接招揽进静灵廷就好。须知自静灵廷建立时起，死神一职从来都不稀缺天才。然而当时还是小孩子的莱米所表现出的我行我素，毫不受外人影响的态度，最终决定了他的命运——被镣铐锁进蛆虫的巢穴。  
中央四十六室一致认为，一旦受到恶意煽动，由于性格所致，他会始终坚持自己的做法，即使结果是在尸魂界掀起血雨腥风。  
而最重要的一点是，他具备这种能力。  
“浦原先生，”一护的声音将店长从回忆拉回现实，“那个人，究竟……”  
就他个人而言，虽然是觉得那个少年处处古怪，流露出十分强大的气息，但整体的感觉与气质并没有表现出太多敌意。从他和浦原疏远又熟络的对话看来，两人应该是不简单的旧识。此刻店长沉敛目光，如临大敌的庄重神情更是令一护想立即知道那个少年的来历。  
浦原没有直接回答他的话，而是看向了身边的四枫院夜一。  
“夜一小姐还记得我曾对你讲过的几个孩子么，在一百一十五年前？”

夜一金色的瞳中光芒闪过。  
“难道是他们……”  
她脑际灵光闪现，猛然间忆起浦原对自己提到过的几个孩子。由于拥有过于强大的力量和不盲从听命的性格，那几个孩子早在一百多年前就已被关入蛆虫的巢穴。等到浦原得自己引荐，担任十二番队的队长，一直致力于成立技术开发局，刚来得及从监牢深处挖出一个涅茧利，还没来得及考虑那几个孩子的事情就发生了平子队长一行人虚化的变故。浦原喜助就此离开尸魂界，自然也断了槛理队的一切消息。  
这还真是……时隔多年了。然而前因後果一旦忆起，问题也接踵而至。  
谁将他，或者是他们，从蛆虫的巢穴放出来的？  
是中央四十六室的特赦还是出于其他目的？  
他来这里看似随意地打招呼又是出于什么目的？  
跟现在的状况有没有直接联系？  
或者再进一步想，他的出现会不会跟夏梨的失踪有直接联系？

“夜一小姐，你们就别打哑谜了，到底是怎么了？”一护看着他们心照不宣的表情却还是一语不发，拧了拧眉心。  
“首先我要告诉你一点，黑崎先生，这个人的出现绝对不是什么简单的问题，弄不好会颠覆整个空座或者尸魂界。所以我希望先将这件事作为重点。而且从他出现的时机来讲我不得不怀疑，令妹的失踪可能会和这件事有关联。所以……”他停住话头，似是有意无意地看了看另一边沉默的黑崎一心。  
一心正捏起下巴思索，见到店长的眼神，点了点头。“不错。确实有这个可能。所以从他追查也不失为一个方案。”  
“不如我们分为两部分一起行动？一方去虚圈，另一方去查那个人？”露琪亚提出一个建议。  
打开黑腔是店长的专利，不过眼下他有更重要的事情要马上做，也同样非他不可。想要查槛理队和那些人的资料，只有浦原一人对此熟知。同时面对两件事情他也只能是摇头。  
“我要立即回尸魂界查一下相关文书记录，有些事情实在很在意。夜一小姐，我怀疑那些人不会平白无故出现在这里，大概会有什么动作。希望你们尽全力查一下什么地方有问题。等我回来再联络吧。”浦原正了一下自己的帽子，长身而起，身形一闪就离开了。  
二取其一，这也是没办法的事情。  
“那么事不宜迟，我们先集中人手查这件事情，”夜一当即安排，“一护，露琪亚，石田，还有我，我们四个前往空座远郊的四个方向，查探有没有特殊的灵压或者什么感觉。井上，你和茶渡，还有……”夜一提高声音，“小雨，甚太……”纸门猛然拉开，露出躲在外面随时听候差遣的三位店员，夜一对他们的偷听丝毫不以为意，只是继续吩咐，“你们四个在城中各处街道找。铁斋，你和一心两个人在市中心的上方监视四周情况。任何人一旦发现问题，最优先通知市中心的人。”  
论起处事能力，一心和铁斋毫无疑问是最有经验的，所以夜一让他们坐镇市中心。而散布到远郊的都是拥有速度的人，发现情况的话，折回也比较方便。  
她领着其他人走出店门，望一望头顶心正值月色清凛。夜一心下暗叹。  
一波未平一波又起。  
希望……事情不要太过节外生枝就好。


	26. 第二十六话 越鵺

第二十六话 越鵺

斩拳走鬼，每一项都不是单纯练一练就能够精通的内容。即便天赋如黑崎一护，也是要拼死拼活几乎拿性命来换的。夏梨也不例外。时间紧迫，白打和鬼道都可以暂不考虑，莫薇特正在努力教导她斩术与瞬步。就算他们这几个人脱离尸魂界已久，也依然还是死神，依然会精于死神所具备的瞬步。  
这两项内容，都是不得不学的。  
教学地点，是宫殿内的广场。这里有足够宽广的场地和足够安静的环境，甚至还有一个特定的，专供夏梨练习的对手。这个对手，是莫薇特那个忠实的小仆从，艾。他恭敬地立在一边，按照少女的要求，与夏梨练习斩术。  
“手腕并不要太用力，你需要的只是去掌控手臂的动作。让手中的武器指向想去的地点。”作为老师来讲，莫薇特绝对是尽职尽责。她青葱般的手指滑过红光轻耀的刀身，心下就一阵震颤。  
所有希望都悄悄贮存在这一把深红的刀上，她几乎就是在亲手碰触着希望。  
这是一把多么强悍的斩魄刀。  
带着一个令他们所有人隐瞒了百年而终于可以重获自由的未来。

反观另一侧，灰发的少年只是掂着一把普通的武士刀，缓缓依照莫薇特的指导，比划出一些进攻防守的招数。按照莫薇特的说法，他不需要用太强悍的武器，毕竟这是教学而不是拼命，更要防止他不小心伤到夏梨，索性就只给他一把能摆摆架势的兵刃；至于夏梨，因为要熟悉自己的武器所以最好还是用支离。  
她笑着对握着这把斩魄刀却心下惴然的女孩说，你怕什么，就算只拼灵压，他还能打不过你么？更何况还有我在。再退上一百万步，就算受了伤，也不会丢掉性命的。我们阿，能活着就是一种荣幸了，受点伤又怎样。  
她知道夏梨在犹豫什么。善良的人总是会顾虑别人的感受。想这个世界美好，想很多人快乐。不像有些人，为了达到目的会不择手段，会迷惑会利用，甚至是亲手送葬对自己最不设防的人。  
比如她自己。  
她觉得，这个世界上的快乐和痛苦，也像几个空间之间的魂魄一样在维持着一定平衡。有些人开心，就一定会有某些人伤心。有些人死去，就一定有些人因此而活。有光就有影。你想这个世界美好，就一定会有阴暗滋生，不可抑止。所以说，影子的出现，又有什么问题？在觉得影子阴暗可耻的时候，怎么不去指责光明，你为什么要出现？  
这是种很偏执很不讲理的说法莫薇特当然明白，可她依然选择相信。

黑崎夏梨还记得莫薇特那个时候的笑容，从一点哀伤点染，层层铺开到惊心动魄，就这样沥尽苦涩地展现在自己眼前。  
她还偏要装作不在意。  
“下面按照我说的，练一下。你试着在刀上加一些灵力。有助于你提升对它的感觉，这在战斗中很重要。可以慢慢来，没关系。”  
“好。”  
艾举起手中的武士刀遥遥指向黑发女孩，灵压缠绕劲风陡起。黑崎夏梨屏息着抬手，将灵力缓缓注入手中的支离。灵压所至，那轻红乱刃的刀身一阵炽热一阵寒凉。猛然间，有半透明的淡红色灵压火焰般升腾，从指间纠缠包裹在支离上。  
名为支离的刃，邪魅至极。  
黑发女孩一个瞬步，在侧面定住身形径直击上灰发少年手中的兵刃。  
“铮——“一声龙吟，两刃交锋。支离被荡开，夏梨一个拧身不退反进，借着前行的走位在艾的身後挑过支离。夏梨这种级别的斩术，艾又怎会不了解？回身格挡，却悄然错开寸许。白芒再度交错闪起，在映亮两人脸庞的电闪中，灰发少年轻轻侧目，决绝看了那人一眼——那个站在一边，手中把玩着一把近黑短刃的少女。  
莫薇特小姐，您交代给我的事情，幸不辱使命。  
最後，请原谅我不能再服侍您左右。  
捕捉到艾的眼神，莫薇特难以察觉地勾起唇角，冰冷魅惑。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“他，他去哪儿了？！”声音中透着难以言说的惊恐，夏梨发现自己刀下的灰发少年竟然不知去向。转过头看向莫薇特的时候，刚好没有错过後者嘴角的一丝邪魅的轻笑。宛若白驹过隙。  
一瞬间，浑身血液有沥尽冰冷的感觉。总觉得，像是触动了什么尘封千年的禁地。  
似乎有什么东西是，不可轻信的。至少不像表面上那样，剜心刻骨的真实。  
“我可以告诉你他在哪。跟我来。”少女温柔拉过她的手，语气有赞许有肯定，“你终于可以了解支离的能力了。这也是我要教给你的最重要的事情。”  
莫薇特的神色平静安然，仿佛一早就知道即将发生怎样的事情。那分无波无澜的淡然甚至让夏梨觉得刚才自己见到的邪诡，真的是一种错觉。她还带着些须张皇，浑噩地被牵起手，一直来到布满水晶的卧室。  
莫薇特叹息。  
内心不可以太善良，只会被狠狠利用。  
只是个圈套。一旦你决定救这一个人，就会被牢牢掌控，再也由不得你。  
像上次一样，夏梨如同跌进魔魇般逃不脱水晶的璀璨光芒，一阵天旋地转便来到了自己的内心世界。脚边熟悉的黑色泉水汩汩流淌，而那个站在远方无尽麦浪中的，不是灰发的少年又是谁？ 整个视野就只有他一个人。不知道是不是错觉，女孩子觉得他的背影很孤独。是一种难以描摹的孤独。纵然站在他身边，也难以碰触的孤独。  
……好像再也回不来一样。  
“艾。”莫薇特叫他。  
少年回头，扬起眉梢笑容温和。他走过来躬身行礼，就好像什么事情都没有发生过。  
“你的灵力加上这把支离，将他封在了你的内心世界里。”  
“什……！”黑发的女孩子睁大眼睛，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。艾依然微笑，她却辨不清他的表情。  
这是一件多可怕的事情，没人比自己更了解。曾经被封在日番谷的内心世界那么久，久到几乎连心都要死去。维系着自己活下去的，唯有那个人会来接自己这一件事情……被封存进自己内心的人，又能靠谁的信念来支撑着活下去呢？  
猛然间想到那个人，左边的心口一阵钝痛。  
那个人已经不会再顾及自己了。自己的一切，存在也好，骄傲也好，在他叫出那个温柔的名字之时，就已支离破碎不复存在了。他全部的挣扎都是为了雏森桃。他彻底舍弃了自己来到这个陌生的虚圈。而自己竟然还那么天真，固执得不要命似地一直追到这里。  
……现在站在这里的，就只剩一个黑崎夏梨。  
她恍然间记起莱米对自己的承诺。带自己来见日番谷冬狮郎。  
而现在，自己已经见过他了。

那些疯狂的，拼命的想见他的感觉，好像已经百千年久远。心底早就一片空旷。  
看一看四野辽远的景色，夏梨突然觉得明白了点什么。  
“我觉得很好阿。他已经属于你了。”莫薇特带着点不解看她沉默，“如果你想见他，随时都可以。那些你不想让他见的人，他就永远也见不到。除非你宽容大度地把那个人一起送进来。他算是专属你一人了，还有什么不满意呢？”  
她说的每一句话，似乎都不偏不倚引着她去想那个人。  
“不……不是这样的。”女孩子只是摇头。任谁也不愿意作他人的笼中雀鸟。谁也没有这样的权力束缚别人。  
“那么，你是想放他离开？让他重新回到我的身边？”她笑着指一指艾，带一点鼓励的语气。  
这句话听在耳中像雨夜的明灯，不仅灰发少年的眼神一亮，夏梨也跟着抬起头。“真的有办法？”  
莫薇特的灰眸有莹亮的光彩，酒红的长发随风扬起。她站在麦田中，脚下金色翻滚。她的声音透过唦唦的麦浪声音，干静，坚定。  
“学会卍解吧，夏梨。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷站在山本元柳斋重国身前，血液从未有如此冰冻的感觉。  
要他动手杀了夏梨？！怎么可能！  
可是如果他不动手，似乎这个世界就要毁灭了，他这么以为。  
濒临暴怒的边缘，少年反而猛地冷静下来。日番谷暗暗咬起牙，一点点回忆起先前听到的那些内容，试图把事实看的清晰，再清晰一点。他想知道究竟这些事情是怎么发生的？！为什么就一定要演变成这样的结局！有没有，不向这样的结局发展的走向？  
在蓝染叛变的时候，是总队长纵容他抢走了崩玉……目的是，让蓝染在虚圈对崩玉进行多项试验，最终导致崩玉在冬季之战的时候失控。而这件事情……  
“你早就打算在冬季之战上利用崩玉的失控，令队长们牺牲……成为半魂？”比起普通死神，队长要更容易因强烈的执念和强大的力量成为半魂。  
总队长眯起眼睛不置可否。而他的不回答无形中已经成了默认。  
“你早就想进行这个计划，所谓的让整个世界平衡？！早到百多年前？”乌尔奇奥拉的声音还似乎响在耳边，是早到蓝染刚刚注意到崩玉，浦原还在静灵廷担任十二番队队长的那个时候。  
“不错。”  
“从一开始，你需要的……就是半魂适合者的斩魄刀能力？”半魂的出现和造就，只是引适合者出现的诸多枚棋子，令他心心念念的，就只是那一把斩魄刀。  
日番谷开始庆幸这样的对话只有他和总队长两个人听得见。他不知道如果夏梨还在，这些话他还能不能问出口。  
“你的理解没错。”  
“那……”还剩最後一个问题，“早在百多年前，你又怎么会知道，适合者的存在？黑崎夏梨……她一定会出现？”  
山本元柳斋重国好整以暇地看着少年，他只动了动嘴唇，报了一个名字就让日番谷彻底噤了声。  
“月鵺鸢也。”

这是一个很少被提及的名字，但这个名字的出现一定会引起波澜，属于王族中深藏的预言者。他的预言准确度能够达到这样一种程度，如果这个人预言说，太阳是黑色的，那终将有一天太阳会变成黑色验证他的话。同样，如果他说过适合者会出现之类的话，那山本总队长就有足够的理由，引黑崎夏梨出现。  
他……真的做到了。  
“不知道我的出现是不是显得突兀呢，不过似乎真正突兀的不是我，而是我们牺牲已久的总队长吧？”一个本不属于虚圈的声音猛然响起，两个人竟然都没发觉这个人何时到了大殿门口。  
涅茧利。  
“幸好我在日番谷队长的手环中做了手脚，否则还真不好掌控情报。”  
真是个令人不快的答案。  
涅举起一只手，腕上黑色宛然，是跟日番谷那个碎掉的一模一样的手环。日番谷暗自思忖，这就是没有感觉到他的灵压的原因了……  
“你们正在讨论的话题，我觉得我有必要参上一脚，”涅说得平平板板，听在少年耳中却是一副危险至极的腔调，“我还记得当初我放走那个小姑娘的理由，是把收集资料的事情交给了浦原，但显然那家伙忘记了这个约定。事到如今，我认为已经可以激发出她的全部本领了，有必要来亲自试验了。”  
“你把她当作什么了？！试验品吗？！”少年翡翠色的眸中有怒火节节蹿升起来。  
“没错哟，”现任技术开发局的局长一脸正色，他是在异常认真地回答这个问题，“而且是非常珍贵的种类。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“怀袖吧，支离。”夏梨念起解放语，能感到黑色流淌的泉水汩汩不绝，似是对自己的无言嘉许。  
莫薇特看着邪魅如火焰色泽的灵压从那把名为支离的斩魄刀上缓缓抽离，包裹住夏梨的身体，每一刻都比上一刻更令人震颤。纯粹，邪气，庞大的灵压，在不断觉醒。觉醒。  
她几乎血液沸腾。  
她又一次觉得，这就是碰触到梦想的感觉。  
“夏梨，你真是太厉害了。”她由衷赞叹。  
黑发的女孩睁开眼睛，眼前是一片湮没到血红的世界。墙壁上晶石的光芒璀璨迷离，而她感到没来由的绝望。  
日番谷不发一言地离去。  
和那些对自己说过的，苍白无力的话。  
和他口中，誓死保护的那个名字——雏森桃。  
从未及此刻更痛更绝望，仿佛跌入深渊，每一寸血管肌肤和心统统被揪紧，不断用力，再用力。灵压似乎从这种近乎死去的绝望中获得了力量，在无上限地飙升，支离也在愈加肆意地契合着自己的心跳，一点点躁动暴戾起来。按照莫薇特所说的方法，夏梨努力将灵压注入手中的支离，然後看着那些红色的光芒愈加明亮地围绕住自己。  
她看见更加殷红的一个世界，覆上自己眼睫。循环往复，渐渐沾染上一种狂妄到心怀天下的感觉。  
她近乎发狂地以为，不过是一个世界而已，你想要怎样，我就可以给你怎样！  
莫薇特眯起眼睛，看着她咬紧牙关苦苦支撑，手中的利刃却渐渐平稳坚定下来。大概，只差一点点……就到能够卍解的程度了吧……

“哦？！这就是传说中适合者的那把斩魄刀——支离吗？！真是令人激动的灵压阿……”一个令人心寒如冰的声音猛地响起。  
莫薇特目光一冷，闪电般挡在夏梨身前，她清洌的灰眸盯住说话的那个陌生人。奇形怪状的帽子，宽大的白色羽织，原来是十二番队的队长涅茧利……只是，这家伙怎么会到这里的？直觉告诉她，自己的梦想与自由，会被这个男人毫不在意地破坏。心下刚生出杀了他的念头，莫薇特就看到他身後又闪出了两个人。  
元柳斋大人，还有……日番谷冬狮郎。  
“总队长大人，我认为即便是您也无权干涉我的试验。”涅茧利走上前一步，毫不在意莫薇特那愈加敌意彻骨的目光，“事实上我也要提醒您一句，要不是我始终有所隐瞒，在虚夜宫发生的事情是有很多机会公之于世的。”  
“什么！你……一早就知道？！”日番谷难以置信地看着涅茧利。而另一边，总队长不予辩解，那微微眯起的眼睛也表明他是不折不扣的知情人。  
“废话。”涅用看待白痴的眼神瞟了一眼雪发的少年，“若非我早就知道她的身份，当初在尸魂界平白无故掳走这小丫头干吗。”  
日番谷顿时记起自己还是半魂的时候，夏梨曾被这个男人掳去静灵廷的事情。  
却原来，一直都在忽视最危险的信号么？有那么多人，一直在觊觎，在虎视眈眈，在盯着她，盯着她手中的支离。就算是此刻挡在她身前的那个女人，看似在保护她，也不过是想利用她能力的一员罢了。  
这些人，根本就全都是敌人。  
“为什么要来，为什么要来阿。”他喃喃，双拳狠狠攥紧。  
可事到如今，他还能够问谁？  
是因为……自己来了么。这个问题的答案，连他自己也无法否认。  
果然自己就是那……引着她入虎口的饵么。  
早就阴谋遍布的地狱，自己却那样带着夏梨毫不知情地一路走来。  
他近乎窒息地想，自己早该明白的，她不会放弃，也不可能放弃。怎么会忘记她的执着和眷顾呢？怎么就觉得自己离开能让她远离危险呢？根本就是置她于不顾！这样的自己，实在是太混账了！  
现在後悔，是否已经……太晚了。

被莫薇特挡在身後的夏梨，支离的红芒并未退却，依旧在她周身深深浅浅地不住环绕。日番谷能感受到她的灵压，由于情绪的起落，突然间动荡起来。  
自从日番谷冬狮郎踏进这间屋子，黑崎夏梨的目光就从未离开过他。她在一片如血的殷红中看着这个不断带给自己绝望的人一点点拧紧眉心，好像很久以前那些难以舒展，难以释怀的日子。仿佛他还会忧心自己的安危还会为了自己而拼命努力着去做些什么。也不知道是不是种错觉。  
她感到左边胸口撒开一片的空落，有细如藤蔓的花顺着疼痛的轨迹枝叶弥散。  
她闭了闭眼睛，眼前闪过四番队病院那扇窗口透进来的明澄白光，卷起雪白的帘裾。风轻轻徜徉过她的发丝。彼时的自己趴在窗沿上翻甩着手腕，那串杀气石的链碰撞出细碎的音节。曾有一个苍白的吻停留额角，轻羽般飞离而不复存在。也曾有一句温暖的誓言，到头来却只留下寒冰冻雪的锥心和欺骗。  
……可还是放不了手。在看见他第一眼的时候就明白了。  
呵，感情一物，真让人绝望。  
“冬狮郎，”夏梨几乎是紧咬着牙关才叫出这个名字，换来那人浑身震颤，“如果……我学会了卍解，会怎样？”


	27. 第二十七话 玉殒

第二十七话 玉殒

如果说，我还有选择的余地，我一定会停下。  
因为你明白告诉我，结局是毁灭。  
黑崎夏梨透过浸润红色灵压的视野，看着日番谷冬狮郎雪色的发被染得一片红澈。那双翡翠色眸子紧紧盯住自己的时候，女孩子免不了地想，要是永远都这样就好了。就好像你一直在看着我，只会看着我一样。哪怕是错觉。  
越清楚明白这是场错觉，就越是痛苦。  
她在一片绝望中想。是想要你看着我的。是想要你只看着我的。是想要你在我身边的。没错我就是自私。  
因为我很用力很用力的喜欢你。  
……可这明明是不对的。

痛苦积压郁结，每一秒钟都比上一秒钟更有狂妄的念头喧嚣，压制不住。内心深处一汪黑色的泉水不断不断喷涌，蔓溺而吞噬灵魂。夏梨觉得自己简直是快要爆炸一般，灵压不断上升。狂妄和绝望的感觉交替着登上峰顶，她觉得自己的理智都快要断掉。  
“跟我走，夏梨。”日番谷咬牙，再难承受她痛苦的神情。  
如果可以，我来替你背负我来替你承担。  
如果不可以……我们就一起离开这个地方，这个每一秒钟都要令我血液倒流的地方。  
你不应该被这些人利用，你不应该被任何一个人禁锢。  
黑发的女孩颤抖一下，那一声好几乎被扼在喉间。因为在她就要回答的那个瞬间，她清楚明白地听见了莫薇特的声音，轻灵邪魅，却粉碎了自己全部的念想。  
“诶，我可还没忘记，那可怜的雏森小姑娘似乎还在等着什么人呢？”一直挡在夏梨身前的少女突然笑起来，轻勾唇角的神色残忍又无情，“优柔寡断的人阿，你真的以为自己可以同时带走两个人？日番谷队长，你说出这样的话来，要雏森桃……怎么办呢？”  
雪发少年的表情阴晴不定，冰封千里的原野首次显露出贫瘠与苍凉的惊惧。  
这是他永远也无法违抗的誓言，会保护雏森……一直到死。  
对于黑崎夏梨而言，无疑是从峰顶跌下一场深渊。而她越是绝望，灵压就越是难以压抑地奔涌而出。连她自己都忐忑地感受到越来越放肆的灵压，似乎离一个顶峰越来越近。危险的气息连她自己都觉得可怖。  
他说，会毁灭。  
雏森……  
雏森……  
雏森……  
……雏森……  
红色癫狂幻灭……一定会毁灭的吧？  
黑崎夏梨紧紧咬牙。她已经无法控制自己的灵压了。那些愈发浓烈的红色如倾泻的水银，如毒如蛊地无可救药。回不去了。已经回不去了。她闭上眼睛。  
如果……如果说，我还可以有最後的愿望……那就是……  
“杀了我吧，冬狮郎。”  
为了不毁灭。

恍惚间，日番谷冬狮郎回到一个梦境。穿着黑色死霸装的女孩子，轻红邪魅的乱刃，对自己说着「杀了我就好了」。记忆中的笑容一骑绝尘。无尽的血色自她脖颈铺开，沥满了整个世界。  
他怵目惊心地抬头，眼前有红色的灵压弥散，将及未及地在夏梨的周身浩荡起涟漪。她扬起不复清明的眸子，唇齿开阖间是一句何其相似的话。  
「杀了我吧，冬狮郎。」  
很温柔，很残忍，很动摇，很坚定。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在日番谷冬狮郎如溺水般近乎窒息的时候，窗棂恍然闪过一道绿影。  
“日番谷队长，”深邃沉稳的声音响起，“雏森副队长已经不在了，这一点你应该很清楚。”  
雪发的少年凝眸。翻窗而入的那个男人，一身暗绿浴衣，伸手扣住帽子，帽沿下的眼神莫测高深。有穿窗激越的风掀起浴衣下摆，灵压随风暴起。掌心的红姬堪堪划过一道微妙的弧度，随时会应和主人的心意嘶鸣啸叫。一向举重若轻的浦原喜助，此时此刻，每一分动作却令人无不感受到非比寻常的警惕。  
浦原喜助？！  
浦原商店的店长向挡在夏梨身前的少女微一躬身。“莫薇特小姐，我还记得你的斩魄刀能力是可以完全变成另一个人，从相貌到灵压全部变到一模一样，不知道有没有记错？”

他在进来的瞬间沉敛神情，立时发觉了眼前情况的不同寻常。本应站在一边的日番谷冬狮郎和黑崎夏梨似乎成了对立的两派，而显然……黑崎夏梨站在了莫薇特那一边。所以，以他掌握的情报看来……莫薇特极有可能利用自己的斩魄刀能力使这两个人之间产生了某种误会。  
分歧到……需要对立的地步么？！  
日番谷队长，黑崎小姐，不知道这里发生过什么，但有这个人存在，绝对不能太过相信自己的亲眼所见……  
果然，这句话一说出口，就有谁的表情开始风云际会。  
完全变成……另一个人？！  
那，也就是说，之前自己见过的任何一个人，都有可能是假的？！  
雪发的少年心念电闪想到那个不曾言语的“雏森”，不觉生出一丝怀疑。可另一侧黑发的女孩即使听到浦原的话也毫不动摇。她始终相信日番谷一心一意要带雏森离开。  
如果只能带走一个人的话……那个人，已经做出了选择。  
一年，十年，也许百年之前。他就已经做出了选择。  
其实并不能确信。黑崎夏梨摇摇头劝奉自己。可是一定，一定要信。  
我害怕一旦自己对这件事产生疑虑，可事实偏又没有任何疑惑的余地，最终会落入无路可退的境地。  
……比起得到希望再重新落入绝望，不如选择直接杀死自己。

涅茧利看着这位突然闯入的不速之客，眯起眼睛露出一个似笑非笑的神情。“稀客呀，你怎么有兴致来虚圈了？”  
浦原的眼角有锐利的光芒一闪而过。“诶，我好不容易去尸魂界一趟，说看看技术开发局近况如何了，结果局长竟然不在，当然应该来虚圈找找你吧？”店长勾起嘴角说得一脉轻巧，不过那毫无笑意的眼神明白昭示了他的目的。  
若非试图彻查莱米的出现，在静灵廷发现涅茧利踪影全无，也不会这么快反应过来要来虚夜宫。也算是巧合吧，刚好见到了要找的两个人。  
“黑崎小姐，你先戴上这个！”浦原手一扬，一道黑色弧线抛出，径直落向灵压激荡的夏梨。  
“铮——”在所有人都不及反应的时候，浦原刚刚抛出的那件东西突然间在空中一分为二，落在地上发出清脆却震慑的声响。是一枚黑色的手环。和日番谷当初戴的那一条很相似，却又略有不同，稍细了些，还有暗绿色的符文光泽如流水般隐现。  
绿发烟眸的少年已经站在屋子的正中。谁也没有看清他是何时，怎样进来的。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“世界还真是小阿，”莱米笑容清澈，“似乎我们……才刚刚见的吧，浦原先生？”  
被点名的那个人轻轻躬身。“方才没有好好招待，正想着怎么来弥补一下呢。”  
“这么多客人登门造访，我们没能主动迎接才是失礼了。”一把淡然有礼的声音突然间打断了两个人的对话，可言语中的这分气度让人没有丝毫恼火的感觉。还站在门口的涅茧利和山本元柳斋重国，在听见这个声音的时候都隐隐退下一步，让出了门口的位置。黑发黑眸的男人抬了一下眼睛，轻轻点头算是向山本示意，嘴角舒起一丝笑意缓步走入房间。就在这刻，谁也无法忽视的魄力直直压下。这个男人有无比强烈的存在感，远远甚于山本元柳斋重国。  
强到就好像，这虚夜宫的上位者……应该非此人莫属才是。  
原商店的店长一看见萨瑟斐欧的身影，脸上就开始显现一副果然如此的神情。想也知道当初这三个小鬼，到现在应该都还在。他扫视了一下自己的身前，萨瑟，莱米和莫薇特刚好站成一条直线，浦原露出一个温逊的笑容。  
“当初还在‘蛆虫之巢’的时候，我就知道你们三个很不简单。没想到你们的後台竟然会是总队长大人……我觉得有很多话想跟你们说……”他淡淡瞥过一眼，昔日的总队长正眯起双目辨不清表情，拄着木杖的手背上筋骨节节突出，“虽然不知道这里到底发生了什么事情，不过我认为……”他猛地提高些声音，余光中落入雪发的少年，“日番谷队长，我认为有些话你最好亲口问一下黑崎小姐。现在最好带她离开这里。”  
“怎么，他能带得走吗？”莱米轻笑。眼角眉梢的光芒在房间中划开一道灿然的光。

夏梨的灵压依然在涨，逼近着不知何时就会到来的那个临界值。一直状似神游天外般的雪发少年却似乎在听见这句话的瞬间找回了自己丢失的精魄。  
“带得走！”翡翠色的眸旋起生气一点，失去制约恢复灵压的十番队队长纵然没带上冰轮丸也没什么可惊慌的，抬手就是一道泛白的炎闪灼而过。破道之四，白雷。  
目的并不是破坏。房间墙壁上镶嵌的大量晶石在炎光里不住反射出更加离奇刺目的光。对于了解这种晶石的人而言，这样强烈的刺激会对自己的内心世界造成极大的不稳定，他们不得不闭上眼睛。可有的人不知道。退一万步而言，即便那个人知道，也不会停下果决的脚步。在耀目的白与尘烟激扬中，他扯起女孩的衣袖离开这里，就像不久前洪水般宣泄肆虐的那种迫切，一定要带你离开。  
我们离开。

绿发的少年在日番谷伸手的时候已经察觉到不妙。他甫一闪身，眼前就出现一个人，手中一道锋锐就划破空间落向咽喉。凌厉的杀招。微一拧眉，莱米反手拔出那把许久未出鞘的斩魄刀。  
光线翕动，荡起微波。抢先出手的浦原熟知绿发少年的斩魄刀能力，每一根神经每一根血管都已敏锐到极致，瞬间就作出了判断。  
“血霞之盾！”其实，连後两个字还没有喊出来，他就知道有些事情已不可更改。  
泛着红芒的血霞并没有一如既往地护住自己周全。早已知道会是这样的结局，店长在出手的同时就一个瞬步飘开。待到他在房间另一个角落堪堪站定，便亲眼看血霞的红光在方寸间破裂，激成细碎的尘埃。  
胜负往往就只在于这么一个微乎其微的瞬间，这次也不例外。莱米没有机会跟着日番谷冬狮郎冲出去了，因为……顺着窗棂刚刚瞬步闪出去两个人，立即出现了几个新的身影，稳稳补在窗外。在身後那些渐渐清明的人影中，暗绿浴衣在四下激荡的烟尘中飘飘摆摆落定。夜一，一心，石田，茶渡，在浦原喜助身旁默默站开，瞳中映出眼前或熟悉或陌生的人。  
浦原伸手按一按帽子，表情莫测高深。“下面，我们继续吧。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

虚夜宫是没有天空的。头顶上的所有颜色，都不过是幻化出来的一场错觉。晴明也好，阴霾也好，那些苍穹只存在于你眉目之间。你蹙一蹙眉心，雨落千丈；你舒一舒眼睫，云涌跌宕。宛若一个最真实的世界，真实到无力挣脱。  
日番谷冬狮郎拽住黑崎夏梨的手，一直奔跑。头顶的天色早已见过，一半是沉重浩荡的云层，另一半是光明晴朗的蓝色，整片天空撕裂般分成两部分。他带她奔跑过长长的廊道，露天的亭台，跑过漫长不知名的路途，与一幢又一幢浑圆白顶沉默的建筑。  
他要带她远离那个地方。令两人都避无可避的，幽囚的牢笼。  
仿佛天地间只剩不断奔跑。奔跑。  
雪发少年能够感受到身後女孩子红色的灵压不断溢出再溢出，属于她的抗争时断时续从手心传来却未曾终止。她在不住扭动着手腕试图脱开。他蓦然记起从自己走入虚夜宫正殿时起，夏梨就从未正视过自己的姿态。  
不，也许要更早。早到……从自己告诉她“不要再来了”的那个时候。  
“夏梨！你……为什么要避开我？”  
一路长时间的奔跑，让夏梨觉得似乎好过了一些。也许是注意力有所转移，那股难以抑制的倾覆天下的疯狂念头似乎在这场狂奔中逐渐收敛了下去。她就想，这大概是因为日番谷冬狮郎拉住自己手腕而产生的错觉。对，错觉。好像他还一如既往的在意自己。  
是一种慢性毒。舒缓，甚至甜美，却足以致命。  
必须在再也离不开它之前斩断一切的联系，下毒的人没有解药，终有一天渐行渐远，彻底消失。  
夏梨忽然强硬地停下脚步。心一横，血就涌上头顶，决心背水一战。她清楚知道自己暴涨的灵压停不下来了。箭在弦上，不如索性说个清楚，是生是死，最後来一个了断。右手紧紧攥住支离，黑崎夏梨告诉自己，只要听见冬狮郎说出一点让自己失控的话，在神志清醒的最後一刻一定一定要给自己来上一刀。  
用决死的心意。  
刚才也说过了让你杀了我，可你迟迟不肯回答。  
有你那犹豫不决的工夫，这个世界早就完蛋了，与其求你不如自我了断！  
谁教我不能容忍没有你的世界。

“冬狮郎，你来这里的目的是什么？”  
“带……”带雏森回去。这样的答案原本毋庸置疑。可是此刻，少年已经开始怀疑那个“雏森”的真实性。他记起乌尔奇奥拉找到自己的时候，那个人让自己看到的情景中，有两个人的存在。山本元柳斋重国，和雏森桃。  
无须怀疑山本总队长是还在的。另一方面，自己也算是见过了雏森。现在想来她的一切姿态，似乎都有刻意诓骗自己的可能，那个叫做莫薇特的女人的把戏。不知道她说话的方式，所以就不开口；不知道已经死去的她的灵压，所以就装作被压制住全部的灵压。全部说得过去。而流下眼泪只不过是演技，是搅乱自己心神的最好的办法。有熟知护廷十三番各自底细的山本元柳斋重国在，这样的小伎俩不会有什么困难吧。  
“带？！……”夏梨咬一下下唇，手心里有些汗水。她用力用力地握紧手中尖利的兵刃，脑袋里莫名地思索自己最後一眼看他该当摆上一幅怎样的神情。  
“我需要重新查一下这里才可以回答。”日番谷认真地盯住女孩的眼睛，那双墨色的瞳中隐约是一层傲戾的红，似乎随时都会铺天盖地。他说的郑重，想让她相信也许自己是陷入了一个圈套。这是无可争议的事实。

“那个目的……”  
是什么已经不重要了。  
你要保护谁守护谁我都不再管，也许那是我始终都难以触摸的温柔承诺。  
只是……  
只是……  
夏梨明白感到自己的声音在难以抑制地颤抖。“……重要到，你一定要丢开我吗？”  
很难过阿。一直都是。  
日番谷冬狮郎站在原地，有拔地的风起，寒意刺骨。夏梨乌黑的发丝扬起，而他几乎难以正视她的眼睛。要怎么说才能告诉她，不是这样，分明不是这样的。但鬼使神差，怎么都说不出话来。他无法否认自己踏入圈套而犯下的愚蠢错误，更无法否认自己说过的，那些残忍的话。他忽然找不到一点点为自己开脱的理由。  
等于不信任。等于背叛。  
根本就是罪无可恕，怎么奢求你原谅。


	28. 第二十八话 鸢汀

第二十八话 鸢汀

毫无预兆地，从虚夜宫最深处传来阵阵令人血液倒流的灵压激荡，剑拔弩张的气息瞬间凝固。每一个拥有灵压的人都不由得顿住身形，感受着那仿佛切及体肤的撕裂感，沉重到几乎倾覆世界。不管是对他们自己，还是对这重空间，都是从未感受过的震撼。  
一向在众人面前恭谦带笑的萨瑟，这一次终于变了神色。黑色的眸如无底深渊，微拧的眉心蛰伏起山岚降至前的凝练。无需查探他也知道正在发生什么，那种特殊的灵压波动正是来自于他经手已久的通界锁链——那些就快要完成的通界锁链不知被什么人破坏掉了。  
也许毁掉的只是其中的一小部分，却足以影响到整个计划。  
……有人发现，并开始阻止世界颠覆的发生。  
微微沉下脸色，黑发的男人依然保持着镇静，淡淡扫一眼浦原就转身走了出去。直到他的脚步声在走廊中击节而起，众人这才意识到，眼前这个男人那种自在慑人的气势竟让他们都没能想起阻挡。  
从气势上，已输了一筹。  
酒红长发的少女瞥了一眼莱米，後者正对她轻轻点了一下头。于是莫薇特心领神会地挑起一抹冰冷的笑。暗红的铁线唐草纹如清风拂过，一抹黑色闪电般飘出门口。不需要任何人提醒，四枫院夜一微一颔首，金色的瞳中一丝泠光闪过，这个干练的身影就从窗口的位置彻底消失。  
一下子，屋子里的人走掉了三个。黑崎一心慢慢踏上一步，目标自然是似乎闭目凝神的山本元柳斋重国。石田的腕际已经开始有莫名刺蓝的光芒闪动，只待一声令下，随时都可以出手。茶渡一直保持缄默，也在仔细观察着对方的一举一动。浦原店长伸指压了一下帽沿，勾起一丝唇角，丝毫不见窘迫的神态。  
山本总队长依然是一副事不关己的样子。涅茧利更是两不相帮的架势。绿发的少年独自站在房间正中，似乎成了唯一的演员。他很无辜地眨了眨眼睛，弯一弯嘴角露出一个漂亮又洒脱的笑容。看着浦原喜助帽沿之下如常的神色，莱米就说，我觉得不管是谁，惹到他都是种不幸，你说呢，浦原先生？  
“也许你说的对，”浦原回答得轻描淡写，“不过我并不认为……这件事会‘惹到他’。”

闯入者们沉稳的表情令某些人开始认真思索。绿发少年几乎是瞬间就觉得自己算得差了一些什么。是一些……很重要很重要的……重要到足以决策的内容……  
是什么呢？  
明明这个男人是非常了解他们的，早在百年之前就已经无比了解。他们三个人，每一个人的存在，都是一种威胁。事隔多年，面对同样的威胁，甚至强大的血霞都碎得彻底，却依然站得信心满满。  
到底是为什么？！  
是这百年之中发生过什么令他可以不再顾忌他们的变化，还是说，这次他们的行动，有什么必胜的因素？  
到底是什么？！  
到底自己算差在哪里？！  
莱米咬一咬牙，心念电闪间暗自盘算。殊不知，正是这项被他算差的内容，已经在不知不觉地影响了大局。

当萨瑟站在那座几乎高不见顶的大殿前，双手平平推开那道厚重巨门的时候，门内的景象还是令他沉下表情。视线越过两侧说不出由来的小隔间，他紧紧盯住大殿的尽头。那里正是由虚夜宫，现世与尸魂界三个时空引来的通界锁链的连接点。  
从天花板各个角落向地面蜿蜒砸下的漆黑管道依旧，上面有细致的符文暗光凛然，在这重空间中不时划过熟悉的色泽。然而萨瑟只一瞥就能够分辨出其中几抹金红相缠的鬼道光芒实属异常。正是由于它们的存在，彻底搅乱了原本复杂牵连在一起的各种符文和封印。  
……果然不是外力，有人用异常艰深的鬼道破坏了他的通界锁链。  
视线再向下几乎就要落入一片纯粹的黑暗。然而在那些管道的最下方，如雪的羽织显眼莫名。轻灵飘逸的银白风花纱在气流中掀起一道波浪，如深海中巨大白鱼翻滚的背脊。站在尽头的那个男人随着巨门开启的声音缓缓回过头来。  
萨瑟沉声念出了这个并不陌生的名字。  
“朽木白哉。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑色的环衫如流水潼潼，是谁眸光闪起，在大殿偏一点的位置忽然漾开一阵细碎的芒。  
萨瑟一怔，将视线移去，才发觉这殿中原本除了朽木白哉，本来还站着另一个人的。只是那件如雪的羽织太过亮眼，遮掩去了这如夜色倾覆的身形。直到那一双晶亮的眸子抬起，散开满地明澈的萤蓝星光，他才意识到，这个人竟也一直一直是在场的。  
……连他也未曾察觉到的安静气息。  
“你是什么人。”黑色的瞳危险地眯起。  
通常情况下，萨瑟这种具有威胁性的语气，是不会让任何一个人轻松应对的。然而这次……也许有些例外。似乎是轻笑了一下，一把温润柔和的声音响起。“告诉你通界锁链怎么使用的……又是什么人呢？”  
萨瑟几乎是难以觉察地动摇了一下。这种感觉很不好，总觉得有什么掌控不住，一个错神就要摇摇欲坠。  
他不由得思索起那个男人的话。  
有关时空的鬼道统统属于禁术。通界锁链算起来可以说是，不被常人所知的……禁术之中的禁术。不单单是咏唱的复杂程度超乎想象，连需要用到的灵力也是普通死神难以企及的强大。上天入地，就好像是专为他萨瑟而准备的鬼道一般，多少人都难以达成的条件，他一个人便可做到。虽然仍是费了点力，时间也慢了点，但他是唯一可以完成的人。  
所以当百多年前山本总队长拿着一叠厚厚的羊皮卷找到他，告诉他去做“通界锁链”就给他自由的时候，萨瑟只瞟过一眼就暗自同意了，他知道自己可以做到。他相当古怪地看了这个老头一眼。说句实话他萨瑟也不是白痴，这么复杂艰深的鬼道禁术，就算山本元柳斋重国身为护廷十三番队的总队长，也不该知道的吧？！也许是看穿他眼底的疑虑，山本总队长只说了一个名字，他就彻底无话可说了。而时至今日，他仍记得那个名字，是一场不被言述的传奇。  
也许该叫做……绝少被提及，却处在永远的风口浪尖。  
预言者。  
“月鵺鸢也。是你？”

是这个男人说，适合者一定会存在，于是他们找到了黑崎夏梨；是这个男人说，通界锁链可以连通三个世界，于是他用通界锁链煞费心力地将三个世界连在了一起；是这个男人说，完美的世界有了野心和勇气就可以实现，他就一直在等着看世界呈现出完美的那个时刻，会以怎样的姿态迸出花火……可是须臾之间，这个男人突然跟敌人站在同个阵营，所作所为等同亲手毁掉了半个未及将出的世界。  
传说中的男人踏前一步，萨瑟开始看清他的相貌。一张相当年轻清秀的脸庞，耳际暗蓝垂落的发丝有闪熠的光辉。他眨一眨眼睛，便是撞碎一地星光，不知道属于谁的预言在尘云变幻中积淀成形。月鵺鸢也微点一下头，算是对萨瑟叫出自己名字的肯定。  
不知出于什么原因，黑发男人刚刚还成形几分的火气已然消隐无踪。他平静地看着这个造成一切的人。“你出现在这里，是想告诉我什么事情呢？”  
“的确。”鸢也笑了一下，如一阵清风沁过肌肤，“不过还看你要不要听了。”  
萨瑟恢复了一贯的有礼，脸上也溢出一丝淡淡笑意。“洗耳恭听。”  
“好，那你先告诉我，”萤蓝的眸紧紧锁住黑发男人，“你所听到的那个完美的世界，怎样才能抵达？”  
“由适合者塑造出一个异界来收容三个世界，届时通界锁链启动，将尸魂界，现世与虚圈融合完毕後，再由适合者释放出去。”  
“不对。”  
听见这样决绝的语气，萨瑟眼底划过一丝莫名锋锐的光芒。直觉告诉他，问题就出在这里。  
“你们太高估适合者的力量了。”月鵺鸢也目光轻柔地看着他，“只要是人，都会有一个极限。而她，做不到包容三个世界。甚至一个都不行……萨瑟斐欧•伊维尔诺，如果我告诉你，山本元柳斋重国从最开始就只想创造出一个极少数人活着的新‘世界’，让其他人消失殆尽呢？所谓的适合者的世界，只是一个诺亚方舟。”看着对面男人的表情细微地变化，他的语气更加温和，“等到通界锁链被迫启动的时候，他就会告诉你，黑崎夏梨承受不了三个世界，会全部毁灭掉，所以只能取其中的一部分人。那你是选择做救世主，还是毁灭全世界？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

看着对面翡翠碧色的眸，黑崎夏梨脑袋里忽然就有了一种想法。是一个问题，给自己。  
如果给你一个机会重新开始，回到那个你还不是适合者的时候……  
你愿不愿再走一遍当初的路？  
如果重新去感受那些难以反折的失去，淋漓刺痛的鲜血，凝固瞬间的悲怆……  
……你会不会後悔？  
抬起头，目光无比真切地触到面前的日番谷冬狮郎。雪缕的发，凝冰的眉，细碎的额发覆上他的眼。那片翡翠的色泽艰难而略有些踟蹰地凝望自己。难以预估的悲伤在他眉心之间流淌。她眨了眨眼睛，几乎可以数清他微颤的睫，心里忽然柔软一片。  
如果不是身为适合者，压根就不会再见到这个人了。  
怎样逃避怎样被丢开与怎样的痛，其实都抵不过是一句在意。  
……只是太在意。  
一切悲切都是作茧自缚，怨不得天尤不得人。  
她告诉自己，关于那个问题。  
答案，自己早已知道。  
黑崎夏梨轻轻斜起唇角，豁然想通後她感受到自己的灵压正慢慢从沸腾转为安宁，一点点收容下去，眼前的世界也终于从冼红褪色到满目清明……  
“好了……”她再开口的时候，只觉得自己的声音都轻飘飘的，疲累不堪，“好了，冬狮郎……死不了了。”

原本已经握紧了手中的支离，打算随时来个横刀自尽的，看样子也已经不需要了。不过这也并没有带来太大的惊喜感。刚好相反，她觉得相当的迷茫。似乎整个世界突然间就成了攥在自己掌心的东西，生杀大权都在自己一手，那……该怎么处置或者说，该怎么守护它才好？  
所谓承担，就是相对应的，活下来的代价。  
日番谷冬狮郎不知道夏梨都想了些什么做了些什么，反正就他的感受而言，夏梨那可怖的灵压已经在一点点退却。至少他已不用听她再说什么杀了我之类揪痛不已的话了。刚刚放下一点心，要告诉她现在带她一起去找一个答案，就有迅速接近的灵压打断了他要说的话。是很熟悉的灵压。  
“夏梨。”一把温和的女声响起，“我是遁着你的灵压找过来的。”  
被叫到名字的女孩子回过头，错觉间紫眸的少女以一只地狱蝶的姿态翩跹降至。从半空跳到身前的露台上，死霸装黑色的袖摆烈烈翻飞。她的发扬起一点，不知道是不是错觉，夏梨总觉得这样的露琪亚隐隐带着些绝烈的意味。  
“露琪亚。”她看着眼前紫眸的少女，看向自己的眉宇间有辗转的温柔。  
“你的事情，力量，灵压，我们都已经知道得差不多了。我大哥说，为了尸魂界和你的安全，要……”她迟疑了一下，继而咬了一下下唇，像是猛然下定决心，“要让你失去灵压。”  
失去灵压？那也不是什么大事，夏梨想。冬狮郎也被封印过灵压，不过是戴一枚通体漆黑的手环。  
雪发的少年猛地压下眉睫，他已清楚理解这句话内里包含的事情。

“夏梨，你没有听明白。”露琪亚眼中有哀伤流离，“不是封印，是夺取。你会彻底失去灵压。”  
女孩子歪着头想了想。“那……我会怎样？”  
“……在现世的话，就看不见一切和尸魂界有关的东西了。”  
没什么。自己一直都不想看见那些魂魄，虚什么的。这样正好。至于他们……她笑了一下。“那有什么，迟早我也是要去流魂街的吧？”  
露琪亚沉默。这样说来当然没错，但问题是……如果夏梨失去了灵压，不过就是个最普通的魂魄。流魂街东西南北各八十个区，想找到一个普通魂魄，谈何容易。猛然忆起当初自己也曾与夏梨一起，不过是在区区一个润林安寻找日番谷冬狮郎的身影。但时至今日她仍难以忘记那个女孩子当初是怎样近乎发狂地寻找。问着同样的问题，再得到同样的答案，不断不断地重复，像是自己给自己的惩罚。露琪亚张了张嘴，不知道应当怎样去作答。  
在未及反应的时刻，日番谷冬狮郎略约低沉的声音轻轻散在虚夜宫的风声里。  
他说，我会找到你的，夏梨。你信不信我？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

橘色头发的少年安静站在白沙倾覆的漠原，高悬钩玉的月在荒郊的丘面覆盖一片苍芒。他凝视着自己对面的那个人，苍白的面容上满是冷逡的神情。之所以没有选择与浦原等人继续前进，正是因为这个人的出现。  
一护觉得，自己有责任在此做一个了结。  
与乌尔奇奥拉。  
井上织姬在看见那个人的瞬间也同样选择了留下。她轻轻咬了下唇，眼里是捉摸的坚定，决绝又坦然。说不上是因为站在身前的人，还是那个站在对面的人。  
“我想问你些事情，乌尔奇奥拉，”一护挑起眉，额前橘色的发扬起一点，宽绰的死霸装衣袖在风中拂过他的腕口，看那人没有拒绝的意味他就继续问了下去，“你先前在模型空座对我们的警告，是因为知道即将发生的事情？”  
乌尔奇奥拉没有回答，冷幽的瞳盯着他，表情神色也丝毫未变。然而一护还是立刻就明白了他的答案。所以他问了另一个的问题。  
“那么，是为了夏梨的安全？”  
依然没有得到答案，不过不同的是，这一次乌尔奇奥拉没有再选择沉默。他淡漠的声线响彻灰色的荒漠。  
“我们注定是对手。”  
陈述的语气。早已注定。这是从他乌尔奇奥拉遇到黑崎一护开始，就已会发生的情节，层鳞渐次。即使当初没有蓝染的存在没有十刃这样的排名，他一样会与黑崎一护生死一战，以另外的剧情和背景。纯粹的，气场的，寻觅与角逐。和张狂霸气的葛里姆乔不同，乌尔奇奥拉多的是沉稳和深敛。然而，不管压下多少重沸腾，也依然无法超然世外。他注定是要露出獠牙的兽。

只这一句，不需更多解释。属于他的灵压爆起，桀戾却依旧沉稳的野兽现形，俯仰之间吞噬荡涤着全部的感官。在这种无比强大的压迫下，井上不由自主地退後一步。她温暖光泽的眸子看着眼前的景象微微迷离起来。  
不管什么时候见到他……都是这样强大。也不是说黑崎同学就不强，只是……井上觉得面对那个十刃，很熟悉，又太过不熟悉。有太多说不清道不明的感觉始终按捺不去。  
它们就生长于那些自己身着白袍，行走在虚夜宫的时日。  
生长于他开口说出的每一字句。  
生长于他每一次踏进自己的视线。  
生长于他非敌非友，不远不近的几步距离。  
如果……  
怎么办？

不等她想得再多，一护已经随着乌尔奇奥拉飙起灵压，将全部灵压隔绝在自己身前。  
橘发的少年沉声，敛眉。“换个地方吧，乌尔奇奥拉。”  
那双幽绿的瞳望了一眼後面的橙发少女，下一秒钟，身着雪色袍子的第四十刃就瞬间出现在虚夜宫高阔白洁的殿顶。他居高临下地俯瞰一片辽远，苍狭的月是一抹银钩，映衬在背後，是那眉目间淡漠的点缀，倨傲苍凉。  
一护眼睁睁看着一对黑色的翅从乌尔奇奥拉背後霸道地延伸而起，一刹那似乎有半个世界都被漆成同样深邃的颜色。他就是这暗色中降临的夜魔之王。  
橘发少年感受着那诡谲爆增的灵压，再也不能徒手制压。凝光一闪，空气开始沉重胶着，斩月终于被祭到身前。  
“卍……解！”


	29. 第二十九话 念祭

第二十九话 念祭

四枫院夜一是瞬神。这个称号毋庸置疑，不管她从曾经的高位上隐退多久，抑或再继承多久，也没有任何一个人可以超越。  
这个神话没有被打破。  
若是站在一群死神中，莫薇特的瞬步无疑是个中翘楚，但她这次的对手是瞬神。  
于是当那件黑色嵌着铁线花唐草纹的和服轻轻扬起一道弧线停得优雅无端的时候，金瞳紫发的女人也已经好整以暇地站到了前方狭长的廊顶上。不过介于莫薇特并不差劲的瞬步，一番追逐後两个人早已远离是非中心。  
现在这个地方非常偏远。白色圆顶的巨大建筑满满充斥着视野。头上阔野的天，一半晴空肆虐衬起夜一洒脱的身影，另一半是重重乌暗向莫薇特的背後倾覆而去。  
“追上你了哦。”夜一露齿而笑。  
少女挽了一把束起的酒红长发，一点也不在意现状。“那么，是要抓住我？还是打赢我？”  
“虽然我不太了解你们的过去，不过你们的计划是不会有未来的。你们最好收手。”  
“不去做怎么会知道没有未来？”莫薇特的表情带上一点讥诮，“你们有我了解黑崎夏梨的力量么？”  
夜一眯起金色的瞳，确然地说，有。  
“可惜我对于自己的选择，绝不会後悔。”  
“口头交涉无效的话，就只好用武力解决问题了。”夜一眸中冷光一闪，下定了决心。

莫薇特的实力如何，夜一并不太了解。纵然浦原喜助说过她的斩魄刀能力是将她变作其他人，几乎难以称作战力。但百多年前这个小女孩就已作为危险分子被关进蛆虫的巢穴，再加上这百年时间的行踪不明，夜一有充分的理由相信莫薇特已经变得足够强。  
这些人也可能对黑崎夏梨的精神状态有很大影响，在最短时间内击败她才是上策，所以……要用最强的招数。  
平平举起握拳的右手，从中指关节的地方猛地钻出一道白芒。从四枫院夜一的双肩开始，浑身都泛起一阵如潮水般的灵压光芒。眼神冷下，温和的潮水瞬间暴起。泛白的雷光带着声势惊人的响动旋转扩散。瞬间，廊顶的砖石沸腾飞升，迸裂破碎。夜一松了下手接着猛一攥拳，招数终于成形。战神般的夜一浑身雷光不绝，浩荡闪灼。她紫色的长发激荡而扬，笑意冰冷，气势破空。  
“瞬閧。”  
然而另一侧，莫薇特并未被这重景象而有所动摇，少女站在旋起的风间笑起一脉邪冶，如清冷的风中曳动一株夜黑色的罂粟。  
她轻轻眯起一点灰色的眸，玩味地开口。“瞬神，四枫院夜一。我很荣幸地宣布，你被我高超的演技骗了。”

下一秒钟，瞬閧浅金色的光芒湮没整片大地。  
爆炸与坍塌渐渐歇止，夜一的眉心却难以抗拒地锁起。因为她清楚知道，刚刚自己强势的一击，其实根本没有打中对方。不，不是没打中……是眼看着穿过她的身体却毫无反应……就好像没有实体，她只是个影子一样。  
少女依旧好端端的站在对面，除了长发被气流卷得张狂了些，没有任何受到影响的地方。  
“起先我还怕跟着来的是浦原先生。”她仿佛舒了口气的样子，“因为论到小伎俩，几乎没人能瞒过他的眼睛。不过现在嘛，事实就是……站在这里的，早已不是莫薇特了。”顿一下，少女有礼地一躬身，“初次见面，我是莫薇特的斩魄刀，南鱼镜。始解的能力是让主人变成其他人的模样，而几乎所有人都会说我的卍解能力十分无趣，只是分毫不差地变成主人的模样，不过看来只要用对了地方，还是很出彩的嘛，”她绽开一个欢快的笑容，“现在，我的任务已经完成了。再见，瞬神大人。”  
夜一心道一声糟了。还没来得及有更多反应，她的面前就只剩一片破损的廊顶。

在距离四枫院夜一南辕北辙的虚夜宫最深处，一座气势恢宏的大殿之前，酒红发色的少女翩若惊鸿地站定。她的笑容冰冷邪魅。黑色的袖摆微微晃起，一抹流光就此回到了她的掌心。  
她张口低吟。遮回吧，南鱼镜。  
灵压倏然消失。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

朽木白哉看着遥若天角的殿门沉缓打开，虽然看不清，可尽头那个逆着光的身影依然让他心口与呼吸齐齐一滞。  
待到视线适应了光线，白哉便更加清楚意识到这分凝滞是出自于什么。粉色清丽的浴衣遮住女子娇俏的身躯，与朽木白哉守着满庭樱树的百千年之前……甚至与被适合者黑崎夏梨在樱树下唤回的那最後一次，都一般无二。  
面容无比熟悉的温婉。  
带着冰雪气息的笑容却毫不遮掩，异常陌生。  
“朽木总队长……”她明晃晃的笑意更是轻柔，“轻举妄动的话，这个女人就会死的。”  
凭借涅茧利的通信，虚夜宫的几个人对黑崎夏梨在尸魂界做过的事情了若指掌，所以自然知道她曾经运用适合者的能力唤回过哪些人。包括这位朽木白哉的夫人，绯真。所以莫薇特明白，自己要直接伪装成绯真，是一定不会成功的。白哉明知她已经不在了，没那么轻易上当。  
但也不是毫无弱点。用情越深，就越容易露出破绽。其他人最大的缺陷，就是对半魂与适合者的不了解。只要自己还有能力令他相信，绯真虽然一度消失，但还有出现的可能，朽木白哉一定会难以抗拒地动摇。  
白哉清冷的声音响起，穿越大殿。很沉，听不出感情。  
“她已经死了，莫薇特•佩纳。”

再出发之前，就已从浦原那里听说了这几把斩魄刀的能力，莫薇特手中的南鱼镜可以令她变作任何一个人。他有足够的理由相信眼前这副相貌，只是莫薇特变化出来骗自己的。  
他的绯真已经离开了。纵然再不舍，也是无法挽回的离开了。  
他难以抗拒地想起最後一面，在那场沐着樱雨的月色中，自己已经与她做了最後的约定，也安然地说过了再见。现在自己能够做的全部事情，就是不要再肆意惊扰她的灵魂。  
“你说的当然没错，但是，”莫薇特狡黠地笑起，依然维持着绯真的样子，“我从适合者那里找到了另一个让她的灵子暂时重聚的方法……”换上一副和煦温润的表情，“你不想见吗，白哉大人？”  
这一声如出一辙的称谓从她口中说出来，朽木白哉首次觉得自己都几乎要动摇。这情形，比面对任何一个敌人都要更艰难。  
但凡还有心，就总会有最软弱的时候。就好比面对最深爱的人。假使可以不动摇，一定是爱的还不够深刻。  
然而对于朽木白哉，若说没有思念，是绝无可能的；百年千年，对她的思念已经溶进骨血，殷殷深刻。若说不想见，更是没可能的；只因为太过思念，总希望曾说过的那句再见，比起告别，更是一句誓言。  
朽木白哉什么话都没有说，依然是看似安然的表情，可有那么一刹那，莫薇特觉得是自己赢了。然而还不到一秒钟，这样美妙的感觉就被彻底破坏了。

“不要再欺骗下去了，莫薇特。真相在我手中。”猛然间，萤蓝的眸光挥散黑暗，如同夜空中点起无数盏星火，将之前催眠般的幻觉击得节节碎裂。鸢也声音温润如玉，抬起头来望向眼前的女子。他的眼眸平静无波，却盛满浩荡虚无，让人有一瞬间挪不开眼。  
“你是……”莫薇特轻拧一下眉。若非那人突然开口，她甚至都没有注意到还有个人在。  
回答她的，不是那个人自己也不是白哉，而是一直漠然的萨瑟。他面无表情，只淡淡说出一个名字。  
“月鵺鸢也。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

莫薇特的房间并没有因为走掉几个敌对的人就轻松一点，刚好相反，这个充斥着水晶光芒的房间似乎因此而变得更加危机四伏。  
黑崎一心好整以暇地向旁边挪了一点，山本元柳斋重国的脚步就再难移动一步。两个人的灵压死死克制，谁也占不到上风。涅转了转眼睛，所有的动作都被石田和茶渡收入眼底，已经做好了随时出手的准备。莱米盯住面前的浦原，勾起嘴角笑得云淡风清。一时间谁也无法动弹，整个房间都陷入一种胶着状态。  
将敌人带离，分散战力逐个击破，这就是这次的作战计划。说到莱米，萨瑟和莫薇特，没人能比浦原喜助更了解他们的彼此信任与强大。而他当然同样清楚，这三个人，只有分开才可能出现熹微的破绽。  
如果朽木白哉与月鵺鸢也能够破坏通界锁链，作为一直主持这个鬼道的萨瑟一定会前去阻止。接下来夜一如果成功拦住莫薇特的话，这三个人就算是彻底分开了。萨瑟性格沉稳，并且有自己的理念，从某种程度上讲，有月鵺鸢也在，处理得当是可以被说服的；莫薇特虽然没有太大主见，但这个女人会对战局产生未知的影响，是个极不安定的因素，若能脱离战场是最完美的；至于最冲动的莱米，交给自己处理的话，大概能找到一个让他让步的条件……  
“前总队长大人，我觉得我们应该恳谈一次。如果这一切都可以看作是你的计划，那就值得好好探讨一下你的目的……”店长的视线如刀锋般锐利，“还有可行性。”  
“你认为可行性如何，浦原喜助？”山本元柳斋重国眯起眼睛。  
“答案显然是否定的。”红姬握在手中的力度没有分毫松懈，“你是从什么地方得知适合者的事情的？”  
“一个传说中的预言者。”  
浦原声音低沉而庄重。“然而那个人当初承认的，只是一个‘可能’吧？”  
山本看向另一边的莱米。“能否实现，是掌握在自己手中的。”  
“即使是……”店长好整以暇地将红姬重新当作手杖挂在自己肘间，锐利的目光盯住绿发烟眸的少年，他轻笑一下，“……牺牲掉适合者？”  
当看见莱米神色剧变的时候，他就知道这场赌局，自己已经赢了。凭他对莱米的印象，他知道这个少年并不是个奸恶之徒。而从日番谷队长和黑崎小姐先後消失的方式来看，是场蓄谋已久的安排。且不管达成目的之後他们会怎样对待曾经的踏脚石，至少现在可以肯定的就是他们会很在意适合者。更何况闯进来的时候，日番谷冬狮郎还好端端地站在这里。所以，浦原喜助就大胆赌他会在意黑崎夏梨的性命，以莱米个人的名义。  
他赢了。  
“牺牲？！”莱米露出错愕而难以置信的神情。

他，从来都没有想过，要黑崎夏梨陷入危险境地。从他在遥不可及的地方开始眺望她的时候，就从没有想过伤害她。当他真的可以接触到她的时候，他只感到非常的欣喜。所以从他跳进四番队病院窗口的那时起，他从来就不吝于自己的笑，会在她面前没来由的谦卑，甚至想过要帮她逃离自己的布局。可最终还是没能下这个决心，只因为继续下去就可以留在她身边。他想留在她身边。  
可现在有人告诉自己，她会因为这件事牺牲。  
莱米第一时间看向整件事情的策划者，山本元柳斋重国。  
“这是必然的结果。”神态威严的老人眯起眼睛不予否认，他语气平淡仿佛在阐述一件再普通不过的事情，“并且这件事情已经无法阻止了。通界锁链远远不是你们想象的那样简单。它是有生命的鬼道。即便被破坏掉一部分，在它存在某一段时间後，会自己启动。”  
下一句话一说出口，连浦原喜助也变了神色。  
他说，时间就快到了。  
同一时间，黑崎一心手中的剡月已堪堪划过山本元柳斋重国的脖颈。力量太过强大，在这个过于狭小的房间中，灵压暴涨不绝，几乎要撕裂这一重空间。  
一心咬牙。  
“浦原，去阻止通界锁链！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我信他。”黑崎夏梨平静地看向露琪亚。  
「我会找到你的，夏梨。你信不信我？」  
信。  
除了这个字，我也说不出再多的内容。  
是没可能拒绝的，因为事实就是如此。非常简单，简单到压根就没有一点办法否认。就算背地里骂过他再多次的骗子，这个问题摆在面前，永远都会是亘古难变的答案。就算明知是陷阱，明知迟早要反抗，依然也会笑着踏进来，依然也还是信他。  
她有点自嘲地想，这就是所谓的，不可救药吧？  
露琪亚神色复杂地看了她一阵，然後视线归结到站在她身边的日番谷队长身上。她知道，如果夏梨真的决定了，那这两个人一定需要时间告别一下的。  
“事不宜迟，尽快跟我回到现世吧。失去灵压的话，现在这边的每一个人都会影响到你。我们现在从浦原打开的黑腔回去，他已经固定住了那个通道。”  
“等一下！”夏梨突然叫住了露琪亚，她脸上现出一点惴惴的神色，“现在，我还不能走。”  
“为什么？”  
“有个人，被我困在内心世界里了。我必须找到方法，把他放出来。要是我就这么失去灵压，他不是会一直困住么？”  
没人比她更清楚，被困住的那种不知其时的寂寞。如果说自己那个时候还有冰轮丸陪伴的话，莫薇特那个叫做艾的仆从，又会怎样呢？支离那个家伙，可能那么好心地陪着他么？！  
露琪亚一怔。除却夏梨为了唤回日番谷队长，被封进他的内心世界那次之外，还从来没有人能做到这种事情。不过放到夏梨身上，以她的斩魄刀那可以轻易创造一个异界的能力，困住一个人当然不是什么难事。不过现在看来，她自己还不太应付得来……  
“你没有办法？”  
“莫薇特告诉我，卍解就能把他放出来了。可是……”女孩似乎有些烦恼地摇摇头。卍解的话，世界都会跟着毁灭吧？  
“那……”露琪亚低头咬一下嘴唇，“我想，能给你答案的，只有那个人了。”  
“谁？”日番谷抬起头来，冰绿色的眸幽深暗晦，心里隐隐猜到一个名字。  
“和我们一起来的那个预言者。月鵺鸢也。”紫眸的少女顿一下，坚定地看进对面那双墨色的瞳，“夏梨，是他预言了适合者的出现，也是他预言你的能力可以达到什么世界融合，如果说，这个世上还有谁能知道这种情况的解决方法，我唯一想到的可能就是他了。但你也要做好准备，他只是个预言者，并不可能事无巨细地了解。如果他也不知道，你就只能放弃了。”  
夏梨轻轻点一下头，眸中的光芒清澈坚定。  
“好，等解决了这件事情，我们就回空座。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

月鵺鸢也走上前一步，很自然地站到朽木白哉的身侧。他萤蓝的眸突然在一片黢黑中点起一种清亮如镜的光芒，让人奇异地安定。  
“朽木白哉，你看到的是谁？”连他温润的声音也像是种魔法，一瞬间就让心生动摇的白哉重新冷静。  
“莫薇特。”他依然费力才能迫使自己不说出绯真这两个字，毕竟那个面容，自己太过熟悉，也太过思念。  
“当初适合者让你看到的是谁，让你体会到的，意识到的又是什么？事到如今，你是相信适合者，还是变成这副模样的那个人？”鸢也平静的声音在大殿里激起空绰的鸣声，回荡如钟。  
助适合者黑崎夏梨的鲜血，杀气石，樱树，月色，朽木白哉见到了绯真最後一面。将徘徊于另一场重叠世界中的她解救出来，说出了自己想说的话，见到了自己想见的人。像一场最不真实而美丽的梦。  
怎么可能忘。  
自己该相信的，是适合者黑崎夏梨。  
此刻站在面前的，只是个伪装者。  
“的确。”朽木白哉面无表情，虽然看上去没有什么变化，可莫薇特明显感到气氛凝重了，似乎连温度都开始下降。白哉的指尖已经抵上自己的刀鞘。他抽出那把锋锐的刃，在眼前祭起一道逼人的芒。  
“散落吧，千本樱。”  
粉色的风暴如山岚，瞬间从黑暗中翻卷跌宕，向对面的女子身边袭来。莫薇特一惊，倒退一步。朽木白哉解放斩魄刀的灵压已经令她感到凝滞的魄压。南鱼镜的能力从来都只是扰乱敌人心神，并没有实战的意义。而以她的力量，是不可能敌过护廷十三番队中任何一位队长的。面对暴风疾雨般的千本樱，她只有腾挪退却。  
同一时间，在黑色的殿堂之中，另一种截然不同的黑开始蔓延。那是一种纯净的黑，深邃得看不见任何东西，如同归于不见的虚无。原来是栓于清灰风衣腰际的一抹银亮已经出鞘，那种黑色便是从这把斩魄刀的刃上狂溢而出。  
萨瑟终于出手了。  
“湮殁吧，龙火琉璃。”


	30. 第三十话 蒲牢

第三十话 蒲牢

“我是不会容许你伤害我的伙伴的。”萨瑟抬手一点，指尖黑暗吞吐光明。那曜石色的眸微睨一眼，便是如王者君临的霸道神态。朽木白哉也不得不警醒十二分的精神。比起初出茅庐的黑崎一护，这个黑发男人与生俱来的压迫感简直要称作梦魇。  
面对强大至斯的敌人，任谁也没可能留手。  
在粉色的樱瓣带着杀意烟滚袭进深不可测的暗哑的时候，大殿的巨门发出沉重的，叹息一般的声音，迎来了这座大殿的下一拨客人。是朽木露琪亚带着日番谷冬狮郎和黑崎夏梨，遁着灵压来问一场可能实现，也可能永远被埋藏的拯救。  
眼前的情景，非常有冲击力。以至于三个人都愣愣地站在原地，脑袋几乎断弦，瞠目结舌说不出一个字。

粉色清丽的浴衣被烈风卷起倨傲的弓线，女子灵活的身形躲避着几乎是从四面袭来的碎刃。不时有粉色的花瓣团与黑色碰撞，爆出华丽的形状再归于湮灭。全部灵压几乎都被困在一圈无形的黑暗中，只溢出轻如鸿毛的毫厘，昭示着其中正进行着怎样的战斗。在那名女子侧目过来的瞬间，三个人都因为看清了那副面容而怔愣不已。  
不是没见过白哉手中大片大片樱色狂放的威压，只是，当它们与黑色交卷在一起浓烈绝望地爆绽在那个女子身前之时，整个画面都非常的……虚幻。  
……绯真？！  
日番谷冬狮郎早已知道白哉的夫人过世。黑崎夏梨亲手送她的半魂离开。朽木露琪亚也已经与自己的姐姐最终告了别。比起一直被蒙在鼓里的日番谷和夏梨，最先反应过来的是露琪亚。她已从浦原那里得到了足够多的情报，而理智告诉她，这世上决计没可能再出现一个绯真。  
除非……  
她咬紧牙关，低声念出那个人真正的名字。“莫薇特。”  
雪发少年翡翠色的眸中划过难以置信的震惊。与此同时，自他走进虚夜宫，很多细碎的线索终于在脑海中汇成一条细细的线。连贯起来，清明无比。

「我说过答案需要自己去找。」乌尔奇奥拉从最一开始就在提醒自己。  
「传莫薇特小姐的话，请您把客人交给我，我要带他去见一个人。」从头至尾就只是那个女人的把戏。  
「你会看见的。」乌尔奇奥拉已经不是第一次说出这样深邃的话，只可惜自己从未认真思索。  
「日番谷队长务必用心去看。」就连山本元柳斋重国都是只给了自己这样模棱两可的答案。  
「雏森副队长已经不在了，这一点你应该很清楚。」浦原喜助的出现，无疑给了自己一个最不能推翻的推断。  
呼之欲出。  
“是你！”日番谷冬狮郎拧眉，几乎咬碎一口银牙。然而恼怒只是瞬间，雪发少年立即就冷静下来，十番队天才的队长终于恢复了原有的样子，“这就是你的能力了。”  
已经不会再迷路了。再强大的幻觉也会有破绽。  
既已经看清，就再也不会犹豫。  
在所有人的视线中，“绯真”身上一袭粉色逐渐变成绣着暗红铁线花唐草纹的深黑和服。头发也在不知不觉间变作酒红色，高高挽起。灰眸带笑，一把近黑的短刃被她反手握在掌心里。萨瑟的黑芒与白哉的粉樱在她身後缠斗不绝，如一场盛大而磅礴的背景。  
那个眉目精致，冷笑绝情的莫薇特就这样傲然地站在众人面前。  
“不错。”  
她的笑容有如冰雪的温度，肆虐着撕裂长空。  
软弱的人心，永远都会上下一次当。  
就算明知是陷阱，你又奈我何？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

莫薇特突然消失了。就在所有人的注视中，没有任何预兆地消失了。不是瞬步。就是干干脆脆彻彻底底的从刚才站立的地方，不见。  
是南鱼镜再一次神不知鬼不觉地骗过了众人。早在不知何时，站在原地的就已不是她本人了。  
所有人都倏然失色。同一时间，一个身着死霸装的少女突然出现在黑崎夏梨的身畔。黑发挽起发髻，曾写满暖意的脸庞此刻如凝冰霜。在她的左臂，木制臂章上马酔木的纹印和着一个“五”字一跃而过。少女手中逼仄的利刃破空，向夏梨的脖颈划去。  
这变故实在来得太快，所有人都几乎要忘记呼吸。  
谁来得及动手？  
白光闪现之际。露琪亚未及反应，袖白雪的缎带才将尽未尽地划出半边弧线。朽木白哉兀自与萨瑟缠斗不已，拼尽全力无暇援手。雪发少年看着这样的面容，心头狠狠一跳，却终究在第一时间伸手去抽冰轮丸，然而一够之下却碰了个空。他曾视如生命的刀，早已不在身边。  
黑崎夏梨这些时日的练习也没有白白浪费。面对莫薇特的突袭，手中支离闪电般翻上，却终究因火候尚浅，错了分毫。  
就是差这么一点点，电光石火，有鲜烫的颜色落满眼底。

挡在夏梨面前的是一个细挑的身影。一袭旧白的袍子在这个人身上能穿出难以企及的洒脱。绿色嚣张的发，嘴角一贯随和清浅的笑此刻已是隐隐退却。那双烟晶色的眸子有种陌生的情绪，紧紧盯住眼前那个雏森模样的人。  
“莱米？！”面对这样的他，莫薇特开始看不清楚。  
“你闹够了没有。”分明是陈述一般的音调，却因为有了毫不压抑的魄力而沉重不已。绿发少年那双晶眸中的温度，比冰封千里要更寒冷。刺目的颜色顺着他的臂到指尖，汩汩流下，白洁的衣袖洒开殷红一片。  
「你闹够了没有。」  
莫薇特猛地睁大眼睛。如出一辙的语气和字句。在黑崎夏梨初入虚夜宫，自己装作日番谷冬狮郎去蒙骗她的时候，就已经听过一遍。  
这句话中冰冷的气息，始终明晃晃地碎了满地，不曾改变。  
她咬一咬牙，强自镇下心头翻涌的气苦，看向那个刚刚逃过一死的黑发女孩。眉宇间有些微的惊诧，依然还可以镇定自若地站在这里。作为一个才活了十几岁的人类小女孩，的确很了不起了。虽然嫉妒，虽然很不甘心，但是……  
只要看见莱米的表情，就要没法欺骗自己地明了。  
……他有多在意她。  
哪怕黑崎夏梨只是一个出现不过尔尔的人，而自己已经在他身边停留百年。依然比不上。分毫。  
早已不是第一次。苦楚的感觉像大片的灰渐渐扩散，蜿蜒上她的心口。看着眼前发生的事情仿佛在渐渐靠近终结，莫薇特闭了一下灰色的眸，告诉自己这一次终于下定决心。  
我就再帮你最後一次。  
算是我阴错阳差误伤了你的代价也好，我一厢情愿喜欢你的付出也好，就这样再帮你最後一次。  
已是百年，我心累得再也等待不起。  
结局是吉是凶，你都自己想办法解决。那些你欠我的还是我欠你的，从此往後一笔勾销。

莫薇特藏起自己的表情，用雏森桃的模样温暖地笑，和煦如春风里的勾抹，一时间所有人都不由自主地回想起那个曾经五番队的副队长。  
她向夏梨眨一眨眼睛。“你觉得，谁更在乎你，夏梨？是莱米，还是……”同样温和熟悉的视线再望向那个神色不定的雪发少年，“……小白？”  
动摇吧，日番谷冬狮郎，我要将她带离你身边。  
时光倏而静止。在他们背後，那些粗沉的遍缠符文，暗光驳杂的通界锁链开始放出难以言述的白色光芒。  
她就背对着那些亮起的光线，露出与这张脸的主人何其相似的柔婉的笑。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

浦原喜助终究比起莱米的速度来，慢上了半筹。实际上当他决定赶来阻止通界锁链的时候，那个绿发少年瘦削潇洒的身形已经早他一步，遥不可见。浦原走进大殿的第一眼就看到，遥远的尽头，那些本该漆黑的通界锁链已经隐隐没进一片湮白的光。可眼前的人却仿佛熟视无睹，依然在进行着剧本一般残酷而华丽的演出。再也顾不得那些人的牵缠，此刻有更重要的事情需要做。再置之不理就要万事休矣。  
“必须阻止通界锁链！月鵺！”  
这一句话警醒了大殿中的人。几乎要没入背景的黑色衣衫微微抖动了一下，那双凝蓝的星眸中有迷茫的神色一闪而过。下一刻，月鵺鸢也平和温润的声音如轻柔的羽毛划过大殿。  
“我没有办法，浦原喜助。我只是预言者，不是百科全书。”  
这样的回答不是没有想到，然而并非毫无转机……这个人的预言，是一定会发生的。所以想找到破解之法，就要从预言的字句中斟酌天机。  
“那你当时的预言是什么？！原原本本的说出来。”  
鸢也一愣，自己面前的浦原喜助褪去了懒散戏谑，也不是偶尔凝练沉重的感觉……此刻的浦原，有着从未见过的凌厉气息。不由自主地，他缓缓念诵起百年之前的那个预言。

「适合者将现于一场浩劫，  
在那写满未知的双手中蛰伏生长，  
洗礼轮回的第四个世界开启，  
最终以有偿牺牲宣告黄昏降世。」

在场的所有人，包括浦原喜助自己，都是第一次真真正正，完完整整地听见这个传说中的预言。几乎所有人的目光，都集中在了适合者的身上，黑崎夏梨。  
“现在可以确定的是，因为冬季之战那场劫难，适合者已经出现了，并且和最开始的她相比，已经有了相当大的成长。”浦原喜助一边解说一边捏着下巴思索，“「洗礼轮回的第四个世界开启」……”他望向眉目平淡的预言者。  
月鵺鸢也十分肯定地接下他的话。“我的预言不会有错，异界一定会开启。而且，适合者已经来了的话……”他扭头看向背後的白色光芒，眉宇间无比凝重，“我想，它已经等不及了。”  
“不妨假设它一定会开启。如果第四句中的「黄昏」像神话中‘诸神的黄昏’一样象征着终结，我们必须找到某种有偿牺牲作为代价，才能宣告这件事情的完结。也就是说，需要那个异界开启再用一种牺牲迫使它关闭。至于办法，我有个大概的提议。那么……几位，”浦原锋锐的目光依次扫过莫薇特，莱米和萨瑟，“如果不想一起毁灭的话，不如，我们先来解决一下这件事情？”  
缠绕着千本樱的黑几乎在瞬间散去，银光流转间回到萨瑟腰间的刀鞘。黑发男人抬一下头，嘴角露出一丝轻轻的笑容。  
“还是一如既往的老辣阿，浦原先生。你想怎么阻止？”  
“让黑崎小姐卍解，开启那个异界，”浦原伸出一根手指制止就要大喊拒绝的日番谷冬狮郎，神色无比凝重，“不过需要你的帮助，萨瑟斐欧。用龙火琉璃的能力，完全控制住能量的流动。一定要保证那个异界，在你能够控制的范围之内。”他顿一下，“有问题么？”  
“没有。”  
“之後我们联手将那个被控制的异界压制下去。如果顺利的话，走向「黄昏」的就是那个新出现的异界而不是现有的任何一个世界。”  
雪发少年终究还是打断了浦原的话。“等等，有偿牺牲是指什么或者说……是指谁？”  
“我想，这个牺牲就是指黑崎小姐的力量。她会被剥夺死神的力量。”  
浦原说到这里的时候，露琪亚露出一个若有所思的表情。她已经联想到之前是浦原让自己无意中做足了一场铺垫，告诉夏梨她会失去死神的力量。显然，此刻的黑发女孩已经对这样的结局毫不讶异。  
浦原喜助继续说了下去。“当然，以上内容纯属我的猜测。没有再犹豫的时间了。再不行动，通界锁链就要自己启动了，到时候就不是我们能够控制的情况了。”  
“这样贸然行动的话，成功的几率有多大？”翡翠碧色的眸中平静异常。  
“不走生，就走死。”  
日番谷冬狮郎看一眼夏梨。目光中凝着百年千年冰川的色泽。  
“我陪你一起。”他走到夏梨身边扣住她的指尖，回过头轻描淡写问那个青梅竹马模样的少女，“你还要再演下去么？我已经给了你答案。”  
可同生，愿共死。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

不安。或许有过。在听到依旧需要自己卍解的那个时候。  
但在他看过来的时候奇异地平静下来。就只是这样平常普通的一眼，像是一针镇定剂，所有的波动都平复，这世上再没有什么值得畏罹的。  
冬狮郎说了，陪着自己一起。  
只因为太信他。  
“好。”黑崎夏梨听见自己这样说，语气里是掩不住的安定。  
这一次有他在，至少不再是孤身一人。  
反正大抵不过是这个世界毁灭，抑或拯救。  
莫薇特恢复了自己本来的样子。红发灰眸的少女无言地看向莱米。装了那个人的模样，本以为日番谷的心就会颤抖，就会一如既往的失去方向。可这一次她没有看到剧本上的内容依约上演。日番谷冬狮郎逃过了这场名为雏森桃的劫难。

她以为是百分之百的在劫难逃，可他站在黑崎夏梨的面前，就再也丢不掉自己的方向。  
仿佛灯塔。无论在多么漆黑的夜中，依然走不岔该走的路，丢不掉该牵的人。  
她就是他的灯盏。  
仿佛是一根柔韧的丝。牢牢将他拴住，栓出一个心甘情愿的牢笼，陪在自己身边至死无悔。  
她就是他的蒲草。  
站在莫薇特身畔的绿发少年只是安静地看着日番谷和夏梨。眼里只看着他们。他已经这样置身事外地看过很久，早在黑崎夏梨成为适合者的时候就在看。看她试图找他，看她为他伤心，再到看她不顾一切唤回他，看她回来，看她无力。等到他兢兢业业的出场，终究还是没能逃过一个看故事的人的命运。想到这里，莫薇特就想笑。有点解脱，更多是苦涩。  
没谁可以轻易走进别人的心。  
黑崎夏梨用自己的每一句话，每一个动作，渐渐成为日番谷冬狮郎的无可替代，谁都不可替代。  
你也输了，莱米。  
我输给她，而你输给他。因为我们都是面对着一场无可替代的感情。  
……与时间无关。

通界锁链的白光越来越明亮，像是昭示着它的迫切。月鵺鸢也平静而十分礼貌地告诉所有人就快没有时间了。雪发的少年拉着夏梨来到通界锁链之前，两个人沐浴在背後大片的白色中，扩散的亮光如同接近天国的圣洁。日番谷将夏梨的一只手拉起来握住支离深红的鞘，另一只手紧紧攥在自己掌心。  
“准备好了吗？”  
支离刀柄上坠着的那枚黑色圆石在她的手边轻轻晃起一道弧线。  
“嗯。”  
一抹流光出鞘。  
“现在试着将你的灵压注入到刀里。”  
夏梨开始感受到有一股流动的气息，在周身翻滚如泉涌。日番谷冬狮郎也涨起一点自己的灵压，仿佛引导般带着夏梨，一起向上攀去。少年淡淡蓝白的灵压与女孩浅红的灵压交织在一起，在所有人的眼中是一种难以言说的壮烈。  
浦原对萨瑟使了一个眼色，後者微微点头，缓缓抽出自己的斩魄刀。  
龙火琉璃，能力是对万物能量精确的操控，并加以吞噬，压制。以一种黑色蔓延的姿态，将对手的能量烧灼殆尽。不管是灵压，还是其他的什么，只要和“能量”沾边，就统统是它掌控的范畴。这把刀也是百多年前萨瑟被关进蛆虫的巢穴的全部理由。因为过于强大霸道而被列为禁制。同样，莱米和莫薇特的斩魄刀也是他们被关的理由。这也是浦原当初想救他们出去的原因。并非一心向恶，凭什么就一定要剥除他们的力量？  
浓墨的黑如烟霭般蔓延，渐渐将两个人连同通界锁链一起包裹住。萨瑟神色肃顿，与他平素举重若轻的样子截然不同。直到，黑色形成一个严丝合缝的球体。  
“那些通界锁链的内部也被封住了。”他看一眼从球体上方露出来的，连通着另两个世界的管道。  
“好，”浦原眼中光芒闪过，“现在要耐心等到黑崎小姐卍解，之後我们就用自己的灵压一气压制它。”  
月鵺鸢也，朽木白哉，朽木露琪亚，萨瑟，莱米，莫薇特，浦原喜助，几个人呈扇形包围住中间那一片黑色，静待时机。  
这一场劫难，走生，还是走死？


	31. 第三十一话 过叆

第三十一话 过叆

眼前逐渐被黑色包裹，从萨瑟刀鞘中溢出的黑色围绕着他们周身，深深浅浅形成了一个巨大的球体，逐渐隔绝了外面的所有目光。这一下，夏梨终于可以专心看着眼前雪发的少年，有种奇异的安定感丝缕蔓延。更加白亮的芒被外围的黑暗吞噬，却足够映亮之间的空间。所以她才得以看清少年翡翠色的眸，淡红和蓝白的灵压偶尔划过不同寻常的颜色，掩不去眸中站着一个淡淡的影子。  
浅笑间，一骑绝尘。  
这一次他再也没有丢开自己的理由了……  
也不会再逃避什么，犹豫什么。  
她隐隐感受到支离在自己掌心颤动起来，与心跳混杂在一起，以一种熟悉而微妙的频率跃动不息。自己的灵压跟着他的灵压一起增长，这样的高度似乎攀起来也不是很费力。黑崎夏梨明显感到，这次升腾与之前的暴走截然不同，十分温和，也十分稳定。  
对于日番谷这种经验老道的死神而言，自是敏锐无比。在涨起灵压的时候他就感受到了，那层黑色对自己和夏梨有着不可抵御的影响。它在吞噬并控制灵压的力量，甚至连涨幅也在它的掌控之中。回想起那个黑发男人，难怪会有那么强悍的感觉，原来那个叫萨瑟的人本来就拥有这种极为霸道的力量。和幻术不同，这是完全的掌控，会给任何一个人最强烈而真实的无力感。说到底，他大概可以摧毁任何一个对手，如果他想的话。  
然而话又说回来，既然现在站在同一战线，这样的能力，应该是个相当可靠的帮手。  
“怀袖吧，支离。”

终于念出解放语的那个刹那，仿佛在什么地方有一道泉水清冽汹涌地崩塌。火焰色泽的灵压爆起，包裹住黑发女孩的全身。日番谷在暴涨起灵压跟随她的时候看到，支离刀柄上拴着的那枚通体漆黑的圆石，变作了赤红的颜色，并且从原本垂落的状态，渐渐漂浮到半空。  
这就是这把斩魄刀始解的样子吗？  
还未更深入地思考，他就猛然感到眼前一黑。猛一眨眼，再睁开的时候，他发现自己是站在一个截然不同的地方。绝对不是虚夜宫，甚至也不是虚圈……这个地方有金黄的麦浪在眼底翻滚，广阔得望不到边际。和……汩汩流水的声音，从大概是接近天角的地方传来，遥远清沥。空无一人的寂寞。没有任何生气，没有斩魄刀的气息，也没有夏梨。  
然而这样的问题难不倒他日番谷冬狮郎。他立即便明白，这里是她的内心世界。  
望着那些太过辽远，没有尽头的金色，他突然觉得没来由的孤独。每个人的内心世界都是对自己的一种内在反映。比如他日番谷冬狮郎，其实从不觉得自己的冰原很冷酷很寂寥，他可以很昂然坚定地走在那片广袤而不畏风雪。只因他的内心便是如此。他拥有冰雪的王。他便是冰雪的王。  
那么此时此刻，展现在自己面前的就是夏梨的本心了。一个很温暖，可以困住很多人却始终只有她一个人的地方。  
“日番谷冬狮郎。”不知从什么地方传来的声音蓦然响起，叫他的名字。  
雪发少年举目四顾，只有遍地麦芒，唦唦声响彻天地。  
“你就是支离？！”  
“去找她吧，如果你找得到的话。”那个声音湮没在一片麦芒的唦唦声中。任由少年再怎么叫喊也不予理会。消隐无踪。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

日番谷冬狮郎向四周望去，每一个方向的画面都没有差别。不时有风吹过，在麦浪上画出一些美妙的弧线。看似有了些不同，然而其实情况没有任何好转。并且这里，每一寸土地都是她的灵压，根本就无从找起。他不由得拧一拧眉。  
啧。没想到，斩魄刀居然自作主张将自己和夏梨分开了。  
是说，夏梨的内心深处仍有些排斥自己，所以不希望见到自己？  
还是说，这把适合者的斩魄刀比起其他的兵刃，要更有自己的想法，甚至会不顾适合者的想法？  
而此刻他面对的最严峻的问题是，该去哪里找她呢？  
微一愣神间，便念起朽木露琪亚带着夏梨在润林安敲开自己门扉的那个晚上。难以想象为了找一个已经没有灵压的自己，在没有地址，也没人能够带路的情况下，面对偌大一个润林安，她们究竟跑过多少条小道，问过多少路人。当时的自己只以为，不告而别的话，主动离开的话，就可以让她远离危险，不被卷进这件事。结果却证明自己错的有多么离谱。  
她敲开了那扇门。  
所以天知道，在打开门看见分明疲惫而眼神明亮起来的夏梨，却还不得不装作一脸的漠然，是一次多么将死而麻木的伪装。  
所以，所以说。  
这一次，是交换剧情要我去找她么，作为试炼，抑或是种惩罚？  
这个世界是夏梨的内心，也许，她的斩魄刀也有造物主的份。如果真的不想见自己，是一定会想到办法拒绝的。所以自己一定要去找她。尽管不知道目的地是哪里，要走到何时，也一定要去找。要一直找到自己被承认，被接受的那个时候，一直找到她出现的那个时候。  
无可非议。

少年在风中安静站了一会儿，突然就向着自己眼前的方向走去。没有人可以问路，就只有不停地走，一直向前。透过眼前无尽的金色芒尖，他仿佛可以看到有人在另一端等待着自己。走到她身前。  
时空交迭起，如她曾经停留在自己那座寂寞寒冷的冰原，等着自己带她回去。  
他终于明白，自己也在不断，不断地找她。  
根本就没得犹豫。  
在他翻过又一座矮丘，对满目的亮金色开始感到刺痛的时候……他终于看见了一点不同寻常的景色，确切的说，那是一个人。  
当然，日番谷队长并没有太惊喜因为那并不是他要找的人。夏梨的黑发纵然十分显眼，那个人的也不赖。非常浅的灰色，在早已见惯的金色麦浪中还是能够一眼看个分明的。他的第一反应是……这难道就是支离？！然而，耳边紧跟着响起夏梨曾经说过的一句话。  
「有个人，被我困在内心世界里了。」  
少年不免寻思，也许，这就是被她困住的那个人？  
那个人刚巧也向这边望过来。看见日番谷的时候似乎是愣了一下，然後迎着走过来。  
“是你？！”离得近了雪发少年才看清，眼前的这个人，是当初带自己去见“雏森”的那个年轻的小仆从。  
灰发的少年微一低头，很是谦和，至少表面上是这样。“日番谷殿下。你也是……主动进来的？还是说，已经开始了？！”  
“什么开始了？”  
“难道不是要将这里作为一个异界么？”叫做艾的小仆从侧着头看他，“你是不知道还是怎样？外面到底发生了什么？！”  
“我是来带你出去的。”  
他一愣，接着荡开一个笑容。“我拒绝。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑如墨色的泉水在脚下匍匐，汩汩呢喃。迎接自己的，是漫无边际的麦浪。和记忆中上次来到这里的时候一般无二。太过广袤空阔的世界，有种莫名自由的感觉。  
黑崎夏梨低一低头，眼底是她安然的支离。她轻轻舒一口气，不管怎样，看见它的样子，就有一点心安的感觉。她知道自己这次要做的事情，是制造出一个异界，再让外面的人封起来，并且，带着日番谷冬狮郎和艾返回虚圈。肯定要借助它的能力吧？  
“支离，其他的人呢？”举目间，周围一个影子都没有。而她本以为，进了自己的内心世界，就会看到那两个人了。如果说冬狮郎万一没有进来的话，至少艾也会在。可现在，哪个人都不在。  
“你想见他们？”支离的声音十分飘忽地传来。  
“我要打开一个异界，然後，还要再带他们回去。冬狮郎和艾。”夏梨眨了眨眼睛，不知道为什么有种不安忽然浮现出来。  
支离的答案让她立即明白了自己的不安究竟在哪里。它说，没可能的。  
“什？！”  
“他们两个，出不去了。”  
夏梨站在那里睁大眼睛，无限错愕。  
“不可能的！你一定有办法！”她咬牙，“当初我被困在冬狮郎的冰原，他不是也带我出来了么！”  
“那是因为他的白痴冰龙没有告诉他，一定会失去这个主人。”支离说起那个冰雪系的王，略带着点不屑，然而它的声音忽然凝重起来，“我可不想失去你。”  
我说过，在这个世上能懂我的，就只有你。  
你可以让我创造出最霸道的世界，用你最华丽的灵压。  
然而也只有你，最不懂我。  
……你不明白我在等待，在追求的是什么。

“可现在他……”夏梨想起日番谷已经没有了手环的压制，恢复了全部的灵压。自然也不会再失去冰轮丸了。  
“事情不是你想得那么简单，夏梨。”支离仿佛明白她在想什么，“他的行为会使死神和自己的斩魄刀分开，没有原因，这就是命运。也许该叫诅咒……更合适吧。现在他的灵压恢复了，也不代表一如从前。他并没有资格再一次拿起冰轮丸。否则，在他恢复灵压的那一刻，冰轮丸就应该出现在他手上！”  
如同第一次拥有那把兵刃般的，惊心动魄。  
可是他没有。  
女孩想起日番谷始终空空如也的双手，胸口那个地方好似空荡一片。她张了张嘴，却没有说话。  
他知道么，这件事情？  
那他要怎么办？冰轮丸要怎么办？  
难道就一直在冰原等着自己的下一个主人么？  
她念起当初冰蓝的巨龙陪伴着自己度过的每一个孤独的昼夜，就苦涩得不知道还可以怎样开口。  
因为有人陪伴过，所以才会更明白孤独的苦楚吧。  
“……除非，”支离忽然又开口，“死神和斩魄刀能够重新签订一个契约。”  
“什么契约？！”仿佛抓到了一根救命稻草，夏梨蹲下身子俯视泉水，视线中也带起一点急切。  
“我可以帮你……让冰轮丸那家伙和他再见一面……至于怎样签订，是他们的事情。”  
“你……”夏梨刚想答应，又顿了一下，“有什么条件？”  
“我要你老实回答我一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你究竟有没有野心，适合者？！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你知不知道自己在说什么？！”日番谷拧起眉心，“你会被永远封在这个地方。”  
“那不重要。”艾平平淡淡地看他一眼，“莫薇特小姐的要求。即使是死我也会遵从。”  
比起某些人，我自认为要更可靠一些。  
从本质上讲，他是不屑于和日番谷冬狮郎说话的。即便在这个地方困了有一些时间，他也依然不想理会那个人。所以他将头偏开，径自去眺望远处百看不厌的麦浪。  
“你！”日番谷气结。真是个倔强的家伙。他叹一口气，在金色的麦芒中坐下来，挠一挠头发，“我想，可以先给你讲一下外面发生的事情，你自己判断留在这里值不值得。”  
就在雪发少年终于将事情讲述完毕的时候，他发现艾看着自己的背侧猛地睁大了眼睛。他不由得跟着回过头去。  
是夏梨。

黑发的女孩唇角噙着一抹似有若无的笑，就站在离他们不远的地方。她走近来，麦浪在她背後蓦地翻滚如挣扎的潮涌，明晃晃的金色刺痛了谁的眼睛。  
“夏梨！”日番谷跳起来，不知道为什么心口就这么平白无故地疼了一下。总觉得有点不妙，但他也不明白是什么原因。  
“冬狮郎。”夏梨平静地看进他的绿眸，“我刚刚和支离做了一笔交易。”  
哈？和自己的斩魄刀做交易？  
在他还在考虑和自己的斩魄刀做交易是一件怎样诡异的事情的时候，他听见夏梨说。“它答应我完成要求的事情……创造出一个异界，并且送你们两个出去。”  
“这是承诺的话，那条件是……？”  
夏梨冷然看着他的眸，嘴角的轻笑湮没。“要你的冰轮丸。”  
出乎她的意料，日番谷竟然低眉笑了一下。“夏梨，斩魄刀和主人之间的联系，不是说打断就能打断的。”  
“是么，至少支离不是这么认为的。别忘了，它可是不折不扣的斩魄刀。”  
“那它是打算……怎么要？”  
夏梨很认真地看着他的眼睛。“那就要看你的做法了，冬狮郎。”  
话音未落，从天尽头的交界开始，金色的麦芒颜色淡下，冰白的雪线疾速流动，转瞬间就蔓延到自己的脚下。不知何时身边的两个人已经消失不见，整个世界在眨眼之间就褪变成令他无比熟悉的风雪与严寒。雪发的少年猛地绷紧身上每一根血管每一段神经，因为没人比他更了解这个感觉……这是相伴着他度过了难以计数的年岁的……  
……他的冰原。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你逃不掉的，黑崎一护。”皓白如雪的虚夜宫之巅，黑暗的颜色爆起蔓延，早就遮掩了大半天空。乌尔奇奥拉低沉淡然的声线更像是夜魔死神的诅咒。样貌嶙峋的骨翼却强大到令人难以置信的地步。此刻，那双幽绿深邃的眸正紧紧盯着下方尘烟扬洒的一脉残景。  
刚刚还艰难抵御着双方攻击的殿顶，终于在又一轮的战斗中粉身碎骨。非常彻底，声势浩荡地碎到难以辨认，尘烟四起遮掩了视线。不过乌尔奇奥拉知道，他的灵压还在。在一个十分遥远的地方，井上织姬也可以感受得到，黑崎一护还活着。  
看着两个争斗的，遥不可及的人，井上突然错觉间以为自己是在透过一面玻璃，看着他们在和另一个自己狠狠厮杀。虽然不是同样的相貌，可两个人有同样的不服输，同样为了追求一种她难以理解的含义，而毫不退缩，执着又狠戾地缠斗在一起。流血，破碎，那些淋漓的颜色反而像是催化剂，让他们的血液在冰冷的空气中沸腾不已。甚至眸中也星点亮起荦荦的光。  
「我们注定是对手。」  
就为了这种虚无缥缈的所谓命运的事情，就要将对方置于死地？！  
无法否认他们让战斗远离自己的做法是出于一种未及明言的温柔，可这并不意味着她想要。  
终于等到尘埃落下一些，视野也清晰了一些，乌尔奇奥拉就看到一护从破碎的瓦砾中艰难地动了动手臂，然後一口鲜血就那样毫无征兆地咳出他的喉咙。在他胸口那个地方，汩汩流淌的液体再也压制不住。

“黑崎同学！”井上狠狠咬牙。距离太遥远，她赶不及到他身边。可这并不妨碍她继续跑向他。她用尽自己的气力，向着一护所在的地方奔跑。  
高高在上的第四十刃冷冷开口，本就漠然的语气更显得残忍如冰。“他没得救了。”  
“乌尔奇奥拉！”隔着犹如天角的距离，井上织姬向着殿顶指过去。然而只叫了这个名字，她就颤抖着双唇无以为继。她狠狠咬紧下唇要这颤抖止住，直到有温热的腥甜顺着她的唇齿流下。所有的字句都汇成一场悲切撼动的眼神，在明眸中决绝浩荡。  
够了，够了阿！  
想要你停下，也想要黑崎同学停下。为什么一定要这样？！

乌尔奇奥拉看见井上织姬激动而绝烈的眼神。那个刹那，仿佛在惨苍色的天穹倏然飞过大片黑羽的鸦，整个世界都萧索空旷。他突然想看得更清楚一点，想靠近她去看那个眼神。于是井上在下一秒钟就几乎要撞在乌尔奇奥拉的身上。他的速度甚至自己的视线都难以追踪。她生生收住了脚步，盯住这个突然就出现在自己身前伸展夜翼的魔王。  
“你让开。”井上的声音微微颤抖。  
“你为什么要救他？你应该知道，如果他再一次站起来，依然会倒在我面前。”  
井上盯住他墨绿的眼睛，字字顿顿。“我不可能眼睁睁看着黑崎同学倒下而无动于衷。”  
“因为他是你的同伴？”  
井上的眼神变得很复杂，这一次，她顿了一下才开口。“不，你也是一样，乌尔奇奥拉。如果倒下的是你，我一样会救。”  
时光如风，乌尔奇奥拉感到自己空洞的胸口，有什么在顺着那道风，一把一把填埋。  
是被充满的感觉。  
这就是……心……么？


	32. 第三十二话 拢火

第三十二话 拢火

日番谷冬狮郎踏着一场最熟悉的景色不断向前。再绕过前面的矮山，就是冰轮丸一直盘踞的地方。许久未曾感受过的冷冽微微掀起他额前一缕雪色的发。虽然自己是被冰轮丸承认的人，但此刻的这个地方，日番谷怀疑真正掌控一切的只怕不是他，也不是夏梨，而是那把叫做支离的斩魄刀。  
他想起夏梨刚刚才说过的话。  
「要你的冰轮丸。」  
它……要怎么从死神手中夺取另一把斩魄刀？  
在斩魄刀之间，存在从属这种关系么？  
再退一万步，难道冰轮丸那个高傲的家伙会老实听支离的话？  
日番谷寻思了一番，决定不管怎样，还是应当直接去问它。拐过这个转角，眼前就出现了那个熟悉的身影。淡蓝的晶色铸就一条巨大的龙身，正背对了自己蜷伏，细微辗转间是专属于冰雪系王者的无上威严。  
日番谷一喜，就要叫它的名字。开口刹那，肆虐的暴风卷着雪片几乎是在突然之间就卷溺了眼前的画面。每一个感觉都无比陌生。要说的话被生生扼进喉咙。少年咬牙，心知这地方果然不是自己的内心世界。  
“冰轮丸。”即便是迎着风雪，日番谷也依然要叫出这个名字。然而这几个音节脱口的刹那间，内心却蓦地翻腾起一种首次叫它的感觉。这样突兀的陌生感，令日番谷在心里猛地跳惊一把。  
疾风戾雪挡不住他的声音，巨龙缓缓转过身来。  
它俯瞰着渐次靠近自己的少年。冰雪的发色，略带温和的眼神，都一如既往，和之前任何一次见他都没有分毫差异。然而它明白的是，有些事情早就改变。当支离找到自己，告诉自己还可以继续成为他的斩魄刀的时候，是有一点安心的。它很相信他的能力，相信以他的力量，可以再一次与自己签订契约。  
……但机会渺茫。  
“日番谷冬狮郎……”冰轮丸开口，苍劲的声音在空阔的冰原回荡如悬崖的冰凌，“我已经，不再是你的斩魄刀了。”

“什！”翡翠色的眸中投出无比震慑的光芒。少年立即冷静下来，挑起眉梢沉声问它，“这就是支离的意思？”  
这就是支离所谓的“要”？！  
切断死神和斩魄刀之间的联系？！  
将斩魄刀具象化之後夺取到它的世界？！  
冰轮丸看着他重新镇定下来的样子，心知他没有被激怒，以一种微不可查的角度颔首。这才是最理智的做法。作为他的斩魄刀，它当然知道他的弱点。最令人头疼的莫过于他那冲动易怒的性格，往往会弄盲他的眼睛和心。吃过亏也不会改，不知道他什么时候才能成长一点……不过此刻看来，大概……已经有一点成长的迹象了吧。  
“所以我要给你一个机会，重新签订一个契约。”冰龙的眼中仿佛透出深深浅浅的狡黠。  
“要怎样才能签订？”  
“很简单。赢了我的话，就可以了。”  
少年四下打量一番。“可以在这个地方战斗？据我所知，这应该是支离的地盘吧？”  
“不错。它特地开启了一个空间，容纳你我……在这里，可以随意施为，包括释放所有的灵压。”  
“好。”日番谷凝起神色。淡蓝色的灵压光芒猛然间爆起。漫天的风雪以少年为中心猛地四散炸开，几道灵压流动不绝，声势浩荡。  
能够驾驭冰轮丸的死神，又怎可能输给这家伙呢？

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“艾。”夏梨看着日番谷冬狮郎眼睁睁在自己面前消失，丝毫不感到惊奇，反而看向那个被自己关起来的灰发少年，莫薇特的仆从。  
少年抬一抬眸子，盯住这个世界的主人。  
“跟我出去吧。”她叹一口气。  
“我是一定会拒绝的。”艾轻轻摇头，“因为这是莫薇特小姐的命令。刚刚日番谷殿下已经和我讲过了外面发生的事情，我的选择依然没有变。”  
“可是如果你留在这里，只会失去一切。”  
“那也是我的命运。”他笑一下，表情干净又清澈。  
“艾，我很清楚被关在内心世界的感受。”夏梨咬了一下下唇，“那个时候，还有他的斩魄刀陪着我，他也说过会带我离开。如果不是有这个信念支撑着，我根本就没可能等下去。你还是回去吧，因为我是再也不会回来的。”  
“不会再回来？”说什么，这可是你自己的内心世界阿。  
黑发女孩笑得云淡风轻。  
“你还记得我刚说过的吧，我和支离做了一笔交易。其实，条件并不是要冰轮丸。”灰发少年发现，自己眼前的夏梨忽然变得冷静，她继续说下去，“支离需要一个更强大，更有野心的主人，而不是我。所以我和它谈妥的条件，就是让它夺取我的灵压。至于冬狮郎的事情，只是因为他暂时失去了冰轮丸，给他提供一个条件去重新和自己的刀签订契约。说要他的斩魄刀，不过是希望他能有点危机感，全力以赴。支离告诉我那并不是件容易的事情，搞不好他就会丢掉自己的刀和姓名。”  
艾终于发现，这个年纪不过尔尔的小女孩，也是有心机的。  
“现在你明白了吧，为什么我想让你回去。你在这里，可能会被一直关到死，那样的话你的死就没有任何意义和价值。如果你出去的话，想重新追随莫薇特自然是没问题。更何况她还可以交给你别的任务，而不是想用别人的时候却根本找不到人。”  
艾开始露出明显迟疑的神色。显然夏梨的话起到了效果。  
知道他对莫薇特一向忠心耿耿，所以正好对症下药。观察一下少年的神色，她就觉得自己已经说的差不多了，最後再来个收尾应该就没问题了。她站在风中微微挑一下眉梢，背後翻滚的麦芒将她的发际也染上一脉淡金的晕。狂风戾起，黑崎夏梨压住自己飞扬的发，带一点笑地抬眸看他。  
“好了，如果你还不打算出去我就把你打到肯出去为止。就算你知道支离独断专行，但也不要忘了这里是我的地盘。只要我还站在这儿，它就依然是我的刀。”  
“……好，我答应你。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

冰封。寒朔。雪暴荒原。  
“冬狮郎，还不够看阿。”巨大的冰龙抖一下冰凌的尾，就淡淡扫开了日番谷声势惊人的苍火坠。  
双方都很清楚自己的对手是怎样的强大，应对之际也几乎不需要思索。只因彼此都太过熟悉。雪发少年冰绿的眸在鬼道的光芒中渐渐燃起一层绝灭的颜色。他不确定自己能一直这样消磨下去，他所拖延的每一分每一秒都可能成为致命的打击。鬼知道那个通界锁链会不会在这个时间突然觉醒然後毁掉一切？！  
“冰轮丸，我不想再拖时间了。就用下一招分出胜负吧。”  
看冰龙并无异议的态度，日番谷伸出双手平平举向前方，刹那间蓝白的灵压变作一种明亮清澈的蓝，暴起到一种令人难以置信的压迫感。在他周身的空间都隐隐如瞳撕裂一般地扭曲挣扎。冰轮丸平静地看着他翕动嘴唇，低沉咏唱的声音穿透风雪。  
“不知其罪的骨木长枝，灰顶之尖塔殁沉海下……”  
随着少年的咏唱，巨大的冰龙逐渐凝重起自己的神色。从他叫出自己的名字以来，这个少年天才的队长就从未用过这个鬼道。分明是破道，却在拥有强大破坏力的同时，也几乎拥有最高级的缚道水准。然而它却是排名在70之上，唯一一个悲天悯人到几乎没有任何实战价值的破道。只要有一丝怜悯或珍惜对方的意图，就是彼此的生门，否则就只有同归于尽。  
所以在真正对敌的时候，这个鬼道几乎从来都不会被用上。真正对付棘手的敌人，只求格杀，谁还能有什么留手的想法？  
“……微光陈述，万井归虚的魔魇。红怔。明照。断颈。鬼蜮。千夜之首溢满囚牢，牙尖与利爪之力仰啸长空，黑暗肆取遮绝轮回。烈焰重生吧，怒潮滚涌吧，以最希望与绝望的血液破空悲鸣。破道之九十八，白灭！”  
这就是，在赌我不会对他下杀手了。难道还真的打算去死？  
巨大的冰龙何尝不是看得分明。  
和漫天风雪一样颜色的火焰从少年指尖层层爆起，仿佛鲜活的藤蔓，沿着不同的角度向冰轮丸电闪袭去。前前後後，一共是七十二道雪焰。它们一起出现的刹那，肆虐的风雪纷纷避让，任由少年的鬼道呼啸缠绕。  
不是没有抗争的可能，而是不能抗争。否则就是同死。还真是敢用阿，小子。你又不是不知道，用了这个鬼道，後果会如何。  
冰轮丸闭上了眼睛。  
白色的火焰将它通彻天地地包裹缠绕起来，白光逐渐强烈。在刺目得要流泪的时候，突然间黯成一片。像是整个世界从极昼猛地跳到极夜，陷入难以承受的目盲。那一团白色的鬼道湮灭成满眼的昏黑，充溢着头脑失重的晕眩感。

雪发少年阖上翡翠色的眸，遥遥向前伸出右手。他知道冰轮丸一定会如此抉择。他在心中摹想着那把斩魄刀应有的姿态和温度。直到……一道冰蓝的光芒从混沌的黑中轻盈地滑出，乖觉地落进他掌心。有细长精致的链拴住一枚半月形的尾。始解的样子。  
是他的斩魄刀。  
日番谷冬狮郎伸手轻轻拂过刀身，久违的感触，异常熟悉。终于是回来了。一道白光忽然从刀身上剥离，顺着手臂缠绕几圈就钻入腕际。他隐约听到是冰轮丸的声音沿着自己的血液，述说着契约签订完毕。  
它冰轮丸依旧是属于日番谷冬狮郎的斩魄刀。

下一秒钟，淋漓的鲜血从他全身喷涌而出。温度随着鲜血流逝，刺骨的寒意和疼痛沉缓而不可抗拒地侵入骨血。沉重得要死。  
……白灭的代价。  
日番谷清晰地记得，这场浴血的结局和生生唤回一个半魂的代价，何其相似。  
是夏梨曾经受过的痛楚。  
也是……当初自己为了带你回来而曾感受过的一场淋漓。  
眼下不过是再上演一遍。仅此而已。  
我依然会活着回去见你。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎夏梨愣愣看着日番谷冬狮郎从遥若天角般的远方一步步走到眼前，浑身都淌着温热腥甜的液体，在金色麦芒的尖梢留下惊心的冼红，终于叫出他的名字。  
“冬狮郎！”  
要多努力才能让自己的声音不颤抖。夏梨咬紧牙关。视线凝聚在少年手中紧握着的那把斩魄刀上，果然和记忆中的样子如出一辙。见日番谷望着自己轻轻勾了一下唇角，她就知道他成功了。  
她难以抗拒地想起一哥曾向自己描述过的，当初日番谷冬狮郎将自己带回来的情景。那个淌着血，在身後留下一条淋漓暗仄的路的身影。那样的画面因为自己陷入昏迷而未曾见到。纵然在脑海中描绘过百遍千遍，终究不及眼前这个情景来得直白疼痛。  
支离说的果然没错。  
是要抱着必死的心才能完成契约。  
少年透过有点染血的双目，望着焦灼不安的夏梨，只露出一个轻松的表情。“我没事。”  
夏梨心口一疼，张了张嘴却将要说的内容吞进肚子，眼下还有更重要的事情要做。她转开话题。“事不宜迟，我现在就要开启异界。”  
他伤得非常严重，必须尽快接受治疗，要尽可能迅速地了结这里的事情，返回虚夜宫。更何况现在的通界锁链就是最危险的因素，随时都可能发作。既然艾也答应了离开，现在总算可以专心研究如何开启那个异界了。  
日番谷当然也清楚这些前因後果，点头表示继续。  
“支离。”女孩深吸一口气，仿佛接受判决一般念起这个名字。

色泽黢黑的泉水蓦然在她脚边出现，源源涌现，再消逝到不知名的空间。雪发少年看着这捧泉水讶异不已。没想到这就是她的斩魄刀本体……竟然是，无形无质的泉水？！  
“别忘了我们的约定，夏梨。你准备好了么？”  
黑崎夏梨眨了眨眼睛，坚定地点了点头。  
“现在要靠你自己，想象一个世界，就是你脑海中的‘世界’的模样。我会在它完成的时候帮助你将那个‘世界’实体化。注意最好不要牵扯上任何生物，会影响结果。”泉水很耐心细致地向她交代。  
“不要牵扯上……任何生物？！”女孩拧一拧眉，陷入沉思。  
怎样的地方，足以成为‘世界’，却又空寂不已？……一定要足够广阔，可能会存在各种各样的环境，但是又不能有人，也不能有任何动物……我想……那个地方一定会非常孤独的……  
……孤独……  
孤独……  
自己曾经在一个地方停留过无数的昼夜，想去帮助，解救那些永远陷入孤独寂寞的半魂。简直像是为了陪伴他们，连自己也一并放逐。走遍那些空无一人的街巷，写下传达给他们的文字，用一张简单的音图和他们交流……那个留下时间和心血，除了半魂，几乎就只有自己的城市。  
……模型空座！

“阿！”夏梨猛地叫了出来，因为她突然发现，自己站的地方已经再也不是金色的麦田，换成了模型空座。熟悉的街道，熟悉的空落感，高悬的新月，甚至是徜徉在高高天际的风声，都在诉说这是一个多么接近记忆的存在。唯一告诉她这里不是那个地方的，是脚边汩汩的泉水和身边的两个人。  
“夏梨，你……要怎么做？”日番谷打量着这个地方。在成为半魂的时候他也曾在这个地方逡巡游荡过无数次，也对她的寻找躲避过无数次。所以他在看见这里的第一眼也看出了这究竟是哪里。日番谷心口有一点疼痛地想，真的是这样。  
这座没有任何生物而寂寞的空虚城市，就是她心目中的一整个世界。  
……谁也不会真正理解的，一个专属于适合者的世界。  
黑崎夏梨握了一下拳，声音透出些微的紧张。  
“我想……我知道该怎么办了……”

是樱树。  
她几乎是一口气都不带停歇的，跑到自己一直以来为唤回半魂施行仪式的那株樱树下。日番谷和艾跟在她身後也跑到树下，看她抬头望向巨大的树冠。树木生着绿色繁盛的枝桠，现在并不是开花的季节。然而夏梨和日番谷都知道，当仪式开始的时候，会有不计其数的粉瓣，凋琢怒放成空座的夜樱。  
然後……在结束的刹那消逝宛若最绝烈的焰火流萤，世界都终结。  
始终不曾远离的黑色泉水忽然间化作一抹流光滑入她缓缓抬起的右手。夏梨闭上眼睛再猛地睁开，手中已是握着自己的刀和一挽白绢。而在樱树四周，不知在何时静静摆上了杀气石。  
知道……该怎么做了……她毫不犹豫地用支离划破自己指尖，在绢布上用鲜血写下两个字。  
「世界」。  
相信！  
相信自己的力量，相信支离的力量，世界是真实存在的！异界，一定会开启！  
一片粉色的樱瓣从她眼前悠然飘落。  
夏梨带一点怔愣地抬起头，紧跟着是日番谷和艾。三个人都向上望去，绿色的树冠开始以可见的速度蜕变成大团大团的粉。第二片，第三片……落樱如雨。黑崎夏梨扭头看了一眼日番谷冬狮郎，他正专注地看着自己，翡翠色的眸中隐约有清浅温柔的光芒。她没来由的鼻子很酸，就像是因为得到了某种回应。  
也是因为相信。  
这一回，他终于信我。  
从脚下的地面开始，有金色的光芒，像一层波浪叠宕着向外扩散去。日番谷和艾同时感到一种难以言述的充实感，随着这道光芒的不断扩散，像是过尽了历史般的沉重，直直沥过自己的身体。  
刹那间，他们都明白……异界的创造，已经成功了。


	33. 第三十三话 阑潸

第三十三话 阑潸

萨瑟平平伸出一只手，龙火琉璃深邃的黑芒一端缠绕在他的手臂上，另一端在大殿中延展开来，形成一个巨大的灵压团，在吞吐明灭的光线中，隔绝了中间的黑崎夏梨，日番谷冬狮郎和暗光流萤的通界锁链。  
其他人分散成扇形，绕着这团黑色站定。每个人都将自己的灵压束成带状，围绕在这一团灵压的周围。灵压越强，能够给予的束缚就越强大。各色略有差异的灵压在浦原有意的组织下交织成一脉光网。  
店长深邃的目光似乎要穿透那一重黑暗。他们所能做的，只有最低等的保障，真正能依靠的……只有自己。  
“黑崎小姐的灵压开始变强。”萨瑟微微凝起神色，从龙火琉璃传来的感触十分明显。这种激增的释放正是卍解的前兆。他并不托大，而是将另一只手也举起来，有一半的黑芒被分散到了这只手上。比起单手，用双手要更利于控制能量的流动。  
用自己的灵压对其束缚的众人也能够或多或少地切身体会到这点。浦原喜助紧紧盯住黑色的球体，沉声宣布。“来了！”  
似乎是一个临界点，一直徘徊在某处边缘如临深渊如履薄冰。可一旦越界，灵压的涨幅就达到一个难以预估的高度。适合者爆发出来的灵压是可以创世的悲壮。每一个人都不由自主生出一种错觉，自己就像是在滔天怒海中浮沉的一辑木舟，不管怎样努力，在海的力量面前，永远无力回天。  
是一整个世界在渐渐成形。  
连最强大的萨瑟都狠狠咬起牙关。他恍惚中觉得自己的龙火琉璃似乎异常脆弱，每一秒就可能彻底崩溃……一旦真的崩溃，会发生什么？可他不能想更不能放弃。这根本就是件没有退路的事情，从一开始就知道。

变故发生在一瞬间。  
黑色的灵压团忽然破开了一道裂痕。缝隙之中是深不可测的一重空间。在瞬间，有什么奇妙的东西从那道裂缝泄露出来，直直钻入众人的脑海。突然出现，没有任何预兆，山岚叫嚣地响彻脑际。  
是声音。难以描述的声音。被众人用灵压压制捆缚住的那个世界似乎在发出……悲鸣？那种无限悲切的感觉，几乎当场就令人招架不能。  
“所有人都不要受影响，注意自己灵压的平稳。”月鵺鸢也的话，在大殿中敲出一记稳定心神的钟。  
距离那道缝隙最近的莱米猛地一震，他分明感受到站在自己左侧的莫薇特神色有异。莫薇特的能力，与其说是针对人，倒不如说是针对人心。她总对那些虚无飘渺的感觉与心情有着异常敏锐的感应。那些对于别人而言细微得不可察觉的变化，却能对她如蝴蝶效应般造成难以预估的影响。  
此刻，她直直盯着那一道裂缝，似乎在做什么极大的心理挣扎。  
“莫薇特！专心。别受影响。”他低声提醒她。  
少女浑身一震，突然就露出一种难言悲切的神色，瞥过一眼。莱米诧异间，她眉宇间的异色却消失了，恢复了一脉的云淡风轻，仿佛刚才的神色只是自己一场错觉。  
“莱米，”莫薇特勾一下唇角，语气平静，“你说，世界毁灭的话……是什么样子？”  
“活着有什么不好么，还是停下你那毁灭论吧。专心控制自己的灵压。”  
“……算我上辈子欠你的。”

“什么？”  
在莱米还未及反应的时候，那一重淡色的灵压就从莫薇特指尖收回，与此同时，眼前黑红的衣带电闪一盈。莫薇特已决然向那道缝隙撞去。  
瞬间，少女消失于那重幽暗的深不可测。  
没人来得及阻止。  
彼岸阑珊。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四枫院夜一感到三个地方都传出了灵压。莫薇特的房间，山本元柳斋重国和黑崎一心，以及石田雨龙，茶渡泰虎和涅茧利。第二处，是乌尔奇奥拉，黑崎一护和井上织姬。最後一处，则是最重要的朽木白哉那一部分。计划之外，露琪亚已经带着日番谷冬狮郎与黑崎夏梨赶到了大殿，已经不用她再去奔走。那么接下来，自己应当赶往哪个方向呢？  
瞬息万变，每一处都剧变得令人难以忽视。黑崎一心那边已演变为高亢的战斗。黑崎夏梨的灵压有了增长的起色……然而最令人担忧的，却是一护那急剧削减的灵压。与他相战的乌尔奇奥拉显示出绝对的优势。  
再不容犹疑，夜一当即决定瞬步前往一护所在的方向。  
当她赶到虚夜宫那一段边缘的时候，白色穹顶下的世界已是一片瓦砾。橘色头发的少年倒在烟尘弥绝的塌墟之中，看不见表情动作，似乎已失去了意识。而在遥远的廊道上，乌尔奇奥拉苍黑半阖的骨翼顺着压下的天穹，遮住一瓣飘零的衫角……是井上。  
夜一金色的瞳猛然收缩。  
疾风电闪般迅捷，乌尔奇奥拉的黑翼陡然划开夜的痕迹，侧目中伸臂挡住了四枫院夜一的攻击。幽绿的眸波澜不惊地盯住深紫长发在烟尘中扬起凌厉的弧线。  
“等一下，夜一小姐！”井上带一点惊惶的神色，望着宛若神明降世的那个人，美目中透出隐约坚毅的神色。也许是那暗藏几分凛然的光芒，让夜一停下了动作，静待她将话说完。  
感激地看一眼夜一，井上再次直视身前的乌尔奇奥拉。“我想告诉你的是，在这个世上还有一物，被称为爱。有人说那是愚蠢是累赘，我却从不这么认为。因为这种感情，我会去救每一个受伤，濒临死亡的人哪怕是敌人。同情，犹豫，恐惧……这些负面的情绪也会因爱而生。也许强大如你们会不屑地将这看做软弱的象征。可一旦有想保护的东西，再弱小的人也可以变得很强大很坚强。到超乎你的想象，到无坚不摧。所以才会有飞蛾扑火，所以我会敢于对你说上一句让开，所以黑崎同学才能够一次又一次地站起来。不会屈服。”  
在井上织姬眼角的余光里，那个先前昏迷过去的橘发少年，正用力地撑起身体。鲜血顺着他的衣衫汩汩流淌，却丝毫没有动摇他坚定的信念。乌尔奇奥拉回过头，深邃的眸中映出被他遥遥抛下的身影。  
月色映照下的黑崎一护，缓缓站了起来。

“一护，只怕接下去夏梨要受到一场最严峻的考验。你还要在这种地方继续是吗？你应该能够感受得到吧，她的灵压……”夜一看着少年身上鲜沥刺目的颜色微感痛楚地蹙一下眉。  
所有人都能够感受到……黑崎夏梨的灵压，开始和着日番谷冬狮郎的灵压，以一种高昂的姿态……攀升不已，旋即被某种干扰猛然压下。  
黑崎一护一瞬间就被这样的灵压摄紧心神。而比起井上，他更能体会到这种灵压飙升的感觉和意味……  
是……卍解的前兆？  
夏梨，你到底打算做什么？！  
而那种被强行压制的感觉……究竟发生了什么？！  
透过染血一点的眸，他望向赶来的四枫院夜一。後者只是压一下眉睫，神色逡峻地开口。  
“已经开始了，一护。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

支离创世在不住收集灵力，而抑制这个世界则需要更多的灵力。这些力量全部都要取自适合者黑崎夏梨。  
大量的灵力迅速流失，仿佛是生命被抽离身体。夏梨逐渐感到手脚无力，一点点瘫软下去。日番谷一直紧张她的状态，抢上一步让她靠在自己肩上。他能感到怀中的这个身体在微微颤抖，承受着灵力被抽离的苦楚和沉重。  
没人能否认，在漫天绚烂舞动的樱花的雨里，两个人彼此依偎的画面很唯美。连站在一边的艾也只能在心底暗暗赞叹一句般配。  
“可是接下去，我不知道会发生什么，也不知道应该做什么。”夏梨喃喃，抬头见到上方尚未落尽的粉色樱瓣，正如雨落缤纷。她眯了一下眼睛，忽然间一阵昏眩传来，视线已有些模糊。  
不只是她选中的这一株樱树，在他们目力可见的地方，所有的樱树都浸染了大团墨开的粉色。在微熏的风中一点点侵占了视野。  
空座的夜樱接踵地怒放，浩荡又悲壮。有不知名的声音顺着风骨传来，低吟浅唱，哀婉流萤。夏梨错觉间，觉得它们是在吟唱百年千年经累的眼泪。如一道生命，无言悲切的等待再到作别，在未及问世的时刻宣告一场终结。  
……这本不应是一个“世界”应有的结局。  
黑崎夏梨站在樱雨中，耳际满是和风浅唱的轨迹。她听着那些声音，渐歇渐起地沾染上同样的温度。  
抱歉，我不是一个合格的托付者。  
希望我把灵力交给支离後，它能找到一个合适的人。因为支离的能力，世界存在的目的，从来都不是毁灭……是包容。

雪发的少年忽然伸手按在她头顶，掌心传来的温热令人心安。他在她耳畔柔声劝慰。“没关系。你已经做得很好了，夏梨。”  
先前想过无数次，如果失败了要怎么办，责任，背负，每一条生命，没有任何一样是他可以随意舍弃的东西。然而那一切都不过是空想，一旦真的走到这刻，日番谷冬狮郎却突然觉得不在乎了。不在乎。  
最差也不过是一同毁灭。如果无力更改，那又如何？既然谁都无法逃脱，就平静面对吧。  
至少这一次有我陪着你一起。  
不会再寂寞了。  
在这个你凝结了无数时间与心血的，曾经寂寞的世界。  
“嗯。你会一直在我身边的吧，冬狮郎？”  
“我一直都在。”  
随着灵压被更狠绝地抽出，夏梨越来越虚弱。漫天的樱花也终于进入最後的时刻。它们如痴如狂，暴风疾雨地顿起，视野中全是卷流如海的粉色。在每一次仪式中，樱花绝望狂放的这个时候，都宣布一场终结。这一次，日番谷将夏梨揽进怀里，缓缓滑坐到地上。他看着她嘴角溢出一丝微微的笑。他听见了她无言的话。  
谢谢你，冬狮郎。  
最後一瓣粉色落在她眉心。那双漆黑灵动的眸已经阖上。

她陷入昏迷。  
她的世界从脚下开始，湮没成一片黑暗的颜色，深邃无际。  
昏迷？抑或是睡去？还是再也不会醒来？时间？空间？正在发生着什么？这些都不再重要。此刻日番谷冬狮郎碧色的瞳中，只见得到自己的“世界”。穷尽心力，只想守护的一整个“世界”……  
他唯一的“世界”。  
艾看着眼前的景象，近乎叹息地轻轻发出一个音节。耐心等了许久也不见那人有什么动作，他终于轻声说了一句。  
“该送她回去了，日番谷殿下。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

萨瑟缓缓放下手臂。先前包裹灵压的纯粹的黑正在散开，丝丝缕缕地返回他腰间纤长的刀鞘。他的表情是春寒料峭，冷逡又一晃而过的迷茫。  
结束了。一切都结束了。那个世界确实曾存在并且现在确实已经消失。现在他们还活着，应该说，一切都还好。  
……只除了少去一个人。  
几乎所有的人都是难以置信的神情。谁也没有想到，莫薇特会突然冲进那道裂缝。那明摆着是求死的行径。进入两个世界之间的断界再被封上出口意味着什么，所有人都很清楚……就算莫薇特暂时不死，只怕穷尽她一生都难以回来了。  
而且……那个世界刚刚成形就已湮灭。想得好一点，她只是迷失；可如果现实一点，她很可能已经跟着那个世界一起灰飞烟灭。  
“到底发生了什么？”莱米咬牙，望向一直静默盯着龙火琉璃的黑发男人。其实发生了什么他当然不是不知道，只是不想相信。莱米希望萨瑟可以给他一个不一样答案。  
可是那人没有开口，只是一门心思盯着眼前渐渐返回的黑。  
月鵺鸢也平静地给了少年一个他不想听到的答案。“如你所想。难道还需要我再解释得清楚一点么。那个‘世界’想要的其实是你。莫薇特比所有人都更能清楚感受到它的想法，所以她用自己换下了你。”  
“你胡说！”莱米摇头，他痛苦地发现自己无法反驳。莫薇特就是这样的意思。

「你说，世界毁灭的话……是什么样子？」如果不交出自己，一定会毁灭，所以这句只是试探，在问自己的想法？  
「活着有什么不好么，还是停下你那毁灭论吧。」这样的答案，不想放弃性命的答案，算是自私的念头不算。  
「……算我上辈子欠你的。」……无可挽回。  
他是了解她性格的。且抛开是谁欠谁，想来那时她说出最後一句话，只可能是因为她觉得“这辈子已经没可能偿还”。

“我能说出来是因为我和她一样，也能感受到比常人更多的东西。比如……”鸢也平平举起右手，一抹蓝色的流光形成一条线，一直延伸到那团尚未散尽的黑色之中。  
似乎是沿着这道线，下一秒白色的光芒爆起，黑色四散分开，那道淡蓝的彼端，已被日番谷冬狮郎牢牢捉住。他们的身影终于显现出来。浴血的日番谷抱着昏迷的夏梨，身後站着灰发的少年。  
他们……回来了。  
莱米的视线在昏迷的夏梨身上微微一瞥就投向日番谷身後。萨瑟与他一起看着出现在雪发少年背後的那个身影，复杂隐忍的神色在两人脸上一闪而过。那是莫薇特最忠心耿耿的仆从。  
“艾，有件事必须让你知道。”萨瑟沉声说，“莫薇特已经不在了。”  
灰发少年只是站在原地怔愣了片刻就恢复常态，云淡风轻的表情让他们都有一点诧异。原本还以为，他会痛不欲生。  
他望向昏迷的女孩，露出一个安然的笑容，他的语调虔诚而感激。“夏梨殿下说的没错，只有我回来，才能继续完成莫薇特小姐交给我的任务。”  
即便只是曾经的戏言。  
对于他而言，她说过的话不曾或忘。莫薇特那句玩笑般的话忽然就浮现在他脑海中。她告诉他，如果某天她死了，他一定要跟着莱米。那个时候，酒红色如瀑的长发正被少女高高挽起，落地的窗棂外是月光倾轧。她打量着镜中的自己。在那抹鲜丽明媚的颜色之下，唇角勾起的笑容有如这虚夜宫的月色。愈是美丽雕琢，就愈是清冷落寞。  
自此，虚夜宫的上方，就只剩下乌尔奇奥拉留下的那半边天空。莫薇特选择了乌云，永远遮掩那方明澈的月色。  
不是霸道沉霾的绘世，只是场单纯的逃避。无人能懂。  
艾转向绿发的少年，单膝跪地，背後白光在这一刻终于敛下，全部的通界锁链支离破碎。绝望遏止。  
“从今日起，我将追随莱米殿下。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

四枫院夜一带着重伤的一护赶来的时候，一心也和山本元柳斋重国先後赶到了虚夜宫尽头的大殿。乌尔奇奥拉，井上织姬，石田雨龙，茶渡泰虎，涅茧利也终于齐聚在大殿。  
一护越过夜一走到了最前方。橘发的少年为了快一点赶来，身上的伤口都没有来得及处理。从日番谷怀里接过夏梨，他看了眼她平静如睡去的神色，轻声说了一句辛苦了就再没有开口。  
“你满意了？”一心冷声问静灵庭的前总队长。他的目光凝结在昏迷的夏梨身上。  
一切都终结了。  
适合者昏迷不醒。通界锁链彻底毁灭。什么世界，什么统一，都成了纸上空谈。大殿内一片静默。原本安置流光暗萤的通界锁链的地方已蜕变得一脉空阔。  
一切都终结了！  
“你们！毁掉了一个完美的世界！它本可以完美无瑕！为什么一定要阻止！”一向冷静的山本元柳斋重国突然暴怒起来。他的灵压因为怒气而毫不压制地释放流窜。流刃若火尚未出鞘就已经在回应他的怒涨的灵压，火系最强的力量在任何时候都不可小觑。霎时，殿中布满了冼红火烫的气息。

“快带黑崎小姐离开！”浦原抽出红姬，语气焦虑，“现在她只是个普通魂魄，留在这里会送命的！”  
“一护，这里就交给我们吧。”夜一摆了摆手，全神贯注地面对红色爆起的炎。  
橘发少年点了点头就瞬步，带着夏梨离开了这座即将战火四起的大殿。露琪亚和日番谷一起跟了出来。  
在他们背後，涅茧利身形刚一动，就有个更快的影子闪过，挡在了他的前方。灰白的袍子优雅地缓缓垂落，和之前风驰电掣的动作对比鲜明。绿色头发的少年揣着双手不无戏谑地开口。只听见一句涅队长这是还打算追去现世不成，涅茧利就知道自己想再追上那个适合者已经是不可能了。  
“浦原告诉我，一旦夏梨失去灵压，就要尽快赶回空座。”露琪亚十分肯定地开口。  
“那要赶回你们来时的黑腔才可以。”日番谷望向一护，“在哪里？”  
一个声音突兀地响起。“黑崎一护……”  
那平静的声调却令橘发少年猛地咬牙。他回过头，眸中几乎要映出那人的影子。“乌尔奇奥拉！”  
“要做对手我们奉陪。”石田推一把眼镜，闪过一道精芒。他和茶渡已经挡在了乌尔奇奥拉和黑崎一护之间。  
第四十刃的声音依然沉稳，没有任何应战的意思。他的视线越过两人，望向後面的一护。“我只是想告诉你，要去你们来时的黑腔，有一条近路。”  
在石田就要开口质问的时候，橘发少年却抢过了话头。  
“好，我相信你。”  
在乌尔奇奥拉越过石田和茶渡向一护走去的那个瞬间，他清晰地听到井上织姬的声音越过深远的大殿，近如响在自己耳畔。而她人，明明站得很是遥远。  
谢谢你，乌尔奇奥拉。  
他回过头，在光芒并不甚明的大殿中，见那双眸中笑意温润，如海浪如熏风。


	34. 第三十四话 料峭

第三十四话 料峭

卯之花烈从医案上抬起头来，望了一眼难掩焦虑的黑崎一护，摇了摇头。她一直在翻阅大灵书回廊中那些古旧的医药典籍。对于这次的难题，却束手无策。  
浦原打开的黑腔一直通往静灵庭，所以黑崎一护带着夏梨踏上坚实地面的时候就直接将她送进了四番队病院。距离那个时候已经过去了一周时间，夏梨一直陷入深度昏迷，丝毫没有醒转的迹象。不管是任何医术或者药石，甚至是井上的能力，都没能让她睁开双眼。  
介于现在夏梨已经变成了普通魂魄，任何灵压的波动都会对她造成影响，卯之花队长特地准备了一间病房，设下结界用来隔绝其他人的灵压。就算不能擅自进入病房，来探望她的人依旧不在少数，露琪亚，日番谷冬狮郎，甚至白哉，都算是这里的常客。  
也经常会问，她会不会醒之类的问题，四番队的队长只是温柔地摇一摇头，什么都不说。所有人都以为是无言以对，他们却不明白，卯之花烈并不想对别人这样说，也许只是她自己不想醒来。  
……因为醒来就意味着要离开。  
作为普通魂魄的黑崎夏梨并没有死，所以，她应该返回现世。

这次的事件算是告一段落。静灵庭少说又经历了一番变化。对于大多数人而言，又来了几个队长抑或是又失去几个队长，对他们的生活都不会有太大的影响。静灵庭一直都很平静，日子怎样过也都是过。  
在各方知情人刻意的隐瞒下，“适合者”这个字眼依旧被埋没在历史中。远在虚夜宫发生的惊天动地的变故，在偌大尸魂界投下的涟漪却小到几乎可以忽略不计。  
谁也不会知道，有个现世的女孩，为了挽回他们所处的世界，付出了自己能够达到队长等级的灵压，时至今日也没有醒来。  
一护不依不饶地回到病房门外，刚好看见拐角处一截衣角闪过。灰白泛旧的颜色，他想，他知道自己看见的是谁。那个家伙也一直都很在意她的吧。  
日番谷冬狮郎的声音在他身後响起。  
“黑崎一护。”  
橘发少年回过头，看见神色沉敛的十番队队长，揣起双手站在廊中。夜风拂起他额前的一缕雪发。  
“哟冬狮郎。”  
“……要叫日番谷队长。”  
“又来看夏梨么，对了，你身体怎么样了？似乎也受伤了吧？”记起他在虚夜宫里满身浴血的样子也不是假的。  
“没什么。”雪发少年走到病房门外，凝视里面安静躺着的夏梨。  
他要是再想不通就是白痴了。支离根本就没打算要过他的冰轮丸。自己跟冰轮丸的一战是必然，不过那只是重新结下契约的需要。夏梨该是用自己的灵压与支离做交易，换取了他与冰轮丸签订契约的机会。  
又欠她一次。  
不过也不差这一次了，用一生来还就行了。

因为卯之花队长的要求，任何人都不能随意进入病房。所以两个人只能站在外面，希望这样可以稍许陪伴她一下。  
又是一轮等待。日番谷有点自嘲地想，他和夏梨似乎一直都在等待对方。不停地等待。不是这个昏迷，就是那个不在。然而分明是聚少离多的状态，怎么就觉得始终分不开呢？怎么就始终都能够等下去呢？  
日番谷冬狮郎反复征询的答案是……就是相信。就是分不开。  
从她黑崎夏梨将变成半魂的自己换回来开始，就再也分不开了。  
可能，根本都不需要理由。当然，如果一定要问，能够讲出很多。可是需要么。她的身影早就入了自己脑海挥之不去。  
不会分开。

看着一护离开，日番谷才放轻脚步来到夏梨的病床前。安静的月色在她苍白的颊上流淌。他伸手替她掖好被角，腕上划过一抹泠然的光。是可以压制他灵压的黑色手环。雪发少年是得到了卯之花烈的特许，要先戴上这枚手环才能进入病房。  
“醒过来吧，夏梨。”他静静凝视着她的脸，声音轻如呓语，“我会一直等着你的。就算你会回到空座过完这一生，我也会在这里等你回来。”  
月色清冽，没人回应他的话。  
“纵然你在现世的时候我看不到你，你也看不到我，不过那些时间在我们的生命中不过是一瞬。我们有更多的时间可以在一起。”  
他伸手握住夏梨的左手。  
“等你来到尸魂界，我一定会找到你。一天，一月，一年，甚至十年，百年，翻过整个流魂街我也会找到你。”  
他低头，露出有若清风吹拂的淡淡笑容。“夏梨，我没有骗你。相信我的话，就早点醒过来吧。”  
象牙白的月光温柔抚过两人相握的手。在他指间，那只苍白柔软的手忽然轻轻动了一下。安静的风在谁的心间徜徉。  
“……冬狮郎。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“怎么，在这里很困扰？”黑发的男人抬起头，望着跑到自己身前发呆的绿发少年。  
少年撇撇嘴。灰白的衫角一荡，他在地板上坐下托起腮。那双烟晶的眸透出几分茫然，莱米怔愣半晌才不无担忧地叹口气。  
“萨瑟，公主殿下怎么还是不醒？”  
“抽取灵压，结果可不好说。”萨瑟将注意力重新放到手里这份文件，认真地在卷末署上自己的名字。  
“就不能帮帮她？”  
“如果莫薇特还在……”说到这里，萨瑟没有再继续。碰到这种涉及内心的事情，最先想到的必然会是她。只可惜……  
对于这样的答案，莱米却勾起唇角，十分笃定地开口。“我相信她还活着，只是迷路了。莫薇特，远比你我想象的要更坚强。”  
“哦？那你有什么打算，还是说……就这样了？”  
“怎么可能。既然我接手了技术开发局，就一定会想办法把她找回来。”绿发少年眸底毕露的锋芒让萨瑟终于是重新见到了那个睿智过人的他。  
“说到技术开发局……涅茧利那家伙怎样了，你不是抢了他的位置？”黑发男人忽然想起这件事。  
莱米冷哼一声，回答的音调不高却张扬不已。“关起来。蛆虫的巢穴。我废了他的锁魂，魄睡。看他还怎么折腾。”  
黑发男人挑一下眉梢。也是，在黑崎一护要带走夏梨的时候，涅茧利居然还想追过去动手，这件事显然惹恼了莱米，立即下了重手。要说到实力，涅茧利就算再强，也比不过莱米的。就算那家伙咎由自取。  
微微抬起头来，他想起日番谷冬狮郎也曾失去灵压。那个时候自己还在想，这个被称为少年天才的人究竟会如何自处。  
结果，他既没有像当初的自己一样猛烈地爆发，也没有如莱米般巧妙化解，更不是莫薇特那样隐匿。他只是我行我素，用自己所拥有的力量，与黑崎夏梨一起相信着走到了终点。如果说当初的自己找到了莱米和莫薇特作为同伴，那么他日番谷冬狮郎，就是找到了黑崎夏梨。  
该说是他好运还是怎样。  
当初丢掉的，现在他都重新找回来了。灵压，斩魄刀，甚至是十番队队长这个位子。不过就只剩最後一样，可能也是最重要的哪一样——昏迷不醒的那个人。

“她会醒过来的，有他在的话。”  
作为一个从头看到尾的人，不难得出这样的结论。  
这种事情，莱米自然也懂得。他瞥过一眼，烟晶的眸子里染开一点复杂的颜色。少年没有再说什么，默默起身，整了下衣服就从窗口跳了出去。他的动作灵巧漂亮得仿佛雨燕，一如既往的洒脱。不管历经过怎样的事情，这分气质始终不曾改变。  
远处有风吹过树梢，发出风琴一样低吟浅唱的声音。这个世界很安静很平和，大概……也是该当如此吧。萨瑟轻笑一下，执起下一份文件。  
“好歹也是做了队长的人，怎么就始终不喜欢走门呢……”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

黑崎夏梨从昏迷中醒来之後，卯之花队长第一时间就为她做了检查，得到的结论是她的确变成了普通魂魄。除了失去灵压也没有更多的伤，那么接下去的事情也就顺理成章。  
作为并没有死去的人，是不该留在尸魂界的。穿界门会再一次打开，一护和夏梨将返回现世。站在穿界门之前，两个人与来送别的人做最後的告别。  
“过几天我也要去空座。白哉大哥已经批准我继续负责那里了。”露琪亚笑着看了一眼两个人。  
“那很好阿，一定要来我家住。老爸一定带头欢迎你。”  
在夏梨说话的时候，不知从什么地方翩然飞来两只地狱蝶。凤尾蝶翼翩翩翕动，暗红的斑芒如在嬉笑眨眼。两只蝶绕着她的衣袂上下飞舞，似乎也在同她作别的样子。露琪亚就说这一定是因为她和死神有缘，就算现在没有灵压也能吸引到地狱蝶。  
夏梨却摇了摇头，露出一个宽慰的笑容。她怎么会认不出它们呢。  
居然能来送我，谢谢你们。  
……乱菊小姐，市丸银。  
视线最後定格在一言不发的少年身上。日番谷冬狮郎眉宇间的温和如三月里暖融溪水的风景。  
“冬狮郎，我可以相信你对我说的话吧？”

之前的昏迷……也不是想不开，只是一时钻进了梦魇。  
在那个梦里，你的冷笑历历在目声声入耳，你对我说再见，说天下之大却教我去哪里找你，说我会一直迷失下去，不复自我，说我与你南辕北辙，与你渐行渐远，与你遥不可及。与你终究两个世界，错肩不及。  
我战栗地以为那是一场单纯，却再也无法挽回的迷途。你我都终结。  
如同跑在没有边界的迷宫，无论转往哪个方向都是一样的道路，一样的篱墙，与一样的结局。无限循环。  
真的会迷失自我。  
生死都可以超越。却始终逃不过那些令人心悸的流言。  
我盘踞在迷宫的篱角，再也无力奔跑。黑色肆虐，暗仄流长，如潮水蔓溺，过我的脚背，过我的小腿，膝弯，腰线，压迫着胸腔，直至不能呼吸。  
如果没人来唤，我终会溺死在绝望的海。  
直到你走到我身边，说出声声如同誓言般的句子。才明白，那些都不过是梦魇。  
该醒了。

“是我们的约定。”雪发少年的嘴角斜斜扬起一个弧度。再没有怀疑的可能。  
“好，我信你。再见。”扬起嘴角。  
开心是一定的，因为是他亲口说的约定，笃定地信。  
所以接下去的时间，不算难熬，只要度过便可。一定会回来。  
等我回来。  
“再见。”日番谷淡淡笑起。

因为相信自己，不管过去多少时间，不管她身处哪一片街角，都一定可以找到她。  
只要等待。她终会有一天要出现在自己生命中。不可更改。  
等你回来。  
黑崎一护站在夏梨身边，拍了下她的肩膀，示意她到时间了。女孩仰起头来对自己的哥哥点了点头，两个人再没有犹豫，走进穿界门。  
不回头。  
泛着白光的大门缓缓关闭，隔绝了此岸彼岸。  
尸魂界与现世，不管有过怎样的约定，都重新变作互不干涉的两个世界。  
天边遥遥飞过千羽的鸦。时光如过洪荒，滚滚向前倾轧。  
哪一边的故事，都要继续。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

在静灵庭某个偏远的檐角，莱米半躺在高耸的檐角上，怀里抱着一坛酒。绿发的少年正眯起眼睛打量着远处的微光，那是穿界门的光芒。忽然有沉稳熟悉的脚步声从房脊上传来，少年侧一下眼睛，就看见走近自己的那双脚。  
“怎么，不去送一下？”萨瑟淡然的声音从头顶的地方传来，听不出是什么心情。  
“免了。这个场合我还是不去打扰的好。”  
萨瑟低头看他一眼，刚好看到少年仰起头来灌了一口酒。他微微拧一下眉。  
“你什么时候也开始喝酒了？在这种时候，算是借酒浇愁么？”  
莱米摇摇头，伸指点一下自己的额头。“当然不，我的头脑始终清醒。”摇晃一下怀里的酒坛，液体碰撞瓶壁的声音很是悦耳，“只是在打发时间，等一个消息罢了。”  
“报告局长。”一个身影蓦然出现在两人身侧。隐秘机动。  
原本半眯起来的眸中光芒一闪，莱米坐起身来。“说。”  
“阿近向您报告，最新设计的仪器已经研制出实验体。”  
绿发少年勾起唇角，皓如烟晶的眸中神采熠熠灼灼。下一秒钟他就从檐上跳起身来，动作干脆利落。萨瑟心说果然不是醉酒的样子，这才安一点心下来。酒坛被少年一把甩到屋檐下，却没有听到被砸碎的响声。  
“太好了！立即准备测试数据。我随後就到。”  
看着那名隐秘机动的队员在空气中消失，莱米回身对萨瑟笑开。在静灵庭这个不知何其偏远的檐角上，少年飞扬骄傲的眉一如朝阳的晖光，破开一整个晨昏的交界。  
“看，我还是很忙的嘛。放心吧，萨瑟，我会尽快找她回来的。走了，艾！”  
“是，莱米殿下。”抱着酒坛的灰发少年从屋下一个翻身上来，向萨瑟恭谨地行礼，之後就追着莱米瞬步离开了这栋不知名的建筑。  
黑发的男人没有立即离开，而是微微一笑，在这片屋檐上坐下。酒香蔓溺在周身，的确有那么一点点微醺的感觉。  
远方，那道穿界门的白光渐渐黯下。  
他想，也许……这才是一个应有的结局。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一片黢黑，伸手不见五指，甚至连自己点起的鬼道光芒都看不见。仿佛是站在一片虚无中，什么都没有，纯粹的黑暗。她侧了侧头，又伸了伸手。没有撞到任何物体，只是虚空。脚下也什么都没有踩到，只是凭空待在一个地方。仅此而已。  
很奇怪的状态阿……  
在这样的空间中，她没有惊慌。说到底着都是她自己的选择，得到怎样的结果也不为过。  
哪怕是死……其实也不过是死。  
已经做好必死的准备了。只是没想到，自己还能活着，出现在这个莫名其妙的地方。  
这里究竟是什么地方……按照常理推断应该是断界吧……  
可真的不是……

“你为什么要进来？”一个声音突然响起。在这个没有画面也不该有声音的地方，显得十分突兀。  
听到这个声音她怔愣了一下，继而舒展眉心欢畅地笑起。“怎么，你不满意是我？”  
“怎会呢？你可是主动来找我的第一个人。之前的所有人都是被迫进来的。”这个声音也多出了几分戏谑语气。  
“问你个问题。你要莱米做什么？”  
“我看中了他的能力。”  
“哦，间风？那种比风要更快的速度，和与之相配的更加凌厉的力量？”她自嘲地笑了一下，“也对，既然你有那么大的野心，肯定看不上我家那只温和的南鱼镜吧。但事已至此，进来的是我……而且从你的这个状态看来，异界已经被成功封起来了……你……有什么打算？就这样关着我，一直到死？”  
“你既然有勇气闯进来找我，自然有资格做我的主人。”声音顿一下，“不过现在的你还不够格。力量太弱。我会等着你变强的那天，给你更合适的灵力。”  
“这地方一片的黑暗，我留在这里又怎么变强阿？”

话音刚落，在她脚下铺开了广袤无际的大地。她记得很清楚，自己喜欢这种没有边界的感觉。羡艳过，也嫉妒过，而今也终于拥有。在她满目中，铺开的再不是金色的麦芒，而是大朵的葵花。不计其数的葵花在大地上盛放，金色如海，桀骜地仰头，向着自己的光明的神。  
少女惊喜地转了一周，酒红的长发扬起，那黑色镶着暗红铁线花唐草纹的裙裾也跟着荡开一道弧线。  
“话说回来，我连你的名字都知道，已经省去很多麻烦了，不是么，”她勾起唇角，念出一个熟悉入耳的名字，“支离。”  
“的确。我就等到你成长到足够强，再听凭你差遣。莫薇特。”  
“一言为定。”


	35. 第三十五话 临藉

第三十五话 临藉

平静的日子安分持续了三年。  
然而再平静的日子也总会有被打破的时候，比如这一声突如其来的喊。  
“冬狮郎！”  
雪发少年拧一下眉，收笔，再从案上抬起头来，翡翠色的眸盯紧来人。“要叫日番谷队长，黑崎一护。”  
日番谷冬狮郎在说话间打量着橘发的少年。三年未见，这家伙似乎是有了点变化。虽然这近千来天放在死神身上算不了什么，不过在现世，对于普通人类而言大概是能够脱胎换骨的了。那么就算是年龄略长了些，不知道是不是这个原因，日番谷觉得他眸中已经敛去了些许年少的莽撞，沉稳了不少。  
一护一掌按在桌上，居高临下地望着他。“我这次来，是告诉你……夏梨，到尸魂界了。”  
“什么？！”  
“我亲手魂葬的。”橘发的少年说完转身便走。  
“等一下！”日番谷猛地起身，“哗啦啦”带散一大叠文件。少年对此毫不在意，只是定定看着黑崎一护的背影，“夏梨她……”  
就算不说完也知道他问的是什么。一护原地站住，偏过一点头，很平静地开口。“病故。从她三年前回到空座，身体就越来越差。”

失去灵压这件事情似乎对她的身体造成了很大伤害。虽然一开始似乎没什么影响，可随着时间的推移，那些症状终于渐渐显现出来。她的身体变得虚弱，到最後几乎无法自己行动。怎样的医术也治不好。  
你永远无法想象，曾经那么喜爱踢球的夏梨，再也不能奔跑甚至不能走路的痛苦。看着她怔愣望着窗外的表情，谁都要几乎忍不住地揪紧一颗心。  
黑崎夏梨本来就是个极为坚强的女孩子，从来都不希望给别人添麻烦，现在却不得不接受所有人的照顾。从身体到心理，都让她觉得很痛苦。  
就是这样的痛苦，整整折磨了她将近两年。  
一护和露琪亚也都曾说要把她的情况告诉冬狮郎，却都被她阻止了。夏梨每次都是云淡风轻地摇一下头，说没什么，没必要说。用她自己的话说，本来尸魂界和现世就是两个不相干的世界，到了能有交集的那个时候他自然会知道。  
所以说，当看见她的魂魄站在自己的躯体旁边，脸上带着解脱的笑容凝望过来的时候，一护突然觉得心口那个地方很疼。  
非常的疼。  
他就想，夏梨那样决绝坚持的姿态，像是在一心求死直到她得偿所愿。谁也说不好她究竟是不是故意。也许真的，让她勉强留在现世才是最痛苦不过的事情。  
于是……谁都没有阻止她。

最後夏梨在露琪亚和自家老爸的注视中，安然地接受一护的魂葬，来到了尸魂界。紧接着，一护就用最快的速度赶到静灵庭，找到了日番谷冬狮郎。  
橘发少年最後深深浅浅看了日番谷冬狮郎一眼，闪身离开了十番队的队舍。  
既然事已至此……  
现在，轮到你有所行动了吧，冬狮郎？  
不要让她失望阿……  
让护廷十三番全部出动去找一个普通魂魄是绝无可能的。一护当然明白这点。于是寻找夏梨的事情就只能拜托那些认识夏梨的人，私下里去找。  
老爸要留在现世陪着游子，自己也不能总是留在这里，恋次和白哉也都跟他们说过了。不过公务缠身的他们，也不会有太多闲暇时间。浦原，夜一甚至是空鹤大姐他们倒是能抽出些时间到流魂街找她，此外花太郎，壶府，仙太郎，清音，莱米，萨瑟也都肯帮这个忙，一护还是十分感激的。  
然而所有的人都明白，在如此广袤的流魂街中找一个普通魂魄实在如海中淘沙，困难千重。  
搭进时间，也搭进运气，究竟什么时候才能找到她？  
谁知道呢。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

这是一个很长的故事，用尽了自己的一生。也许那些经历足以叫做荒谬。  
也不失为一场传奇。  
黑崎夏梨睁开眼睛的时候，真的有种恍如隔世的感觉。自己已经真正属于这个世界了。尸魂界。流魂街。睁开眼睛看见的就是江户时代的民居，灯盏，穿着浴衣的魂魄，嬉笑的孩子，闲谈的路人。阳光明媚，流水温和。  
能在这样平和的景致中度日，也很不错。  
试着感受一下灵压，夏梨便发现自己果然是个普通魂魄，没有丝毫灵力可用的样子。  
舒展一下筋骨。她一下子开心起来。  
先前被病痛折磨得几乎无法挪动的四肢都已经无碍了。现在的她，可以跑可以跳可以随意活动。这个发现令她异常欣喜。因为病魔而不能行动实在令她难以容忍。很多时候都是这样，拥有的时候并不觉得如何，一旦失去才明白有多珍贵。夏梨也不外如此，等到能够重新活动的这一刻她才明白，拥有这样的自由与身体是多么难能可贵。  
几乎要喜极而泣。  
“请问，这里是什么地方？”走过一个街角，她问起一位坐在路边晒太阳的老人。  
老人叼着烟杆，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛看着远方天角。那里正有流云万状，明澈长空。  
“是流魂街阿。至于究竟是哪个街区，老朽也不记得了。很重要么？这儿没人会在乎这个。”  
不知道是哪里，也不知道该往哪里去。女孩子也抬起头望了一眼远方。天际丛生的淡泊云影，那杳远白亮的感觉令她想起谁眼睫与发梢的光芒。异常熟悉，而触手可及。  
在这一刻，她毅然决定流浪。

听说，普通魂魄的话是不会肚子饿的。那正好。她笑一下，左右无事，可以放心去流浪了。  
想用自己的力量，走去很多的地方。  
如果日番谷冬狮郎也在找自己的话，自己也尽力去找，会不会早一点遇见？即使不知道自己是在哪里，不知道他会在哪里，不知道走到哪里才是终点，也依然想去寻找。  
因为一直笃定地信，终究会有那么一天与他面对面，抬起头来沥尽彼此眼底的光芒。  
曾约定过，就不会改变。  
黑崎夏梨在脑海中勾绘着自己和日番谷会怎样的相遇。要走过川流的河水和繁茂的丛林。要走过人群密集的街巷。要走过落满繁星的平原和林木幽深的谷壑。要走过她选择寻找，等待与历经流浪的全部时光。  
也许就是在下一道街角，会有阳光划开谁熟识的眉眼。  
可以微微笑着，说一句嗨，我找到你了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一护来对日番谷说完那一番话，接下去就是无尽寻找的日子。所有认识夏梨的人，都在各自闲暇的时间跑在各处流魂街寻找。可惜始终都渺无音讯。转眼间，时光便已跳脱过两个月。  
说到找的最拼命的，大概就属日番谷冬狮郎了。一到休息的时间就跑去流魂街，几乎不眠不休，大有不跑遍整个流魂街誓不罢休的样子。日复一日的寻找，焦灼的感觉日益加剧，日番谷的眉心开始深锁不解。  
又是一天毫无结果的搜寻。  
不知道这样漫长的搜索还要持续到什么时候，还要……让她等上多长时间？！  
疲惫不已的日番谷站在某处不知名巷口的木桥上，借着栏杆撑起双肘。他在心底默念着夏梨你到底在哪里，听水声潺浮，始终无人应答。望一眼日光苍茫的流魂街，雪发少年恍然间生出一种四面空落，不能释怀的感觉。  
恍惚间，眼前飞过轻灵黑色的影。少年惊觉抬眼，是两只熟悉的地狱蝶。这两只黑色的蝶乘风而来，嬉戏着围绕在他身边，却没有落下来通告什么消息的意思。日番谷怔怔看着两只牵缠的蝶，忽然露出幡然醒悟的神情。  
如果说别人不知道这是怎么回事还情有可原，曾经身为半魂的日番谷冬狮郎灵光一闪，便明白了这其中的缘由。  
这两只蝶之所以会屡次出现，绕在夏梨的身边，又来绕在自己的身边，当然是有原因的……因为身为半魂的他们在夏梨的帮助下，变作了地狱蝶！现在的他们，是想帮自己！  
市丸银与松本乱菊！  
“快带我去找她！”少年张皇吐出的字句急切难掩。

出乎他的意料，地狱蝶丝毫没有前往什么地方的意思，不顾日番谷的焦虑，它们只是翩跹飞舞到木桥下，逐渐降到河面上，对着盈光粼粼的河水嬉舞。直到，某只纤细的爪轻轻拂过水面，点起涟漪翩若惊鸿。  
日番谷注视着它们的动作而垂下头，在清澈晃起的河水中忽然见到自己的脸。眉目间有些微的戾气，拧眉不展。这样的表情，似乎很陌生。日番谷看着水中的自己愣了一下，开始隐约明白它们的意思。  
自己不应该带着这样的表情去找她。  
从露琪亚的口中他也曾听到过，当初她是怎样努力地在润林安寻找自己。时至今日他才了解，这样寻找的苦楚，不亲身经历一场是永远无法体会的。听说那时候夏梨一直在微笑，尽管得到的一直都是同样绝望的答案。  
少年看着水中的倒影，拍一下自己的脸颊，敛起那分不耐的神色。  
如果连我都不相信自己，教你如何来信我？  
不管花上多少时间多少年月，我都会找下去。一直到重见你的那个时候为止。  
现在再耐心等一下，再等一下，迟早会有我站到你面前的那刻。  
“带我去找她吧，”日番谷的神色温和下来，他点了点头，“市丸，松本。”  
……真是的，最後还要靠松本和市丸提点自己。也太没用了……不过……  
谢谢。  
蝴蝶展翼，翩然跃起。  
倚着栏杆的少年眉宇舒展，直起身子，跟在两只地狱蝶身後走下木桥。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“你找到她了？”萨瑟的视线在莱米怀里的酒坛上转过一圈就得到了这个结论。  
三年了。绿发少年不是没有喝酒的时候，只是，唯有和黑崎夏梨相关的时候才会搬着整坛的酒向肚子里灌。萨瑟既不点破也不去管他，反正这家伙似乎怎样都不会有醉的时候。  
“没错。不过我没现身。唔，萨瑟，你知道么，我还感觉是像从前那样，”烟晶的眸带起一点迷茫的光，“从前我一直都是躲在一个角落，悄悄看她几眼，这一次也是……就好像是最最开始的那个时候……那个时候我总是觉得自己布了一个无比精彩的局，神不知鬼不觉，就能把她天衣无缝地骗去虚夜宫，和我们一起完成那个计划……我用日番谷冬狮郎控制住她，当然了，这件事其实是很成功的……可接下去，我又以为有莫薇特出手就可以令他们两个分开，让她成为咱们的同伴。我以为莫薇特拥有的深入内心的力量会令她和以前再也不同。结果这一次却失算了。她依然是那个黑崎夏梨，依然坚定，依然故我，依然不受蛊惑，依然相信日番谷冬狮郎。”  
黑发男人淡淡看他一眼。这些年来也难见他说起这么多真心的话。大概还是酒灌得多了。“莱米，你知道你计算错的，是什么？”  
“人心而已。我一直在算的都是人心。”莱米扬起一只手，向半空中抓了一把，“得也是它，失也是它。”  
“你算漏的是感情。”  
那大概是比心，更广袤的一种东西了。他想起乌尔奇奥拉，众所周知破面都是没有心的，却不一定逃得过感情。他心说一句以为自己看不出来么，那个寡言的家伙虽是从不曾开口，却终究没能抵得过那个女人的低眉浅笑。  
莱米又灌下一口酒。“反正我把她留给日番谷了。那家伙要是再找不到她我就抄刀子跟他打一场。赢了，夏梨就算我的。”  
“……莱米，明天还要去真央灵术院视察，提醒你一下，注意形象。”  
“不碍……你一出场就全都吓傻掉。没人会注意我的。”  
“……等那帮女院生看见你，还不尖叫到破表？”  
“萨瑟，我发现你会开玩笑了。果然是在静灵庭生活得太惬意了么……”  
“……也许吧……”  
黑发男人的目光越过参差错落的檐角，在他前方是白光洒落的双极之丘。处身光明，也许真的会令人心情舒畅。至少，他觉得站在这个地方就比虚夜宫里要明媚愉快不少。  
力量并不是决定善恶的理由。原本要关在蛆虫的巢穴被判了死刑的少年，如今却成了静灵庭护廷十三番的队长，受到万众拥戴。那位曾经一人之下万人之上的总队长却因为一念之差，被中央四十六室审判後投进炼狱永世不脱身。  
有谁能想到这样的结局？  
是时候了，还要去最後安排一下明日的行程。看一眼始终没有起身意思的莱米，萨瑟在最後一抹微光降临的时候离开了技术开发局。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

西流魂街。  
夕阳下的川河有着异常美丽的景致。河水不断翻起洒金的波澜。这片隶属偏远的街区没有丝毫慌乱的气息，一向平和美丽。小孩子们在河边玩耍嬉闹。  
“诶诶，你们看！那是什么？！”其中一个踢球的孩子指着上游的一些东西忽然叫了起来。  
一个小女孩跳下河里，将及脚踝的河水激起明澈洒金的水花。她伸手将顺流漂到自己脚边的东西捧了起来。红色的花，从上游漂到这里的，大朵红色的花。不知道名字，盛放的样子却异常美丽。夕阳在花朵带一点水珠的瓣叶上打出金色的萤彩。  
“真漂亮。”小女孩连连赞叹。  
一个穿着淡红色浴衣的少女沿着川河上游慢慢走了过来。她梳着利落的马尾辫，手中握着一支金色的麦芒，怡然自得地哼着不知哪里的歌音。少女低着眉眼走得踢踢踏踏，风吹起她耳际黑色的发，拂在她脸庞，笑开一点的样子。走在河岸的少女如此的悠然惬意，似乎是自由而毫无目的的流浪着。  
不知是谁踢出的球刚好滚落到她脚边。少女勾起唇角，下一秒钟，那只半旧的球就越过低空，毫厘不差地落入对面那个简陋的球门。她抬头看过一眼，对那些小孩子们扬了一下手里金针的麦芒算是招呼，接着向前走去。依然不疾不徐，懒散漫步。  
也许是那轻描淡写的进球，也许是她嘴角微噙的笑意。夕阳下的少女姿态轻盈，有着淡然却异常漂亮的感觉。  
“你们快看呀，”小男孩压低声音，指了指她身畔，“好美的蝴蝶！”  
不知何时起，两只美丽的黑色凤尾蝶悄然围绕在她周身。少女低头看见蝴蝶翅羽上那熟悉的红芒纹样，眨一下眼睛，略显调皮地撇了撇嘴。  
看样子……是被找到了呢。

一袭浅灰的浴衣迎着她走了过去，直到……在她身前停下脚步。  
少年揣着双手，额前的雪发在光线中染起一层浓色的金。他冰色的眉角斜斜飞起一个弧度，欢喜又自然地开口。“嗨，原来你在这儿。”  
少女抬起头，墨色的眸中如百千次的预料，映出那个熟悉的身影。翡翠碧色的双眸里正是自己的影子，样貌是改了些许，可一颗心，一如三年之前的不曾改变。  
天知，地知，你知，我知。  
像是早就知道这样的结果，她挑了下弯细的眉。斜斜一道晖光。  
“我还在想，到底走到什么地方才能碰见你。冬狮郎。你就不着急我的吗？”  
面对玩笑的诘问，少年云淡风轻地开口。“夏梨，奶奶曾经问我，这么多天一直早出晚归是在做什么，我对她说，是在找一个人。”  
她沐着夕阳微笑。  
“那个时候奶奶问我，你要找的那个人究竟在哪里。我就回答她……”日番谷凝视着夏梨，唇齿开阖间金色洒落。一抹笑容轻轻晕染，眼角眉梢中是如三月里草长莺飞的温润。  
所谓生命，也不过如此欢喜。所谓重逢，也不过如此心醉。  
日番谷冬狮郎缓缓将右手抬起来，点住自己左边的心口。  
“在这里。”

\- 全剧终 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在後面的话
> 
> 一、关于人设  
>  莫薇特•佩纳 Morveit Puerna  
>  斩魄刀：南鱼镜。  
>  解放语：遮回吧，南鱼镜。  
>  能力：从外表到灵压，全部变成另外一个人。唯一缺陷是如果不能亲眼见到模仿的对象，声音和灵压都是模仿不来的。  
>  卍解能力：变成莫薇特自己，一模一样。  
>  模仿别人是一项很危险的事情。如果这样的能力被什么人加以利用，後果将不堪设想。这就是莫薇特会被关进蛆虫的巢穴的原因。
> 
> 莱米•维欧利亚 Remi Vioria  
>  斩魄刀：间风。  
>  解放语：起吧，间风。  
>  能力：带给莱米非常极限的速度，和与之相符的力量。  
>  卍解：速度快到极限能怎样……从物理学角度来讲，会对时间造成一定影响的吧。这是个太深奥的问题了……而任何会对时空造成影响的鬼道都是禁术，所以你们可以想象到，间风的存在就是个大问题。
> 
> 萨瑟斐欧•伊维尔诺 Sasefrio Invierno  
>  斩魄刀：龙火琉璃。  
>  解放语：殆灭吧，龙火琉璃。  
>  能力：极为强大且精准的灵压和各种能量的控制。  
>  卍解能力：如果可以控制这世上全部的能量……整个世界都能直接毁灭了囧……更不能存在了……  
>  萨瑟其实只是个昵称。你们看山老头叫他的时候，都是叫萨瑟斐欧的。莱米他们和他比较熟了，就只叫萨瑟。他们之间是比较亲密的，包括小乌，他们几个叫小乌不叫全名，只叫他“乌尔”。
> 
> 二、关于章题中的隐藏信息  
>  我知道大家不看题目的，不过既然我都写了……好吧其实有很多也算是和文章无关，和心情有关的内容……  
>  01 第一话 遗尘 – 意指半魂的出现，如被世人遗落的尘埃。  
>  02 第二话 裂空 – 如果大家能想起断界和黑腔就对了，这里指会通望另一个世界的道路……  
>  03 第三话 雁花 – 雁有归来的意思，其实是暗指乱菊姐的出现。  
>  04 第四话 樱又 – 其实这一话是想写到仪式的，所以才会说“樱花又盛开”，但显然我拖戏了……望天……  
>  05 第五话 浮琴 – 浮就=浮队。  
>  06 第六话 寻樟 – 其实是为了谐音寻峥……-v-懂得的人自会懂得……  
>  07 第七话 沐粟 – 粟和栗长得很像吧……也就是说经历了令人战栗的事情。  
>  08 第八话 风音 – 反正是谁出现，说出话来。  
>  09 第九话 流蝶 – 显然是因为银菊嘛。  
>  10 第十话 落锁 – 预示着夏梨即将被锁在队长的内心世界。  
>  11 第十一话 帷岸 – HP5有一章叫帷幔彼岸……Sirius死在帷幔之後，我久久不能释怀……  
>  12 第十二话 惊爵 – 那会儿正狂听苏打绿的《女爵》，觉得很给力。  
>  13 第十三话 时光 – 不是不记得而是完全无理由。  
>  14 第十四话 苧环 – “倭文苧环，织转不断，前缘已了，可否继焉”日本和歌，出自《雨月》，本章正是取其“可否继焉”的意思。  
>  15 第十五话 碧玺 – 是一种混合宝石，指夏梨与日番谷混杂在一起的内心世界。  
>  16 第十六话 墨军 – 墨=黑马，军=敌人，萨瑟他们正式出现。  
>  17 第十七话 支离 – 夏梨的斩魄刀嘛。  
>  18 第十八话 蛊雨 – 蛊=蛊惑。  
>  19 第十九话 烟晶 – 烟晶就是墨晶，一种我非常喜欢的水晶，也是我赋予给莱米的眼睛颜色。  
>  20 第二十话 衷夜 – 即，宣布对黑夜效忠。  
>  21 第二十一话 梦迷 – 莫薇特扮作队长迷惑了夏梨。  
>  22 第二十二话 绘世 – 山本前总队长所想要的那个世界。  
>  23 第二十三话 茱芸 – 完全没原因。  
>  24 第二十四话 南麓 – 偏远的山峰，也指在剑走偏锋中，夏梨逐渐被带离。  
>  25 第二十五话 猎影 – 影=莱米的出现，浦夜决意去查这些人的来历。  
>  26 第二十六话 越鵺 – 月鵺鸢也的意思。  
>  27 第二十七话 玉殒 – 看这个殒字！其实我很想写夏梨给了自己一刀，挂一半……当然，我打消了这个念头……  
>  28 第二十八话 鸢汀 – 其实也是月鵺鸢也的意思……反正他是个关键人物嘛……  
>  29 第二十九话 念祭 – 指各方用语言进行庄重的交涉。  
>  30 第三十话 蒲牢 – 如蒲草形成的牢笼，牢不可破。  
>  31 第三十一话 过叆 – 氤氲叆叇，是一种迷蒙的状态，在见不到彼此的时候，指引着度过危机。  
>  32 第三十二话 拢火 – 也就是他们的行为是在玩火的意思。  
>  33 第三十三话 阑潸 – 第33章当然要用潸潸的名字……其实，我是一直想让33333回来的。快考完试回来吧！  
>  34 第三十四话 料峭 – 所谓春寒料峭，故事还没有结束，寒意犹在。  
>  35 第三十五话 临藉 – 其实我也快到临界值了……终结吧，半魂！我都快要变身啦！
> 
> 三、致谢  
>  感谢大家一直以来的支持与厚爱！  
>  感谢阿寻阿感谢公子精英团感谢白梨吧的旧人新人们感谢98感谢本文主演红苕和梨子感谢诸位路人甲还有没来得及出场的各色人物。  
>  感谢大哥大嫂给予本人精神上的支持，感谢二哥无数个日夜的陪伴，虽然它有一大半时间是要把我弄疯了吧，开机先死个五分钟阿掉线到死阿卡到疯阿一开QQ就死掉阿之类的……不不不我不是发牢骚我始终是放不下的热爱我二哥呀！
> 
> 最後，基本情况就是这样的了。  
>  以上。


End file.
